


Well....shit

by Uruvion13m



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Distrust, Eventual Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Fix-It, Maybe - Freeform, Mental Health Issues, Middle Earth, Modern Girl in Middle Earth, Multi, OFC - Freeform, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt, as story progresses, starts one year before the hobbit, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 100,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uruvion13m/pseuds/Uruvion13m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up was a big surprise for Ayden.<br/>Waking up in Middle-Earth was an even bigger surprise.<br/>Being woken up by Lord Elrond of Imladris was the biggest surprise of them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The End or the Beginning? (Intro)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one that I have had in my head for quite a while. This is my first story so helpful critiques are always welcome. I hope you enjoy it. This is also unbetaed so sorry about any mistakes!  
> All of Middle-Earth and its inhabitants are the work of J.R.R. Tolkien. I only claim my own character(s).

The End or the Beginning?

 

A young woman sat near an open window, looking up at what few stars she could see through the light pollution of the city. It was a calm night and a full moon shone bright in the sky. A gentle breeze came through the window and tugged at the hair around her face. Tonight was the night she had spent years waiting for.

 

Everything had been arranged. The letters to her family and two best friends had been mailed that day. Each one explaining the situation and saying good-bye.  The will had been written and authorized earlier that week. Her roommate would be gone until tomorrow night. Nothing left to hold her back.

 

Moving from her silent vigil, she meticulously prepared the items that she would need to complete her task. From her bedroom, to the bathroom she collected her supplies and as she toiled, a strange calmness came over her.

 

‘This should do the trick,’ the girl thought to herself while grabbing the bottle of sleeping pills. She popped off the lid and up emptied the entirety into her mouth. She swallowed what she could before reaching for the cup of water on the desk that had been poured in anticipation of this moment. It took only two gulps to chase the substance from her mouth. Letting out a short cough, she turned to the next item laying on the desk.

 

‘And just for good measure.’ She added picking up her whittling knife and dug the blade deep into her forearm where she knew the vein lay hidden. One clean cut was all it took for blood to begin pouring out.

 

“Well, that hurts like a bitch” she muttered, looking down at the wound impassively.

 

Shakily switching the knife to her left hand, she mimicked the action on the other arm. The cut was jagged and uneven but nicked the twin vein none the less. She allowed her limbs to drop limply by her side, uncaring about the blood that smeared across her jeans. Closing her eyes, she slid down the wall behind her. She was becoming light headed and wobbly, it was a familiar feeling to her. This time however, there was no going back. No one to come in and find her. No one to make her throw up the pills. No one to stop the stream of blood coming out of her arms. Nothing holding her back, nothing to keep her here.

 

She sighed and looked up at the ceiling, tracing patterns in the spider web cracks as her vision darkened. As the darkness consumed her, she embraced it with a small smirk of victory.

 

‘Told them the light at the end of the tunnel was bullshit,’ were her last thought as she faded from the world.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Elladan and Elrohir had offered to take the two-day patrol along the Bruinen much to their fathers’ apprehension and Estel’s excitement.  After reassuring him that yes, they would be careful, and no, they would not be reckless, along with promising the 9 year-old Estel that yes, if they found anything unique or exciting that they would bring it back for him. The brothers departed from Imladris on what they assumed would be a quiet, uneventful patrol.

 

The twins rode at an easy pace, laughing and bantering together effortlessly, yet always aware of their surroundings. The forest was calm near the river. The only sounds were that of the leaves rustling and the occasional animal scurrying through the brush. The sun shone brightly and the stream bubbled merrily alongside them. The world was at peace.

 

 It was just past mid-day when Elrohir suddenly picked up the growing smell of blood, he quickly glanced at his brother. Receiving a sharp nod of agreement, steered his mount in the direction of the odor. They wove around rocks and into a thicket of trees all the while wondering what had transpired. Neither brother had found any signs of orcs and no other elf was supposed to be on this side of Imladris.

 

Soon they came across a small clearing that held a sight to grisly for such a serene setting. In the center of the glade, lay a young daughter of Man, the sunlight streaming though the leaves dappled her face. She was dressed in a way he had never seen before, in a short tunic of some kind and blue trousers with red staining the upper thigh. Upon closer inspection, the cause for the red tinge was two large gashes along her forearms which were still oozing her precious lifeblood out onto the meadow beneath her.

 

Elladan quickly dismounted and rushed over to try and stem the bleeding, muttering quiet curses under his breath. The sound of ripping cloth filled the air as Elrohir quickly scanned the surrounding area, readying his bow in case of an attack. But, curiously, other than the girl’s wounds, there was no sign of a fight. No trampled grass, no broken branches, nothing out of place. Except for the girl.

 

“We need to get her to _Ada_ and quickly.” Elladan stated. Having wrapped the gashes as best he could with the strips of cloth he made from his tunic, quickly he lifted her limp form onto his horse. Securing her so to not aggravate her wounds further, Elladan then skillfully mounted behind her. As soon as he was in the saddle the brothers swiftly turned their path homeward.

 

No longer was there the idle banter, only the sound of hooves meeting earth filled the air as they rode hard to the healing halls of their father. Elrohir kept his bow at the ready, trusting his steed to follow his brother and correcting only in swift whispered elvish when need be.  

 

‘Well,’ Elrohir thought glancing at the young woman in front his twin ‘at least we kept our promises.’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ada- daddy or father


	2. An Unwelcome Wake Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was supposed to have a lot more happen in it but as I was writing it kinda snowballed into this. Helpful critiques are always welcome. This is still unbetaed so sorry about any mistakes!  
> All of Middle-Earth and its inhabitants are the work of J.R.R. Tolkien. I only claim my own character(s).  
> Enjoy!

An Unwelcome Wake Up Call

 

 

As her senses came back to her, the young woman noticed the soft sounds of birds singing their songs. Underneath that she faintly heard the lazy cascade of a river. It was when she inhaled however that she froze. Several thoughts rushed through her head. Most notably was _, how the hell was she alive?_ After all that time, planning, and preparing! How is she still alive? Who had found her?

 

A shuffling sound from her right brought her out of her thoughts momentarily. Someone was walking closer to her bed. Since she had not yet opened her eyes, she decided to play dead until they left. Then she would make a break for it.

 

A wet cloth to her forehead shot that plan to hell. Flinching away from the cold offending object, the young woman peeled her eyes open while listening to whoever it was released a seemingly relieved sigh.

 

‘Bright. Way too fuckin bright.’ She blinked rapidly, trying to adjust. Someone was speaking to her, a man from the sound of it. However, she only half listened to him, more focused on the task of un-blinding herself.

 

“I am relieved to see you awake. You have been asleep for several days. You gave all of us quite the scare young lady,” a low, calm voice chastised her gently. The voice, for whatever reason, sounded familiar, as if she had heard it before. Though for the life of her, she could not place where.

 

The woman finally was able to open her eyes without a blinding pain and proceeded to take in her surroundings. The man shifted behind a screen thus delaying the inevitable conversation between her and who she assumed was her doctor. The closer she looked however, the less likely that notion became.

 

This wasn’t like any kind of hospital that she had seen before. Instead of straight, angular, and industrial architecture, she was surrounded by high vaulted ceilings with open archways for windows which allowed the sun and wind to filter in unobstructed. The smell is what made her finally concede that she was not, in fact, in a hospital.

 

Yes, there was a slight antiseptic tinge in the air but not overly so and not nearly as unpleasant as a hospital. The air instead smelt alive. It had hints of flowers, plants, trees, and earth. Like the smell of a forest after a rainstorm. That being said, if she wasn’t in a hospital, where the fuck was she? And who the fuck was talking to her earlier?

 

As she began to panic, the man came back to her side of the divider. He was dressed in long, brown and gold robes instead of scrubs and a white coat. ‘Defiantly not a doctor,’ she thought to herself as he moved closer to her bed. He was fiddling with something in his hands but as he looked up to address her the young woman’s brain ground to a halt.

 

‘No. Fucking. Way.’ Was all that passed through her mind.

 

She then proceeded to do a very accurate impression of a fish out of water. Meanwhile the man began to introduce himself and give her a quick rundown of an impossible situation.

 

“My name is Elrond Lord of Imladris or know in the common tongue as Rivendell. My sons, Elladan and Elrohir, found you out on patrol and brought you here so we could tend to your wounds. They were quite deep and you lost quite a deal of blood. If you are able, can you tell me your name and how you came by your injuries?” the man asked in the same calming timbre as before.

 

The young woman pulled her jaw off the floor and leveled a glare at “Elrond.” She tried to speak but all that came out was a rasp followed by a coughing fit. “Elrond” simply handed her a cup of water and waited patiently until she was ready to speak.

 

“What kind of sick joke is this?” the woman nearly growled out in a low voice. Not only did her attempt fail, but now she was supposed to believe that this man in front of her was _the_ Lord Elrond of the healing halls of Imladris? Nope. Not happening.

 

“Whatever do you mean? You were found in the forest and brought here for healing. I assure you that the injuries you suffered are no ‘joke’ as you put it.” Elrond spoke gently but allowed his head to tilt to the side slightly and gave the girl a confused look.

 

 Now the first thought in the woman’s head was ‘puppy’ followed shortly by alarm bells ringing ‘ears!’ He has elf ears! As his hair had fallen away and reviled that the lord did in fact have pointed tips on his ears.

 

“no. not real…ears…have to be fake..” she muttered to herself all the while glancing the elf sitting next to her up and down trying to comprehend what she was seeing.

 

“Excuse me my lady, I do not mean to interrupt but I would very much like to know how you were injured. Who was it that attacked you? Orcs?” Elrond asked becoming slightly frustrated with the young woman’s refusal to answer his questions. If there were wicked enough creatures to attack a young, unarmed, woman within his domain, he would very much like to know. He would rather have them dealt with them sooner than later.

 

At that she snapped out of her own musings, and felt her anger return at full force. Does he take her for an idiot? Not only is he pretending to from a fantasy world, but now he is asking how she received her wounds when anyone with a brain could figure out that they were self-inflicted. Her self-control snapped.

 

“No, I was not attacked as you can plainly see. I did it myself, that what you want to hear? You didn’t have to go through all this trouble of dressing up and putting on a show just for that. You want to know all the details? Like how I waited until no one could have found me and then slashed my wrist with my carving knife? Slid it right down till I hit a vein and hoped that I would bleed out? What else do you want to know huh? Want to know why? Everyone always wants to fucking know why! Ask me. Go on. Ask me!” she yelled. Her fury and despair made themselves known in her voice. By the end of her tirade it was all she could do to keep her tears from falling.

 

She refused to look toward “Elrond” knowing what she would see. Pity or disgust or a mixture of the two. She was so sick of people’s pity. Why did it matter what she did to herself? It was her own goddamn body and she would do as she pleased with it. And what she wanted was to die. However, if she had looked, she would have seen neither of those things painting the elven lords face. What resided there instead was simply shock and confusion. Hesitantly Elrond spoke to the now visibly distraught woman.

 

“My lady, I am sorry. I did not mean to upset you so and although I know that you do not truly wish me to ask, I do not understand why you would choose such a path. You are so young and full of life, what happened for you to want to end your own life?”

 

She scoffed and let out a bitter laugh. Shaking her head, she gave “Elrond” a cold and detached look.

 

 “Because I am simply a waste of space. There is no reason to live if you don’t have a purpose. I know you don’t understand, no one does. My entire life I had to do everything for my family because of my mother’s illness. I basically raised my brothers and now I am no longer wanted or needed. They, along with my friends, have moved on. They all have their own lives and there is no place for me in any of them. Tell me, would you want to live a meaningless life in isolation? No? Didn’t think so.” She replied vehemently.

 

Tears silently ran down her face as she was forced to relive everything she was trying to run away from. The loneliness, hurt, betrayal, and abandonment caused by the ones she held closest to her heart. And yet how could she blame them? She was useless, always saying and doing the wrong thing. She had never been good enough. Not for her family, not for her friends, and certainly not for herself.

 

As he watched the young woman break down, Elrond’s heart ached for her. Not wanting to upset her further he simply inclined his head and spoke in a soft, consoling tenor.

 

“I am deeply sorry for causing you such distress. I truly hope that you can find some peace and comfort here in Imladris. Perhaps as your wounds begin to heal, your heart may be eased as well.” Elrond rose from his chair, refilled her cup with water and replaced it on her bedside table. He moved to leave, but before he could take two steps he was stopped. The elf looked down to see her hand grasping at one of his sleeves. It was small but there was power behind her grip. Elrond glanced back to the woman, she had angled her face down allowing her hair to hide most of her features. She spoke so softly that even with his elven hearing the word that left her mouth was almost lost to him.

 

“Ayden.” She whispered still looking into her lap.

 

“Ayden?” he repeated back to her studying her as her hand clenched tighter on his sleeve.

 

“My name is Ayden.” She responded releasing his sleeve.

 

Elrond allowed a small smile to grace his face as she turned her back to the elf lord.

 

“ _Posto vae_ Ayden.” With that the elf left his patient. Some questions had been answered while even more had been raised. First and foremost, who was Ayden truly and second, what purpose was she brought her for?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posto vae- Rest well


	3. An Unexpected Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took so long! Helpful critiques are always welcome. This is still unbetaed so sorry about any mistakes!  
> All of Middle-Earth and its inhabitants are the work of J.R.R. Tolkien. I only claim my own character(s).The song that Ayden sings is 'Sleepsong' by Secret Garden. I claim no credit what so ever for this song.  
> Enjoy!

Ch. 3 An Unexpected Meeting

 

Ayden waited until she could no longer hear the elf’s footsteps before climbing out of her bed. A quick scan of the room reviled a stack of folded clothes of some kind on a small chest near the foot of her bed. She moved closer and picked them up to take a closer look.

 

It was a pale blue dress made of the softest material that she had ever felt. Groaning softly to herself she began to remove her blood stained jeans, somewhat thankful that they had not removed them while she was asleep.

 

‘I’m glad they gave me a change of clothes but a fuckin dress? Well, beggars can’t be choosers.’

 

To her surprise, in the pile was also what looked to be some kind of underwear and a contraption that she assumed was supposed to act as a bra. She decided to forgo the material looking death trap in favor of the bra that she had on. She did however change into the undergarments.

 

As she reached up to pull off her shirt, she let out a hiss of pain when her arms violently protested the movement. Pushing through the pain she managed to then get the dress over her head.

 

It fit surprisingly well, only slightly dragging on the ground. She was relived to find that it had long flowing sleeves that fell slightly past her hands and did a very good job of covering her bandages.

 

‘I doubt they would let me leave if they knew I was a patient here,’ she thought going over her escape plan. Find the front door and book it. If she ran into anyone who questioned her she would simply say she was visiting someone.

 

She slipped her sneakers back on ‘just in case I have to make a break for it,’ she reasoned. Glancing out a window let her know that it was getting late and she best be on her way.

 

Straightening up, she brushed off her clothes and tried her best to tame her mess of soft curls to attempt to look at least somewhat presentable. Not that it did much good, but hey, it’s the thought that counts right?

 

She moved to that doorway and poked her head out, quickly scanning for anyone who may get in her way. The hallway was blessedly empty. Ayden allowed herself one quick touch to her necklace. ‘For luck’ she thought before she was off.

 

She walked at a brisk speed, trying to be as quite as she could while still making progress. Her hopes were quickly dashed as she soon found herself in a maze of hallways that all looked the same.

 

* * *

 

 

After a good hour and a half of wandering aimlessly through the magnificent maze of halls, Ayden found herself in a garden. Lucky (or unlucky) for her, it held a pavilion at the far end that would give her a good vantage point to see the front of this god forsaken building.

 

She was so focused on reaching the pavilion that she didn’t hear the soft footsteps shadowing her as she moved across the garden.

 

As she reached the top of the steps and moved in to the center of the rotunda to get a full view of her surroundings.  She let out a small whimper at the sight before her.

 

There, bathed in moonlight, in all its glory, was Rivendell. The elegant elven buildings covered both sides of the valley split by many rivers and streams that all flowed down into the great Bruinen. All around her great trees of oak, ash, birch, elder, and willow grew to heights she had never seen before.

 

“Looks like we’re not in Kansas anymore Toto,” Ayden muttered still trying to wrap her head around what she was seeing.  The idea that this was just a very detailed dream ran through her mind but the aching in her arms shot that idea down. She had dreamt in detail before but she would not have her wounds, let alone feel the pain of them in a dream. Then she came upon that idea that perhaps it was set meant to fool her, but that idea was also quickly brushed aside. There was no way anyone could fake Rivendell to this level of detail in real life. That left only one option. She was in Middle-Earth. The world she had gone to in her books, and later films, too many times to count to hide from the pain and strife in her own life.

 

If she had somehow been transported to Middle-Earth, her next issue was when. Was she in the war of the rings era, the Hobbit, or earlier? She hoped for one of the former having read The Silmarillion only once and not truly remembering enough to be useful. If she was being honest, she would much rather be in the Hobbit timeline for several reasons. First, of all the stories, it was the one that she had read and watched most recently. Second, she would rather face down ten Smaugs then have to go through Moria, and lastly, if she was in the Hobbit, she would be able to make sure that the line of Durin got the happy ending that they deserved, even if Thorin was a royal ass-hat to Bilbo the majority of the time. But then again, she could change that, couldn’t she?

 

Her romance plotting was interrupted by the sharp crack of a twig behind her. ‘Wow, what a cliché,’ she thought spinning around to try and find the source of the noise. What she saw however, pretty much answered her question about when she was.

 

There, crouched in a bush, was a young boy with dark brown hair like her own and eyes the color of the sky before a storm. He had the decency to look ashamed for being caught spying. He also looked like a rabbit ready to bolt.

 

‘We can’t have that now can we,’ Ayden thought as she put out her hands in a gesture of peace and spoke gently to the boy.

 

“Hello there. It’s okay, you can come out.”

He still didn’t look convinced, quickly glancing behind himself as if judging how quickly he could get away. ‘Desperate times calls for desperate measures,’ she thought schooling her expression into one of anxiety and distress.

 

“Please come out. I got lost and haven’t seen anyone. I don’t even know where I am,” she pleaded. Falling to her knees, she put her hands up to her face and pretended to cry softly. Peeking through her fingers, she saw the boy’s alarmed face. It took all of her will power to keep the act up, not trying to scare the boy.

 

Estel finally decided that he would get in less trouble if _Ada_ found out that he helped the woman then if he saw her and just ran off. He stepped out of his hiding spot and hesitantly moved over to the destressed lady.

 

“Please don’t cry my lady. I can help you find your way. As far as where you are, this is Rivendell, my home.” Estel spoke quickly, putting a small, gentle hand on the woman’s head, trying to comfort her.

 

‘That worked well,’ Ayden thought triumphantly while pulling herself together.

 

“Then I am truly in the elven city of Imladris? Thank you, may I ask your name, kind, young lord?” she enquired even though she had seen his ears and as far as she knew, there was only one human child that grew up in halls of Elrond.

 

“My name is Estel my lady. May I ask your name in return?” the boy spoke, bowing and offering a hand to help her up. Ayden took it and moved to sit on one of the benches nearby.

 

Once seated she turned and motioned for Estel to do the same. ‘Of course he hasn’t been told yet. He can’t be more than ten years old. That means its dwarf party central for me.’ She thought doing a victory dance in her head.

 

“My name is Ayden, I woke up earlier and was told by Lord Elrond that I was found in unconscious out in the wilds.” She replied and quickly followed with a question of the utmost importance.

 

“Tell me Estel, how old are you?” His answer would provide her with a more accurate sense of where she was in relation to the Quest of Erebor. It would also give her an estimate of how long she had to prepare.

 

“I turned nine last month my lady.” Estel responded puffing up his chest in pride. “Elladan and Elrohir even said that they would start teaching me how to use a sword soon. But you mustn’t tell _Ada_! He’ll be upset and then I’ll never learn.” Begging with a wide-eyed look that reminded her so much of her brother when he was younger. The unprompted comparison made her throat tighten and her heart ache.

 

Clearing her throat, she gave the boy a charming smile, “Of course! Perhaps we can learn together. I’ve always wanted to learn but it is hard to find a decent sword master who will teach a woman. But first I must know who your _Ada_ is so I can be sure not to say anything to him.” The lie coming easily to her from years of experience. As she spoke, she felt another pair of eyes watching her and Estel.

 

She rose and made her way around the pavilion looking for the source of the gaze under the guise of gathering flowers. She made sure not to alert Estel as to save him the worry. She gave the boy a soft smile to assure him that she was still listening.

 

“Lord Elrond is my _Ada_. He took me in after my father and mother died.” Estel responded looking down at his hands, voice growing softer towards the end. “But I also have my brothers Elladan and Elrohir. They are great fun to play with, even if they do always end up getting me in trouble,” he finished with a small pout.

 

Ayden allowed herself a soft laugh ash she continued to gather sprigs of flora. Finally spying a glimpse of brown and gold out of the corner of her eye, she was able to relax. ‘Of course Elrond would be nearby. I am a stranger alone with Isildur’s heir.’ Having found her answer, she sat back down next to the boy.

 

“I know how that goes. I have two brothers as well, except that one is older than me while the other is younger. Asher and I were only a year or so apart so naturally we fought like cats and dogs, Kieran however, was about three years younger than myself. He was always chasing after his older brother.” She said with a pained smile. She tried to ignore the burning in her eyes and the pain in her chest as she spoke about her siblings. The hurt was still to near.

 

She began to weave the stems together as Estel told her tales of his brothers pranks. He quickly began to tire as he yawned more and more frequently and started to lean into her side. When he yawned for the third time that sentence, Ayden decided to take matters into her own hands. She began to hum the tune of a song she used to use to lull Kieran to sleep.

 

Hearing Ayden, Estel stopped talking and allowed the notes to wash over him. He leaned further into the woman as she began to sing.

 

_Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

_Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay_

_Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby_

_Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay_

_And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow_

_Bless you with love for the road that you go_

_May you sail far to the far fields of fortune_

_With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet_

_And may you need never to banish misfortune_

_May you find kindness in all that you meet_

_May there always be angels to watch over you_

_To guide you each step of the way_

_To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_

_Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

_May you bring love and may you bring happiness_

_Be loved in return to the end of your days_

_Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you_

_I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay_

_May there always be angels to watch over you_

_To guide you each step of the way_

_To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_

_Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

_Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

_Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay_

_Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay_

_Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay_

_Loo-li, lai-lay_

She ended the song and added the last piece to the crown that she had made. Gently, she placed it onto the sleeping boys head. Pulling him closer, she ran her fingers through his dark unruly locks making a promise to herself. ‘I will do everything in my power to give you the life you deserve, Aragorn,’ placing a soft kiss on the future king's crown.

 

She heard footsteps climbing up the path but did not look up until they stopped a few paces from where she and the heir of Gondor sat. Unsurprisingly it was Elrond who had a tender expression on his face as he looked upon the sleeping child. That is until he saw the crown of flowers that rested on his brow.

 

‘Well, I guess I got my meaning across,’ Ayden thought watching the elf lord stiffen considerably. She decided to come clean before he tore the slumbering heir from her as he looked ready to do.

 

“I know who your ward is, Lord Elrond. You have nothing to fear from me. I would die before seeing any harm fall upon Isildur’s heir. I know that you do not know me, let alone trust me, but for Aragorn’s sake please listen to me. I do not understand how or why I am here but, I have a purpose now and I am going to need your help to complete it.” She spoke plainly never letting her determined gaze falter. Elrond simply inclined his head and motioned as if to pick up the boy.

 

“I trust you will inform me about this ‘purpose’ of yours tomorrow. Tonight however, I believe it is time for you both to get some rest. You are still healing and your escape attempt most likely did not help matters. May I?”

 

How the lord simply took all this in stride, she would never know. Maybe it came with centuries of experience she reasoned. But as she followed the elf back to her room, she felt better then she had in months.

 

She had a purpose. A duty to fulfil. She could finally be useful, for the first time in her life, she could do something right. Ayden felt a smile tug at her lips as she bid Elrond and his armful of Estel goodnight.

 

She changed into the equally soft sleep wear that had been placed on her bed and began to braid her tangled hair back the best she could without a brush. She began to think about how she would spend the extra year before the Quest for Erebor.

 

She would obviously need to learn how to use weapons. Short sword, throwing daggers, and bow were what she had in mind. She would be a fool to not learn healing while staying in the “Healing Halls” so she would inquire about that as well. Hopefully she would have time to learn some of the languages of Middle-Earth but that was not a necessity. She would also have to wait and see if the movie canon applied here or it was strictly book canon.

 

As she laid down on the bed, she suddenly felt the weight of all that had occurred. She had met and yelled at _the_ Lord Elrond and met Aragorn son of Arathorn as a child. She is in Rivendell, Last Homely House East of the Sea. She is in _Middle-fucking-Earth_. ‘This is definitely going to be interesting,’ were her final thoughts as she drifted off to sleep with a mind full of dwarves, hobbits, and elves.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvish  
> Ada- daddy or father
> 
> Plants and their meanings  
> Purple heather- Admiration, Solitude  
> White heather- Protection, Wishes will come true  
> Ivy- Friendship, Affection  
> Thistle- Nobility


	4. Early Morning Interrogations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took so long and that this chapter is so short, it is an in between chapter that I had to come up with after I had written the original chapter 4. School and life have been hectic as of late but I have the next chapter written as well so that will be up sometime this week as well. Helpful critiques are always welcome. This is still unbetaed so sorry about any mistakes!  
> All of Middle-Earth and its inhabitants are the work of J.R.R. Tolkien. I only claim my own character(s).  
> Enjoy!

Ch. 4 Early Morning Interrogations

 

After being woken up at what felt like the ass crack of dawn, Ayden soon found herself dressed and being led to her a familiar stone pavilion that, last time she had seen it, held the meeting of the White Council. Instead, she was met with the sight of the stone table covered with fruits, breads, jars of jams, and honey. Around the other side of the table sat three of the most powerful beings in Middle Earth.

 

Ayden froze in the arch way leading into the pavilion as she recognized who she was supposed to be joining for breakfast. There, sitting three feet away from her were not only Lord Elrond, but Gandalf the Grey and the Lady Galadriel in the flesh! Ayden was sure she looked like a deer caught in headlights to the immortal beings but this was a lot for a girl to take in before eight in the morning.

 

“Ah, Ayden, I see you have arrived. Please take a seat and join us.” Elrond greeted the young woman who seemed to still in the archway. The elf lord noticed her eyes flickering between his two old friends and took pity on the daughter of man. “My companions are Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien and Mithrandir or Gandalf the Grey as he is so fond of. They will be joining us for our meal and to hear your explanation that I was promised last night,” he finished shooting a stern glance at the human.

 

“Ah, of course my lord.” Ayden said while curtsying before stepping up to the empty seat. “I am honored to share a meal with one of the Istari and the Lady of the Golden Woods.  I am not worthy to take a place at this table of those who _bear the great responsibilities_ that you all do.” Ayden stated bowing while keeping eye contact with Galadriel and feeling the elf within her mind was a strange feeling indeed.

 

We all have an inner voice that yells at us when we fuck up, but in the face of the Lady of the Golden Woods, that voice seems like a kitten. The elf’s mind was as soft as silk but carried and edge sharp as steel at the same time. Ayden thought of the War of the Rings and of the Ringbearers, of Estel and Sauron. She shows the Lady of Light the key things that come to pass in the original storyline.

 

Ayden watched as the Lady processes the information that she had shared with only the elf-lady and snuck a glance at Gandalf who before seemed to be just a jovial old man now seemed to radiate power from his sharp gaze. Flinching away from his gaze, she turned to the elf lord who once again seemed unfazed by her implications. Elrond simply waved away the attendants and the guards and in another motion commanded the young woman to sit. At this point she was torn between obeying or running for her life. A firm look from the lord made her sit down quickly.

 

Ayden kept her gaze down at her hands folded in her lap while feeling the tension reaching a snapping point around her. ‘That was a stupid, stupid move! They still don’t know if I’m a threat or not. They could literally smite me and there is nothing that I could do about it.’  She offhandedly realized that the three powerhouses of Middle Earth had been conversing in Sindarin while she was in her own mind and were now all looking at her.

 

“Well now I know what Lord Elrond meant when he said that you have knowledge of things that no mortal should. With great knowledge comes great responsibility. Tell me my child, are you ready for the weight of those responsibilities to be on your shoulders? Will you stay true to the path you have chosen or will you fall into the clutches of the darkness we all wish to vanquish?” Galadriel spoke softly with the same steel edge that her mind contained. Her gaze did not waver from the young daughter of man but it was more curious then stern compared to Gandalf’s wary stare.

 

“My Lady, if all that you have seen is true then this woman has been blessed with the gift of foresight and yet we have received not a whisper about an oracle in this age. If you truly have this knowledge, then how have you hidden it though your life? Surly someone must know of your powers?” Gandalf pressed with an intense look that did not match his grandfatherly tone of voice at all. As he waited for Ayden to respond, he noticed that something seemed off about the girl, something about her just seemed inherently different from the humans that he had counseled before. She seemed smarter, more tempered, and yet seemed to carry a burden heavier then any human he had ever met.

 

‘Well here goes nothing, let’s hope they are more open minded then the old people from my world.’ Ayden thought before taking a large breath and beginning her explanation.

 

“I will tell you the truth though I fear you will not believe me. The real reason that I know all that I do is that I am not from here, Middle Earth or even Arda. I am from a place called Earth and there, this world and all Arda, is mythical realm that was made up by an author. I have read all his books, thus how I have acquired my foresight of this world. In truth, I have no idea how I even got here. The last thing I remember is passing out from blood loss and everything going dark.” Ayden explained while picking at the bandages under her sleeves. Through her explanation, she had kept her eyes on the empty plate in front of her trying to ignore the feeling of the elfin lady going through her mind and her memories of her last night in her own world.

 

“My Lady, if I may ask, how were you injured? Your parents and siblings must have been with you to protect you? Are they injured as well?” Gandalf questioned softly trying to get more information from the girl even as Elrond shot him a warning look that promised a very harsh reprimand later.

 

 He soon found out why, the woman’s entire body language shifted as he spoke. She seemed to curl in on herself, lowering her head so all that could be seen was a bitter sneer that pulled at her mouth. Galadriel, who had been in her mind, flinched at the sudden intense shift of the girl’s mental state.

 

“No, no one was around. I had been left alone for a long time. They probably don’t even know that I’m gone. To answer your fist question Gandalf, I slit my own wrists,” she responded coldly holding up her arm so the bandages were visible to all at the table. “Then as the blood left my body, I became light headed and soon after I passed out. When I awoke, I was here in Rivendell being tended to by Lord Elrond. That is all I know about my situation. Those who call themselves my family and friends are and will be fine. There is no need to worry for them.” The woman’s eyes had shifted from their normal indigo to a harsh icy blue to reflect her emotions pointedly.

 

Lord Elrond quickly stepped in and tried to shift the conversation into a healthier direction. “Ayden, if you are sincere then I must ask you, what happens to Aragon? What happens to my youngest son?” the elfin father requested.

 

“Aragon will take his place on the throne of his ancestors, however it wasn’t until he was in his 88th year. When you told him of his birthright and his heritage, he fled to the Rangers. He never wanted to be a king but he made a very fine ruler. However, if all goes as I plan, he will be able to reclaim his throne by the time that he comes of age. Without the threat of Mordor hanging over Middle Earth.” Ayden supplied the lord and in turn shifted to the topic that she needed to discuss with the Lord of Rivendell.

 

“And what exactly are these plans that you have made? There is only one way to rid the world of the shadows that lurk in Mordor. Are you to tell me that you know _its_ location?” Gandalf interjected as Ayden tried to continue.

 

“To an extent yes, however it must be found the same way or it will never be destroyed. There are only a handful of people who can resist the call of the ring and one of those people happens to be the one who finds it. What I need to complete my task is training. I believe that it would be best for all if I was taught how to wield a sword and daggers, I am already proficient in archery but lessons would still be appreciated. I would also be a fool if I didn’t learn healing while staying in the Healing Halls.” The woman listed while keeping her voice and posture determined and unwavering. “And lastly if possible, I would like to learn the languages of Middle Earth. It would be helpful if I could read considering that I am here for an unknown amount of time. These are my terms in exchange for my help, I’ll even keep Estel company when possible. Now, do we have a deal?” She eyed the trio of immortals hoping that her determination would win them over.

 

Then the Lady of Light let a soft smile come to her lips. “We accept your terms,” the elfin woman spoke and caused Ayden to release a sigh of relief but then continued, “however, you must let us know when important events are coming to pass so we can have some warning. I understand that you cannot tell us all that we wish to know but we would still prefer to know at what pace your designs are coming to fruition.”

 

“I can do that,” responded the woman hastily. “Though in return I will need your cooperation and aide when required. I will not lie, my path is a deadly one but to keep the suffering of this world to a minimum, it is what must be done. I know you all have no reason to trust me besides my words and what the Lady has seen in my mind, but I love Middle Earth. I love all those who live in this world, and I will keep them safe from harm if I can.” As she spoke, she directed her gaze toward Gandalf whom she wanted to sway the most.  He was the one that she would rely on the most outside of Rivendell and she needed him on her side. Though now instead of mistrust, she saw a sorrow deep behind his guarded gaze. This wasn’t all that surprising considering how kind and gentle the old wizard’s true nature is.

 

Lord Elrond took that moment to switch back into doctor mode. “We will help you in whatever way we can however, you won’t be doing anything until you are fully healed. Enough of this dark talk so early in the morning. Eat Ayden, you’ll need your strength once you begin training.” The elfin lord commanded handing a basket of breads to the young woman noticing that her eyes were a darker cerulean blue in the wake of her impassioned statements.

 

As Ayden took the basket from the elf, her stomach betrayed her and let out a very loud growl. The woman blushed in embarrassment as Gandalf let out a hearty chuckle and Galadriel cracked a small smile at her predicament. “Excuse me. I guess I am hungrier then I realized,” she expressed. At that, the immortals feasting with her began to fill their own plates as well.

 

The rest of the meal was spent eating and chatting. Ayden and Galadriel conversed about how the material of the elvish cloaks are made while Elrond and Gandalf talked about the lord’s children. Galadriel informed Elrond on how Arwen was faring in Lothlorien while Gandalf took the opportunity to tell Ayden all the myths and legends that she could ever have asked for.

 

The wizard deeply regretted being so brash in his questioning of the child and wished to make it up to her in whatever way he could, and it’s not every day that you get an audience so responsive and the young woman next to him.

 

As the meal came to a close, the woman said her goodbyes to the companions of her host and made plans to meet with Lord Elrond later in the day to discuss the specifics of her training. As she was led back to her chamber, Ayden felt exhaustion sweep through her being.

 

‘I deserve a nap with all the shit I’ve been put through today. Maybe that’s what I’ll do until I am summoned. Yeah that sounds like a plan.’ When she reached her room, she bid her guild thanks and farewell. As the door swung close, she undid her braid as she collapsed in bed, shoes and all, for a well needed ten o’clock nap.

 


	5. Of Bubble Baths and Breakdowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 5! Helpful critiques are always welcome. This is still unbetaed so sorry about any mistakes!  
> All of Middle-Earth and its inhabitants are the work of J.R.R. Tolkien. I only claim my own character(s).  
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are Sindarin words and will be translated at the end of the chapter

Of Bubble Baths and Breakdowns

 

After waking up later in the day, Ayden found that she was left another pile of clothes and mercifully, a comb. It was a small wooden comb with beautiful scrollwork along the top and handle. She allowed herself a small moment to simply admire the craftsmanship before running it through the multitude of snarls in her long locks that she had acquired from her nap.

 

As she combed out her dark unruly locks, she examined her room in greater detail. There was a trunk of clothes at the foot of her bed that were not there this morning. ‘I guess they must have been brought in while I was at breakfast.’ She thought as she dug through the stacks of clothes. At the very bottom of the trunk there was a godsend, pants! ‘Finally! No more death traps for me!’ the woman thought as she put together an outfit of a light grey chemise, dark blue surcoat and matching pants. In a wardrobe, across from the chest she found a pair of soft light grey boots and a matching sash.

 

She then came to the realization that she would finally be forced to wear…the corset of doom. Her mood from finding the pants was significantly dulled by that thought though she continued to explore her chambers.

 

 There was a vanity against another wall under a window, full of what seemed to be hair products and perfume like oils. ‘That’s how they keep their hair so perfect all the time! They do have hair products!’ Ayden thought in excitement. Now she wasn’t a vain woman but the one thing that she always took great pride in was her dark brown curly locks that fell to her waist. Though now she began to panic, realizing the state of her hair.

 

“I looked like this at breakfast?! God now I don’t blame them for thinking I was insane!” she lamented out loud. ‘I really need a shower before my meeting with Elrond,’ she thought to herself feeling the oil that had built up in her hair. ‘I don’t even know how long it’s been, and I sure as hell don’t smell like fresh daisies.’

 

She tuned to survey the rest of the room and noticed the screen that sectioned off part of the room. As she went to inspect it, her hopes were realized. “A bath! Thank you, universe! Oh, god they even have shampoo!” the woman exclaimed enthusiastically. “Now to figure out how to work this thing.”

 

After several minutes of fiddling with the different nobs and bottles, Ayden finally had a warm lavender scented bath. To her great surprise and delight they even had a type of shampoo that carried her favorite rose scent. As she waded into the tub she was careful to keep her bandages above the waterline but gave up as she began to scrub the oils from her hair and body.

 

* * *

 

 

She must have spent a lot longer in the tub than she originally thought because it was not long after she had gotten out and wrapped herself in the soft towel left nearby that there was a knock on her door. Ayden, startled by the noise quickly tightened the towel around her and began to panic. ‘They’ll see the bandages! What am I supposed to do?’

 

She cleared her throat and tried to remove the dread from her voice as she called out to the whomever was at the door. “Who is it?”

 

“ _Mae-govannen_ my lady. I am, Indilwen _,_ a healer sent by Lord Elrond to check your wounds and change their dressings before your meeting with the Lord Elrond.” A soft, feminine voice called out from behind the door.

 

Ayden relaxed a fraction at the knowledge that it was another female who was to help her. She called out to the elfin woman behind the door again, “You may come in. But I must ask you to stay on the other side of the screen until I dress.”

 

“Of course my lady.” The elf responded as she entered the room. “However I must ask, do you need assistance dressing with your wounds? I can help you if you do.” Indilwen offered now standing in the room on the other side of the partition.

 

Naturally, Ayden had to grab one of the corsets that laced up in the back so it was almost impossible to lace by herself and with her injuries, it was looking like she would have to take the elf up on the offer. Quickly pulling on the undergarments and pants that she had brought with her, she pulled the corset on to cover her chest before replying “Actually, some help would be greatly appreciated at this point.”

 

“Certainly, my lady.” The elf replied. As she rounded the corner, Ayden was struck by her beauty. The elf maid had pale blonde hair that shined like liquid gold in the sunlight and eyes the same shade as the soft, plush grass of a meadow. Her eyes were soft with kindness and an attentive gleam made them glow like gems.

 

She laced to corset quickly with deft fingers before helping Ayden into the chemise. “We should change the bandages now before you put on your surcoat I think.” Indilwen stated guiding the daughter of man back to the vanity on the other side of the screen.

 

The elf gave the woman a soft smile as she motioned for her to sit at the vanity. As Ayden sat, the elf set about collecting the things she needed from the other side of the partition.

 

Ayden’s anxiety began to increase as she waited. She would have to undo the bandages. She would have to look at the evidence of her shame and lack of self-worth with this woman that she didn’t even know. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn’t notice that Indilwen had come back until she felt a gentle hand rest upon her own to stop their fidgeting.

 

The young woman flinched violently away from the touch, head snapping up to meet the startled yet patient gaze of the healer. It was then that Ayden realized that there was a wetness on her face. Scared and now ashamed, she hid her face in her hands as the silent tears continued to fall.

 

The elven healer surprised her by wrapping the distraught woman into her arms in a comforting embrace. She whispered soothing words in both Sindarin and English, all the while rubbing calming circles across Ayden’s back.

 

These actions only caused her to cry harder though still silently due to much practice. It had been years since she had any sort of physical contact with another outside a handshake. Yet here, in a different world, far away from those she loved the most, was where she was finding what she had needed. First with Estel and now Indilwen, it was as if she could feel her heart and soul already trying to pull itself back together.

 

Ayden gently pulled away from the embrace wiping her tears on her sleeve. “I’m sorry,” she apologized “I am normally not this emotional, especially around someone I just met.” She was handed a handkerchief by the healer to wipe her face.

 

As she went to hand it back the elf simply closed the woman’s hand around it and said softly “Keep it, as a token of friendship. I know my lord wanted to tell you himself, but I will be your teacher in the healing arts, thus I am privy to your situation. I hope that you will come to see me as not just a mentor but a friend during your stay here in Imladris. You have a light in your soul that even with all the pain you must have gone through is still not extinguished. You have survived for a reason and I believe that it is to save those who would not be saved otherwise. I will teach you if you are truly willing to learn.” At the end, of her speech, she noticed that the woman’s eyes had shifted from their original indigo to a beautiful cerulean.

 

Ayden looked upon the healer, now her mentor with tears and determination in her eyes causing them to glisten like sapphires and said, “I am. I will do my best to be the most attentive student that you have ever had. I promise, I will not disappoint you.”

 

Indilwen gave the woman another swift hug before pulling back and sitting on the stool she had moved prior. “Then your lessons begin now.” She stated with a smile. “Our first lesson will be in how to properly clean and dress wounds, later I will teach you how to make the poultice that we will be applying.”  She explained beginning on the right arm with Ayden watching and listening attentively as her mentor worked.

 

* * *

 

 

After her bandages had been changed and she finished dressing, Indilwen led Ayden through the maze of halls to Elrond’s personal dining area where three new faces greeted her along with more familiar ones. One of the familiar ones rushed toward her while yelling her name.

 

“Ayden!” Estel cried as he latched onto the surprised woman’s legs. “Ayden! Guess what? _Ada_ said that I can learn how to use a sword with you! We can be training partners! This is the best day of my life!”

 

Ayden smile and laughed at the boy fondly, “Well now isn’t that good news! Though I think that your _Ada_ may have wanted to tell me in a quieter way.” The woman teased gently. “Also I think it is rude to have our own conversation when there are so many others in the room with us don’t you think Estel?”

 

“Oh! I almost forgot. Here I’ll introduce you to all of them. Those are my brothers Elrohir and Elladan, they are the best scouts we have besides Merilwen,” he said pointing to the two handsome male elves that looked like much younger versions of Elrond.

 

“The one next to them is Merilwen, she’s Indilwen’s sister and the horse master here in Imladris.” He explained pointing to a beautiful she-elf with crimson hair and ice-blue eyes. He then continued to the other side of the room.

 

“The old man with the pointy hat is Gandalf, he makes the best fireworks. We had some on my birthday and they were just amazing! And next to him is Lord Elrond, he’s my _Ada_.” The boy proclaimed proudly. You could see everyone in the swoon at least a little at how adorable the young boy was. Elrond was the only one who hid it with any sort of success.

 

“Yes my _ion_ , Mithrandir does craft rather spectacular fireworks and I thank you for introducing all of us to Ayden. Please allow Ayden and Indilwen to come in and join us” Elrond chided gently motioning to three empty seats set out around the table in the middle of the room.

 

“Oh, right. Ayden, you’ll sit next to me, right?” Estel asked while tugging the young woman to an empty seat.

 

“Of course, how could I refuse such an offer from such a distinguished young lord.” Ayden joked while sitting in the seat that had been designated for her by the boy while Indilwen sat in the space to her right.

 

“Now that everyone has been seated, we can discuss what I summoned you for. Ayden, these will be your mentors for the duration of your stay her in Imladris. Elrohir and Elladan will teach you the way of the blade and how to wield daggers respectively. Merilwen will be your archery and horse riding instructor, while Indilwen will be your mentor in the healing arts. Gandalf and Estel will help you with your languages and history, while I will be overseeing your progress in all of your studies. Does this sound satisfactory to you?” Elrond explained while the table was being filled with food fresh from the kitchen for lunch.

 

“That sounds fantastic my lord. I am truly humbled to have an opportunity to learn from all of you and I will have a hard time repaying my debt for the skills that I will learn here.” Ayden replied, stunned that she would be taught by such prominent people in Rivendell. ‘I guess he really did believe me.’ She thought to herself.

 

They spent the entirety of lunch talking and getting to know each other. Ayden learned that Indilwen and Merilwen were in fact twins as well and daughters of Glorfindel no less! Their mother’s name is Lairiel and came to Rivendell from her home of the Greenwood to live with Glorfindel apparently.  She was apparently in Lothlorien with their father until the next spring. Gandalf told more stories to both Ayden and Estel while the twins flirted with the she elves to no avail. And when Estel got bored with Gandalf’s stories, he moved to Lord Elrond’s lap where he recounted his may adventures of his week.

 

Soon it came time for the pair of twins to return to their duties. Gandalf and Elrond left to discuss matters concerning the white counsel, so that left Estel and Ayden to their own devices.

 

“Well Estel, what do you want to do?” Ayden asked the boy as they walked out of the dining room.

 

“I want to show you all my secret spots in Imladris, my brothers and I are the only ones who know about them but I think you’ll keep them secret, right?” The boy spoke once again tugging on the woman’s hand to get her to follow him.

 

“Of course my lord, I will never tell a soul where your secret hiding spots are.” Ayden responded fondly with a dramatic bow.

 

“Good, now let’s go!” Estel giggled and begun to pull her in earnest toward one of the many gardens.

 

‘Well this is certainly turning out to be an adventure.’ Ayden thought as she was whisked away to far corners of Rivendell for the day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvish  
> Mae- govannen- well met  
> Ada- father or daddy  
> ion- son  
> Names and their meanings  
> Ayden- Little fire  
> Indilwen- Lilly  
> Merilwen- Rose  
> Lairiel- From the Meadow
> 
> This note is to see how the readers would like the story to progress. This is so I can spend more time writing what you all want to read and less filler for those who hate it.  If you want to let me know your opinion please write it in the comments. I have started writing chapter 6 but I am afraid of spending too much time on world building.  
> 


	6. Lets Get Down to Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 6, its a quick filler chapter to set the pretense for what Ayden will be working on during the long timeskip that I am planning. Next chapter we will finally be in the Shire! Helpful critiques are always welcome. This is still unbetaed so sorry about any mistakes!  
> All of Middle-Earth and its inhabitants are the work of J.R.R. Tolkien. I only claim my own character(s).  
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are Sindarian words and will be translated at the end of the chapter.

Let’s Get Down to Business

 

It was two weeks after she had awoken that Ayden was finally cleared to start the physical side of her training. Before she was restrained to working with Indilwen in the healing halls and Gandalf, with the occasional help of Estel, on her language and history knowledge. Luckily, they found out quickly that she could indeed read and write Westron somehow. To Ayden it seemed no different than reading and writing English.

 

Ayden’s morning began with her being woken up an hour before the sun was in the sky by Merilwen, dressed in a simple outfit of light brown trousers and a light brown tunic paired with soft brown leather boots and a soft brown leather bodice to match.

 

 She then followed the crimson haired elf outside to start off the day with everyone’s favorite, cardio. Now not to say that she was fat but Ayden detested running. She would really rather eat her own feet then run normally. However, in Rivendell running was an adventure in its self. They ran through gardens with all kinds of flowers and across many a babbling brooks and before she realized it, Ayden’s run had taken up the entire hour before sunrise.

 

As they finished their run, they came to what she assumed were the training grounds. There lounging around were the twins. When the women began to approach, they stood at attention before Merilwen.

 

“Calm down boys, you aren’t on duty while we are training Ayden.” She addressed the male elves before turning to the young woman that she would be taking under her wing. “Ayden, today we are going to see where your baseline is with your chosen weapons so we will know where you will need to start, okay?”

 

“Yes _herdir._ I am eager to begin my training in whatever way you see fit.” Ayden replied trying not to fidget with excitement. The she-elf moved to the weapon rack that had been set out for the group and the woman followed as she was bid. There on the stand was a set of blunted daggers, sword, and an unstrung bow.

 

“These are your training weapons. You will be granted your true weapons once myself and Lord Elrond deem you ready for them. Is there any particular crest you would like on your equipment? My own crest is that of a wild rose while Elrohir and Elladan’s crest are twin stars.” Merilwen explained to the woman.

 

Ayden reached for her lucky necklace that she had never taken off. The thistle imprint reminding her of her strong Sottish grandmother and the day that she was given the part of her family’s heritage. Perhaps she could reinvent the tradition in this world. She didn’t have to think about it.

 

“Could I have the thistle as my sigil?” she requested.

 

“You don’t have to choose now, if you want you could think it over.” Elrohir spoke nonchalantly.

 

“I am sure, it was a gift to me from someone very dear to my heart. They always said that as long as I wore my thistle that they would be watching over me.” Ayden explained while giving one last squeeze to her necklace she moved to stand by her training gear.

 

“I think that will be a perfect sigil Ayden. Now we will start with the daggers.” Merilwen stated, grabbing the blunted daggers and moving to the throwing range. She let a few loose with ease and they all hit the center of the target without wavering. She handed the others to the young woman beside her and stood back to observe.

 

Ayden readied herself and took a calming breath. She threw the first knife and it went wide. The next hit the edge of the target before falling to the floor, but the final dagger hit half way between the edge and the center before falling out of the target. The woman let out a frustrated sigh and moved to collect the daggers from the targets.

 

“That was very good for your first try, you need to improve you power and accuracy before you start on reflex training. Next the bow.” The scout moved to the shooting range with the bow, bowstring, and two quivers full of arrows.

 

“This time I want you to shoot both quivers until you run out of arrows. You can use any of the targets in the range but I want you to try and push your comfort zone to the brink so we can help you improve as quickly as possible.” The elf stated while stringing the bow for the human woman.

 

Ayden simply nodded and took the quivers and the now strung bow. She lined herself up with the closest target at about twenty yards and gave herself three arrows as warm up. All three landed within the yellow. She moved to the next farthest at twenty-five yards and gave herself another three arrows. This time one landed in the red while two landed in the yellow. She moved onto the next farthest at thirty yards. At this one, two arrows landed in the red and one in the yellow. The next at thirty-five yards out made her pause. The three allotted arrows all struck the target in the red. She emptied the rest of the quiver into the target ending up with four in the red and two in the yellow. She then used the next quiver full on the last target at forty yards away earning herself five in the blue, six in the red, and four in the yellow.  

 

The twins whistled, impressed by the human woman’s display. “Not bad for a beginner.” Elrohir stated in a teasing tone.

 

“By the time you are done with us, you’ll be shooting bullseyes for every arrow in every target.” Elladan bragged while himself and his brother went to collect the arrows from the target.

 

“Not that they will be the ones you’ll be working with for this but it is true none the less. You did very well Ayden and I’m sure that you will be, as Elladan put it, shooting bullseyes within the next month or so.” Merilwen praised the woman while handing her a water skin.

 

Ayden took a small sip and made to return it to her weapons master, but the elf held up her hand. “That is yours to keep considering you don’t have one already. I suggest you bring it with you to training everyday otherwise you will get dehydrated very quickly.” The elven woman explained while walking back to the weapons rack that had the blunted blades.

 

“Now, we will start you on a short sword and depending on your rate of improvement, we might even get to a longsword before you are finished. The first step in training however, is to build up your strength. You will hold this sword level with your shoulder until your arm gives out, then you will do the same with your other arm. Once you can hold it for an acceptable amount of time only then can we move onto the actual mechanics of sword play. Because of this, you will be doing your dagger and archery training first as they will also help you strengthen your arms.” The weapons master lectured while handing Ayden a blunted short sword. She demonstrated the exercise for the woman.

 

Ayden copied the elf but found it to be more difficult then she had imagined. The woman could only hold the blade with her right for 15 minutes. When her arm fell, Merilwen didn’t even look fazed.  She moved onto her left which she could only hold for about 10 minutes. Ayden felt discouraged by how bad her upper body strength was and her mentors could sense it.

 

 

“Your baseline is normal for human females when starting training. You have greater lower body strength compared to your upper body. You should build enough muscle in about a month and a half to begin learning actual sword play. This is where we will end this morning. Now is time for breakfast.” Merilwen instructed her companions.

 

They walked to the same room the group had lunch in the day they met. Everyone was there, though Estel seemed about ready to fall back asleep on his plate. The collection of elves, humans, and a wizard greeted each other and began to talk amongst themselves. Soon the food arrived and the meal began.

 

* * *

 

After breakfast, it was time to join Indilwen in the infirmary. Ayden entered to halls with her mentor and began her set rounds. There were several patients in the hall at the moment. Two were rather young members of the Rangers who had broken a bone on their first outing, and a few of the older rangers were recuperating from a clash with orcs near the base of the Misty Mountains.

 

Ayden checked on the youths first to make sure their bones were healing properly. Both seemed to be aligned properly so she moved onto the elder rangers. As she changed their bandages and made salve for their wounds they repaid the young woman for her aide with tales of the world outside Rivendell. One even was able to tell her a bit about the hobbits in the Shire and the dwarves in the Blue Mountains.

 

The man told her of the pride of the dwarves and how they were reluctant to accept that humans could protect their borders as well as they could. He spoke of the beautiful craftsmanship that they wrought with iron and steel. “There’s no match for a dwarvish made blade lassie,” he explained as Ayden rewrapped his chest with a clean bandage.

 

“So I’ve heard.” Ayden replied simply before washing her hands in a basin of clean warm water. “You’ll have to tell me all about it tomorrow okay? But now you need to rest so your wounds will heal.” She said moving onto the next ranger who had bad burns on his right side.

 

When she was done with her rounds, she met back up with Indilwen and proceeded with the lecture portion. Today she was learning about what plants could help and those that could be used as poisons in a dire situation. Whoever said that healers were defenseless have never gone up against Indilwen. Her poisons were some of the most potent in all of Middle Earth though her specialty was a fast-acting paralysis poison. The plants to make it however were only grown in one place in Middle Earth.

 

Three guesses as to where. If you guessed the Shire, then you would be correct and it just so happened that a certain Baggins family had been the supplier of said plants since Belladonna first came to Rivendell with Gandalf. Ayden was to write a letter to Master Baggins to build rapport with the hobbit so she could eventually write Indilwen’s orders without worry of any mishaps occurring.

 

* * *

 

Ayden spent the rest of her time drafting a letter to send to Bilbo. She ended up with several scratched-out pieces of parchment and one slightly legible letter that was to be sent out with the next group of rangers. Quills and ink were still not as natural to her as a stick of charcoal. When she had finished, it was past lunch time so she quickly snuck into the kitchen where the cook had set aside a plate of fruit and honeyed bread for the young woman.

 

Ayden thanked the cook multiple times while inhaling her portion. As soon as it was done she raced out of the kitchens and to the library for her lessons with Estel and Gandalf. The wizard had stayed until Ayden had gotten a good understanding of Sindarin and the customs of all the kingdoms in Middle Earth but would be off wandering again within the week. She didn’t want to miss anytime that she could spend with the wise old man outside of the quest.

 

When she arrived, she was met with lightly scolding gaze of the Istari and a giggling Estel. “ _Nethel_ you have blueberry juice on your chin.” The boy snickered running a finger from his lips to his chin.

 

 Ayden quickly wiped it away on the back of her hand, and walked to her desk. As she passed the young heir she made sure to ruffle his lightly curly hair. He squawked in protest and made to slap the woman’s hand away but she was gone before he could make contact. She settled into her chair with a smile as the boy huffed in annoyance.

 

“Now that we are all settled,” Gandalf said giving Ayden a pointed look who looked down sheepishly, “perhaps we can start the lesson hmm?”

 

They went over how the customs of Rivendell differed from that of Lothlorien and of the Greenwood, at Ayden’s request. The wizard lectured while the two humans took notes. They continued like this until it was time for dinner.

* * *

 

Dinner was served in one of the many gardens and the trio was joined by the two sets of twins though Elrond was noticeably absent. According to Merilwen he was to be in Lothlorien for few months but would be back before the first snowfall of winter.

 

‘He must be visiting Arwen.’ Was Ayden’s thought as she was told that she would be helping the others to keep Estel entertained while his _Ada_ was away.

 

As the day came to a close she excused herself to her room for her regular journaling session. She would write down all of the things that were important to the Quest for Erebor and afterwards. She worked through the events step by step and plan out what she could do to prevent it or at least minimize the risks that they would face. So far, she had gotten as far as their stay in Rivendell.

 

Finishing up, she changed into her sleep wear and blew out the candles. Laying down the last though that passed through the woman’s head was ‘This is going to an interesting year.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvish  
> Herdir- master (I use it more as teacher or mentor)  
> Nethel- sister  
> Ada- father or daddy


	7. Of Parties and Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 7! Sorry for more filler but it seemed better to put this in by itself. Next chapter we will be meeting Bilbo! Helpful critiques are always welcome. This is still unbetaed so sorry about any mistakes!  
> All of Middle-Earth and its inhabitants are the work of J.R.R. Tolkien. I only claim my own character(s).  
> The song Ayden sings is the Song of the Sea (Lullaby) by Nolwenn Leroy and you can listen to it here while reading. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J5P2-9YY7qU&index=8&list=PLCMlMQf4UK_GuRme-qk_geX1Qijpfxx7A  
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are Sindarian words and will be translated at the end of the chapter.

Of Parties and Presents

A year passed by with little change in routine. Ayden’s birthday came and went without even her taking notice. It was only a week before Estel’s tenth birthday that anyone though to ask the human woman. It was then decided that there would be a joint celebration for the two beloved humans of Rivendell. Ayden spent the majority of her time that wasn’t spent training, frantically looking for a present for the young king-to-be. A day before the party, Ayden settled on the perfect gift.

 

The day of the party was filled with anticipation and excitement for Ayden. The following morning, she was to leave for the Shire. As Indilwen hoped, Ayden and Bilbo ended up being very good pen pals and had made plans for Ayden to stay a month with hobbit in the Shire to expand her knowledge of different pants and their uses, at least that’s what they thought. Her plans where finally starting to move forward.

 

To calm her nerves, Ayden evaded her two female mentors who were to help her prepare for the party, and headed to the stables. There she found the snow-white mare that had been gifted to her so graciously by Lord Elrond himself. She was the lord’s wife’s steed named Alagos. She reminded Ayden of a Shire horse that she had seen once at a fair. According to the twins, she was a gift from the kings of Rohan, a mare decedent of the Mearas, as a token of friendship between Rohan and Rivendell and had refused a rider since their mother had sailed into the West.

 

Ayden groomed to majestic steed to sooth her nerves and expressed her worries with the intelligent animal. Apparently Alagos took Ayden’s nerves as doubt in her ability as a mount and nipped her rider in indignation. The woman soothed the animal and explained as best she could in her limited Sindarin vocabulary why she was worried. She explained that mostly she was worried about Estel and what would happen to him if she failed. The mare understood her fondness for the child and tried to comfort the human by gently nuzzling her cheek with her nose.

 

It was then that Ayden was found by Merilwen who then forced her back to her room to get ready lamenting all the while about the straw in the woman’s hair. Back in her room she was forced from her training wear and into a bath where the dirt was scrubbed from her skin and her hair washed with rose scented soaps. Once dry, she was given a rich blue dress that matched her eyes to wear. Then she was sat down as the sisters draped her dark curly locks with thin strands of silver that shimmered every time she shifted her head. She was then left alone as the twins left to get ready themselves.

 

* * *

 

The festivities began as the moon rose into the sky. Ayden and Estel met outside the hall where the guests had gathered. The young lord was dressed in a light silvery blue tunic that complemented both his eyes and Ayden’s own dress. The two humans talked quietly waiting to be announced. The boy had grown in the past year, he now reached the short woman’s chest. He would be moving from wooden swords to blunted metal in the month that Ayden was to spend in the Shire. It saddened the woman to think of leaving the boy that had become a younger brother to her during her stay.

 

As they were announced, the humans clasped hands and walked into the room. It was then that Ayden realized who all were in attendance. Unknown to Ayden, Elrond had also invited Lady Galadriel, Gandalf and the Forest King to the celebration. And although the Lord Thraduil could not attend, he sent a small group of representatives in his stead. At the head table sat Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel, Gandalf, Legolas, Glorfindel and the head of the Rangers who Ayden had healed recently.

 

The woman quickly avoided making eye contact with the woodland prince and moved her gaze to the next table. There, in varying shades of the forest, were the two sets of twins who had trained her and become close friends to her. With them sat a familiar looking red haired elf and one that was not so familiar. The one who Ayden did not recognize seemed to radiate wisdom and contentedness, while wedged between the two sisters.

 

The two humans moved to join them after giving a bow and curtsy, to all the guests and thanking them for joining them. Ayden and Estel were introduced to the two female elves, the elder being Lairiel, Merilwen and Indilwen’s mother, and the younger their cousin, Tauriel. As Ayden proceeded to have a mental breakdown about timelines and canons, Estel asked question after question about the Greenwood and what it was like on the other side of the Misty Mountains with a childlike wonder. Ayden eventually relaxed and joined the conversation while enjoying the food and honeyed milk that had been placed on the table. As her elven table mates drank deeply, the woman lamented the fact that she had to be up early the next day and could not afford a hangover, even with the healing skills that she had learned from her teacher.

 

As she talked with Tauriel she began to warm up to the young she-elf. She was kind and compassionate, listening to Estel with the utmost concentration and responding in turn with her own stories. She also seemed to fret over her family like a mother hen. It was amusing to watch the fiery weapons mistress reduced to a blushing lump in face of Tauriel’s concern over her love life.

 

The minstrels began to play lively songs and everyone began to find partners. Ayden and Estel paired up Elladan with Indilwen, Merilwen and Elrohir, and Tauriel and Lindir while Lairiel and Glorfindel watched, now sitting together. Ayden and Estel danced clumsily around with each other laughing all the while, they even got Gandalf to join in their fun for a short while.

 

* * *

 

As the night began to wind down and Estel grew tired as all children do, the humans were given their gifts. Ayden received a beautiful rosewood bow from Merilwen, a leather quiver embossed with a beautiful thistle motif from Elladan, a set of twenty throwing daggers etched with the woman’s sigil from Elrohir and a healing kit full of herbs and bandages from Indilwen. From the head of the Rangers, several uniforms specially designed to fit the girl with many hiding places for her knives, the Lady Galadriel gifted an elven made cloak, Gandalf gave her a book of Westron to Sindarin translations, and Estel gave her a half filled leather bound journal that contained both her lessons in Sindarin and simple letters for her to translate on the road. Ayden was gifted two fine daggers from the Woodland Realm and finally from Lord Elrond himself, she received a beautifully crafted longsword whose hilt was crafted to resemble a thorny thistle in bloom.

 

Ayden could only stare in shock at the elegant and thoughtful gifts that she had received. She was saved from having to respond by her _honeg_ beginning to open his own gifts. When he finally got to Ayden’s gift she bid him to close his eyes and walked up to the boy. He felt a weight don on his neck and when he opened his eyes found a necklace around it. It was the one his _nethel_ never took off. Ayden explained that it was a powerful talisman passed down through her family that would keep him safe from harm. Estel leapt at the woman crushing her in a tight hug, Ayden pretended not to feel the tears that soaked through her dress as she began to sing to the boy the same way she had when they first met. Though she began to dance with the boy as she calmed the king-to-be.

 

_Hush now, mo stóirín_

_Close your eyes and sleep_

_Waltzing the waves_

_Diving in the deep_

_Stars are shining bright_

_The wind is on the rise_

_Whispering words_

_of long lost lullabies_

_Oh won't you come with me_

_Where the moon is made of gold_

_And in the morning sun_

_We'll be sailing_

_Oh won't you come with me_

_Where the ocean meets the sky_

_And as the clouds roll by_

_We'll sing the song of the sea_

_I had a dream last night_

_And heard the sweetest sound_

_I saw a great white light_

_And dancers in the round_

_Castles in the sand_

_Cradles in the trees_

_Don't cry, I'll see you by and by_

_Oh won't you come with me_

_Where the moon is made of gold_

_And in the morning sun_

_We'll be sailing_

_Oh won't you come with me_

_Where the ocean meets the sky_

_And as the clouds roll by_

_We'll sing the song of the sea_

_Rolling_

_Rolling_

_Rolling_

_Rolling_

_Oh won't you come with me_

_Where the moon is made of gold_

_And in the morning sun_

_We'll be sailing free_

_Oh won't you come with me_

_Where the ocean meets the sky_

_And as the clouds roll by_

_We'll sing the song of the sea_

_Grá go deo_

 

As she sang the final note she twirled and pulled a laugh from the boy. The guests, enchanted by the woman’s voice clapped and unknowingly, the woman had made a very good impression on the prince of the Greenwoods. As the two humans bid their farewells and goodnights, Estel’s head nodding into Ayden’s side, they left the guests to continue their merry making.

 

Ayden walked Estel to his room and tucked him into bed. She left with a kiss on the forehead and a final goodbye. The boy probably wouldn’t be awake by the time she had to leave in the morning. With a final glace, she closed his door and walked back to the room that had been her home for the past year.

 

She began to think about how much she would miss this. The calm and safety of Rivendell, the days simply spent learning, not running for her life, and the comforts of home, that will surely be missed. But she can change things, she can make a difference. She can save the Durins, Balin, Oin, and even little Ori. There is no way that she can just sit here in safety while they have no idea what they will be going through.

 

With those thoughts in her head, she got ready and laid down for her last night’s rest in the Healing Halls. Tomorrow she would begin her quest, Operation No One Likes A Dead Durin, and actually be out in Middle Earth. Tomorrow she would be headed on an adventure.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvish  
> Honeg- little brother  
> Nethel- sister
> 
> Names  
> Alagos- storm of wind


	8. Que the Meddling Human and the Hobbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 8! Finally we are in The Shire! This chapter was hard for me to write because I'm still trying to get a feel for writing Bilbo but I'm defiantly going to work on it before the next chapter. Helpful critiques are always welcome. This is still unbetaed so sorry about any mistakes!  
> All of Middle-Earth and its inhabitants are the work of J.R.R. Tolkien. I only claim my own character(s).  
> Enjoy!

 

Que the Meddling Human and the Hobbit

 

Ayden woke at the first light of dawn on the day that her adventure would begin. She grabbed her rucksack and packed it with all her most precious items such as her timeline that she had created when she first realized what was going on, the journal from Estel, the book of translations from Gandalf, and the healing kit from Indilwen. The rest of her essentials for her trip would be going into Alagos’s saddlebags.

 

 She dawned her specially made Rangers uniform and meticulously hid her throwing knives all over her body. Carefully, she then fastened her daggers and bow to her back while tying her sword to her hip. Finally, she secured the elven made cloak over her shoulders and braided her hair to keep it away from her face as she rode.

 

Then there was a knock on her door. It was Indilwen and Merilwen who had come to help her carry her packs and say their good-byes. The elven maids met the young woman with a sad smile as they would miss the both the energy and calm that the woman brought to the elven city. True a few months was but a blink of an eye to those of their race but Rivendell still wouldn’t be quite the same without the human woman running around.

 

As the three women emerged into the courtyard where Alagos was saddled and the twin sons of Elrond waited with several Rangers to accompany the woman.  Elrohir and Elladan took the saddlebags from the other twins and attached them to the mare’s saddle.

 

Ayden began to say goodbye to her two mentors and friends and was overcome by the notion that there was a very real possibility that she wouldn’t even make it back to Rivendell. She could be killed any moment from this point forth. The only thing that lay between her and certain death was her knowledge of this world and the skills that she had obtained in the year that she spent in the elven city.

 

But she would survive. She had to. Estel’s and so many other’s fates rested on this quest being successful. Failure was not an option, especially before the quest had even begun. She gave the twins a hug and strengthened her resolve.

 

Turning away, she mounted her steed and as she crossed the bridge leading out of Rivendell, risked one last glance back to the place that had become her home in the past year. It was then that she saw Lord Elrond with an armful of what was most likely a very sleepy Estel. When the young boy saw her leaving, he started flailing his arms in a tired attempt to say goodbye. Ayden waved back to the boy and saluted the elven lord before turning back to the path that lay before her. It would seem that she was going on an adventure.

 

* * *

 

One month later Ayden was sitting atop a hill overlooking the quaint village of Hobbiton. There were many hobbits milling about and gathered in the marketplace despite the light drizzle that had stopped only a half hour before. Thus, the woman received many warry looks as she rode through town to Bag End due to her still having her hood up which in turn covered her face. That and being dressed as a Ranger probably didn’t help any.

 

Feeling so many eyes on her made Ayden nervous. Living on the road for the past month had made Ayden slightly paranoid. They had only been attacked by orcs twice and luckily it was before she separated from the kind Rangers who escorted her. She wasn’t allowed to engage in close combat either time simply providing cover from the safety of the tree she had camped in.  Her total death count so far was three but she expected it to go up rapidly after this month in peace.

 

As Ayden finally reached the gate of Bag End, she dismounted Alagos and quietly asked the mare to stay put until the woman knew where she could be stabled. She received a snort and a bump of the horse’s nose to her head as confirmation.  The woman gave her steed a fond pat before opening the gate to large Smial of the Baggins family.

 

Ayden began to feel nervous as she walked to the round front door. ‘Its fine, you can do this Ayden! You know Bilbo and he kind of knows you so you’ll do fine!’ she mentally reassured herself as she reached for the doorbell with a shaky hand. She pulled the string and waited as a delightful chime sounded alerting the resident of a visitor.

 

“Oh! One moment! I just need to take the pies out and then I’ll be right there!” called a cheerful voice from inside the home. Ayden began to panic even more as she waited on the step to be let in.

 

After about a minute had passed, there came the sound of footsteps hurrying toward the door.

 

“Sorry about the wait,” came the voice again as the door began to open. “What can I do for you?” the hobbit asked warily when he saw the cloaked visitor. Ayden then realized that her hood was still covering her face and reached up to remove it from her head. Once her face was visible she looked at the Hobbit standing in front of her.

 

“Hello Bilbo, it’s so good to finally meet you. It’s me, Ayden.” The woman replied with an excited smile.

 

Realization dawned on our favorite hobbit’s features and he gave the girl a blinding smile in return. Ushering the woman in he began to fuss over the state that the woman was in almost immediately.

 

“Oh Ayden! You are finally here! I must admit, I did imagine that you would be much taller being one of the Big Folk and all. At least you won’t have to crouch through the house this whole month. Now let’s get you out of that wet cloak of yours and get a nice cup of tea to warm you up.” He rambled on as he hung up her cloak to dry.

 

“Oh and of course you must want a bath after your long journey. I still think that the road is no place for a young woman such as yourself but I am very glad that you came.” He smiled at the woman in the entrance to his Smial. He noticed her shifting from one booted foot to another as she hesitated at the door.

 

“Actually, Bilbo, do you know where I can stable Alagos, my horse?” Ayden asked quietly glancing out to her steed who was getting a lot of strange looks from the local hobbits and fauntlings.

 

“Ah, of course. There is a pasture on the other side of The Hill if that will do. If not, I’m sure you could stable her at the Green Dragon down in Bywater.” Bilbo offered the woman.

 

 “I will go ask her, but the pasture should be perfect.” The woman replied with a grateful smile. “Come, you can meet her too!” she exclaimed excitedly pulling the hobbit out of his home and down the path to where Alagos was waiting.

 

When they reached the mare, Ayden made introductions and urged the wary hobbit to stroke her nose. Once the formalities were out of the way, the young woman explained the two options to the steed. The mare predictably chose the pasture and urged the pair to lead her to it.

 

When they arrived at where Alagos would be spending the majority of the next month, Ayden noticed that there was even a small barn that the mare could go into if she wanted to rest out of the elements. Alagos neighed in delight as she saw the green open pasture and gave both her human and the hobbit a fond parting nudge for taking the packs and saddle off her before trotting off to graze.

 

“Now that that’s taken care of, I would love to take you up on the offer of a bath.” Ayden remarked sheepishly as the pair turned back to the Smial.

 

“Of course you may, what kind of hobbit would I be if I denied a young woman who has been on the road for an entire month, the comforts of home. While you stay here I want you to treat my home as your own. Now while you wash up, I’ll just finish in the kitchen. I’m sure it’s been a while since you’ve had a full meal.” Bilbo spoke showing the young woman into his home once more. He was particularly touched when she took off her boots at the door as to not track mud into the Smial.

 

He showed her to the guest room that she would be occupying for the duration of her stay. It was surprisingly made to scale for a human instead of a hobbit. Ayden remarked on it and was told that Bilbo’s mother apparently was friends with one of the Big Folk before he was born, thus the room.

 

At that Bilbo left the woman to unpack after telling her where to find the bath. “Right down the hall across from the sitting room. There are towels in the cabinet next to the tub and on the shelf above is an assortment of soaps. Feel free to use those as well. Dinner should be done by the time you are finished.”

 

Ayden decide to unpack after the meal and grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom. Against the far wall there was a rather large tub for a hobbit, setting her clothes on the counter she then pulled a fluffy towel from the cabinet. She also grabbed a matching set of lavender scented soaps for her hair and her body.

 

One the tub was full she hopped in and relished the warmth of the water, simply relaxing in the heat for a few minutes. ‘Oh, hot water, how I have missed you so!’ she though sinking deeper. She then began the arduous task of washing her long locks.

 

* * *

 

After spending about fifteen minutes in the tub, Ayden reluctantly got out and began to dress into her chosen outfit. To fit in at least somewhat, Ayden had picked a green skirt with a vine motif around the hem and a light weight white chemise to go under a simple brown corset. The skirt fell to her knees, leaving her toned calves and of course, her bare feet, exposed. She did however add a pair of pants that had, unfortunately, been ruined from the knee down due to nasty fall on her journey.

 

She spent another five minutes trying to dry her hair the best she could without a blow-dryer. In the end, she gave up and settled on just tying it back in a bun and letting her bangs hang framing her face. She double checked to make sure her scars were hidden before exiting the bathroom. Ayden put her dirty travel clothes in the hamper in the corner and made a mental note to ask Bilbo how she can do her laundry while she stayed here.

 

As she walked down the hall following the heavenly smell of a homecooked meal, she took in every detail she could, all the mathoms meticulously placed, portraits of Tooks and Baggins alike, and as she peeked into the study she saw maps pinned to every space on the wall that didn’t hold books of some kind. She would have to ask if she could look at them sometime soon, but first, food.

 

She entered the kitchen and was met with sight of a feast. There were several pies, a tray of roast vegetables, a roast chicken, and several baskets of muffins, biscuits, and cookies. After a month of pack rations and whatever was caught that day, it was a welcome sight for the young woman. So welcome in fact that it caused Ayden’s stomach to growl so loud that it startled the poor hobbit taking a batch of tarts out of the oven.

 

“Oh my, I’m so sorry! I guess that I’m hungrier then I first thought.” Ayden apologized embarrassed by her body’s reaction to the hobbits cooking.

 

“Do not trouble yourself, as a hobbit, one of the greatest compliments you can receive is one from another who is excited to eat your cooking.” The hobbit consoled her while setting two spots at the small table there. He shooed the young woman away when she tried to help stating that as a host it would be improper to allow the guest to do any of the work.

 

“I didn’t know what you liked so I just made an assortment of things, if there is something that you like I can make it as well. I don’t really know what the elves eat in Rivendell or what the Big Folk prefer but I hope you enjoy it non-the less.” Bilbo rambled on worriedly ringing his hands in front of him. He was about to continue when Ayden grasped his fidgeting hands in her own causing the hobbit to still.

 

“Bilbo, my friend, this is amazing and I can’t wait to try all of it. It all looks so fantastic I don’t even know where to start.” The woman assured him gently. It seems that Bilbo was just as nervous about this as she was which comforted the human greatly.

 

“Why don’t we sit down and you can tell me all about the Shire and of Hobbits. I certainly don’t want to say or do something wrong and end up making a bad impression.” Ayden offered while moving the kettle over the fire for some tea. Her host seemed relived at the suggestion and began to fill both plates with food.

 

As they ate, both human and hobbit began to relax in each other’s presence and discussed topics ranging from hobbit customs to what Ayden would be learning in her stay in the Shire. The official reason she was there was to learn what was known by the Hobbits about plants, record it, and bring it back to Rivendell to be studied further by Indilwen and her team of healers. In return for the knowledge she was taking she would in turn try and teach Bilbo Sindarin from her own limited knowledge. When the kettle whistled, the hobbit host prepared a pot of some kind of black tea and set it to seep. He then began to ask the woman about her training.

 

“I know you have been training in healing with Indilwen and learning Sindarin with that boy, Estel was it, but you also mentioned other types of training and from the armory you had strapped to yourself I assume that they also taught you how to use them? Dreadful things weapons and adventures, make you late for supper!” the hobbit remarked then realizing that he may have offended his guest he quickly offered a sort of apology.

 

“Of course, I am delighted that you did decide to travel here to visit me, and I will have you know that even though your letter explicitly told me not to fret I did, quite a bit. To think, letting a young woman like yourself join the Rangers ranks? Seems dubious to me.  However, I am glad that those Rangers had enough sense to send you off with an escort. At least they have some brains. They always set me on edge but mother was always kind to them, the Tooks have more dealings with them due to the Thain having being in charge of the Bounders and what not.” Bilbo continued to speak as he poured out two cups of tea.

 

Ayden decided to take a sip of the tea before responding and was struck by a pang of homesickness that she had not felt in a long while. The tea was a black tea infused with roses, just like the kind that her and her roommate used to make. Before she knew it, there were tears welling up in her eyes. Bilbo, believing that is words had caused her tears franticly began apologizing.

 

“Oh dear! Forgive me, I meant no ill will to the Rangers and I am very glad that you could come and visit me even if I do run my mouth. I am sorry if I upset you Ayden. Oh, what a terrible hobbit I am making their guest cry.” Bilbo dabbed her cheeks with his handkerchief which snapped the woman out of her dazed state.

 

“Oh Bilbo, don’t trouble yourself with me. I was just remembering someone who was very dear to me. We used to make rose tea like this often and it has been a very long time since I have thought of her.” Ayden consoled the poor hobbit and continued to explain the backstory that she and her mentors had come up with.

 

“You see, I lost my family, friends and all that I had ever known to an orc raid. After that I was found close to death by two Rangers who rushed me to Rivendell where Indilwen saved my life. I had nothing, no home, no family, and no purpose. But as I healed I decided to repay the life debt that I had acquired to the Rangers by joining their ranks and hopefully preventing someone else from ending up like me.” Ayden explained to Bilbo who by the end was pale as a sheet and crying softly as well.

 

“I am so sorry Ayden, I had no idea.” The hobbit cried. Ayden, feeling terrible for having to lie to her favorite character and making him cry, pulled Bilbo into a reassuring hug. They both cried for a few minutes grieving what was lost to the woman.

 

As they pulled away, they both began to fuss over the others tear streaked face. Once they had both calmed down, they decided that it was probably best for the young woman to rest even if the hobbit protested her missing supper, seven square meal a day and all. After the dishes had been washed, dried and stacked, the leftovers stored in the pantry or icebox, and the last cups of tea finished in front of the hearth, Ayden said her good-nights. As she reached the door way of the sitting room she turned back.

 

“I am so grateful for your hospitality Bilbo, being here is like a dream come true and I have no idea how I’ll ever be able to repay you for this opportunity.” The woman said sincerely with a tired smile. The hobbit simply flushed and waved off the thank you still slightly overcome with emotions.

 

“It is my pleasure dear, just remember to be up bright and early because right after breakfast we are going to start your studies. I can’t have Indilwen doubt a hobbits ability to know that which comes from the earth now can I? Go, rest my dear. You have had a long journey and deserve a quite night with all the comforts of home.”  With that he stood and moved to the fire place and began to stuff his pipe for an after-dinner smoke and Ayden simply smiled fondly at the hobbit.

 

She moved down the hall in a tired daze, barely managing to change into her nightwear before collapsing into the blissfully soft bed. She pulled the blankets over herself and drifted off into dreamland, a place where she didn’t have to worry about what would occur after the next moth and on. Simply dreamt of the rolling green hills of The Shire and the sprawling gardens of Rivendell, of Estel and Bilbo at peace and happy. She dreamt of what would come to pass if she were to succeed, for failure was not an option in her mind. It never was.

 


	9. The Long Awaited Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 9! Helpful critiques are always welcome. This is still unbetaed so sorry about any mistakes!  
> All of Middle-Earth and its inhabitants are the work of J.R.R. Tolkien. I only claim my own character(s). I used the shire days of the week from this site for this chapter if anyone is interested. -> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Middle-earth_calendar  
> Enjoy!

The Long Awaited Day

 

Ayden woke at dawn like she had been trained to, going straight from sleep to awake. When sleeping in the wilds you can’t afford to be caught lazing about. It was then that her memories of the day before caught up to her, that and the fact that she was laying in a real bed instead of a tree or bedroll registered in her mind. She spent a moment to simply enjoy the feel of the soft bed and pillows against her travel weary body. She closed her eyes and just listened to the pre-dawn quiet. Once that was done she was ready to start the day.

 

She quickly got up and began to dress for the day putting on the same outfit that she had dawned the night before. She also released her long locks from the bun that they had been confined in and decided to leave them free for the first time in a long while. Quietly she crept out the back door and headed to the barn where Alagos was stabled.

 

There she found her trusted steed dozing softly on the hay and proceeded to brush the hay out of her mane gently as to not disturb her. When she was done grooming the horse she gave the mare a small kiss on her nose and walked back towards the hobbit-hole. She decided to take a detour to The Hill and watched the sun rise over the rolling green hills of the Shire.  It was then that she realized smoke coming from Bilbo’s chimney and rushed back, hoping to help her host prepare breakfast in return for his hospitality.

 

She entered the kitchen out of breath and began to ask the hobbit what she could do to help. Bilbo quickly tried to shoo the woman away stating that it was improper to make a guest do housework. After several minutes of back and forth, Ayden finally won the argument by explaining that she used to love to cook but after everything that had happened she simply hadn’t had a chance to for a long while and she missed it greatly. It was kind of a low blow but the woman was not going to spend the next month living in someone else’s house and not help. That would be just plain rude.

 

As they baked, they discussed and planned their schedule for the next month. Monday through Highday would be spent learning the plants of Middle Earth, where they are found, and their properties. Sterday and Sunday would be free days for Ayden to wander the Shire and try to identify the plants native to the green land. Her lessons would start after second breakfast thus leaving her time in the morning to train as to not get rusty during her stay. She planned on training in the woods as to not cause any trouble for her host or any of his neighbors. In return, Ayden was to teach Bilbo the basics of Sindarin and if she was lucky, possibly convince the hobbit to learn how to throw daggers. These lessons would begin after afternoon tea and continue until supper.

 

Once everything was ready the pair sat down and began to catch up of what had happened between their last letters and now. Ayden told the hobbit of her joint birthday party pulling out a present for her host as per hobbit birthday traditions. Bilbo insisted that it was unnecessary but accepted the gift nonetheless. It was a red leather bound journal that had caught Ayden’s eye as she rode through Bree. It remined her so much of the one that Bilbo had originally written his tale in that she just had to buy it. She offered up the idea of writing his Sindarin notes in it but secretly hoped that he would use it on the Quest of Erebor to journal the adventure.

 

Bilbo, in turn, adored the journal with is simple vine motif. It would be a much-treasured birthday present from his first human friend. He quickly excused himself to store it in his study. While he was gone Ayden once again moved the kettle over the fire to heat water for some tea. She had always been fond of tea in her own world and now it was one of the few things she felt she could safely drink especially since the twins thought it would be funny to give her elvish wine once. That was an experience that she never wanted to repeat yet would never be able to live down. The hangover alone was punishment enough not to mention Indilwen’s scolding on top of it. Upside, she now knew a fantastic hangover cure.

 

Bilbo returned as the kettle began to whistle and once again prepared a pot of tea to share with the young woman. This time it was a black tea and citrus blend similar to Earl Grey. They soon finished their meal and tea. Bilbo headed to his study to gather what was needed for the girl's first lesson while Ayden grabbed her weapons and quietly headed to the outskirts of the Bindbole Woods.

 

Careful to keep the weapons hidden as to not alarm the few hobbits that were up and about, she finally reached a secluded spot and began to go through her exercises. She took off her skirt as to not dirty it revealing another harness full of daggers strapped to her thighs. First, she began with going through a mock battle with her long sword than her twin daggers. Next, she practiced with her throwing daggers until each one hit a bullseye on the first throw. Finally, she took out her beautiful rosewood bow and shot at the trees until her quiver was emptied. By the time she was finished, it was just about nine o’clock or second breakfast for a hobbit. She gathered her arrows and replaced her skirt once again hiding her daggers and made her way back home.

 

When she got there, Bilbo was already plating up the leftovers from breakfast and offered Ayden a full plate which she politely declined accepting only another cup of tea and muffin at her host's insistence. Bilbo began to tell her about all the books and such that he had found that would be useful in her studies. Apparently, he even found an old journal of Belladonna’s that had used herself to catalog many of the plants that would be useful to the woman.

 

Once the hobbit had finished his meal they took the rest of their tea to his study and began to comb through the journal left behind by Bilbo’s adventurous mother. Bilbo explained the uses of the plants one by one as the human took copious notes to give to Indilwen upon her return to Rivendell. This continued only taking a short break for elevenses and moving outside to study some plants that Bilbo had in his garden after lunch.

 

Afternoon tea came and went and now it was Ayden’s time to teach the hobbit. She took out her notebook from her own lessons and began to work Bilbo through the exercises. She also made use of Gandalf and Estel’s gifts as they were less difficult to work with then some of the books that Bilbo had collected or inherited from his mother.

 

The hobbit became so focused and so enthralled by elven language that they unknowingly worked through dinner which when he realized, Bilbo was astonished and begged Ayden for forgiveness. The woman then tried to explain yet again to the hobbit that she was used to three small meals a day and it wasn’t any trouble to her but the hobbit would simply not hear it. He felt as though he had failed as a hobbit by not providing for his guest.

 

Ayden finally got him off the subject by walking out of the study and grabbing a basket of muffins and apples. She dropped them on the desk, grabbing an apple and continued to explain the translation that they had been working on before Bilbo’s outburst in between bites. The hobbit not knowing how to react simply sat back down and grabbed a muffin before continuing with the lesson. It was then that he learned that his lessons with the woman wouldn’t finish until they completed all the exercises in the section. He also learned what a slave driver the small girl could be.

 

It was thirty minutes to supper when she finally let the poor hobbit go begin on supper which would from then on function as a late dinner. After supper, they moved to the sitting room where Bilbo smoked his pipe and Ayden sipped on a cup of tea. They simply sat and enjoyed each other’s presence. This was the routine that the pair quickly fell into until the day that Ayden had been preparing for.

 

* * *

 

It was a cool April morning that Ayden woke up and felt as though she was forgetting something important. It was then that she remembered to check the date and suddenly understood why. It was the 5th of Thrimidge Shire-reckoning, which converted to April 27th, the day that Gandalf would visit Bilbo. Since the movie canon seemed to be applying more than the book canon, that meant that tonight was the night that the dwarves would arrive!

 

Ayden had to push down the panic that came with her sudden realization. She had prepared for this day the best she could, the only thing she needed to do was make sure to catch Gandalf before he left and give him a heads up that she would be tagging along. She would need his help in order to convince the stubborn company to allow it let alone accept her.

 

If that didn’t work she would just have to use her bake up plan, to simply follow them and intervene when needed. Not a great choice but hopefully the dwarves would at least respect the wizard’s wisdom enough to allow her to accompany them.

 

She got out of bed and moved to pack her belongings as she would be leaving in the morning regardless of the company’s decision. She packed her skirts and chemises in the saddlebags leaving only a few sets of traveling clothes out to pack into her personal bag. She changed into a set of brown breeches and a long-sleeved blue tunic with vine patterns sewn around the collar and cuffs finishing off the outfit with her soft brown leather bodice and her thigh holsters covered by the tunic. At this point, the hobbits who lived in Hobbiton were used to seeing the human woman running around in pants, not that they approved mind you Lobelia in particular, that she didn’t really worry that much. In her rush to prepare she forgot to bind her hair back thus, it was left flowing in soft curls down her back.

 

It was a Sunday so she didn’t have her lessons, thus planned to wait out of sight after breakfast to catch the meeting between the hobbit and the wizard. It wasn’t unusual for her to lounge on The Hill reading a borrowed book or translating a letter from Estel so it wouldn’t raise any suspicions to use that as her cover.

 

With her plan in mind, she headed out to meet Bilbo for his second meal of the day and her first. It didn’t take long for the hobbit to realize that every once in a while, it would be more difficult for the young woman to get out of bed. This was due to her depression and anxiety acting up about the quest or some memories that she still kept buried in her mind. This was one of those days but Ayden fought the fatigue that threatened to consume her. Today wasn’t a day that she could just shut out the world.

 

The hobbit had a breakfast of muffins, fruits, and scones prepared by the time she had reached the dining room. The pair said their good-mornings and made idle chatter as the kettle boiled. Ayden grabbed the ingredients for the tea blend that she had come to love and put them into the teapot. It was a simple black tea with a hint of lavender which had come to be a favorite of Bilbo’s as well.

 

As the tea brewed the human and hobbit ate in a comfortable silence. When they were both done, Ayden grabbed a book and hurried outside with a quick wave and shout of good-bye to her dear friend before she snuck up to the place on The Hill with the best vantage point for the interaction that would occur.

 

* * *

 

It was an hour before afternoon tea that Ayden hear the hobbit move outside to have a smoke on the bench near his gate. The woman put down her book and waited patiently. Not ten minute had gone by before a grey pointed hat came into view. Next came the demonstration of Bilbo’s slightly awkward social skills before he fled back into his home locking the door behind him. Ayden watched as the wizard then proceeded to deface the door then scare the poor hobbit through the window.

 

Slightly annoyed the woman followed the wizard for quite a distance until there was no sign of another person. She was about to call out but was interrupted by the old man himself.

 

“You have gotten better sneaking but you should avoid the leaves, even fresh they make noises. Now come out and give me a proper greeting young lady.” The wizard stated finishing with a fond smile. Ayden, forgetting her irritation at the wizard, leapt forward and gave the wanderer a bone creaking hug.

 

“Oh, Gandalf! It’s been too long!” the girl cried as the wizard chuckled, returning the hug. Ayden then remembered why it was he was in the Shire. “Gandalf, I need to join the company. I need to be a part of the Quest for Erebor.” Ayden spoke sternly as she pulled away. The wizard’s face hardened at her words understanding her meaning.

 

“I know it will be difficult, Valar above I know the stubbornness and pride of those dwarves but this is non-negotiable. I must be a part of the company or much that is good in this world will be lost.” She spoke using the curse that so frequently came out of her hobbit friend’s mouth when frustrated with his lessons. She had grown even fonder of Bilbo and wished to protect him not just from the pain he would endure on this quest but also from the corruption the Ring would bring about. Even thinking about it hurt her heart.

 

The wizard nodded sagely and asked, “So this is one of the major events that must be changed? Are you sure that you need to go? Could you not just tell myself what to watch for, thus putting yourself far from the actual danger?” He gave her a searching look trying to determine what her motives were. Was she trying to purposefully put herself in danger to end her life once more or was there truly something that only this small determined woman could change?

 

The woman shook her head replying, “I’m afraid not Gandalf, there are going to be too many variables for me to explain and you to understand. I’ve trained an entire year for this quest. I’m not going to be left behind…not again.” She muttered the last part under her breath. With a quick glance at the sky, she noticed what time it was and realized how much she had delayed the wizard.

 

“I have to go, I’m sure you flustered Bilbo greatly and we still need to prepare for thirteen guests for dinner tonight,” Ayden replied with a small smile and quickly turned away from the grandfatherly figure. With a quick wave behind her, she was racing back to the place she had called home for the past month.

 

When she reached the Smial, the front door was still locked so she went around back. She found the hobbit in the sitting room looking rather nervous and nursing what smelled like a cup of chamomile tea. She cleared her throat softly to alert him to her presence before speaking.

 

“Bilbo, I came across an old man on my way to the market and he said that he is excited that you agreed to host dinner for their company tonight. I didn’t know about it so I came straight home to ask you about it. If we are hosting a large company I may need more hands to carry everything.” Ayden hated lying to her friend but she wanted to make sure he was at least somewhat prepared. However, at the mention of Gandalf, the poor hobbit went pale as a sheet and began to stammer out the question more to himself then to the woman.

 

“H-h-how did he know who you were? W-who does he think he is, inviting a _company_ into my home without even a ‘by-your-leave?’ What are we going to do, I don’t want any part of this nonsense about adventures!” he cried growing more frustrated by the second clutching his honeyed locks in desperation. The woman quickly moved to his side, knelt down and detached the hobbits fingers from his curls holding them gently in her own hands.

 

“Calm down my friend, we will get through this one step at a time. First, we will get through dinner and go from there. I will go to the market and get enough for everyone. Then we are going to cook our butts off to show these guests of yours what a true Baggins welcome is like.” She spoke grounding and reassuring Bilbo at the same time.

 

“And after that, we are going to dye that old man’s beard with the extra mulberries that I picked yesterday. That way they get to know a true Tooks revenge at the same time.” The woman added with an impish smile. Pulling a small smirk from the hobbit was enough of a victory for her.

 

“Now I’ll go fetch some fish and some poultry why don’t you start on some of those apple tarts I am so fond of hmm? I should be back in no time.” Ayden stated grabbing her coin purse and seeing Bilbo jumping into action quickly made the girl feel a lot better about lying to her friend even if it was for his own good.

 

Ayden quickly purchased several large fish and a good-sized turkey before heading back to Bag End. When she got back there was a hobbit sized flurry of movement in the kitchen. Now one thing that Ayden had learned from living with Bilbo for nearly a month was that he was definitely a stress baker. Whenever he came home after an unfortunate run-in with Lobelia he would make all kinds of treats and tasty things for her to eat. That was definitely a useful skill now when they only had hours before the dwarves would begin to arrive.

 

While Ayden descaled the fish and prepped the turkey for Bilbo, the hobbit began to slice apples for the delicious apple cinnamon muffins the two had come up with together. When the woman was done, she passed off the meats to the hobbit for seasoning. The fish would be baked with lemon and dill while the turkey would be seasoned and roasted whole with an assortment of vegetable.

 

The duo continued to work franticly as the sun began to set, the majority of the food was done, only the turkey was still baking along with several pies that Bilbo insisted on, one of which used the rest of the mulberries so no dying Gandalf’s beard for her. As Bilbo finished in the kitchen, Ayden began to set up the large table in the dining room setting sixteen settings in all and smaller tables in the parlor for all the food to be placed in a buffet style. She made sure to not use Belladonna’s West Farthing pottery as to save her poor friend that heart attack.

 

After the table was set she began to bring out the food and place it on the tables as to open up some space in the kitchen. Once that was all done she decided to bring a few kegs of ale up from the cellar as the only dwarf she knew would be happy with tea was Dori. She also made it a point grab a few bottles of wine as well, a sweet white for herself and a few bottles of red for the others. 

 

She had just set up the drinks on a table in the corner of the parlor when the unmistakable chime of the doorbell rang throughout the house. Ayden heard Bilbo whimper in unease and called that she would get the door. As she walked to the door her anxiety and excitement increased tenfold. She reached out her hand and turned the lock. Slowly she opened the door. The figure in the doorway turned to face her and gave a bow.

 

“Dwalin, at your service.”

 

 'And so it begins.'


	10. The Party Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dwarves arrive!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 10! Huge thanks to my friend Matt who helped me with the character interactions! Helpful critiques are always welcome. This is still unbetaed so sorry about any mistakes!  
> All of Middle-Earth and its inhabitants are the work of J.R.R. Tolkien. I only claim my own character(s).  
> Enjoy!

The Party Begins

 

“Dwalin, at your service.” He spoke before actually taking a look at who answered the door. When he rose out of his bow he was startled to see a young human woman a few inches shorter than himself in the door. He double checked the door but there was the mark that the wizard had told the company to look for. He was even more startled when she simply smiled and curtsied back.

 

“Ayden at yours. I don’t mean to offend, but could you please take your shoes off and leave them outside? Master Baggins is a hobbit you see and it its very rude to wear shoes into a hobbit's home.” She asked kindly with a smile as sharp as a blade as if daring him to object.

 

It was then that the warrior noticed how the woman carried herself, she was relaxed but at the same time on guard. It was the slight twitch of her right hand towards her thigh that gave her away. He would bet his left nut that the lass had at least a blade or two hidden under that tunic of hers. Unusual for a human woman.

 

He moved to enter but was stopped by a sharp glare from the small woman. The large dwarf simply rolled his eyes and plopped down right there in the doorway to take off his shoes. He threw them out onto the porch, uncaring where they landed hoping to rile the fierce woman up even more. She simply gave him deadpan look, pointing from the shoes to the smaller boots that must have been the girls, placed carefully next to the door. Dwalin grumbled in protest but grabbed his boots and moved them out of the way nonetheless.

 

“Now if you will hang your coat and place your weapons here, you may wash your hands in the bathroom down the hall before starting on the refreshments in the parlor.” She spoke commandingly motioning to the hooks and covered table that she had set up, mostly for Kili and Fili’s plethora of weapons.

 

The warrior growled at the woman who surprisingly didn’t flinch at the sound like he thought she would. “ Do you take me for a fool lass? Put MY weapons down?” he laughed a deep rumbling chuckle before glancing down at the woman’s thigh once more.

 

“I’ll put down mine if you put down yours lassie.” he replied with a smug smirk

 

She simply gave him an unimpressed look and responded in turn. “I do not care if you carry weapons on your person as I do but those axes are going to scratch something and it would be very rude for a guest to knowingly destroy his host's home don’t you agree Master Dwalin?” She motioned to Grasper and Keeper as she spoke.

 

The dwarf, thoroughly chastised, by a human woman no less, reluctantly agreed in light of her logic and placed his twin axes on the table. As he walked down the hall he began to make his way to the parlor for food. He was damn near starving after his journey from the Blue Mountains. He was stopped however, by a firm hand on his forearm as he neared the doorway. It was the woman. Again, she simply looked at him and then proceeded to point further down the hall.  

 

“The restroom is down that way Mister Dwalin. The food will not run away in time it takes you to wash your hands, I assure you.” the girl scolded him again with a sweet smile. He didn’t know where this girl came from but he admired her balls. He simply grumbled under his breath and turned to go wash up.

 

Ayden moved to the kitchen and mimed to the frantically cooking hobbit that one guest had arrived. He seemed to be swearing under his breath so she left him to bake out his frustrations. When she returned, Dwalin was back from washing his hands and tried to start up a conversation with the woman.

 

“So lassie, how many blades are hidden under there?” he asked with a sight waggle of his eyebrows. Ayden, blushed slightly and responded in turn.

 

“Why Master Dwarf, keep it up and you may just find out. Though I promise, the reveal would be more fun for me then for you.” She gave him a fierce smile daring him to continue. It was then that she was thankfully saved by the doorbell. She mentally thanked the gods that gave her an out from attractive flirting dwarves.

 

“That’ll be the door.” The dwarf pointed out the obvious to the young woman who shot him another dark look. Moving back out to the entryway she opened the door for the second time that night. There in the porch was a grandfatherly dwarf who also bowed as he introduced himself.

 

“Balin, at your service.” He stated proudly. Rising from his bow he too was taken aback by the figure in the doorway. They were supposed to be meeting their hobbit burglar, not a young human lass. He was about to apologize when the woman gave such a warm smile that it stopped the old dwarf in his tracks.

 

“Ayden, at yours,” the girl greeted the dwarf before rising from her curtsy. “You must be another of Master Baggins guests, I would ask you to please remove your shoes before entering. After that you may hang your cloak here and leave any weapons that may be cumbersome here on this table.” She spoke motioning in the direction of the places she was mentioning. “I would also ask that you wash your hands in the bathroom down the hall before starting on the refreshments” she asked as the elderly dwarf removed his boots and set them next to his brothers.  

 

“Well well... Gandalf didn’t mention any others, certainly not company such as yourself,” he spoke as he moved to hang his red hood on one of the pegs. It was then that he noticed his brother’s green hood already hanging there. Ayden, assuming he meant to question her ability and why she was there, questioned his statement.

 

“Company such as mine Mister Balin?” she asked with the same sharp smile she had given his brother not ten minutes ago. She like Balin as a character but if he thought for one minute that she couldn’t handle herself they would have some things to work out.

 

Seeing her smile the old dwarf simply smiled a secret smile and spoke, calming the young girl, “Aye. A lassie like you might make some of our men lose their heads, and I see that you’ve met one of them already.” he spoke with a knowing undertone. He simply gave her a wink and moved down the hall to wash up leaving a blushing woman in his wake.

 

As soon as the brothers saw each other, however Ayden braced herself for the inevitable but there is something about the sound of two heads smashing together that is much more unnerving then one would think.  The woman resisted the urge to rub her head as she lead the elder brother to the washroom. She had sometime before the young brothers arrived so she took a moment to check on Bilbo. He was so focused on what was cooking that he jumped when she rested a hand on his shoulder. Ayden tried to soothe her Hobbit friend and inform him of what was going on.

 

“Bilbo, two of the company have arrived and guess what? They are dwarves! Real live dwarves! I’ve never met any before, this is so exciting. The first guests name is Dwalin, he’ s… interesting I guess is a word for it. The second is apparently his brother Balin, he seems nice enough in a kind of grandfatherly way. There are more that have yet to arrive though.” It was then that Bilbo exploded cutting her off.

 

”I ALREADY GAVE HIM WHAT WAS TO BE MY WHOLE DINNER AND YOU SAY THERE WILL BE MORE GOOD HEAVENS I WILL HAVE TO COOK UP EVERYTHING IN THIS HOUSE WHAT HAVE THEY TOUCHED ALREADY DID U TELL THEM TO-”

 

“Yes, yes Bilbo I did.” Ayden quickly responded

 

'OH SWEET BISCUIT MILK HE’S GONE AND FINISHED MY DINNER ROLLS I’LL HAVE TO MAKE SO MANY MORE AND I WANTED THOSE TOO-'  The frazzled hobbit was then cut off by the doorbell chime.

“WILL YOU-”

 

“Already on it.”

 

'THANK YOU THANK You thank you..' he turned back to his cooking muttering more thank you’s struggling with actually preparing for the guests as the woman fled from the hobbit. ‘They should change the phrase to “hell hath no fury like a hobbit scorned” after this.’ she thought as she reached the door.

 

This time as she opened the door there were two dwarves there, one with golden hair and other with dark brown. As soon as they saw the door begin to open they bowed and stated their names.

 

“Fili,” the golden haired one stated. “and Kili” said the one with the dark hair.  Then they spoke in unison, “at your service.” The pair were also confused when they saw the woman in the doorway and began to whisper to each other.

 

“Have we come to the wrong house Fee? That doesn’t look like a Mister Boggins at all!” Kili exclaimed.

 

“Perhaps they changed the meeting and didn’t tell us, you know they think we are too young to be going on the quest Kee.” Fili replied.

 

“But Fee, I didn’t know that Mister Boggins wore a skirt. Can any misters wear a skirt?” Kili asked his brother.

 

“Ah, Kee I don’t think that that is Mister Boggins and that’s not a skirt, it’s a tunic.” Fili answered in turn.

 

“But of course that is Mister Boggins, who else would answer Mister Boggins’s door?” The dark haired prince rationalized.

 

“Well I don’t know but weren't we told that Mister Boggins is a hobbit Kee? That is not a hobbit for several reasons, one she doesn't have large hairy feet, second, her ears are rounded like ours...” The golden prince explained ticking off his fingers as he continued down the list of why she couldn’t be Bilbo for his younger brother.

 

Ayden decided that it was time to intervene quickly curtsying and introduced herself, “Ayden at your service. I assume you are more of Mater Baggins guests?”

 

“Yes, we are here for the meeting.” Fili responded with a nod that made his braids jump.

 

“Does that mean that it hasn’t been canceled?” Kili asked gleefully while moving to push past the woman. In the blink of an eye, Ayden had one of her knives in her hand and the youngest dwarf in a headlock. When he realized what was going on, Fili pulled out one of his own knives and aimed it at the young woman.

 

“Now I would please ask you both to remove your shoes and place them outside with the others, it is a hobbit custom. Also, you may hang your cloaks up on the hooks and place any large weapons on the table there.” She continued, re-holstering her knife on her thigh and slowly letting go of the dwarf prince.  She then backed away from him as he rushed back to his brother’s side.

 

“I am sorry for that but you startled me. Please know that I meant you no harm, you are guests of the master of this house and therefore under his protection.” She explained in a kind voice and an apologetic smile. Kili then bent down to take off his shoes, accepting the woman’s apology in stride while Fili kept his knife trained on the woman.

 

‘Well, that wasn’t the best first impression that I could have made.’ The woman thought to herself as she kept her eyes trained on the crown prince. She then turned her back on him and motioned for the younger prince to follow as he had taken off his shoes. He then moved to the table placing his quiver and bow on it.

 

“Two others have arrived before you, they are in the parlor enjoying the refreshments. We will serve the main course when the rest of the company is gathered.” She spoke turning back to address the young dwarves noticing that Fili had in fact taken off his shoes but left more weapons on his person then in the film. A testament to how she must have unnerved him apparently.

 

She made sure to stay out of his blind spots as she waited for the door, she really didn’t mean to grab Kili like that, it really had just been reflex but that didn’t change the face that she had threatened the lion prince’s brother. As she watched the four dwarves that had gathered so far, she can see that she was apparently liked by the majority of the dwarves.. This was due to the not so hushed conversation that Dwalin and Fili were having in Khuzdul, complete with not so hidden gestures in her direction. She assumed that Fili got to the part of her putting the youngest prince in a headlock due to Dwalin’s hearty laugh filling the room and the smile that crept on Balin’s face. He shot her a knowing look and she looked down flushing in embarrassment. She decided that she was going to need a drink to deal with the rest of this night when Dwalin smacked Kili upside the head for a comment he apparently made that didn't sit well with the larger dwarf.

 

Ayden sighed and made her was to the wine but before she could uncork the bottle there was another ring of the doorbell. Those already eating looked at her expectantly thus forcing her to abandon her quest for wine and go back to the door.

 

“Looks like we’re busting out the wine boys!” she heard Dwalin announce as she left the room. It was met by cheers by the younger dwarves and a request for ale from the eldest dwarf. Ayden simply rolled her eyes at the dwarves antics forcing down a fond smile as she walked to the door.

 

She made sure to stand clear when opening it as an avalanche of dwarves fell into the doorway of the Smial. Gandalf stood cheerfully behind the pile of dwarves and gave a sunny wave to the human woman on the other side of the doorway. Ayden simply shook her head, giving a small fond smile in return. Once the groans had died down due to the shock of seeing a woman above them, Ayden addressed the clump of dwarves.

 

“Good evening and welcome to Bag End, I am Ayden, at your service.” She introduced herself with a curtsy before continuing.

 

“Master Baggins would very much appreciate it if you all removed your shoes and left them on the front porch, as is hobbit tradition. You may hang your cloaks here, place your weapons on the table there, the washroom is down the hall for you to wash up, and refreshments are in the parlor. Dinner will be served once we know that everyone has arrived.” She informed them with a stunning smile.

 

The dwarves quickly moved to follow the pretty woman’s instructions, stumbling over one another in their haste to please her. Surprisingly even Gandalf followed her request to take off his shoes before coming inside. Hearing the commotion at the door the four others came to see who of their kin had arrived. There was a great cheer of greeting between the two groups and Ayden quickly pulled Gandalf into the kitchen to escape the wall of death made by the dwarves.  

 

Bilbo, unfortunately, was slicing bread to serve with the soup that he had apparently made when she wasn’t looking. This meant that not only was he still stressed out but he also had a knife in his grasp when the cause for all his anxiety walked in.

 

That turned out to be a very bad thing as the poor frazzled hobbit began to shout at the wizard while waving the knife in his direction. Ayden calmed Bilbo down quickly, not wanting the hobbit to hurt himself in his outburst. It was then that the three could have a civil conversation.

 

“What is the meaning of this Gandalf? Why is there a company of dwarves in my home after I specifically stated that I wanted nothing to do with any of your adventures? And why are you involving my guest in your schemes?” Bilbo pressed the wizard for answers with a hard stare.

 

“Bilbo, I implore you to at least listen to their tale before you reject their offer for help. As for your guest, I was told that a very capable Ranger had traveled this way and was hoping that they could lend their assistance to the company. I did not, however, know that the Ranger and your guest were in fact one in the same until I saw her on top of your Smial.” The wizard lied gently to the upset hobbit. Ayden was thankful that he had the foresight to come up with a story as she didn’t have a chance to warn him beforehand.

 

“What exactly is it that you and your company are doing, Mister Gandalf was it?” Ayden began to speak but before he could respond there came the sound of a throat clearing from the doorway. The trio turned to find an older dwarf with amazingly complex braids through his light silver hair and beard.

 

“Ah, excuse me Mister Gandalf, Miss Ayden, and Master Baggins I presume. I would like to request a pot of tea.” Dori asked to the three of them. Ayden pushed the two muttering males to the far corner so they could finish their conversation and turned to the waiting dwarf.

 

Ayden responded with a smile saying, “Of course… I’m sorry but I must not have caught your name.”

 

The dwarf responded to that with a sight scoff. “Dori, at your service.” He said with a flourishing bow. Amazingly his braids stayed perfectly placed which impressed the woman greatly. ‘His braid game is on-point’ she thought to herself before dipping into a curtsy herself.

 

“A pleasure to make your acquaintance Mister Dori. Now let’s make you that pot of tea.” She replied placing the kettle over the fire and turning to the cupboard in which Bilbo stored all the different teas. “Now first do you prefer black, green, white, or herbal tea Mister Dori?” The woman asked pulling out the teapot and a sachet for the tea.

 

“In truth, I am particularly partial to a nice cup of chamomile.” He spoke while assessing the different ingredients.

 

Ayden simply smiled and grabbed the jar of dried chamomile flowers and measured them into the sachet. She also grabbed the pot of lavender infused honey that she had bought a while ago explaining how she prepared her own tea.

 

“I too enjoy a nice cup of chamomile tea occasionally. I am also fond of adding a small spoonful of honey to it so if you would like to try it you are more than welcome.” She said while placing the sachet in the pot and pouring the hot water over it. She placed the pot, a matching cup, and the jar of honey on a small tray and motioned for the dwarf to lead her to his place at the table. He hesitated, wanting to take the tray himself but eventually conceded.

 

He led her back to the dining room where the dwarves were seated, loudly drinking and eating amongst themselves. Unfortunate, Dori was seated near his brothers who in turn were seated next to the youngest dwarves besides Ori, which meant the two princes. As the woman approached the males she saw the golden prince tense when he noticed her from the corner of his eye. The younger brothers from both families simply gave the young woman a shy smile and went back to their conversations, Dori took the tray from her and sat down next the dwarf with the star shaped hair. Nori however thought it would be a good idea to test out his pick-pocketing skills on the woman. She allowed him to take one dagger from her upper thigh and in return, placed a threatening hand on the male’s shoulder.

 

“Now Master Dwarf, I suggest you give me back my weapon before I announce that you touched me in an inappropriate place. I’m sure the wizard would be very intrigued to hear how you groped your hosts guest.” She whispered softly to the dwarf as to not alert Dori and Ori. She did however catch the eye of the golden prince who shot her a frustrated look.  It seemed as though he had followed the entire exchange and was unhappy about the conclusion.

 

‘Oh, I see. So, he asked Nori to steal my weapons. I guess that’s how it's going to be then.’ She thought giving Fili a sweet smile as Nori handed the blade back to her. Ayden kept it in her palm as she walked to the place where the crown prince was sitting and handed it to him handle first.

 

“If you wanted one of my blades you only had to ask Master Fili. Take it as a token of my good will toward you and your kin. If any harm comes to them while under this roof you may use that dagger to end my life. Deal?” she offered as he watched her warily. He simply nodded and took the blade from her hand.

 

She turned away and missed the dwarf prince examining the knife. ‘I was right, it is of elven make. What kind of woman is she that she carries elven made weapons?’ he thought noticing the thistle crest stamped into the blade near the hilt. He quickly stored the weapon in his coat for future examination.

 

Ayden made her way back around the table making a show of counting the empty chairs. “Well, we are still missing one of your company. Mister Balin, do you know who is missing? I certainly wouldn’t want them to miss dinner after you have all traveled all this way.” She asked the elderly dwarf unsure what to do, if Thorin didn’t show up soon the dwarves would get restless and the main courses might begin to get cold. Just as the old dwarf was about to answer there was a loud thumping on the door.

  
Gandalf appeared around the corner and simply said, “He is here.” Ayden understood and moved to answer the door with Bilbo close behind her. The rest of the company crowded the doorway to the parlor in anticipation. Ayden moved to open the door and there in all his glory was Thorin fucking Oakenshield.

 


	11. Of Insults and Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Thorin fuckin Oakenshield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 11! Huge thanks to my friend Matt who helped me with the character interactions! Helpful critiques are always welcome. This is still unbetaed so sorry about any mistakes!  
> All of Middle-Earth and its inhabitants are the work of J.R.R. Tolkien. I only claim my own character(s).  
> The songs that are sung are also not my property. The song that Ayden sings is Gollums song by Emiliana Torrini and can be listened to here -> https://youtu.be/zkXbzffVl44  
> Khuzdul is in bold and the translations will be found at the end of the chapter.  
> Enjoy!

Of Insults and Emotions

 

Gandalf appeared around the corner and simply said, “He is here.” Ayden understood and moved to answer the door with Bilbo close behind her. The rest of the company crowded the doorway to the parlor in anticipation. Ayden moved to open the door and there in all his glory was Thorin fucking Oakenshield. His gaze passed over her with little care and settled on Gandalf.

 

“Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way. Twice. I wouldn’t have found it at all if not for that mark on the door,” the exiled king spoke in a smooth deep baritone as he entered the door. Ayden couldn’t work up the courage to ask him to remove his shoes, him being a king and all, so she simply moved back to stand slightly in front of Bilbo. As he walked past, the dwarves in the doorway bowed in greeting and reverence. The hobbit however pushed forward when his door was mentioned.

 

“Mark? There’s no mark on that door. Ayden painted it a week ago,” Bilbo argued trying to get a look at his door. Gandalf however had longer arms and thus closed it before the hobbit could see the glowing blue mark for a burglar.

 

“There is a mark. I put it there myself.” The wizard responded before turning to introduce the hobbit to the dwarf. “Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company: Thorin Oakenshield.” At that the dwarf king began to circle the hobbit like a predator.

 

“So… this is the hobbit.” He spoke assessing Bilbo who was nearly trembling under the gaze. “Tell me Mister Baggins, have you done much fighting?”

 

Bilbo stammered out a soft, “Pardon me?” before the dwarf pushed forward.

 

“Axe or sword? What is your weapon of choice?” Now Ayden wanted to help her friend so she quickly moved to his side and placed one hand on his shoulder as she spoke up.

 

“He has a very sharp eye and I was planning on training him to throw daggers.” The woman offered the dwarf lord who in turn focused his intense gaze on her. She quickly gave the hobbit's shoulder a sharp squeeze as he began to protest her words.

 

“Is that so, and who would you be? I thought we ordered a burglar, not a bed warmer...there was only room for one.” Thorin spoke sharply. Ayden and Bilbo were both furious from the dwarf lord’s comments but Ayden also felt the sting of tears in her eyes from being embarrassed so.

 

Bilbo gasped but was stilled by another squeeze of his shoulder from Ayden. He looked back at the young woman who was still trying to compose herself.

 

“My name is Ayden, I am a member of the Rangers of the North, **ai-menu Duzhuk**.” She spoke with a deep curtsy. Her using the tongue of the dwarves caused a stir of unease to go through the company. How did a human woman know the hidden language? Thorin’s smug expression fled his face the instant that the secret tongue of his people left the woman’s mouth. In turn he began to speak in purely Khuzdul to the arrogant woman.  

 

“ **Nai'tî tada kana? E matunzmi menu ra zû menu ihrukul aslub -ê lagbu ênâd? Menu a'luj mefsu naith. Kulhu iglib mê?** ” he pressed further causing the woman to flush in shame at not understanding what the dwarf lord was saying. Thorin smirked in triumph, spoke two words, “ **Arnâk kana** ,” and moved his attention back to the hobbit who replied softly.

 

“Well, I do have some skill at conkers, if you must know.” he spoke looking away from the dwarfs’ intense gaze.

 

“Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer then a burglar.” Thorin finished in a dismissive tone. The other dwarves laughed and Gandalf felt it necessary to defend the young girl who had the weight of the world resting on her shoulders.

 

“Of course, I must take blame for this miscommunication Thorin. Miss Ayden will be accompanying me until we get to the base of the Misty Mountains. It is part of her duty and I was asked to escort her. I thought since we were already headed that way it would not be too much a burned on the rest of the company. She is skilled in the way of both sword and bow and is an apprentice healer and poison mistress. She can hold her own but she will simply be traveling with us as there is more safety in numbers.” Gandalf spoke up putting an end to the charged conversation.

 

It was then that Fili felt a fool. They had all partaken in food that she, a poison mistress made. The dagger felt heavier in his pocket at the idea that the all could have been killed already without her lifting a finger. Her promise that she offered was both more comforting and less at the same time. The crown prince turned his attention back to the woman whom still looked flustered from his uncle’s treatment of her.

 

“Yes, well now that everyone is all here we can officially begin supper. If you would all return to your seats, Master Baggins and I will bring out the food.” Ayden spoke softly dismissing the gathered crowd and pulling the still fuming Bilbo back to the safety of the kitchen.

 

“What was all that about Ayden! Why did you stop me? I should have given him a piece of my mind, barging into my house like that and insulting my guest? Unbelievable! Was he never taught any manners?” the hobbit ranted at the girl who just gave her loyal friend a small smile in return.

 

“Thank you but you don’t need to get upset on my behalf, and I knew that the Commander would be sending someone to escort me back soon but I didn’t count on the Wandering Wizard to be it. I guess this means that tonight is my last night here in Bag End.” She turned the conversation away from one topic to another. She was sad to be leaving the Shire but if everything went according to plan she would not be parting from her dear friend for a while yet.

 

“I’m glad that you came, even if adventuring isn’t for me I can’t hate it too much for if you never went on you adventure we wouldn’t have shared this wonderful month together. I will miss you Ayden and just for you I will listen to what they would require of me and then make my final decision. Now let’s feed these dwarves before they begin to break my poor home.” Bilbo told the girl giving her a hug then moving to grab different dishes to take to the dining room. Ayden grabbed the turkey and vegetables and carried them out after the hobbit.

 

Once they got all the food out onto the dining room table they both took their seats, Ayden sitting as far away from Thorin as she could manage with only Bilbo and Gandalf as a buffer. Luckily however, she had Bofur on her other side who was pleasantly friendly though he did act quite odd whenever she turned her head to talk to Bilbo. It was then that she remembered about dwarves and hair and she had left hers unbound thus causing it to brush against the dwarf with every turn of her head in such close quarters. From that point on she made sure to be extra careful when she turned her head.

 

It took a while but when everyone was finally finished Thorin and Gandalf stepped outside to discuss Ayden coming along and the rest of the dwarves began to clean up. Bilbo franticly tried to get them to stop but it all went downhill when they began to pound and clink the silverware together.

 

“Can you not do that? You’ll blunt them!” was all that the hobbit could get out before Bofur started up the tune.

 

“Did you hear that boys? He said we’ll blunt the knives.” The hatted dwarf called out cheerfully.

 

_Blunt the knives, bend the forks_

_Smash the bottles and burn the corks_

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

 

_Cut the cloth, tread on the fat_

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor_

_Splash the wine on every door!_

 

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl_

_Pound them up with a thumping pole_

_When you're finished, if they are whole_

_Send them down the hall to roll_

 

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

 

Ayden simply sung and laughed along with the dwarves enjoying being a part of one of her favorite scenes. The merriment didn’t last long however as the sound of the door heralded the return of the wizard and their king.

 

Everyone quickly quieted down and returned to their seats as Ayden and Bilbo served dessert. It was then that Thorin informed the company of the decision made by the dwarves of the Iron Hills. That they would have to undertake this quest on their own. The company then began to argue amongst themselves if they could even undertake such a quest with only those who had gathered.

 

Unsurprisingly, it was the three youngest that pushed and encouraged the elder dwarves to continue until Bilbo spoke up, questioning what the quest that they were undertaking was. It was then that Gandalf took out the map of Erebor and began the talk of The Lonely Mountian.

 

“Far to the east, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak.” Gandalf spoke as he spread out the map. Ayden grabbed a candle and held it closer while Bilbo softly read out, “The Lonely Mountain.” Gloin then spoke up about how his brother, Oin, had read the signs telling the time to reclaim the mountain. How the ravens had been seen flying back to the mountain.

 

“When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end.” Oin spoke as the younger dwarves listened intently.

 

It was then that Bilbo, who had gotten up to grab a sorely needed glass of wine walked back into the room and questioned, “What beast?” ‘Oh shit.’ was all Ayden thought before Bofur launched into his explanation.

 

“Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible. Chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne firebreather. Teeth like razors. Claws like meat hooks. Extremely fond of precious metals.” Bofur explained.

 

“Yes, I know what a dragon is.” Bilbo responded setting his cup of wine down at his place, it was already almost empty. Suddenly, Ori, who probably had a little too much to drink, stood up.

 

“I’m not afraid. I’m up for it. I’ll give him a taste of dwarvish iron right up his jacksie!” he exclaimed swaying slightly on his feet. Nori laughed and encouraged the young dwarf where Dori simply told the boy to sit down while pulling him back into his chair.

 

“The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us but we number just thirteen. And not thirteen of the best nor brightest.” Balin commented getting a rise out of the rest of the company. It was then that the lion prince thumped his fist on the table commanding the attention of the rest of the dwarves.

 

“We may be few in number, but we’re fighters. All of us! To the last dwarf!” he exclaimed rallying his kinsmen and earning a proud look from his uncle. Kili also chimed in to try and help raise the company’s spirits.

 

“And you forget, we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time.” Kili spoke excitedly. Gandalf tried to wiggle himself out of answering the company’s questions which in turn led to an argument between dwarves. They started to rise out of their chairs as if to fight one another. Bilbo tried to get them to calm down but his soft voice didn’t reach the almost brawling dwarves.

 

Thorin, fed up with how is kinsmen were acting shouted, “No more!” which instantly got the dwarves to return to their seat. And silence fell upon the group as the exiled king began his impassioned speech.

 

“If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty-years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?!” Thorin rallied his company. In the mists of all the cheering Balin stayed firm with a solemn look on his face. When the cheers began to die down, he added his part to the discussion.

 

“You forget: The front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain.” he spoke bringing the mood down once again. It was then that Gandalf reached into his robes.

 

“That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true.” the wizard spoke presenting the key with a flourish. ‘He just loves to be dramatic,’ Ayden thought to herself as she watched the scene play out. As Gandalf explained the origins of the map and key, but also the down side, that dwarf doors are invisible when closed and that the map had hidden secrets that he was unable to find, Ayden crept into the sitting room and grabbed a pillow to prepare for the inevitable.

 

Suddenly the woman felt the house rumble and an immense wave of power washed over her making her lose her breath and want to fall to her knees. “So, that’s what it feels like to piss of a wizard. Noted.” she mumbled under her breath. By the time she had pulled herself back together Bilbo already had the contract in his hand and was reading off the terms.

 

“Incineration?” he asked with a tinge of panic in his voice.

 

“Oh, aye. He’ll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye.” Bofur cheerfully replied. Bilbo began to breath faster and released a soft whimper as he paced back and forth.

 

“You all right, laddie?” Balin asked concerned over the hobbit’s reaction.

 

Bilbo bent over and breathed deeply. “Yeah. Fell a bit faint is all.” he replied.

 

“Think furnace with wings.” Bofur added with a smile.

 

“Air. I-I-I need air.” the hobbit stammered grabbing his head.

 

“Flash of light, searing pain, then poof! You’re nothing more than a pile of ash.” the hatted dwarf tried and failed miserably to comfort Bilbo. Ayden rolled her eyes at how oblivious the dwarf was. She watched for the sign that her friend would faint. He stood and took several deep breaths before uttering a soft “nope.” It was then that Ayden lunged to catch her friends head with the pillow she had grabbed. From her place on the floor she spoke in unison with Gandalf.

 

“Oh, very helpful Bofur.” they said sarcastically. He simply gave a sheepish smile and tried to help the young woman move her hobbit friend to the sitting room to recover. Gandalf came in with a cup of tea and offered to sit with him until he was well.

 

Ayden and Bofur left the room and the human woman began to figure out sleeping arrangements for the thirteen guests. Many of them would have to sleep on the floor but Ayden grabbed all the spare blankets that she could find to make them more comfortable. She even gave up her bed to accommodate for Gandalf who’s room it had been before her. By the time she was done, Bilbo had fled to the safety of his room and the dwarves were all gathered in the sitting room. Ayden walked around with a small barrel of Old Toby for the dwarves to use in their pipes. It was after they all had lit their pipes that the humming began. The deep rich tones echoed through the house. Then Thorin began to sing in his mesmerizing baritone.

 

_Far over the Misty Mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away, ere break of day_

_To find our long forgotten gold_

_The pines were roaring on the heights_

_The wind were moaning in the night_

_The fire was red, it flaming spread_

_The trees like torches blazed with light_

 

Once their song had been sung, the dwarves made ready for bed. Ayden showing them where they could sleep and bidding each a goodnight, even Thorin. Before Gandalf turned in however, she changed into her Ranger uniform and put her bags by the front door. She noticed Dwalin sitting up as if on watch. She made her way over to him and lightly touched his muscled shoulder.

 

“Mister Dwalin, you should get some rest. I will be keeping watch tonight so you all can recover from you journey here.” she spoke kindly to the dwarf who realized that the stubborn woman wouldn't take no for an answer.

 

“Aye lass but wake me if there is any trouble, I'll send it running back to the hills they came from.” he offered as he moved to get comfortable. She simply smiled softly in return and tiptoed her way out of the Smial. She climbed to the top of the hill and settled down neath the tree and simply stared at the stars for a while. The song of loss that the dwarves had sung struck a chord in the woman. She began to hum her own tune that had come from later in the Middle Earth series.

 

 _Where once was light_  
_Now darkness falls_  
_Where once was love_  
_Love is no more_  
  
_Don't say -- goodbye_  
_Don't say -- I didn't try..._  
  
_These tears we cry_  
_Are falling rain_  
_For all the lies_  
_You told us_  
_The hurt, the blame!_  
  
_And we will weep_  
_To be so alone_  
_We are lost!_  
_We can never go home_  
  
_So in the end_  
_I will be -- what I will be_  
_No loyal friend_  
_Was ever there for me_  
  
_Now we say -- goodbye_  
_We say -- you didn't try..._  
  
_These tears you cry_  
_Have come too late_  
_Take back the lies_  
_The hurt, the blame!_  
  
_And you will weep_  
_When you face the end alone_  
_You are lost!_  
_You can never go home_

 

She finished the song, wiped the tears from her face, and pulled her cloak tighter around her frame. She felt better acknowledging some of her buried feeling. She settled in for a sleepless night, her last in the Shire.

 

But unbeknownst to her, the stars were not the only ones to hear her song.  Thorin, Dwalin, Bofur, and Fili all heard her sad tune. The youngest had been examining the dark-haired woman’s knife when she began to sing. Entranced he moved closer to the window accidently kicking his brother in his quest. He sat at the window listening to the girl’s song of betrayal and loss and wondered what had happened to cause her so much pain.

 

Dwalin simply lay there listening to the lass sign out her sorrows and knowing that no matter how strong of a face she put on, there was a deep pain that had afflicted her heart. It was a warrior’s duty to fight through pain and yet he couldn’t help but think that she had been fighting this pain for far too long.

 

Bofur was cleaning his flute when he heard her serenade. He was amazed that the bright and cheerful woman that he met earlier this evening could be so full of agony. It seemed like an old and festering wound that she was singing about from the amount of anguish in her voice. Part of him wished to go to the girl and try and cheer her up but the hatted dwarf realized that this was something that she would have to deal with sooner or later. He decided then that he would do his best to try and brighten her days that she would spend in their company.

 

Thorin also hear her lament from where he lay struggling to find rest. Hearing the distress in the human’s voice made him wonder if he had been too harsh on the woman. As he listened to the song he understood that they did in fact have a kind of kinship in not having a place to belong. Perhaps he had judged her too quickly as Balin had chastised him for. He made a note to himself to treat her more civilly for the time that she spent with the company. She too knew what loss of home felt like and for that he would grant her that small kindness he decided as he passed into the realm of dreams.

  
The four dwarves who listened to her nocturne to the sky slept fitfully. The song echoed through their dreams until the first light of dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khuzdul  
> ai-menu Duzhuk- at your service  
> Nai'tî tada kana?- Is that so?  
> E matunzmi menu ra zû menu ihrukul aslub -ê lagbu ênâd?-I have annoyed you and now you arrogantly use my tongue of birth?  
> Menu a'luj mefsu naith.- You shame yourself girl.  
> Kulhu iglib mê?- What say you?  
> Arnâk kana,-Thought so,


	12. And So It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company sets off for Erebor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 12! Helpful critiques are always welcome. This is still unbetaed so sorry about any mistakes!  
> All of Middle-Earth and its inhabitants are the work of J.R.R. Tolkien. I only claim my own character(s).  
> Sindarin is in italics while Khuzdul is in bold and the translations will be found at the end of the chapter.  
> Enjoy!

And So It Begins

 

As the first rays of dawn peeked over the rolling hills of the Shire Ayden stood up and stretched out her limbs that had grown stiff from staying in one place for so long. She took a moment to enjoy the soft songs of birds greeting the dawn and the peace that washed over her. She would dearly miss this calm and tranquil place unlike any other in Middle Earth.

 

With one last glance at the tranquil setting she made her way down to the round door of her host’s home. When she entered, she noticed that none of the dwarves had begun to rise so she quietly made her way to the pantry to get started on breakfast. She grabbed eggs, ham, bacon, bread, and more to prepare a hearty breakfast for the thirteen dwarves.

 

She moved the ingredients into the kitchen and started on making cinnamon French toast. She cracked the eggs and whisked in some milk, cinnamon, a pinch of sugar and a splash of vanilla. She began to fry the dipped slices when a yawning dwarf wondered in. Kili, with his hair splayed everywhere causing him to look as young as he acted, stood in the doorway rubbing the sleep from his eyes. When he caught sight of the human making food he perked up immediately.

 

“Ah, Miss Ayden, what are you making? It smells delicious! When will it be ready? When can we eat?” the dark-haired prince rattled off question too quickly for the woman who had yet to sleep. She held up a hand stopping the young dwarf in his tracks.

 

“Master Kili, I appreciate your enthusiasm but I would like your kin to be able to rest for as long as they are able before we set out. To answer your questions, I am making French toast which is bread soaked in milk and eggs then fried. I have a lot of other thing to make but it would take less time if you were to help me. That is if you are willing to. If not, you may help by setting the table with the dishes we used last night.” The woman meticulously answered the curious dwarf’s questions.

 

“I’ll help set the table, I’m a disaster in the kitchen, even ask Fee. Remember when I almost burnt off our eyebrows Fee? **'Amad** never let us within three feet of the stove after that.” The archer recounted to his golden-haired brother that had been silently lurking in the doorway.

 

Fili stiffened at being pointed out to the woman but then remembered her song the night before. ‘I guess it wouldn’t hurt to give her a second chance.’ He thought as he straightened up from his slouch against the door frame.

 

“You mean **'amad** never let you near the stove after that Kee, I however, happen to be quite adept at cooking. If you need help I would be happy to assist, though I may need some instruction.” The crown prince responded with a twinkle of mischief in his eye as he teased his brother. As he addressed the woman however he gave her a polite smile. Ayden assumed that this was his way of apologizing for his behavior last night and gave him a kind smile in return pointing to a green apron hanging on the wall.

 

“Thank you Master Fili, I would greatly appreciate the help. You may use that apron and would you mind starting on the bacon while I finish these? And Master Kili, the silverware are in the drawer to your left, do take care not to blunt them,” she called humorously earning a deep chuckle from the lion prince at her reference to their song. Kili simply snorted as he grabbed enough dishes and silverware to set the table in the dining room.

 

As the younger prince left the room Ayden realized that she was alone with the golden prince. She very much wished to start over but before she could work up the courage to speak the dwarf spoke in her stead.

 

“As I understand it you are to join our company for a ways Miss Ayden?” He asked eyes not leaving the skillet that held the bacon he was in charge of.

 

“Ah, yes. As a Ranger, it is my duty to patrol the Wilds and take care of any problems that arise. This however is my first assignment on my own and being a woman and all, my fellow Rangers tend to worry about me more than they should.” She explained her cover to the dwarf who continued with the early morning interrogation.

 

“Is that so? Gandalf said you were skilled in herb use as well as weapons, why is that?” Fili asked watching her carefully as he began the next batch of bacon.

 

“Well, I felt that it was a useful skill so I found a teacher. As small as I am, not many people would expect myself to be skilled with weapons, let alone have them be poisoned. As for healing, well when you are on your own you are kind of screwed if you don’t know how to stem bleeding or keep a wound from festering.” She answered honestly. It was true that she knew how to make several poisons but only two are actually deadly while the others are simple paralysis poisons.

 

“Why did you choose the path of a Ranger? It is certainly a life of peril, why would a woman choose to live such a life?” The prince pushed on hearing the others beginning to rise and knowing that he didn’t have much more time before they were interrupted.

 

“Oh. Well, I didn’t have much of a choice you see. The small village I grew up in was destroyed in an orc raid. Everyone was killed and I was found near death by two Rangers who took me to a healer who saved my life. After that I had nowhere to go and I owed a life debt to the Rangers who saved me. They offered to train me and here I am.” She spoke covering her face with her bangs as she moved to make apple cinnamon oatmeal. An awkward silence descended upon the kitchen broken only by the sizzles and pops of the bacon.

 

She had grabbed a knife to peal the apples with when a hand entered her field of view. In it was her dagger. She looked up questioningly at the prince who looked away sheepishly.

 

“You have not harmed myself or any of my kin thus I believe that I can safely return this to you.” He spoke waiting for her to take it from his hand. Instead, she wrapped his hand back around the blade. He gave her a confused look. It was returned by a small smile from the woman.

 

“Keep it. As a sign of a new promise. As long as your kin are under my protection, I will do all that is within my power to keep them hale and whole.” She spoke with a determined gaze willing the prince to understand that she would lay down her life for one of the company in a heartbeat. She was already on Thorin’s bad side apparently so she wanted to repair any bonds that she could before that began to influence them. Fili was saved from having to respond by a whistle coming from the doorway.

 

“Now Fili, its barely past dawn and you’re already trying to woo the lass? Ah youth, your energy knows no bounds.” Bofur poked fun at the two who immediately stepped away from each other. Ayden had a light blush on her cheeks as she tried to explain while Fili’s face seemed annoyed but was also sporting a light flush on his cheek bones. The prince excused himself claiming to be going to see if Kili needed any help.

 

“Ah, Mister Bofur, it’s not- I mean we weren’t- he was just-,” Ayden stammered out as the hatted dwarf let out a loud laugh at the woman’s distress.

 

“Aye, I know lass, it’s just fun to rile the boy up, don’t get many chances to do that. I expect he’ll get me back for it soon enough. Him and that brother of his are pranksters to the highest degree they are. Anyway, is there anything I can do to help you lass?” Bofur offered seeing plates of food beginning to pile up.

 

“If you don’t mind, could you start taking these plates out to the table? I want to make sure everyone is fed well before we set out today.” The woman asked motioning to the plates stacked high with French toast, bacon, and ham.

 

“You know if you spoil them they’ll never want to leave.” The dwarf said with a cheerful smile balancing the plates on his arms. Ayden grabbed several dishes of butter and the crock of oatmeal before following the dwarf. When she entered the dining room, it was filled with sleepy, ruffled, and hungry dwarves. She set down the food she was carrying and bade them to begin while she went to wake the wizard and attempted to wake Bilbo.

 

She met Gandalf in the hall and pointed him to the dining room for breakfast. She then moved to knock on Bilbo’s door but received no response. She tried the knob and found it locked as well. She sighed and hoped that he would still wake up in time to join the quest. She decided to pack him a breakfast to eat later knowing that he would run out without thinking. She also made note to grab his oilskin and handkerchief before leaving.

 

Not really feeling up to eating, the woman stopped in to tell Gandalf that she was going to get Alagos ready and to not leave without her. She grabbed an apple on her way out along with the saddle bags and tack. She struggled to carry all of it so when she came to the edge of the pasture she simply whistled for her mare while dumping it all unceremoniously onto the ground. The mare trotted over and gave the pile of stuff a questioning look.

 

“ _Sír i calan Alagos. Ha anann an caro mín athrad an Imladris nín meldis.”_ The woman told her steed as she fed the mare the apple she had grabbed. At that the mare perked up and began tugging on the saddle to express her eagerness to return home. Ayden laughed at the horse’s antics and quickly saddled the mare. She attached the saddlebags and led the steed to the gate of Bag End. _“Deri sí,”_ she told her steed as she went in to check on the dwarves.

 

In the time that it had taken her to saddle Alagos they had finished eating and were packing up their things. Ayden recruited the two youngest to help her do the dishes and listened with Ori as Kili told tales of pranks that he and his brother pulled back in the Blue Mountains.

 

“…And this one time, Mister Dwalin called Fili and I ‘sluggish’ so we filled his boots with all the slugs we could find! Of course, then we had to clean out said boots, but it was worth it for the look on his face. Ah, a treasured moment that is.” The young dwarf prince recited with glee. Ori let out a snicker picturing Dwalin with his toes full of the slimy creatures. Ayden couldn’t help the giggles that left her bracing herself on the sink. After the laughing episode had passed, she tried to keep herself more composed as the tales became more and more outlandish. They were soon done with several extra hands coming in to help once they had finished packing.

 

“Our first stop will be the Green Dragon Inn in Bywater in order to purchase ponies and rations for the rest of the company.” Gandalf explained as they began to head out the door grabbing their shoes on their way out. It was a rather comical sight, twelve dwarves sitting in the yard of a hobbit putting on their shoes. Ayden offered to place any cumbersome items on Alagos until they got their ponies.

 

Bombur took her up on the offer and handed her his large cooking pot and bags to attach to the saddle. The other dwarves simply hefted their packs over their shoulders and moved to follow Thorin’s lead. Ayden, concerned about the directionally impaired dwarf trying to lead, nudged Gandalf and shot him a look. Understanding her concerns, the old wizard moved to the front of the company and they set off from Bag End.

 

As they passed through Hobbiton and Bywater, Ayden simply smiled and waved to the hobbits that she had come to know in the month she lived in the Shire. They were giving her the same disapproving look that she got when she wore pants out for the first time. The looks they shot the wizards however were even worse so she decided to count her blessings where they came.

 

They reached the Green Dragon Inn still with no sign of Bilbo. The dwarves began to take bets on whether he would end up showing up. Gandalf, Ayden, and Oin all bet that he would show up eventually. Nori and Dwalin were the only ones to bet against them but there didn’t seem to be much hope from the company that the hobbit would appear. When they packed their ponies and rations and set out from the Green Dragon the count had been added to with Gloin and Fili against while Bofur and Kili placed bets in favor of the hobbit.

 

As they got farther and farther on the road, the higher Ayden’s anxiety rose. She was just about to have a panic attack at changing the entire canon when a soft cry reached her ears.

 

“Wait! Wait!” the cry came again. Ayden turned in her saddle and nearly cried out with relief. There, running after company was Bilbo, trailing the contract behind him. He had a huge grin on his face as he ran up to Balin.

 

“I’ve signed it.” He announced out of breath handing over the contract to the elderly dwarf. Balin took it and gave Bilbo and impressed look. He then took out his spyglass and inspected the document.

 

“Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield.” He spoke to the hobbit giving him a wink of encouragement. Bilbo simply let out a relived laugh and stared at the dwarf.

 

“Give him a pony.” Interrupted Thorin’s deep velvety voice. Bilbo protested stating that he would be perfectly fine walking alongside them but the two princes simply rode on either side of him, hoisted the poor hobbit up by his arms and deposited him onto a pony.

 

The reigns were quickly shoved into his hands and he was left to flounder as the princes dropped back to the tail of the pony train. Ayden in turn urged Alagos forward and began to give the hobbit a crash course on riding. When he began to sneeze she simply reached into her saddlebag and pulled out one of the hobbits handkerchiefs that she had packed. The hobbit thanked her between sneezes which Ayden simply waved away. They were his handkerchiefs after all, she was simply returning them to their rightful owner.

 

As they rode on, Oin called out Nori to pay his bet and to bags of coin began to fly through the line of riders.

 

“What’s that about?” Bilbo asked the two Big Folk riding next to him.

 

“Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you’d turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn’t.” Gandalf explained cheerfully. Ayden rolled her eyes at the wizard’s explanation.

 

“And what did you think?” the hobbit questioned looking back and forth between the wizard and woman he had befriended. Surely, they wouldn’t bet against him. Right? A large bag of gold flew through the air at that moment and landed in Gandalf’s waiting palm. The hobbit then turned his questioning gaze to Ayden who caught an even larger bag.

 

“I bet that you would join us before we hit the East Road.” Ayden explained giving the hobbit a sly wink. Bilbo was amazed at his friend’s faith in him not being able to resist an adventure.

 

“But… how did you know that I would come?” he questioned the woman confused. He himself had not changed his mind until that very morning, how could she have known that he would join the quest.

 

“Because you are far to kind to hear a plight like that of this company and not be moved to help. Your Baggins blood is too strong for that. And your Took blood would hardly allow a bit of danger to get in the way.” Ayden reasoned not being able to tell him that she in fact knew everything that would happen on this quest. Their conversation was interrupted by a fierce growl that came from the hobbits belly. He flushed, grabbing his stomach if to quell the noise.

 

“Oh dear, in my rush to be off I forgot to eat! What kind of hobbit am I? Running off on adventures and skipping meals? My poor father is probably rolling in his grave.” The hobbit spoke already doubting his decision to join the company.

 

“Yes, Bungo might, but dear Belladonna would be cheering you on with all her heart you must know.” Gandalf consoled the hobbit while Ayden pulled out the food she had packed for her hobbit friend.

 

“Here Bilbo, I packed the leftovers from breakfast. You can have them as it will be a long while before we break. I also have a poultice that will help with any soreness or abrasions that you may get as you are not yet comfortable with riding.  Just let me know when we stop for the night how you are faring and I will prepare it for you.” She spoke kindly handing the small package filled with French toast, bacon, ham and apple slices to the famished hobbit.

 

Her own stomach clenched painfully but she ignored it. Bilbo need the food more than she did. She had traveled in the Wilds before and knew that she could handle skipping one meal. She dropped back behind the pair to simply listen to their conversation. She wasn’t really feeling up to conversing as she drifted into her own thoughts and worries.

 

She was also feeling quite exhausted and was debating whether or not to try and sleep in her saddle when the hood of her cloak was pulled over head blocking her view of the road ahead. She looked up to try and see who did it when a gruff voice came from next to her where her hood was blocking her vision.

 

“Dwalin told us that you took the entire watch last night so we could sleep. Rest lass, we will be passing through the safest leg of our journey for the next few hours. You’ll do no good if you’re so tired you can’t stay on your horse. Hand me your reigns and I’ll lead that beast you ride.” The voice told her. As she moved her head she saw the large red haired dwarf at her side holding his hand out expectantly. Ayden made to protest but she was shut up by a look that only a parent use to dealing with stubborn children can pull off.

 

“Lass, you may have something you wish to prove to Thorin but you will only damage your standing with him if you fall off yer beast this early on. I will wake you in a few hours, before we stop to break if it would make you feel better about it.” He offered taking the reins from the woman’s hands. She conceded with a soft sigh and gave the dwarf a thankful smile.

 

“Thank you Master Dwarf, your concern is much appreciated. I am terribly sorry but I must have missed your name last night.” She spoke wrapping her cloak tighter around her frame as she settled into a position that was both comfortable and safe for her to doze in.

 

“Aye, the name is Gloin, at your service. I must ask lassie, you seem very young to be out on your own, how many summers are you?”

 

“I just celebrated my 21st birthday in this past fall Master Gloin,” she answered and at his incredulous expression the dwarven father protested loudly.

 

“Ye are but a child! I know we have young ones on their quest but they at least have come of age!” he spoke furiously. Ayden tried to calm him down by explaining the difference between dwarves and humans.

 

“Well to you all I may seem young but in the life of a human you are considered an adult when you turn 18. So, I have been on my own for about three years now.” She spoke trying her best not to remember the last few years she had spent spiraling deeper and deeper into her depression. To pull her mind away from the unwelcome thoughts she decided to change the conversation.

 

“Do you have a family Master Gloin?” she asked knowing that the dwarf would talk anyone’s ear off about his wife and son. Her question was met by groans from the dwarves around her, several even glared at her for bringing up the topic. But the beaming smile she received from the red-haired dwarf made her forget them. She then settled in closing her eyes as the dwarf’s rough baritone and the sway of her horse lulled her to sleep.

 

Once the dwarf noticed she was asleep he gave her a fond smile and simply moved in front of her great white horse to lead it and the precious cargo that it carried.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khuzdul  
> 'Amad-mother
> 
> Sindarin  
> Sír i calan Alagos. Ha anann an caro mín athrad an Imladris nín meldis.- Today's the day Alagos. It’s time to make our way back to Rivendell my friend.  
> Deri sí- Wait here.


	13. Of Prejudice and Perils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayden has a rough first day with the company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 13! Helpful critiques are always welcome. This is still unbetaed so sorry about any mistakes!  
> All of Middle-Earth and its inhabitants are the work of J.R.R. Tolkien. I only claim my own character(s).  
> Khuzdul is in bold and the translations will be found at the end of the chapter.  
> Enjoy!

Of Prejudice and Perils

 

Ayden was awoken by a large hand softly nudging her shoulder. She sat up so quickly that she would have fallen off her steed if the hand hadn’t steadied her. She looked up assessing her surroundings. They had apparently traveled faster than she expected as it seems that they had already reached the outskirts of Bree. Gloin, who had woken her up, explained that they were stopping in the little town to pick up the last of their rations and what not before they truly set out into the Wilds.

 

She noticed the way that the people of Bree looked at the dwarves, with distrust and wariness and how the dwarves in turn stayed close together putting on airs of indifference. She offered to buy what medical supplies Oin needed so he wouldn’t need to worry about interacting with the other humans.

 

Ayden quickly found the apothecary and stocked up on the materials that Oin had listed. She gave a strained smile and bid farewell to the healer.  She was getting more upset each minute the spent in the town. It was on her way back to the company that she heard Bombur protesting the high price of the rations. Ayden had to step in.

 

“What is going on here?” she asked with all the authority that her cover as a Ranger provided her. The stall keeper moved to give her a dismissing gesture until he realized the uniform she wore. Thinking it was his chance to get rid of the stubborn dwarf, he lied to the young woman.

 

“Ah, Ranger, you are supposed to keep the peace yes? This dwarf,” he spat, “was protesting the prices that I have so generously offered. I assume you will escort him from my front?” he sneered at the poor dwarf as he spoke. Bombur flinched at his harsh tone and the looks he received from the other stall keepers.

 

“Master Dwarf, what were the prices that this man had set for you?” Ayden asked Bombur trying not to show any bias in front of the stall keeper. As Bombur informed the young woman of the outrageously high price quietly she had a hard time keeping her temper in check.

 

“Apparently Mister Clerk, you are trying to swindle your customer as I passed through here not a month ago, and my companions payed half that which you expect Master Dwarf here to pay. I suggest you apply the same price you did for my brothers in arms to Master Dwarfs transaction. If you refuse I suppose I will just have to let the Deputy know that you are charging unreasonable prices based on your own personal bias.” The woman spoke harshly as her eyes shifted from their normal indigo to a harsh stormy grey to reflect her anger.

 

The clerk quickly agreed in the wake of the woman’s furry and as soon as the gold had changed hands the woman grabbed the provisions as quickly as possible wanting to leave this place that was so unkind to her beloved dwarves. Bombur softly protested the woman carrying all the rations but stopped when he saw her face. Tears of anger and sorrow were silently streaming down the young girl’s cheeks. She simply wiped them on her sleeve and continued forward.

 

“Miss Ayden, are you well?” the portly dwarf asked worried about the looks she was receiving from her fellow humans for choosing the side of a dwarf. The woman shook her head and addressed the kind dwarf.

 

“No Master Bombur, I am furious that you were put through an ordeal such as that.” She spoke as she continued towards the company who had just come in sight. The majority of the dwarves looked uncomfortable, indifferent or in a hurry to leave which just fanned her anger even more.

 

“It’s alright Miss Ayden, this sort of thing happens when we do business in towns. Most of us are used to it by now. I do thank you for stepping in to help me though I don’t believe it helped your reputation much.” Bombur explained sadly. At the gentle dwarf’s explanation, the woman exploded.

 

“That’s just the thing! You shouldn’t have to be used to! It is disgusting that you are treated so poorly! I feel ashamed at even being a part of my race when you tell me that this happens regularly. Yes, Thorin was rude to me but the rest of you have been nothing but polite and kind to me since we met. I see no reason that you all should be treated differently when you all have treated me better than most humans have when they find out that I am a Ranger.” She cried out wiping the tears of frustration from her face.

 

They had been close enough for the rest of the company to hear her emotional speech. Many of them simply turned away and began to remount so they could set off not knowing how to react to the woman’s tears or her kindness. Bofur however stepped forward and took the goods from the distraught woman’s arms.

 

“Come now lass, dry yer eyes. I’m sure my brother is very grateful for such a lovely savior but the trouble isn’t worth your tears. We are setting off soon, why don’t you ride with us and me cousin Bifur? I know a few tales that’ll cheer you right up.” The hatted dwarf offered as he packed everything away and led the still sniffling woman to her steed.

 

She simply nodded and remounted he mare. She ignored the concerned looks that were shot her way from Bilbo, Gandalf, Gloin, Kili and surprisingly Fili. She urged Alagos forward until she rode parallel with the cheerful dwarf and behind his family. The company stayed unusually quiet until they were a good distance from the town allowing Ayden time to cool down.

 

When the company resumed their conversation Bofur began to talk to the young woman about this and that taking her mind of the poor treatment of her dwarves. They continued in that manner until twilight fell upon them. They found a campsite near a clump of trees that they would rest in for the night.

 

“Fili, Kili, go scout out game for dinner.” Thorin spoke as they set up camp. Ayden also donned her bow and moved to join them.

 

“Woman, where do you think you are going?” the dwarf kings rich voice questioned. Ayden turned to face the imposing figure for the first time since he had embarrassed her in front of the entire company.

 

“I was going to go hunt. Three sets of hands work more efficiently than two.” She explained keeping her eyes on the dwarf’s feet unable to meet his gaze.

 

“Is that so? Then I expect you to not return empty handed Ranger or I will have to believe that the tales I have heard about your skills are nothing more than fantasy. Go then, do not disappoint.” The regal dwarf dismissed her with a wave of his hand. Ayden, angered by his doubt in her skills, huffed and turned away from Thorin promising herself that she would impress the exiled dwarf if it took her all night.

 

She stormed past the two princes ignoring when Kili called out her name. She began to run until she was far away from camp. She began to slow when she saw a break in the trees and froze when she reached the edge of the clearing. There grazing in the glade was a herd of deer led by a great stag. Ayden immediately set her sights on the majestic male as the prize that would win her the respect of the dwarf king.

 

She quietly drew her bow and readied an arrow. She would only get one shot at this as the rest of the herd would flee once she let lose her arrow. She lined up her shot aiming for the stags bowed head. She took a deep breath and let her arrow fly. Her arrow met its mark a second before another arrow hit the stag in the neck. Ayden readied another arrow quickly and stayed hidden in the cover of the trees until the clearing was emptied of the rest of the herd and all was quite once more. She was not alone; the second arrow was proof of that and she would be damned if she would be the one to give in first.

 

She only had to wait a short while before the other archer made themselves known. She relaxed as Kili rushed into the clearing whooping and cheering at the sight of the dead stag with Fili walking more calmly behind him. Ayden made her way into the clearing as well.

 

“Well, I suppose I wouldn’t have had to hunt after all,” the woman spoke startling the dwarf princes who turned on her weapons drawn. When they realized who it was that was speaking they lowered their weapons and Kili moved to greet the woman.

 

“Miss Ayden! Is that your arrow? Who would have thought that we would pick the same target?” he announced cheerfully. Ayden simply smiled at him before moving to the deer that she had killed. She removed both the arrows and knelt and thanked the Valar for the results of her hunt like Elrohir and Elladan had taught her. When she rose, she was met by confused looks from her companions.

 

“I was giving thanks to the Valar for the stag that we killed and thanking the stag for nourishing us in exchange for its life.” She explained with a small smile. She detested killing animals but in this world, it was necessary. When the twins found out how much it grieved the woman they taught her how to pay her respects and give thanks for the animals that were needed for food. It didn’t take away the feeling she got from killing a defenseless creature but it helped her come to terms with it.

 

“Ah, seems more of an elf thing to do then a human but no matter. Now, let’s get this beast back to camp! I can’t wait to see the look on Uncle’s face when he sees what we caught! I just wish that I had gotten the killing blow, now Ayden can take all the credit!” the dark-haired prince rambled on lightheartedly but Ayden stopped in her tracks.

 

If Kili brought back the stag he would receive an immense amount of praise not only from Thorin but from the rest of the company which in turn would strengthen his standing with the other dwarves. All it would do for Ayden would prove to Thorin that she wasn’t useless. She could do that with another catch she decided.

 

“You two head on back, with the amount that you all ate last night I think it would be okay to continue hunting for a while longer.” Ayden spoke assessing how long she could realistically hunt with the amount of light there was.

 

“But Ayden, what about what Uncle said? If you bring this back, he’ll have to acknowledge your skill.” Kili spoke not understanding what the woman was doing. Fili however saw that the woman was giving up her kill for his brother but didn’t understand why. Why would she give up a secure chance to impress his uncle? Ayden simply smiled and waved before turning around and heading back into the woods tracking the rest of the herd. Kili turned to his brother wanting to object but stopped when he saw the look on the golden prince’s face.

 

“Kee, head back to camp with that stag. I’ll follow her and make sure she returns safely.” The lion prince commanded as he moved to follow the woman before she got too far away.

 

His brother simply shrugged before hefting the stag that was quite a bit larger then himself onto his shoulders and slowly made his way back to camp. Fili briefly considered helping his brother but his curiosity won out in the end.

 

He tracked the woman for a good fifteen minutes before he spotted her on the edge of another clearing, this one smaller than the last. She had her bow drawn and aimed at, was that a wild boar?! What the hell was that woman thinking going after a boar armed with just a bow!

 

He moved to stop her but he was too late. The arrow hit its mark but didn’t kill it in one hit like with the stag. Fili felt as if he was moving underwater as he watched the boar prepare to charge the woman who simply readied another arrow.

 

The boar began to charge and it was then that the prince knew that there was no way that he could reach the small woman in time. He was about to watch as she was trampled in front of his very eyes. The woman was still standing her ground as the boar grew closer and closer. Fili tried to tell her to move out of the way but all that came out of his mouth was a strangled cry. The woman flinched at the noise but continued to focus on the charging animal.

 

It was only a few feet from her when she let loose the second arrow and it struck true sliding into the hog’s brain but it was too late, she was still going to be hit by the rampaging animal. Fili shut his eyes in reflex, missing how the woman sidestepped the animal at the last second as she had been trained to do. The boar hit a tree head first pushing the arrows even further into its brain severing the brain stem. After that the animal lay motionless on the forest floor.

 

Fili opened his eyes at the sound and quickly looked for the remains of the idiotic woman until he caught sight of her once again kneeling by her kill. Astonished and upset he stormed over to her and pulled her up to her feet by her arm.

 

“WHAT IN MAHAL’S NAME WAS THAT WOMAN! DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH? BECAUSE THAT IS EXACTLY HOW ONE WOULD GO ABOUT ACHEIVING IT!” he roared at the now trembling woman who filched at the grip on her arm.

 

He noticed her discomfort and reigned in his anger for in truth he was more upset that he simply stood there and did nothing then at the woman’s foolishness. He released his hold on her arm and she dropped to her knees once more. Fili was confused until he noticed her rocking back and forth with her arms wrapped tightly around her frame.

 

“Ah, Miss Ayden? I’m sorry for my outburst but you need to be more careful. One should not face down a fully-grown boar with naught but a bow and arrow.” He spoke in a softer but still firm tone. When she seemed to take no notice, he knelt down in front of her and made to touch her hand.

 

She violently flinched away from him and looked up with midnight blue eyes that showed a terror that he had never seen in anyone. He noticed her mouth moving and listen closer to the whispered words leaving the terrified woman’s mouth.

 

“…no…please…don’t…” were all that he could make out. He began to get a sickening feeling in his stomach as he realized that this was no ordinary terror. This was a long-repressed terror that his actions had unearthed. He tried to calm her down to no avail. The lion prince was beginning to panic when she suddenly dropped like a marionette with it strings cut.

 

Fili moved to cradle the woman’s head on his lap as he noticed he breathing growing deeper and more steady. He breathed a sigh of relief until he realized now he was tasked with somehow returning to camp with not just the now unconscious woman but her kill as well. As he sat there he tried to think of a solution to his dilemma. He looked down at her woman once more and remembered her song and how her voice rivaled that of a nightingale’s.

 

‘Birds! Of course!’ the prince thought as he remembered the bird calls that his brother had made before the quest to use if they ever got separated. He just hoped that Kili was in range to hear it.

 

* * *

 

 

Back at camp, Kili’s stag had been met with glowing approval and praise from his uncle, so much so that he wasn’t even able to tell them that it was in fact Miss Ayden’s kill not his own. Bombur took it a ways away from camp to skin and prep it for cooking. Kili was invited to sit with his uncle, Balin, and Dwalin to recount the tale of his hunt. It wasn’t until after his embellished tale that he realized that Fili still wasn’t back with Miss Ayden.

 

“What is that noise?” Bilbo suddenly spoke up causing a silence to fall over the camp. They were far too close to Bree still to be threatened by orcs or that is what they thought. They all listened for the noise that their burglar had heard. A moment passed before the hobbit spoke up again.

 

“There it was again! Are you telling me you can’t hear that awful noise?”

 

“What does it sound like Bilbo?” questioned Gandalf from his place on a log by the fire.

 

“It- well, it sounds like some kind of bird but not one that I have ever heard before. It’s coming from the direction Ayden went in!” the hobbit realized in horror as he moved to follow the sound. Kili jumped up from his place with a cry of “Fili!” before sprinting after the hobbit. The rest of the dwarves moved to help when Thorin began to issue orders.

 

“Dwalin, and Bofur you are with me, the rest of you be on your guard.” He commanded grabbing his axe and following his foolish nephew and burglar.

 

* * *

 

 

Fili was blowing on the whistle for fifteen minutes before a rustle of leaves came to his ears. He turned his head to gain a better look and saw the curly head of their hobbit poke around a tree.

 

“Master Baggins! Over here.” He called to the Halfling. Once Bilbo saw him he began to move over to the golden prince as he drew near he saw a sight that nearly stopped his heart. Ayden laying on the ground with her head cradled in the prince’s lap and behind them lay an enormous boar quite possibly three times the size of himself. He rushed to his friend’s side and glared at the dwarf.

 

“What in Yavanna’s name happened here! What’s wrong with Ayden! Why isn’t she waking up?” the hobbit demanded after shaking the woman several times. “Answer me!” he yelled as the young dwarf tried to figure out how to explain. Kili came crashing though the bushes that second delaying his explanation.

 

“Fee! What happened? That call was for emergencies you know not just because you got scared- “Kili stopped short as he took in the scene before him. The enormous boar laying dead at the base of a tree with his brother and the hobbit hovering over something on the ground. He moved closer and inhaled sharply at the sight of the woman laying motionless. He was about to start his own round of questions when the trio of dwarves who followed him burst into onto the scene brandishing their weapons.

 

Thorin assessed the situation before addressing his eldest nephew. “Fili, what happened here.” He demanded in a harsh tone.

 

Fili then explained that he had followed the woman and found her stalking a boar. He recounted how she struck her mark but it caused the boar to charge and how she simply reloaded her bow and shot it again when it was closer. He then bowed his head in shame as he retold how he reacted and frightened the poor woman into a terror induced state. He finished by recalling how she had hyperventilated to the point she passed out then began to use the bird call in the hopes that help would come.

 

Bilbo after hearing the tale slapped the young prince so hard that is head flew to the side. All the dwarves watched in awe as the hobbit began to yell and curse at the golden-haired dwarf for his actions.

 

“How dare you! What kind of man does that to a woman! Take your hands off her you-you…” the hobbit ranted pulling his friend away from the dwarf’s lap and began to stroke her hair gently while tears rolled down his face. Thorin stepped in to direct the members of his company.

 

“Fili, Kili, you will follow me back to camp with the boar, Dwalin, Bofur, I am trusting you to get the burglar and the Ranger back to camp in once piece.” He ordered in his rich baritone voice. He motioned for his nephews to follow him after they had grabbed the large boar.

 

Dwalin moved to pick the woman up but was stopped by the hobbit curling protectively around her.

 

“Master Baggins, we do not wish the lassie any harm. We simply wish to return her back to camp so Gandalf and Oin can check on her health. From the sounds of it she suffered from a strong case of **tasakhkhi** and will wake up in a few hours at the latest. She will be fine as long as we get her back to camp. Alright?” Bofur spoke softly to the hobbit as he kneeled next to the pair. He recognized the symptoms from when Bifur would have attacks and would need himself or Bombur there to pull him out of the visions that plagued his mind.

 

Bilbo finally relented and let Dwalin lift the woman gently into his arms. The large dwarf noted that she was surprisingly light for her size and make a note to watch the girl around meal times. If she was suffering from traumatic flashbacks, there were many other things that they would have to watch for as well. They began to make their way back to camp when he felt the girl stir in his arms. She curled closer to the dwarf latching onto his fur and refusing to let go even when they reached camp and the wizard tried to take her from his arms. She protested quietly without ever waking.

 

The wizard ended up casting some kind of calming spell on the woman for she released her grip and could finally be moved to her bed roll that the hobbit had set out next to his own. Bilbo never left the woman’s side and glared at anyone who moved closer to the woman especially Thorin and Fili. Bofur was the only one exempt from the burglars heated gaze as they spoke in hushed tones. From the look on the pairs faces it was not a pleasant conversation.

 

“Master Baggins, I must ask, has the lass had any attack like this before that you know of?” the hatted dwarf questioned gently.

 

“No, not that I know of. But, I did notice something peculiar. Whenever she messed up or made a mistake on anything, she would flinch violently before coming back to herself. She also would get very uncomfortable around anyone yelling. The first time she went to market she came back empty handed and near tears. I think it might have something to do with what happened to her and her family.” The hobbit thought out loud.

 

“What happened to the lass and her kin if I may ask.” Bofur pressed gently.

 

“Well, it’s not really my place to tell but I know that her village was attacked in an orc raid and Ayden was the sole survivor. She was near death when a pair of Rangers rescued her.” Bilbo recounted briefly gazing down at the woman he had come to see as a good friend. Could the trauma from that have caused all this? He questioned the miner but received a shrug in response.

 

“It may have, with wounds to the mind like this it’s hard to say unless the person in question acknowledges it. She should wake in a few hours, and I warn you, she may not remember what happened. Sometimes it is best to let them forget. I think this would be one of those cases.” The dwarf spoke kindly with a reassuring pat to the hobbits hunched shoulders. He moved back to where his kin were eating quietly.

 

Dwalin pulled Bofur aside after his talk with the hobbit and proceeded to question the hatted dwarf. “What did he say? Has the lass gone through something like this before?”

 

“No, not that he can recall. He did mention her being caught up in an orc raid that left her the sole survivor though. Said she was found at deaths door by a pair of Rangers she was.” Bofur explained with a sorrowful look to the sleeping woman. Dwalin stiffened at the implications that arose from that piece of information.

 

“You don’t think that- “

 

“I have no idea but it would be wise to not bring up the topic around her aye?” the hatted dwarf interrupted sternly moving back to where his family sat and began to answer their questions about the girl. Dwalin moved towards his king to report his own findings.

 

Gloin watched as they brought back the young girl unconscious. His fatherly instinct called that he go help the girl but her hobbit fiercely guarded the woman as a bear would guard her cubs. He wondered if the hobbit too knew how young the girl truly was and disapproved of her being on her own like he did. It was then that he noticed the girl shivering.

 

The dwarf walked over braving the hobbit’s fierce glare that seemed to rival Thorin’s when he wished it. He held up the blanket he was carrying as a peace offering which seemed to calm the burglar down.

 

“Lass looks like she could use another blanket.” He offered as he laid it over the woman who stopped her shivering almost immediately.

 

“And what about yourself Master Gloin? Won’t you catch a chill without a blanket?” the hobbit questioned the gesture.

 

“Nay, us dwarrows are made of sturdier stuff then you and the lass. A little cold won’t do me any harm.” He replied glancing back down at the woman who seemed even smaller in her sleep. He didn’t know why but he felt a fierce urge to protect this young human girl who he had met just yesterday. Sighing, he moved to go back to his brother when a soft voice stopped him in his tracks.

 

“Thank you Master Gloin. For looking out for her like you did earlier today. I truly don’t know how she got as far as she has in this world with the terrible way she cares for herself. She’s almost as bad as a fauntling sometimes,” the hobbit spoke running a gentle hand through the woman’s unbound locks remembering the first time that she had asked him to do such.

 

* * *

 

It was a lazy Sunday that they had gone on a picnic at Ayden’s insistence. They had spent hours snacking and reading together under the great party tree. Ayden was dozing while he had been reading one of the adventure tales that his mother had written before she passed when the young woman requested something quite odd.

 

“Bilbo, would you- could you possibly run your fingers through my hair? It was something that one of my dear friends would do at times like this and I find that I miss it terribly. You don’t have to, I know it is an odd request.” She explained and reassured the hobbit at the same time.

 

He was slightly startled as she hadn’t mentioned her life before the rangers since that first night she spent in Bag End. She rolled over to face away from him muttering apologies when he moved closer and began to stroke her hair as his own mother used to do to him so long ago.

 

The woman instantly began to relax even more then he thought possible and slowly began to drift off into a light slumber. From then on, they made picnics weekly events, this time at Bilbo’s insistence. He enjoyed helping the kind woman relax and rest peacefully as he knew she rarely got a full night’s rest.

 

* * *

 

As he came back to himself he noticed the odd looks that he was receiving from the dwarves at his actions but paid them little mind. The comfort and care of his friend were his priority at the moment not the confounding lot of dwarves that he had agreed to travel with. He brushed her dark locks away from her face once more and curled up in his own bed roll next to the woman waiting for her to wake. As he lay there, he began to doze and fell into a dreamless sleep, the exhaustion of the day finally catching up with the poor hobbit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khuzdul  
> tasakhkhi- continue to see/ to see excessively


	14. Bonfire Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of campfires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 14! Helpful critiques are always welcome. This is still unbetaed so sorry about any mistakes!  
> All of Middle-Earth and its inhabitants are the work of J.R.R. Tolkien. I only claim my own character(s).  
> Khuzdul is in bold and the translations will be found at the end of the chapter.  
> The song Ayden sings is The Song of Durin by Eurielle. I take no credit for this song.  
> Enjoy!  
> Note: I will be starting school again soon so there will probably be a lull in updates for a while. Sorry!

 

 Bonfire Bonding

 

It was hours later that Ayden finally woke up. She sat up quickly dislodging the hobbit who had curled up next to her but not waking him. She began to panic as she couldn’t remember anything after she had let lose her second arrow. She took in her surroundings and realized that she was back at camp. What had happened? How did she get back? What happened to her boar? Were the most pressing questions on her mind. Her stomach however had different priorities as it let out a loud rumble in protest of not being filled all day.

 

Ayden moved from her bed roll to grab her pack with rations in it when a bowl was shoved into her field of view. She looked up and saw Bofur was the one offering the bowl to her.

 

“We can’t have a young lass like yourself missin’ meals while we got them. Here I fought Bombur off to save you some. There’s more as well if you want.” He spoke with a kind smile handing the bowl to the young woman. He motioned for her to follow him closer to the fire. Standing, she covered the hobbit with the blankets that she had. She sat next to the hatted dwarf near the dying fire. The miner placed a few more logs on before turning to address the woman.

 

“You have questions aye? Ask away.” He offered the woman who was picking at her stew. She moved to set it aside but a stern look from the normally carefree dwarf kept the bowl in her hands.

 

“Well, first I would like to know what happened. Why was I unconscious? All I remember was firing my second arrow and then nothing.” The woman thought out loud until something occurred to her groaning, she bowed her head. “I didn’t move in time, did I? Stupid! I can’t believe I messed up like that! Please tell me that Thorin wasn’t the one who found me? I’ll never live it down if he did. What about the boar? Did it hit the tree like planned or did I fuck that up too?” she rambled off frustrated with herself. It was the only explanation, she hadn’t screwed up like that since the twins had begun to train her how to hunt.

 

In her self-deprecating rant, she didn’t even realize that she had given the dwarf the perfect cover story. He was unsure of how to bring up her panic attack without causing another one so he simply went along with what the girl had provided him. He had to remember to tell the others not to bring up what really happened lest she have another breakdown.

 

“Young Fili was the one to find you lassie, not Thorin. He called for help and got both you and your kill, which was mighty impressive by the way, back to camp. Thorin may not admit it but you’ve surely   impressed him. It’s not every day that a boar like that is felled with naught but two arrows. As for the beast, Bombur used half of in the stew and salted the other half for the road. You’ve impressed more than just Thorin with your skill lass.” Bofur spoke cheerfully. Ayden was torn between blushing in embarrassment and groaning in frustration so naturally she did both. She couldn’t believe that she missed the look on Thorin’s face when he saw her kill. The Valar were surly laughing at her misfortune.

 

She sighed and looked into the fire. “I worried Bilbo, didn’t I?” she asked softly remembering how the hobbit was curled so closely to her side when she woke.

 

“Aye, nearly scared the pants off the little fellow. Who knew that such a small creature could have the protective streak as fierce as a bear? Glared at anyone who even looked in your direction he did. I could have sworn he even stared down Thorin for a second there.” Bofur recounted with a soft chuckle. Ayden felt horrible putting her friend through a scare like that.

 

“Hobbits are very remarkable creatures, Bilbo especially. He lost both his parents rather young and has lived by himself ever since. I do believe that I am the first friend he’s made since his mother passed away. He was kind of isolated due to Belladonna’s adventurous nature which she passed on to her only son. That is not a respectable nor desired hobbit trait you should know, so after his mother died he holed himself up in Bag End and tried to become the perfectly respectable hobbit that was expected of the Baggins heir.” She explained with a sorrowful gaze towards her friend.

 

“I hate how cruelly people treat those they see different from themselves. They fear that which they don’t understand yet they make no effort to try and learn. It frustrates me to no end. This world would be a much better place if we all just tried to understand one another a little better.” Ayden spoke thinking back to her own world where any abnormality was met with ridicule.

 

Bofur looked at the lass in awe. He had never met anyone who thought twice about the treatment of his kin and yet here sat a woman who genuinely seemed to care about the mistreatment of not just dwarves but all races of this land. He agreed with her that the world would be a much nicer place if everyone were even just a little bit kinder to each other but knew that realistically that would never happen. He kept his opinions to himself and simply nodded along with the woman’s words.

 

Ayden pulled herself out of her depressing thoughts and moved to finish her stew in the amicable silence that fell over the pair. When she was finished, she moved to leave but her bowl was taken from her hands and refilled with more food by the hatted dwarf. He simply smiled and returned her bowl to her. She sighed and continued to eat. This continued until it was apparently time for the next watch.

 

After eating three bowls of stew in total she watched as the miner moved to wake Dwalin for the next watch, they talked in hushed tones for a while, then he moved to lay down to rest. The large warrior made his way over to the fire. Seeing the woman up gave him a feeling of relief. He sat across the fire as to examine her to try and judge how she was coping. Bofur had informed him on what she thought about the episode and he felt conflicted about lying to the small but fierce woman.

 

“Sorry about earlier, I must have miscalculated the speed that the boar was moving. Nothing teaches a lesson quite like a bruised body, right?” she laughed rubbing her aching arm, she must have landed on it after she got hit. Dwalin stiffened at her comment and simply waved her apology off.

 

“I don’t know what you were thinkin’ goin’ after a beast like that with naught but a bow but you’ve certainly impressed Thorin with your skill. You also scared the daylights out of the boys and yer wee friend there.” He spoke gesturing to the sleeping hobbit.

 

The girl gave a glance at the two sleeping princes as well noticing how Fili was in a position to protect his brother even as they slept. It was then that a wave of exhaustion swept over the woman. She tried and failed to stifle the large yawn that forced itself out of the young woman.

 

“You should get more rest. It’s our turn to keep watch lass.” Dwalin spoke silencing the woman who moved to protest. “You kept watch all last night, don’t try and tell me that you don’t need the sleep. You are fierce lass but not stupid.” The woman relented, and moved back to her hobbits side.

 

She curled protectively around her small friend spreading the blankets over both of them. She ran her fingers through the hobbits curls to sooth her own strained thoughts. She soon drifted off into a fitful sleep full of shadowed memories and unpleasant thought. In her sleep, she curled even closer to her friend seeking the warmth the other gave off in an unconscious desire for companionship.

 

Dwalin watched the girl’s interaction with the hobbit with curiosity. How close were they that they both allowed the other to touch their hair freely? He pondered on this until it was time for the next watch. He woke the next dwarf and laid down thinking on the strange relationship between the human and the hobbit until he fell into the land of dreams.

 

When Ayden woke again at dawn she carefully dislodged herself from the hobbits grip. Once freed, she tucked the pile of blankets tightly around the still sleeping hobbit. She also reminded herself to ask Bilbo if he needed the poultice after riding for so long. She glanced around the campfire and noticed that the only ones up yet were Gandalf and Thorin.

 

Not wanting to deal with the harsh dwarf yet she grabbed another set of her Rangers uniform and crept out of camp to change. She found a secluded thicket near a stream that she used to quickly wash off the grime from the road. It was then that she noticed a bruise forming on her arm. She couldn’t get a good look at it from the angle that it was at but it caused her to feel as if she was forgetting something, a feeling that she had always detested.

 

Brushing it off she quickly changed and returned to camp that was now filled with dwarves packing up their belongings. Ayden moved to wake Bilbo as she didn’t want Thorin to have yet another thing to complain about. She gently shook her friend until he opened his eyes.

 

“Good morning Bilbo. It’s time for you to wake up my friend.” She called to him softly. When the hobbit registered the woman’s voice he sat up quickly causing their heads to collide painfully. Both hobbit and human grabbed their head and let out a pained groan. The dwarven onlookers simply laughed at their companions reactions.

 

“Now that was a fine greeting Master Burglar but next time wait till later in the day to be knockin heads!” called one of the dwarves which set off another round of laughter. Ayden and Bilbo simply looked at each other before joining the dwarves in laughter. Once the laughter had subsided, Ayden stood and offered a helping hand to the hobbit which he gratefully took.

 

It was then that the hobbit remembered the events of the night before. Bilbo was about to ask the woman about it when he was swept away from her by Bofur under the guise of helping Bombur with breakfast. It was then that the dwarf explained what the cover story was and at the hobbit’s squawk of indignation he explained why it would be best if they went along with what she thought happened lest they trigger another attack.

 

Meanwhile, Ayden was being check over again by the wizard.

 

“I’m fine, really Gandalf, just a little sore is all. I only have a single bruise on my arm where I landed.” She insisted waving off the fussing of the wizard.

 

“Indeed, well then, let me check the arm to make sure there are no breaks.” He spoke motioning for her to take off her surcoat from the injured arm. Ayden froze at the request.

 

“That won’t be necessary. I am fine” she spoke icily as she moved away from the wizard brushing off his concern. “Master Kili, do you have a moment?” she quickly avoided the stubborn wizard in favor of the dark-haired dwarf.

 

“A-aye, Miss Ayden, what do you need?” the young dwarf stuttered remembering his uncle’s warning from earlier about not bringing up the events of last night.

 

“I was wondering if you would mind joining myself in a quick shooting session before breakfast? I find that I push myself harder when I have another training with me.” The woman offered knowing that the young dwarf probably never had someone to practice his chosen weapon with. The young prince lit up at her offer and quickly grabbed his own bow and quiver. He was nearly vibrating in excitement when he returned.

 

“Should we tell Master Oakensheild and Master Fili where we are headed? I wouldn’t want them to panic should they not be able to find you.” Ayden offered.

 

Kili stiffened at her mention of his brother. He was still quite upset with his older sibling for his actions the night before but he understood the woman’s logic. He turned and called out to his uncle’s right hand. “Mister Dwalin! Miss Ayden and I are going to go train for a while before breakfast!”

 

“Aye lad, just make sure you are back in time for food or there’ll be none left for the two of you.” The warrior called back acknowledging the younger prince. The young dwarf grabbed the woman’s hand gently before rushing to a spot far enough away from camp.  Kili pointed out the trees that they would use as targets while Ayden restrung her bow.

 

She had the young prince go first as to pick out the flaws in his stance. She quickly corrected his posture and lowered his shoulders with a gentle hand as her own mentors had done to her. She then had him shoot with the corrected stance and found a great improvement. They continued to work together until Bofur called them for breakfast.

 

The two collected their arrows and headed back to camp. Kili exclaiming loudly about how much better he was after a single training session causing the woman to blush from the looks they received. They grabbed breakfast which was the rest of Kili’s stag and a portion of Ayden’s boar. She did have to admit, it was defiantly better than pack rations.

 

After they were done eating they cleaned up camp and set out once more. They traveled like this for a few weeks all the while Ayden and Kili were sent out to hunt in the evenings though the woman found it strange that the lion prince never again accompanied them. In fact, the golden-haired prince seemed to be giving her the cold shoulder again and always found a way to wriggle out of any time that she could question him about it. Ayden didn’t know what happened but wished that he would at least give her a chance to apologize for anything she had done that offended him.

 

They eventually stopped to camp on a ridge overlooking a valley. They set about making camp and such.  Ayden and Kili were forbidden to hunt that night as it would take them too far away from the rest of the company. With nothing else to do, Ayden sat down with Bilbo and continued their Sindarin lessons quietly away from the others. They only stopped when they were called to the fire for dinner.

 

After a disappointing dinner of fire warmed provisions, they all laid down for rest with Fili and Kili taking the first watch. Ayden unable to sleep, watched the stars until she heard Bilbo get up. She watched as he snuck an apple to Myrtle and proceeded to stroke the pony’s nose lovingly bringing a fond smile to the woman’s face.

 

It was then that a blood chilling cry pierced the air. Bilbo jumped and moved closer to the safety of the fire.

 

“What was that?” the hobbit asked shaken by the noise.

 

“Orcs.” Kili replied as another shriek split the air.

 

“Orcs?” the hobbit questioned fearfully moving even closer to the fire. In his fear, he did not realize that he had woken Thorin from his perch on a rock. Ayden and the exiled king both sat up at the hobbits voice.

 

“Throat cutters. There’ll be dozens of them out there. The Lone-lands are crawling with them.” Fili spoke sharing a mischievous look with his brother.

 

“They strike in the wee small hours when everyone’s asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood.” The younger prince added sinisterly. After the hobbit had turned away from the pair, they shared a look and began to chuckle under their breath.

 

“You think that’s funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?” Thorin’s deep baritone cut through the night harshly.

 

“We didn’t mean anything by it Uncle.” Kili spoke looking down at his hands in shame.

 

“No, you didn’t.” Thorin spat. “You know nothing of the world,” he reprimanded moving towards the overlook to brood majestically.

 

Ayden moved to comfort the young dwarf when Balin stepped in.

 

“Don’t mind him laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs.” He spoke to the two princes.

“After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first.” Balin launched into the tale of the Battle of Azanulbizar and how Thorin had rallied the dwarf army to turn back the waves of orcs after felling Azog in battle with a far-away look in his eyes.

 

“Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast nor song that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call king.” He finished as the rest of the company stood and faced their chosen king. The dark-haired dwarf turned and gave a slight nod of acknowledgement to his faithful companions.

 

He began to move back to where he had been resting when Bilbo asked, “And the pale orc? What happened to him?”

 

“He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago.” Thorin responded bitingly. Bilbo flinched at the harsh tone while Ayden watched Balin and Gandalf share a look that seemed like they did not agree.

 

Ayden sighed and moved to sit behind Bilbo running her fingers through his curls to calm herself down. From this point on, they would be hunted by Azog’s scouts and the weight of that knowledge was causing her to panic. To take her mind off it she began to speak of what she knew of Moria to the hobbit knowing that he shared her love of history and that it might settle him enough to sleep. In her anxious state, she missed the incredulous looks she received from the two young princes at her thoughtless action.

 

“I have heard tales of the glory of Moria. It was originally founded by Durin the Deathless, Master Oakenshield’s ancestor. They were not known for gold and precious stoned as Erebor was. Their wealth came from the mining of Mithril. When fashioned properly, it can be made into armor stronger than any other.” Ayden spoke gazing into the fire. Bilbo looked at the woman curiously.

 

“How did you come by this information lass?” Balin questioned hesitantly. First the human woman spoke their secret tongue, now she knew their people’s history? He wondered where this woman truly came across he knowledge of their secretive culture.

 

“I once came across a dwarf in a tavern, I had never met a dwarf before so naturally I introduced myself. I simply asked him questions about what little I knew about dwarves and he clarified for me. Though he was quite drunk by the time I arrived so that may be why. He also sang a song when I asked him about Moria though I only remember two of the verses.” The woman lied smoothly as her eyes, unbeknownst to her, shifted to a deep plum color.

 

“Can you sing them for us Miss Ayden? Can you? Can you?” the youngest prince begged even as the rest of those who were still awake shot him a reprimanding look. They should not be encouraging the spreading of their secrets with outsiders.

 

Ayden gave Balin a questioning glance to see if it would truly be okay. The old dwarf hesitantly nodded in acceptance giving a wary glance in Thorin’s direction. It would do no good for the king to scare the young woman again.

 

The woman began to hum the tune while still running her fingers through the hobbits soft locks.

 

 _A king he was on carven throne_  
_In many-pillared halls of stone_  
_With golden roof and silver floor,_  
_And runes of power upon the door._  
_The light of sun and star and moon_  
_In shining lamps of crystal hewn_  
_Undimmed by cloud or shade of night_  
_There shone for ever fair and bright._  
  
_The world is grey, the mountains old,_  
_The forge's fire is ashen-cold;_  
_No harp is wrung, no hammer falls:_  
_The darkness dwells in Durin's halls;_  
_The shadow lies upon his tomb_  
_In Moria, in Khazad-dûm._  
_But still the sunken stars appear_  
_In dark and windless Mirrormere;_  
_There lies his crown in water deep,_  
_Till Durin wakes again from sleep._

 

She finished looking up out of the fire. She felt Thorin’s heavy gaze on her but didn’t dare meet it. She also realized that she was being stared by all the others who were still awake as Bilbo had drifted off during her song. She blushed at the look of awe that had taken over the younger dwarves.

 

Fili had remembered her song from the first night they met but had forgotten how sweet the woman’s voice sounded through his weeks of self-imposed exile after the incident. Kili however had never hear any female sing except his **‘amad** and was entranced by the woman in front of him.

 

“Extraordinary lassie. I do believe that you have a gift. However, I ask that you share that song with no one. It is a song of our history, one that you should not even know.” Balin spoke kindly trying to watch out for the young woman. Thorin already felt slighted that she knew a simple phrase of their secret language. Ayden simply nodded and looked down at her small sleeping friend.

 

“I understand. I know that dwarves are very secret about their culture and what not. That’s why I find it fascinating. I love to learn new things, it widens my perspective of the world and enlightens me on different issues that I may not have known before. As with the incident in Bree, I never knew of the prejudice that dwarves faced from my kind and it made me so angry that I could do nothing to change it. It also let me know that that’s what you expect from humans now, that it’s what you expected from me at our first meeting, thus allowing me to understand in part why Master Oakenshield reacted the way he did. I must have seemed very rude when I was just trying to show the respect that he deserved. I realize it may seem foolish to you to care about all those who dwell in this world but I cannot help it. Everyone deserves equal treatment whether it be dwarf, human, elf, or even hobbit.” She spoke looking at the sleeping hobbit fondly still running her fingers through his curls.

 

“We all have our own strengths and weaknesses. If we simply worked together, I believe that we could do a lot more good for this world then all by our lonesome.” Ayden explained as her eyes brightened to a beautiful cerulean as she spoke passionately.

 

The three dwarves looked at her with varying expressions. Balin gave her a considering look while Fili looked at her trying to figure out why she, a human, would care about anyone beyond her own kind. Kili however gave her a thoughtful look, a lot of what she said made sense to the young prince and he wondered why no one else thought like she did. All three of them came to the conclusion that she was most likely a unique individual for the outlook.

 

The wizard however gave her an appraising look, this small woman apparently held the knowledge to defeat Sauron and yet still wanted to do more for this world than that. She wanted to try and connect the races of Middle Earth and she was starting with one of the most stubborn. She was trying to mend the rift that had come between the dwarves and the rest of Middle Earth. He was impressed by her view of the larger picture because even with the world free of Sauron there could still be bloodshed over such petty feuds.

 

“A very interesting outlook my dear. I look forward to seeing how you impact our world with such a view.” Gandalf chipped in making the woman cast a small smile in the wizard’s direction.

 

As she stifled a yawn, Ayden decided it was time to sleep as she had last watch in several hours. She gently picked up the hobbit who seemed to be losing weight already. ‘I’ll start sneaking him half of my rations, I can’t have him not able to keep up when we flee to the Hidden Valley.’ She thought to herself. She laid him down on the nest of blankets that had become their usual sleeping arrangements. The woman said one last goodnight before curling protectively on the side of the hobbit furthest away from the fire and pulling the blankets over the both of them.

 

As she lay there waiting for sleep to claim her she couldn’t help but worry at what was to come. Would she be able to change anything? And what would happen if she did this early on? These questions and more echoed in her head until she entered the realm of dreams.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khuzdul  
> 'Amad- mother


	15. The Stubbornness of Dwarves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't go quite as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 15! Helpful critiques are always welcome. This is still unbetaed so sorry about any mistakes!  
> All of Middle-Earth and its inhabitants are the work of J.R.R. Tolkien. I only claim my own character(s).  
> Enjoy!

The Stubbornness of Dwarves

 

The next morning, they encountered a rain storm that continued for several days. It began to rain lightly after they had set out for the day then quickly turned into a downpour as they planned to break for lunch. With the heavy rainfall, they decided that it would be better to just keep moving until they found a dry place to camp for the night.

 

Thus, they all snacked on their pack rations while riding.  Ayden, luckily had snuck Bilbo’s oilskin into his pack a while ago so he wasn’t nearly as miserable as he would have been. There were still lively conversations as the dwarves didn’t seem to mind the rain that much at first but as the storm refused to wane they became more and more grumpy.

 

It was on the third day of not stopping for a midday break that Dori began to complain.

 

“Here, Mister Gandalf, can’t you do something about this deluge?” the dwarf questioned accusingly fussing over his complex braids.

 

“It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done.” The wizard responded exasperated. “If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard.” Bilbo perked up at the notion and asked his own question in return.

 

“Are there any?” he asked lightly.

 

“What?”

 

“Other wizards.” The hobbit clarified for the old man.

 

“There are five of us.” The wizard began to explain. “The greatest of our order is Saruman the White. Then there are the two blue wizards… do you know, I’ve quite forgotten their names.”

 

“And who is the fifth?” Bilbo pressed wanting to know more.

 

“Well, that would be Radagast the Brown.” He answered.

 

“Is he a great wizard? Or is he more like you?” the hobbit questioned pulling a snicker from the young woman riding beside him.

 

Gandalf gave the hobbit a sharp look and gave his opinion. “I think he’s a very great wizard, in his own way. He’s a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forests lands to the East. And a good thing too, for always evil will look to find a foothold in this world.” Bilbo gave Ayden a look and the woman simply shrugged her shoulders in return. She did have a thought that she voiced out loud however.

 

“If you really wanted the rain to stop, wouldn’t you pray to Ulmo? He is after all, the Lord of Water, right?” She offered Dori who simply sniffed and turned up his nose at her suggestion. Nori answered the woman in place of his brother.

 

“We are Mahal’s people. What makes you think that any other would answer our pleas?” the star-haired dwarf put forward.

 

“Well, have you ever tried?” the woman responded.

 

“I can’t say that I have. What would one even say? Hello, Mister Lord of Water I know you love the rain and all but can you tone it down? We’re somewhat drowning here.” he asked sarcastically causing a round of laughter to occur between the dwarves.

 

Ayden paid them little mind as a sudden burning began to afflict her left shoulder. She reached back and grabbed it trying to sooth the ache not even noticing that both the dwarves chatter and the rain had mysteriously stopped.

 

When she came back to herself moments later, she noticed the awed looks that were being sent from her to Nori. Nori himself looked shocked and couldn’t believe what had occurred either. It had gone from a steady downpour to nothing in several seconds. He looked at the woman in amazement.

 

“Well, like I always say, don’t knock it till you’ve tried it!” she replied simply thoughts whirling through her head. She pushed her steed forward past the rest of the company and matched pace with Gandalf who was leading the group. She motioned for the wizard to move farther away from Thorin who was shooting her suspicious looks.

 

When they got to a safe distance, Ayden franticly questioned the wizard. “What just happened Gandalf, I didn’t think that would actually work! Aren’t you Istari supposed to be the only way that the Valar meddle in the lives of those in Middle Earth?”

 

“I do not understand it either my dear. The Valar work in mysterious ways and I suppose that we will find out sooner or later what their intervention means.” The wizard replied with look of deep thought on his face.

 

“Very helpful.” She muttered under her breath as she moved back to Bilbo’s side. The hobbit gave his friend a questioning glance but Ayden was too deep in her own thoughts to notice. She pushed the strange incident to the back of her mind and focused on the problem at hand. They would come across the trolls soon and she needed to plan.

 

The woman took stock of her pre-made poisons and figured that in a worst-case scenario, the poison she had dubbed Impulse would be the best. It was a green, earthy smelling poison that when applied to the skin, first causes numbness then as it spreads, paralyses the body for close to four hours. It was even more effective when it was introduced to the blood stream.

 

Ayden decided to apply it to several of her throwing daggers that she had stored in her pouch. That way, if things began to go downhill, she would have a backup plan to neutralizes the trolls. She had also decided that she would do her best to keep the company from even ending up in sacks but Bilbo’s safety was her top priority.

 

As she continued to strategize the company rode on. There were many warry looks thrown at both the wizard and the Ranger as they traveled on, now free of the rainfall.

 

* * *

 

 

They rode on until they came across a farm with a house that very much looked as if it had been pulled in two. Ayden and Bilbo dismounted at Thorin’s decree that they would be resting there tonight.

 

“Fili, Kili, look after the ponies, make sure you stay with them. Oin, Gloin, get a fire going.” He ordered before Gandalf pulled the Dwarf king aside and Ayden, knowing where their conversation was going, decided to start hunting early as once it got dark there was a higher chance of running into the trolls before she planned. She double checked the daggers she had prepped for their run-in tonight. If everything went as planned, Bilbo would gain the respect of Thorin and if not, she had her back-up plan.

 

“You are going off already?” Bilbo asked the woman as she readied her bow and arrows. Before she could answer however, Gandalf reappeared with a frustrated expression on his face. The hobbit was stroking Alagos when he noticed Gandalf storming away from Thorin. “Everything all right? Gandalf, where are you going?” he asked the wizard as he pushed through to his mount.

 

“To seek the company of the only one around here who’s got any sense.” The wizard spoke sharply remounting his steed.

 

“And who’s that?” Bilbo called after him.

 

“Myself, Mister Baggins!” Gandalf replied snappishly as he rode off announcing, “I’ve had enough of dwarves for one day.”

 

Bilbo looked from Thorin to where the wizard had disappeared trying to figure out what had caused the old man to storm off like he did.

 

“Come on Bombur, we’re hungry.” The dwarf king ordered as if nothing had occurred. Bilbo turned to Ayden who was tightening the strap for her quiver.

 

“Is he coming back?” He asked the woman worriedly.

 

“Don’t worry Bilbo, he just needs time to cool off. I’m sure he’ll be back before the sun rises.” Ayden assured the hobbit before setting off into the forest.

 

She had to go a fair way away as even the game stayed away from the trolls but she managed to catch a brace of rabbits and a small turkey before the sun began to set. She rushed back to the camp not wanting to miss the next important event in the timeline.

 

When she reached the camp, she went straight to Bombur with her kills who helped her skin and clean them before adding the rabbits to the stew and set about roasting the bird.  She sat down with Bofur and Bilbo and chatted as they waited for the food to finish. She couldn’t stop herself from fidgeting in anticipation as she was never very good at waiting.

 

Bilbo noticed how on edge the woman was and attributed it to the fact that the wizard was the only buffer between her and the leader of the company. He noticed that she was picking at her fingers and cuticles. He gently stilled her hands and gave her a questioning look. She sighed and made up an excuse eyes darkening with the lie.

 

“I’m just worried about Gandalf, he’s pretty old to be wondering of by himself, even if he is a supposedly great wizard.” She spoke with a playful lilt at the end which caused the hobbit to chuckle. Bofur called over the hobbit as he held two bowls and Ayden took a deep breath. ‘Here we go.’ She thought as Bilbo was asked to take food to the two young princes. The woman stood and moved to the hobbits side.

 

“Bilbo, I’ll come with you. I wished to have a word with Master Fili anyways.” Ayden offered while the other dwarves shot concerned looks to each other at her statement. Did she remember what the young prince had done?

 

Bofur made to object but Bilbo simply nodded and handed her one of the bowls before heading into the forest where the ponies were being kept, with the human woman at his side. He was getting tired of the way the dwarves tiptoed around the woman to protect the young prince. He hoped that this would show them that she was indeed strong. The hobbit knew that if the woman ever found out that she was being coddled, well there would be plenty of bruises to go around. They walked away and heard the dwarves joking about the quality of the stew and Dori’s lack of ability to cook as they moved deeper into the trees where the ponies were being kept.

 

They came across the young dwarves simply standing and staring off into the forest. Bilbo, not noticing the boy’s intense concentration, went and handed Kili his bowl of food. When the dwarf made no move to take it he looked between the two and asked, “What’s the matter?”

 

Without turning his head, Kili responded. “We’re supposed to be looking after the ponies.”

 

Fili turned and continued, “Only we’ve encountered a slight problem.”

 

“We had sixteen,” the dark-haired prince offered.

 

“Now there’s fourteen.” The golden prince finished.

 

Bilbo raced through counting the ponies while Ayden made her way over to Alagos. She quietly asked the intelligent horse to lead the ponies back to Rivendell when they began to flee and that she go straight to Merilwen to give her the letter that the woman tied around the mare’s bridle.

 

With that done, Ayden made her way back to the three males who very astutely came to the conclusion that whatever had taken the ponies, as Bilbo put it, “It’s something very big and possibly quite dangerous.” Ayden rolled her eyes, ‘Men’ she thought shoving the bowl of food into Fili’s hands

 

“Hey look, there’s a light over there.” The now acknowledged woman pointed out dropping her voice into a whisper. She crept closer to where she knew the trolls were camped. Fili gave the bowl back to the hobbit and kept a good distance between himself and the woman as he followed behind his brother.

 

“What is it?” Bilbo asked warily now holding both bowls.

 

Kili answered simply, “Trolls,” before rushing forward with his brother. Ayden sighed and made to follow them along with Bilbo who diligently carried the bowls not wanting to spill any of the boy’s food. They reached the princes just in time to duck behind a knotted old tree as one of the trolls lumbered past.

 

“He’s got Myrtle and Minty!” Bilbo whispered angrily. “I think they’re going to eat them. We have to do something!”

 

“Yes. You should.” Kili agreed quickly. “Mountain trolls are slow and stupid and you’re so small they’ll never see you,” the youngest prince rationalized as he took his bowl of stew from the hobbit who began to protest. Ignoring his objections, the dwarf continued, “It’s perfectly safe. We’ll be right behind you.”

 

“If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl and once like a brown owl.” Fili added pushing the hobbit forward while relieving Bilbo of the other bowl of stew.

 

The two made to flee but Ayden caught their sleeves and gave Bilbo and encouraging smile when he turned back around. When the hobbit was out of earshot she began to tell the dwarves what to do.

 

“Kili, you will head back and let Thorin know what is going on. Fili, you are with me, you are to follow my exact instructions and my every move got it? Don’t argue with me on this Kili you don’t have your bow with you. Now go!” she ordered pushing the youngest dwarf back towards camp.

 

“Now you, follow.” She whispered to Fili as he crept closer to the troll’s bonfire. The golden-haired prince wondered why she had Kili leave and not himself seeing as how they seemed to be growing much closer in the past few weeks but didn’t dare ask as they got closer and closer to the troll camp.

 

When they came to the edge of the forest she motioned for the dwarf to stop and hide just out of the campfire’s light. They both pressed themselves against a tree and Ayden poked her head around and caught a glimpse of the hobbit running from tree to tree as the trolls argued about the stew that one seemed to be making.

 

Ayden watched and waited for the right time to intervene, holding her breath as Bilbo moved behind one of the trolls to try and steal his knife. When he was used as a snot rag, Ayden prepared herself.

 

“AAH! Blimey! Bert! Bert! Look What’s come out of me hooter. It’s got arms and legs and everything.” The troll holding the mucus covered hobbit cried. Fili lunged for the clearing but was held back by Ayden.

 

“Not yet.” She whispered all the while keeping her attention on her friend and the not so bright trolls

 

“What is it?” one of the others asked.

 

“I don’t know. But I don’t like the way it wriggles around!” said the one holding Bilbo as he threw him to the ground. The hobbit tried to scramble away but was stopped by a troll holding a knife threateningly towards him.

 

“What are you, then? An oversized squirrel?” the knife wielding troll demanded.

 

“I’m a burglar- a hobbit!” Her friend squeaked out in a panic.

 

“A burglarhobbit?”

 

“Can we cook him?” the trolls asked one after another.

 

“We can try!” the other exclaimed lunging for Bilbo. The hobbit tried to run away but was cut off by the chef troll who commented, “He wouldn’t make more than a mouthful. Not when he’s skinned and boned!” herding him towards the other troll.

 

“Perhaps there’s more burgarhobbits around these parts. Might be enough for a pie!” the knife wielding troll put forth as he pushed the hobbit into the middle of the clearing. Fili was straining in Ayden’s grip but the woman refused to let go. They couldn’t go in after him with the trolls stomping around. They would get squished in a heartbeat. No, they had to wait for Kili to return with Thorin and the rest of the company.

 

Bilbo was finally caught when he headed back towards the pen that they had put the ponies in. As he dangled from the trolls grasp he was questioned once more.

 

“Are there anymore of you little fellas hiding where you shouldn’t?” the one with the knife asked brandishing the blade. Bilbo denied it while struggling to get away.

 

“He’s lying. Hold his toes over the fire. Make him squeal!” the congested troll suggested.

 

Just then, Kili popped out of the bushes and slashed the back of the congested troll’s knee. He quickly, and foolishly, ran in front of the trolls and demanded, “Drop him!” while brandishing he sword.

 

The trolls, slow on the uptake, got out a “You wot?” before the young prince repeated himself.

 

“I said: Drop him.” Fili fought to break away from the woman’s hold so he could go and join his stupid little brother.

 

Bilbo was then used as a distraction and thrown at the young dwarf. They both landed on the ground in a heap as Thorin and the rest of the company burst out into the clearing and that was the signal that Ayden was waiting for. She pulled Fili close to her and gave him a new set of instructions.

 

“Find Bilbo and Kili, keep them safe, I will get the ponies. Once the ponies are free, sound the retreat.” She spoke before pushing him in the direction of his brother and her hobbit.

 

She unsheathed her twin daggers and entered the fray as well. She decided to forgo her poisons as she was fighting in close quarters with allies all around her. She slashed at the soft inside of the knee and Achilles tendon but even the company’s dwarven blades left little more than a scratch in their wake. She was distracted by how fluidly they all worked together but came to her senses and continued toward the ponies. She saw the stunning sight of Thorin and Dwalin tag-teaming a troll that had grabbed Ori and let out an amazed breath. She had almost reached the ponies when she realized that she was not the only one there, Bilbo had picked up the troll’s knife and was sawing away at the rope holding the makeshift pen together.

 

“Bilbo! I’ll finish here! Go find Fili and stick with him, he’ll protect you!” She yelled pushing the hobbit away. He wanted to object but the look in the woman’s cerulean eyes made him rethink that decision. He rushed along the edge of the clearing away from the woman towards the mop of golden hair he saw on the border of the fray.

 

Ayden sighed in relief and continued where Bilbo had left off. She released the ponies but one caught her in the leg with a stray hoof as they fled causing the woman to cry out in pain. The knife wielding troll noticed her and lumbered over to where she was half sprawled on the ground.

 

She tried to crawl backwards into the forest but to no avail. The troll grabbed her injured leg causing her to hiss in pain. Ayden lashed out with her daggers but the troll held firm. The chef troll noticed the exchange and came over to help. They restrained her legs and knocked the twin blades out of her hands leaving bruises on her fair skin in their wake.

 

She struggled in their grip but it didn’t matter, she was captured. ‘Well this is a shitty turn of events,’ she thought to herself. When the woman looked up, she was being used as a shield to keep the dwarves at bay. The dwarves regrouped and the girl was held as trophy in front of them. Dwalin lunged for the trolls but was stopped by a commanding look from Thorin.

 

“Ayden! No!” cried Bilbo trying to force his way forward only to be held back by a concerned looking Bofur. Kili also tried to rush to the woman’s aid but was also stopped by Thorin. The young dwarf prince gave his uncle a betrayed look turning to his brother to back him up. Fili froze taken aback by the fury he felt seeing the fierce woman being held hostage. He palmed one of his throwing axes in anticipation watching Thorin closely for a signal on what to do.

 

“Lay down your arms, or we’ll rip hers off!” one of the trolls threatened holding the woman.

 

“No!” The woman cried as she struggled. “Take Bilbo and leave me! Go damn it!” she ordered forcefully looking from Fili to Bofur to Dwalin. “Fucking Run!” she yelled finally directing her gaze at Thorin. She watched helplessly as Bilbo struggled against the dwarfs hold trying to get to her. She glanced at the sky. There was still an hour left before dawn. If the company could get away she could use the poisoned daggers that she had prepared. The poison on them would paralyze the trolls long enough for the sun to rise but the dwarves needed to get the hell out of there!

 

“Shut your mouth!” one of them commanded shaking the woman. Suddenly, there was a loud snap as Ayden let out a pain filled scream. The troll had broken her right forearm she realized through the agony induced fog that had settled in her mind. She stopped struggling and groaned as bones grated against each other painfully. She lifted her head and saw the concerned and furious looks on her dwarves faces.

 

“Run damn you.” Was all she could croak out as the pain became nearly unbearable. She watched in horror as Thorin laid down his sword and the others followed suit. ‘Well, I guess it’s up to Bilbo now,’ she thought watching the dwarves strip themselves of all their weapons.

 

Half were stuffed in sacks and the other half were tied to a spit that was placed over the fire. Ayden was forced into a bag crying out as her broken arm was jostled when they threw her onto the pile of dwarves. She rolled down the mass of bodies, finally stopping near the bottom next to the lion prince. She could see his mouth moving but couldn’t make out what he was saying. The prince inched closer and tried again.

 

“Lass, I know you still have a dagger or two left on you. I need you to cut through your sack and mine. I’ll take it and free the rest of us. Can you do that?” he spoke slowly with a concerned gaze.

 

Fili’s face swam in front of her but she nodded in understanding. ‘But what about Bilbo? He’s supposed to be the one that saves the company’ she thought to herself not noticing the hobbit doing just that. She tried to reach one of her throwing daggers but any movement in such tight quarters knocked her broken arm. She had just gotten a good grip on one when the pain became unbearable. The woman collapsed against the pile of dwarves drifting in and out of consciousness as the hobbit stalled for time.

 

“Wait! You are making a terrible mistake!” the hobbit called from his place in the pile. He had heard the troll’s complaints about dawn and knew that he had to buy time. He hopped up and quickly glanced at the young woman he had befriended. It was his turn to protect her. The dwarves however didn’t understand what the hobbit had planned.

 

“You can’t reason with ‘em. They’re half-wits!” Exclaimed Dori as he spun on the spit.

 

“Half-wits? What does that make us?” Bofur challenged as he also spun on the skewer.

 

“I meant with the, uh, with the seasoning!” he called desperately hopping towards the trolls vying for their attention.

 

“What about the seasoning?” questioned the chef troll curiously.

 

The hobbit had gotten their attention, now he just had to keep it. “Well,” he thought of an explanation, “have you smelt them? You’re gonna need something a lot stronger than sage before you plate this lot up.” He spoke receiving cries of indignation from the dwarves.

 

“What do you know about cooking dwarf?” questioned the troll who had broken his friends arm. Bilbo stifled his fury as the chef troll surprisingly came to his defense.

 

“Shut up. Let the, uh, burglarhobbit talk.” He ordered moving close enough to for the hobbit to smell his foul breath.

 

Bilbo gave the chef troll a charming smile then began to think. “Uh, the secret to cooking dwarf is um...” he spoke trying to think of an answer.

 

“Yes? Come on.” Pressed the troll. Bilbo stammered as he tried to think of something to say. “Tell us the secret!” the toll demanded.

 

“Yes! I’m telling you the secret is...” the hobbit thought of how Ayden prepared the animals for Bombur to use. “To skin them first!” he exclaimed instantly regretting his choice of words as the dwarves all shouted in protest.

 

“Tom, get me filleting knife.” The troll ordered as the dwarves fought with renewed vigor against their bindings.

 

“I won’t forget that! I won’t forget that!” Dwalin called from his place on the rotisserie. Bilbo combed his brain for another excuse to buy time when one of the other trolls objected.

 

“What a load of rubbish! I’ve eaten plenty with their skins on.” He challenged. “Scarf ‘em I say. Boots and all!” Suddenly, Bilbo caught glimpse of the grey wizard in the bushes and let go a relived breath. Gandalf was back and he would save them all. His relief was short live however as the congested troll agreed with the other one.

 

“He’s right. Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf!” he called grabbing the bagged Bombur from the pile. “Nice and crunchy!” the troll was about to put the poor dwarf right into his mouth when Bilbo cried out.

 

“Oh! Not that one! He’s infected,” he called out thinking quickly to save the company’s cook from an untimely demise. This caused the trolls to pause questioningly giving Bilbo an opening to continue. “He’s got worms in his…tubes?” he finished uncertainly. This information prompted the troll holding Bombur to release the dwarf in disgust. Seeing how that worked so well he decided to push on.

 

“In fact, they all have! They’re infested with parasites, terrible business. I wouldn’t risk it. I really wouldn’t.” he finished matter-of-factly thinking he’d won them their freedom. The dwarves began to protest the notion vehemently until the hobbit sent an exasperated look to the company’s leader.

 

Thorin finally understood what their burglar was doing when he caught him motioning to the ever-lightening sky. He tried to send a swift kick into his youngest nephew’s back but due to the bag, only managed a sharp nudge. It acquired the desired results non-the-less as the dwarves quickly shut up. Thorin gave them a look to go along with what the hobbit was saying. Oin was the first to change his tune.

 

“I’ve got parasites as big as my arm!” the healer called.

 

“Mine are the biggest parasites! I’ve got huge parasites!” Kili challenged prompting the rest to follow suit. Bilbo turned back to the trolls with an accomplished look on his face as the dwarves continued on and on about their supposed parasites.

 

“What would you have us do then?” questioned the doubtful troll. “Let ‘em all go?”

 

Bilbo shrugged his shoulders with a thoughtful look, “Well...”

 

“You think I don’t know what you’re up to?” he asked shoving the hobbit accusingly. “This little ferret is taking us for fools!” he exclaimed moving back to his place to turn the spit.

 

“Ferret!” Bilbo spat insulted.

 

“Fools?” questioned the chef troll. Then suddenly a voice rang out through the clearing.

 

“The dawn will take you all!” Gandalf called as he stood on the large rock overhang.

 

“Who’s that?” one troll asked.

 

“No idea.” Replied another.

 

“Can we eat him to?” supplied the sick troll when the wizard struck the overhang splitting the rock in twain and flooding the area with the light of dawn.

 

The trolls released ear splitting shrieks as the light turned them to stone. They curled into themselves to try and escape it but to no avail. As the trolls finally stopped moving, set in stone, a great cheer of triumph rang out from the dwarves. Bilbo sighed in relief and slumped to the ground in his sack.

 

Gandalf put out the fire that the dwarves were being roasted over and moved to free them. Once out of their binds they moved to free the dwarves that had been tied up in the sacks. Thorin moved over to Gandalf observing as the wizard hit the statue on the head lightly with is staff.

 

“Where did you go, if I may ask?” Thorin directed his question at the old man.

 

“To look ahead.” The wizard answered cryptically.

 

“And what brought you back?” he questioned once more.

 

“Looking behind.” The wizard answered just as cryptically with a secret smile. The wizard’s antics pulled a small smile from the dwarf king who just nodded, conceding that that would be all the information he would receive from the wizard.

 

“Nasty business. Still, they all in one piece.” Gandalf commented cheerfully.

 

Thorin scowled and put forth his own take on the situation, “No thanks to your Ranger or burglar.”

 

“He had the nous to play for time. None of the rest of you thought of that. And speaking of my Ranger, where is the young girl?” the wizard chastised when a painfilled scream rang though the air.

 


	16. Dash and Dine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's the worst that can happen when you put dwarves and elves in the same city?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 16! Helpful critiques are always welcome. This is still unbetaed so sorry about any mistakes!  
> All of Middle-Earth and its inhabitants are the work of J.R.R. Tolkien. I only claim my own character(s). The song Bofur sings is the version from the movie. Elvish is in italics and translations can be found at the end of the chapter.  
> Enjoy!

Dash and Dine

 

Ayden was floating in and out of consciousness when, next thing she knew, there was a bright flash of light and horrid screams filled the clearing the woman sagging with relief for an unknown reason. Why was she happy that something was crying out in pain? She couldn’t think through the fog that had settled in her mind. As the dwarves began to escape their sacks, her arm was jostled several more times causing blackness to invade her sight each time.

 

She was lifted up and removed from her sack very gently by Gloin who winced when she let out a pained groan. “Oin! You’re needed here. Now!” he called to his brother cradling the young woman as one would a child. The hobbit also came over once he saw why the dwarf was calling for a healer.

 

His brother began to examine the young girl in his arms and hummed when he found the break in her right forearm. “Luckily it was a clean break. That’s a miracle in itself with the way the lass was failing about. I can set it and splint it but not much more. Now prepare yourselves, this is not going to be enjoyable for her.” He warned gripping the woman’s arm.

 

The healer then addressed the young woman who was barely conscious, “Lassie, I’m going to count to three then I’ll set your arm.” Ayden gave a slight nod at the garbled words that she heard not quite understanding what was going on.

 

Oin took her arm and began the count, “One, Two,” and the healer pushed down aligning the bones. Ayden let out another choked scream before blacking out.

 

Bilbo flinched and moved to his friend’s side. He gave Oin an accusing look, “You said you would count to three.”

 

“Aye Master Baggins, you set it when they least expect it so they don’t tense up. If they tense up, it hurts much worse.” Oin stated matter-of-factly. He double checked the break and splinted it before tying the woman’s arm in a makeshift sling.

 

“That’s all I can do for the lass.” He spoke motioning for his brother to follow him. Gloin passed the girl off gently to the wizard who had come rushing over when he heard her cry. Gloin, knowing the girl would be in good hands, moved to help his brother find his ear trumpet glancing back occasionally in concern.

 

“Gandalf, can you do anything for her? I hate seeing her like this. I should have been the one captured by the trolls, but she sent me to find the boys.” Bilbo lamented pacing back and forth rambling on as he went.

 

Gandalf closed his eyes and hovered a hand over the woman’s arm chanting something under his breath. He then began to move his hand up her arm and stopped at her forehead as he finished. The woman took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Once she realized she was once again conscious, she noticed that the pain in her arm had faded into a dull ache. She looked at the wizard questioningly.

 

“I cast a spell to speed up your healing and to help keep the pain away. You should have full use of your arm again in about two weeks.” He explained patiently.

 

Ayden froze as the last part registered in her head. She needed her arm to fight, she was near useless with only her left. They would leave her behind. She began to have a panic attack as her eyes darkened to a midnight blue. She simply nodded as the two spoke to her not hearing a word they were saying. She kept her head bowed and tried to pull herself together but the thoughts were coming too quickly.

 

Bilbo and Gandalf were called away by Thorin leaving the girl to fall deeper into her dread. She was beginning to shake and hyperventilate when Bifur gently lifted her eyes to meet his own. He spoke softly to the woman and she, in turn, used him as an anchor to steady herself in the waves of panic and anxiety. She focused on his gravelly voice speaking in a soft comforting tone.

 

The woman slowly came back to herself as he eyes shifted back to their normal indigo while Bifur simply kept speaking in the low calming Khuzdul and kept her gaze focused on his own. He observed how her eyes changed and made a note to speak to Bofur about it later, his first concern, however, was keeping the panic from overwhelming the young girl.

 

After a few minutes, the remnants of the attack left the woman feeling even more exhausted. She thanked Bifur and made to stand but was stopped by a gentle hand on her head. She looked up to see Bifur signing something to Bofur and within seconds the hatted dwarf was at her side.

 

“You alright lass? The trolls did a number on you, poor thing. Here let me help you.” He offered to take the majority of her weight off her still aching leg.

 

“I’m fine Mister Bofur- “

 

“I think you can call me by my given name lass, after all, we did survive three trolls together now didn’t we.” The cheerful dwarf offered the woman with a charming smile.

 

“Well, then I insist you call me by mine as well,” Ayden responded with her own smile. The hatted dwarf simply nodded and moved the woman closer to the group where he found a large rock that she could rest on as he was called by Thorin to investigate the troll cave.

 

Once seated she began to mentally calculate how she was going to pull off going through the Misty Mountains with a broken arm. ‘Perhaps Indilwen and Lord Elrond can heal it for me once we reach Rivendell,’ she thought optimistically. She was pulled out of her musings however by someone calling her name.

 

“Miss Ayden! You are alright!” Kili exclaimed coming to a stop on one side of her.

 

“We were all quite worried about you,” Fili spoke up from her other side.

 

“Ah, I’m sorry about that. Though in my defense you all should have just left me. Now I will just be a burden on you all,” she spoke miserably. There is no way that Thorin would let her continue on with the company after Rivendell with her arm in such a sorry state. A soft hand on her own relieved her of her dark thoughts. Surprisingly the hand belonged to the golden-haired prince, slightly shocked, she simply looked at him as he began to speak.

 

“You may not be bound by the contract, but you are just as much a member of this company as anyone else. None of us would leave you behind if we had a chance to do otherwise. You also need to be less self-sacrificing, that trait won’t win you a long life in the Rangers I expect.” He finished with a teasing smile.

 

“Yeah and if you weren’t around, who would help me train my archery skills?’ Kili added cheerfully making the girl let out a soft laugh at the two prince’s antics.

 

“Well I will work on that I suppose. I did have a plan you to get away you know, I’m not that stupid. I always carry some daggers coated in a paralytic poison. It doesn’t even need to hit the blood stream to be effective.” She explained pulling out one of the poisoned throwing knives. She showed them the blade and how it shined with a green hue. Kili made to grab it but the woman quickly put it away.

 

“Like I said Master Kili, it only needs to touch skin to activate so this is a warning to both of you. Never pick up one of my weapons without my permission. You never know what might be on it.” She informed the males watching as the youngest paled dramatically dropping the items he was carrying on ground as if he had been burnt. Ayden looked at what he had thrown down and realized that they were her dual blades.

 

“Oh, don’t worry about those Master Kili, I didn’t use any on them as we were all fighting in such close quarters, they are perfectly safe. Can you hand them to me?” Ayden reassured the prince while his brother picked up the weapons examining them closely.

 

“Miss Ayden, I must ask, why do you wield elvish weapons? Dwarven work is much higher quality and will last much longer than these. Here, see for yourself.” Fili asked handing over the woman’s dual daggers that she had dropped when she was captured and pulling out one of his own knives. He showed it to the woman who assessed it with a careful eye speaking softly as she did. She noticed the marking on the pommel of the dagger and stored the image in her mind to ask about later.

 

“You know you can just call me Ayden, right? Considering all we’ve gone through I think it’s appropriate. That goes for both of you.” She said looking at the boys. Kili beamed at her while Fili nodded his head hesitantly in acknowledgment. Ayden straightened up and addressed the golden prince directly.

 

“But to answer your question Master Fili, they are very dear to me. All of my weapons were gifts from my mentors and such for my last birthday. I know that dwarven blades are of better quality but these have a sentimental value to them. As long as I have these weapons, it is as if I have my mentors by my side whenever I enter battle.” She spoke gesturing to the longsword she carried fondly.

 

“Ah, of course, if we get to call you by your name it’s only fair that you call us by ours! As for sentimental value, I know Fee still uses the comb that **‘amad** got him for his 40th birthday.” Kili mused with an impish look at his brothers embarrassed flush.

 

“Yes, and Kee still sleeps with the blanket that Uncle got him when he was about 20.” Fili fired back causing the tips of Kili’s ears go bright red. They continued squabbling until the group returned from the cave.

 

The boys rushed over to see what Thorin had found while Ayden watched as Gandalf practically forced Sting into the hobbits unwilling hands. Ayden began a mental countdown while observing the others calmly. When it hit zero Thorin announced, “Something’s coming!”

 

“Stay together! Hurry now! Arm yourselves!” Gandalf cried as they moved to ready themselves in a defensive position in the clearing.

 

Ayden hobbled over to where the others stood brandishing their weapons and pulled her left-handed dagger out to keep up appearances. When a sled pulled by large rabbits burst into the clearing the dwarves were startled. Ayden rolled her eyes and lowered her weapon. She moved her mouth to mimic the brown wizard as he shouted forcing down a smile. She always did enjoy the woodland wizard’s enthusiasm.

 

“Thieves! Fire! Murder!” the brown wizard cried as he came to a halt in front of Gandalf. His gaze swept over the company resting briefly on Bilbo and stopping on Ayden in surprise. Why did a human carry the mark of the Valar? Radagast opened his mouth to question the girl but was interrupted by Gandalf.

 

“Radagast! Radagast the Brown. Well, what on earth are you doing here?” the grey wizard questioned suspiciously as he sheathed his newly acquired blade. The rest of the company, still on edge, only lowered their weapons at the familiarity and trust displayed by their wizard.

 

Radagast reminded of why he was there turned to his fellow wizard. “I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something’s wrong. Something’s terribly wrong.”

 

“Yes?”

 

The brown wizard inhaled as if to speak but stopped short. He began again and stopped once more with a confused look on his face. “Just give me a minute.” He pleaded pacing around. “Oh. I had a thought and now I’ve lost it. It was right there on the tip of my tongue!” he lamented. Then he felt a squirming in his mouth, “Oh, it’s not a thought at all. It’s a silly old stick insect.” He exclaimed as Gandalf gently removed the bug from his mouth and handed it back to him.

 

The grey wizard ushered his fellow Istari away from the rest of the company to talk. Ayden moved closer to keep an ear on their conversation. She may know the plot but it did hurt to reassure herself that things were going the way she expected it, especially after her blunder with the trolls.

 

“The Greenwood is sick Gandalf. A darkness has fallen over it. Nothing grows anymore. At least nothing good. The air is foul with decay. But worse are the webs.” The brown wizard explained with sorrow.

 

“Webs? What do you mean?” Gandalf questioned in return.

 

“Spiders, Gandalf. Giant ones. Some kind of spawn of Ungoliant or I am not a wizard. I followed their trail, they came from Dol Guldur. “Radagast informed darkly.

 

Gandalf who was smoking his pipe paused at the notion. “Dol Guldur? But the old fortress is abandoned.” He spoke unsurely.

 

“No, Gandalf. ‘Tis not.” Yavanna’s chosen assured the grey wizard. “A dark power dwells there. Such as I have never felt before. It is the shadow of an ancient horror. One that can summon the spirits of the dead. I saw him, Gandalf. From out of the darkness, a necromancer has come.” He recounted his encounter freezing up and whimpering with terror. He apologized trying to shake the darkness from his mind.

 

“Try a little Old Toby. It’ll help settle your nerves.” Gandalf offered his pipe to the frightened wizard. “In, and out.” He instructed. Once his fellow wizard was calm enough he began again. “Now, a necromancer. Are you sure?”

 

Radagast reached into his robes and pulled out a wrapped package presenting it to the other wizard. Gandalf took it and removed the topmost tie exposing the hilt of a blade. He shot the brown wizard a concerned look. “That is not from the world of the living.” He assured the grey wizard.

 

Ayden turned her attention back to the dwarves as she collected her thoughts. They were still examining the riches that had come from the troll hoard. Gloin was also passing out bags of coin to each member of the company. When he reached the woman, he sat down beside her and began to talk.

 

“I know you aren’t officially part of the company but I also know that you paid for Oin’s supplies out of pocket when we went through that town a way back. Think of this as reimbursement for that.” He spoke handing over a good-sized pouch of gold to the girl. “Now tell me about that stunt you tried to pull back with the trolls. You didn’t really think that we would leave ye to that fate did you?” he spoke in a chastising manner.

 

Ayden ducked her head and replied, “Well as you said, I am not a member of the company. Not truly. The wisest course of action would have been to leave me behind and continue on with your quest. If not for my screw up, you wouldn’t have been captured and almost eaten by trolls.” The girl berated herself again for her stupidity. At least it was her that Thorin would blame their capture on and not Bilbo.

 

“You may not have signed the contract but you hunt for us every night, take the toughest watch all by yourself, and now were willing to sacrifice yourself just so we could get away. There is no more anyone could ask from you lass. You have done more than enough to earn a place in this company should you wish it. My brother and I could petition for you to join if you are willing. I’m sure the rest would approve it in a heartbeat.” The fatherly dwarf offered. Ayden perked up at the suggestion.

 

“Could you really?” She asked excitedly eyes brightening then dimming as she remembered her arm. “But what use will I be with a broken arm?” she spoke glumly. The dwarf moved to console the girl when a loud howl rang out nearby. The two shared a look and stood up quickly drawing their weapons.

 

“Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out here?” Bilbo questioned frightened by how close the cry had sounded. The dwarves readied their weapons as Bofur answered the hobbit.

 

“Wolves? No that is not a wolf.” He spoke hesitantly as a growl sounded right behind them. A warg rushed down the hill and pounced on Dori who hadn’t moved fast enough. Thorin leapt into action and hacked the beast's neck with his new elven sword. A second warg came from the other side and lept at the dwarf kings turned back only to be felled by a quick arrow by Kili. Once on the ground, the creatures head was bashed in by Dwalin’s two handed war hammer, ending it brutally.

 

“Warg-scouts. Which means an orc pack is not far behind!” Thorin spat pulling his blade free of the corpse.

 

“Orc pack?” Bilbo repeated incredulously as Ayden shifted closer to him. Her leg protested fiercely but she would have to ignore it as they would soon be fleeing for their lives.

 

Gandalf rounded on the exiled dwarf with fury in his eyes. “Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?” He demanded.

 

“No one.” The dwarf replied.

 

“Who did you tell?!” the wizard pressed again.

 

“No one, I swear!” the king answered once again. “What in Durin’s name is going on?” he questioned apprehensively.

 

“You are being hunted.” The wizard declared sending the rest of the company into a panic.

 

“We have to get out of here.” Dwalin declared roughly. At that moment, Ori and Bifur returned bearing news that made the situation even worse.

 

“We can’t! We have no ponies. They bolted!” the young dwarf cried in distress as the howls of the wargs grew steadily nearer.

 

Suddenly Radagast stepped forward, “I’ll draw them off.”

 

“These are Gundabad wargs. They will outrun you.” Gandalf objected quickly.

 

“These are Rhosgobel rabbits! I’d like to see them try.” The brown wizard declared hopping back onto his sled. He set off and the company quickly gathered what they could carry and waited as the howls moved farther and farther away.

 

Gandalf quickly lead them out of the forest and onto a wide-open expanse marred only by scattered rock formations and gently rolling hills. They moved quickly from rocky outcropping to outcropping all the while trying to keep track of the half-mad wizard and his rabbits. Several times the trailing wargs crossed in front of the company forcing them to change direction to avoid being detected. Once they were almost caught but Thorin grabbed Ori before he could go any further. They waited until Gandalf gave the all clear. As Ayden was lagging behind she heard Thorin question where Gandalf was leading them but continued on for if she stopped, her leg would surely give out.

 

They had just hidden behind another ledge when there was a sound above them. An orc had apparently caught their scent and was sniffing around on top of the rocks. Thorin motioned of Kili to take it out. Ayden wanted to scream, she was a better shot and should have been the one to down the foul creature if it wasn’t for those fucking trolls they wouldn’t be discovered this early! Kili readied his arrow and took aim and hit the warg rider in the throat. Apparently, their archery lessons were doing some good after all. The warg charged, uncaring about its now dead rider, and leap at the dwarf prince who fired another arrow hitting the warg’s shoulder throwing it off course.

 

Dwalin and Bifur rushed forward to silence the howling beast but it was too late. They were discovered if the cries steadily approaching were anything to go by.

 

“Move! Run!” commanded the wizard as he moved to lead the company closer to the Hidden Entrance. Ayden moved to follow but collapsed after a few strides. She pushed herself up gritting her teeth against the pain shooting up her leg and moved a few more steps before collapsing again. She cursed loudly trying to stand. She was falling behind! Suddenly, she was lifted from the ground and thrown over a dwarven shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The woman looked back only to see a mop of golden hair.

 

“If you wanted to be swept off your feet, you only had to ask!” Fili called playfully to the woman he hefted onto his shoulders in spite of the life-threatening danger they were in. Ayden simply rolled her eyes and swatted the back of his head softly. The dwarf prince let out a low chuckle at the small woman’s actions and moved quickly rejoining the group. As he did, he saw the hobbit slowing down as well and called to Thorin.

 

“Uncle, the burglar!” Thorin turned and saw the failing hobbit. He copied his nephew and continued, trusting the hobbit to hold on as the dwarf king’s hands were full. Bilbo clung to the muscled shoulder he had been roughly placed on. He began to protest but caught sight of the ever nearing wargs and tightened his grip.

 

“There they are!” Gloin called pointing in one direction.

 

“This way! Quickly!” Gandalf called running away from the approaching wargs.

 

They continued as the wargs and their riders began to appear on almost all sides.

 

“There’s more coming!” Kili called in a panic from the rear of the company.

 

“Kili! Shoot them!” Thorin ordered setting down the hobbit before facing back toward the encroaching enemy.

 

Fili lowered the woman to the ground gently and pulled out his other blade. He stood protectively in front of her as she struggled to stand. Ayden had to keep a hand on the dwarf prince just to keep herself up. The prince scanned their surroundings and began to herd the woman back towards a set of rocks while announcing, “We’re surrounded!”

 

Kili did his best trying to pick off several orcs but more just kept coming. The rest of the company tried to regroup by the rocks as Dori called out, “Where’s Gandalf!” They all looked for the wizard but he was nowhere in sight.

 

“He’s abandoned us!” Dwalin cried angrily readying himself for battle.

 

As the enemy began to advance, Thorin issued another order, “Hold your ground!” he cried brandishing his elven blade. Bilbo couldn’t help but stare at the majestic dwarf as he pulled his own sword free holding it shakily.

 

“This way, you fools!” Gandalf cried reappearing within the rock formation. Thorin turned and saw the wizard.

 

“Come on, move!” he called motioning for the company to follow the wizard. They began to head where the old man had disappeared. Bilbo staying close to the dwarf king and Ayden limping alongside the lion prince. “Quickly! All of you!” Thorin commanded with a voice rough with worry as he spotted his nephews still some ways away. He stood at the entrance to the cave guarding it against the wargs that dared to attack.

 

“Kili! Run!” he cried seeing his youngest heir still far away. Ayden readied a dagger in her left hand and threw it at the orc that was gaining on the young prince hitting it in the chest. Once the three of them reached the slope at the mouth of the cave they slid down, Fili holding the woman to keep from aggravating her broken arm. Thorin cast one last glance at the approaching wargs before sliding after his kin.

 

When he reached the bottom the rest of his company were all armed, even the hobbit. They turned and faced the entrance waiting for the enemy to appear. Then a horn began to sound, startling the tense dwarves. They watched the opening apprehensively when a body flew down the slope and stopped at the dwarf king’s feet. He stooped, pulling out what was left of the arrow that had felled the orc and examined it.

 

“Elves.” He spat throwing the arrowhead to the ground in disgust. He turned to Gandalf with a furious look when Dwalin called from further down the passage.

 

“I cannot see where the pathway leads! Do we follow it or no?” he called back to his king.

 

“Follow it of course!” Bofur answered for the broody dwarf moving forward.

 

“I think that would be wise,” Gandalf commented with a secret smile as the company made to follow the winding passage. Ayden was once again supported by the golden-haired prince who kept one of his duel blades out of its sheath in case of an attack. Bilbo and Gandalf followed behind them at a steady pace. They had to pause several times to unstick Bombur but once they reached what Ayden expected was the half-way point, Bilbo paused and asked the wizard a question.

 

“Gandalf, where are we?” the hobbit asked as a tingling sensation swept over his entire being.

 

“You can feel it?” the wizard questioned surprised that the hobbit would be the one to feel when they entered the wards around the elven city.

 

“Yes. Uh-It feels like-Well, like magic.” The hobbit stuttered trying to explain the feeling.

 

“That’s exactly what it is. A very powerful magic.” The wizard confirmed as they began to near the exit.

 

The company exited the passageway and stopped on the overlook there. The dwarves began to mutter under their breath, Bilbo looked on in wonder, and Ayden sighed in relief.

 

“The Valley of Imladris!” Gandalf announced proudly moving to the Ranger’s side. “In the common tongue, it is known by another name,” he spoke looking at his former student.

 

“Rivendell!” Bilbo announced in awe as he looked over the valley with amazement. Not for many years did he think of venturing to the elven city that his mother had grown so fond of and yet here he was.

 

“Here lies The Last Homely House East of the Sea,” Gandalf concluded proudly.

 

Thorin stormed up to the wizard and accused him, “This was your plan all along. To seek refuge with the enemy.” The wizard looked at the dwarf king with exasperation.

 

“You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself.” The wizard rebuked. Ayden and Bilbo shared an uncomfortable glance.

 

“You think the elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us.” Thorin tried to reason with the wizard.

 

“Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered.” Gandalf spoke ending the discussion. “If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact. And respect. And no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me.” He declared moving to lead the group into the valley.

 

Ayden, now that her adrenaline had died down, leaned heavily on the dwarf prince as she hobbled down the path. ‘Indilwen is gonna kill me,’ she thought as she cataloged all her injuries. Broken forearm, possibly fractured leg and multiple large bruises. The woman sighed and decided to just deal with that problem when she got to it.

 

Fili supported the small woman relieved that she didn’t seem like she would have another episode from his touch. The realization made him relax as if a great weight had lifted off his shoulders. He still felt guilty about scaring her into a panic attack but perhaps it was an isolated incident.  He looked her over checking for more wounds and found his anger growing as he noted the bruises beginning to blossom on what little skin was visible to the eye. There were surely much more hidden under her many layers.

 

The prince flushed at the thought and turned his gaze forward trying to rid his mind of the images it had conjured. He noted that they were approaching a bridge on which stone sentinels stood guard. They moved into an open space and were met by a dark-haired elf descending the stairs.

 

“ _Mithrandir_!” the elf called in greeting.

 

“Ah, Lindir.” The wizard greeted and moved closer to speak with the elf. Ayden resisted the temptation to call out to Elrond’s steward and stayed with the company with her head bowed. Gandalf spoke to the steward and turned as there came the sound of the same horn they had heard in the cavern.

 

“Close ranks!” Thorin called as the riders made no move to slow their approach. Ayden turned to watch as the riders encircled the dwarves and didn’t resist when Fili pulled her behind him snorting softly at the action. She picked out Elrohir and Elladan among the riders as well as Merilwen. She caught the eye of the she-elf and gave a small wave in greeting. The elf cocked her head in confusion but a quick shake of the human woman’s head made her push her question back. Lord Elrond rode to the front of the column, “Gandalf,” he called in greeting as he dismounted.

 

“Lord Elrond. _Mellonin._ ” Gandalf greeted the Elven lord. The pair then had a conversation in Sindarin which ruffled the dwarves feathers even further. Elrond gave the wizard a brief hug before passing off his blade to Lindir. He turned to the wizard and lifted the dagger Ayden had left behind in the orc.

 

“Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders. Something or someone has drawn them near.” The elf spoke turning a questioning gaze on the wizard.

 

“Ah, that may have been us.” The wizard spoke motioning to the company Elrond scanned the group and met the gaze of the young woman. He moved forward to address her when Thorin stepped forward bracketed by Dwalin and Balin. Surprise briefly fluttered over the lord’s face as he moved to greet the noble dwarf.

 

“Welcome Thorin, Son of Thrain.” Elrond offered.

 

“I do not believe we have met,” Thorin spoke neutrally.

 

“You have your grandfather’s bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain.” The elf lord explained.

 

Thorin tensed at the mention of his family and what used to be. “Indeed. He made no mention of you.” He responded bitingly. Bilbo, Ayden, and Gandalf all shot the dwarf king exasperated looks at his behavior towards their host. Elrond simply gazed at the dwarf before greeting him in Sindarin.

 

 _“Im lavd mann a iaun sí ne nin tham. Send a na sîdh.”_ The elf lord offered. The dwarves, not understanding the offer began to bristle.

 

“What is he sayin? Does he offer us insult?!” Gloin demanded to rile up the company even more.

 

“No Master Gloin, he’s offering you food.” The wizard spoke exasperated with the dwarves’ rude behavior.

 

The company at that turned to confer with one another. Ayden at that point tried to sneak away but didn’t make it very far before the red-haired dwarf turned back around to give their answer. She sighed softly and resigned herself to what to come when the dwarves realized her connection to the elves.

 

“Ah, well… in that case, lead on.” The dwarves moved to follow the wizard and the elf lord. Ayden caught the twin’s concerned gaze as she was helped along by Fili but shook her head softly. It would not do her any good to be outed before they even got inside. As they walked forward that idea was crushed by a high-pitched cry.

 

“ _Ada_ you’re home! Did you kill a lot of orcs? Oh, we have guests? Who are they? They look so different than any of your other guests. They have so much hair! Will they be staying long?” Estel chirped curiously from his perch on a wall overlooking the courtyard as they passed. Elrond answered each question in turn as the boy walked on the wall alongside him. He paused at a corner and looked out to observe the dwarves.

 

As Ayden drew nearer she debated announcing her presence but the young boy didn’t give her a choice. When Estel spotted the woman, he leaped off his perch with a loud cry, “ _Gwathel!”_ and tackled the injured woman. Fili moved to pull him off but was stopped by a beautiful sound. The woman was on the ground, laughing.

 

Ayden laughed despite the pain and wrapped her uninjured arm around the boy. She pressed her face into his hair breathing in the scent that was purely Estel, a scent of youth, joy, and hope. Pressing a kiss to his brow she pulled away from the growing boy. It was then that boy noticed his sister’s injuries and scrambled to get off her.

 

“ _Ada!_ Ayden’s hurt!” the boy called out as tears welled in his eyes as he frantically apologized. Ayden sat up and placed a gentle hand on the boy's head. The elf lord moved to intervene but was held back by Gandalf who shook his head. It wouldn’t do for the company to think that Ayden was a spy for the elves or some other crazy notion.

 

“It’s alright Estel, I know you didn’t mean to. I’m glad to see you too.” The woman assured the boy fondly. Ayden looked up to see the entire company staring at the two, weapons at the ready. She made to stand but was quickly assisted by Fili who was still by her side. She cleared her throat and began to make introductions.

 

“Company, this is Estel. Estel, this is the Company of Thorin Oakenshield. Now let’s continue. I for one am starving.” She spoke with an undertone that warned against questions forcing the rest of the dwarves to continue. She knew there was no way that they would leave it at that and prepared herself for yet another interrogation.

 

Fili however, observed the young boy. He had the same hair and features as the woman he walked next to yet his eyes, his eyes were the color of the elf lord he called _Ada. ‘_ He called Ayden something as well’ the prince thought, ‘If only I knew their blasted language!’ He pondered the obvious relationship between the female Ranger and the boy from the elven city.  Perhaps there was more to the woman than he originally believed.

 

Ayden, oblivious to the lion prince’s inner dilemma continued forward listening as Estel recounted the adventures he had while she was away. When they reached the hall in which they would have dinner, they were met by a beautiful she-elf. Ayden winced as her mentors’ gaze settled on her person and gained a dangerous gleam as she noticed the woman’s injuries. Indilwen said nothing but the look she was giving the woman made Ayden move so she was mostly hidden by Fili. Estel moved to Indilwen’s side at the woman’s behest. She felt terrible sending the boy away but it surely wouldn’t win her any points with the already suspicious company to dine with elves.

 

The company was seated at two long tables below the high table where Elrond, Gandalf, and Thorin sat. It seemed that Merilwen had gotten her note because there was significantly more meat available for the dwarves than would be usual in Rivendell. The company waited for Thorin’s approval to begin eating. Once it had been given, they all scrambled to fill their plates.

 

Ayden, with only one arm, decided to forgo the brawl and grabbed the fruit platter that was within reach. She picked at the fruit until she noticed food beginning to appear on her plate. Confused, she looked up and saw that she had been seated between Dwalin and Fili, both of which were determined to fill her plate with more food than she could possibly eat. She gave them confused looks when Dwalin responded.

 

“You need to eat more lass. You can’t live off just fruits, ye need meat in your diet.” The dwarf scolded putting more food in front of her. Ayden, too tired to argue, simply nodded and began to pick at a roll filled with sliced meat that appeared on her plate. As she ate she felt the day catching up with her. She nearly missed it when Kili hit on the elves only realizing it due to the loud laughter it caused among those sitting with her. She was beginning to nod off on someone’s shoulder when Bofur started his song. The other dwarves cheerfully accompanied him by pounding on the tables or floor and singing along.

 

 _There's an inn, there's an inn, there's a merry old inn_  
_beneath an old_ grey _hill,_  
_And there they brew a beer so brown_  
_That the Man in the Moon himself came down_  
_one night to drink his fill._

 _The ostler has a tipsy cat_  
_that plays a five-stringed fiddle;_  
_And up and down he saws his bow_  
_Now squeaking high, now purring low,_  
_now sawing in the middle._

 _So the cat on the fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle,_  
_a jig that would wake the dead:_  
_He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune,_  
_While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon:_  
_‘It’s after three!’ he said._

 

The dwarves still began their food fight and Kili actually managed to hit Lindir with a spoonful of mashed potatoes. Ayden apologized to Lindir and sent Kili a reprimanding look. She didn’t, however, notice the glare that the elf received from the two princes after her apology. After that, the dwarves seemed to settle down and finished their food without any more incidents. When they were done, Indilwen led them to the set of rooms that they were granted for the duration of their stay.

 

The dwarves, however, refused to just accept the hospitality of the elves and decided to camp out in the hallway outside the bedrooms. Bilbo was torn between the call of an actual bed and staying with the company. In the end, he placed his pack on the ground not far from the rest of the company. He was then pulled aside by Gandalf to join him in a secret meeting.

 

Ayden watched as her hobbit was swept away, there was a soft “Ahem,” from behind the woman causing her to freeze. Slowly she turned around and met the stern gaze of her mentor.

 

 _“Manen tol le na harnael? Im nauth men istui le maer tá han.”_ The elf chastised motioning for the woman to show her the injuries. Ayden bowed her head and showed her arm to the healer.

 

“ _Ha thanc. Im gwesta cen le na minuial ach hí im boe send.”_ She whispered softly pulling back from her concerned friend. Indilwen was about to protest when the woman motioned to the group of dwarves she had arrived with. The elf understood and nodded.

 

“ _Minuial abú_.” The elven healer conceded before bidding the woman and her companions goodnight. Ayden felt the stare of the dwarves watching her every move. They were curious and wanted answers but that could wait until she had gotten some much-needed sleep. She gathered her bag and made to set up her bedroll next to Bilbo’s as always.

 

The two princes laid their own packs down bracketing the woman and the hobbit. Ayden was touched by what she assumed was a protective gesture and laid down curling in a ball as Bilbo was called to the secret meeting with Thorin, Balin, and Gandalf. She quickly fell into a fitful slumber. Most the company stayed up around a makeshift campfire waiting for their leader to return. Fili laid down on his bedroll next to the woman to wait, feeling the events of the day beginning to wear on him.

 

Fili lay awake for a long while simply watching the woman. She shifted closer to the golden prince in her sleep and he somehow ended up with her head on his chest. She began to whimper as if plagued by nightmares and the prince, looking around to make sure no one would see, softly stroked her hair as he had seen the hobbit do many times before. Ayden instantly relaxed and snuggled deeper into the dwarf’s warm chest.

 

He marveled at the feel of another’s hair running through his fingers and the warm feeling that blossomed in his chest at the sight. The woman’s hair was as soft as silk as it slid through his fingers. The only hair he had touched before was his own and that of his brother. He had yet to find the one to wear his bead, not for lack of trying on both his and the dwarrowdams part. Each one had either been using the prince for his status or talked badly about his baby brother behind his back and thus were quickly discarded. The prince was so caught up in the woman that he didn’t hear the approaching footsteps.

 

“Fee! You’re touching her hair!” Kili whispered accusingly. Fili pulled away from the woman as if burned causing her to moan in pain when her broken arm was jostled. At the noise, both princes stilled and waited for the woman to wake. But she just moved to bury her face further into his fur-lined coat. The lion prince sighed softly in relief and shot his brother an annoyed look.

 

Kili waggled his eyebrows at his brother’s actions but was stilled as the older of the pair mouthed “elf-maid” causing the younger to flush at the reminder of his mistake. He held his hands up surrender and moved to sit on his own bedroll.

 

“You know, I can think of a few people who wouldn’t approve of you and Ayden sleeping so close.” The dark-haired prince commented. “Uncle would have a fit, Dwalin would beat you senseless, and Balin would lecture you on the ‘proper conduct befitting a prince.’ Not to mention what Mister Baggins would do if he saw you two like that.” He listed while counting off on his fingers.

 

“Yes, I know Kee but I didn’t have much choice in the matter. The lass moved on her own. She’s had a tough day and I couldn’t bring myself to wake her.” Fili explained looking down at the woman who seemed content with cuddling the fur on his coat. “She has been here before.” He declared turning his attention to his brother.

 

“Well, that would explain a lot. The rest of the company is deciding what to do about her. Dori thinks that she was sent as a spy for the elves. Wants to tell Thorin to leave her behind.” Kili informed his brother. Fili’s gaze sharpened as he unconsciously shifted the girl closer to him.

 

“And the others?” he questioned thoughts whirling.

 

“Most of them want to hear her explain herself. Wanted to do it tonight when Uncle comes back but seems that out of the question. I’ll tell them that we will keep an eye on her tonight and question her tomorrow.” The dark-haired prince moved to rejoin the group. “Oh, and Fee? Do remember to keep your hands to yourself.” Kili teased with a mischievous smile as he moved around the pillars that gave them some privacy.

 

Fili scoffed at his little brother’s implication and looked back down to the woman. By dwarrow standards, she was too thin and had not a wisp of facial hair to be seen. But from what he had seen, she had a kind heart even after losing all she held dear, was fiercely loyal, and was willing to risk her own life for that of a bunch of dwarrows who she had only known for near a month. She was, well, interesting and now her connections with the elves made her even more of an enigma. The woman shifted again and was now laying on the ground curled against his side.

 

The dwarf prince moved away from the woman and removed his coat. He wrapped it around the girl and noted how she immediately burrowed into the still warm material. He then gently lifted her up and placed her back onto her own bedroll before returning to his own. He laid down facing the Ranger and slowly drifted off to sleep dreaming of dark locks and indigo colored eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mellonin- my friend  
> Im lavd mann a iaun sí ne nin tham. Send a na sîdh.- I offer you food and sanctuary here in my hall. Rest and be at peace.  
> Ada- daddy or father  
> Gwathel- sister  
> Manen tol le na harnael? Im nauth men istui le maer tá han.- How came you by your wounds. I thought we taught you better than that.  
> Ha thanc. Im gwesta cen le na minuial ach hí im boe send.- It split. I swear to see you at dawn but now I must rest.  
> Minuial abú.- Dawn no later.


	17. Of Tales and Trials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suspicious dwarves are suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 17! Helpful critiques are always welcome. This is still unbetaed so sorry about any mistakes!  
> All of Middle-Earth and its inhabitants are the work of J.R.R. Tolkien. I only claim my own character(s). Elvish is in italics and translations can be found at the end of the chapter.  
> Enjoy!

Of Tales and Trials

 

Ayden woke to a soft nudging of her shoulder. She opened her eyes and realized that it was none other than Merilwen. The woman sat up quickly and was shushed as she opened her mouth. Ayden glanced at the sleeping hobbit and dwarves next to her and understood. The red-haired elf motioned for her to follow quietly.

 

Ayden stood and carefully placed her covers on the bedroll silently. They moved down the hall the other way as to not alert the others. The woman realized that she was being led back to her old room and asked the elf about it.

 

“Well, Indilwen thought you might like the privacy instead of doing this in the healer’s hall. I hope you understand that my sister was not happy about the state you came back in. I’m only refraining from asking what happened as I don’t want to make you repeat anything unnecessarily.” The elf answered as they reached the door to Ayden’s old room.

 

They entered and it looked as if nothing had changed. Everything was exactly where she had left it though her herbs looked to be in better condition than when she oversaw them. There sitting at the desk with all her supplies set out was Indilwen.

 

Her gaze was stern but kind as she bid the human woman sit across from her. Ayden did so and allowed her mentor to give her a proper physical. The healer spread a healing balm in her bruised shin and informed her that it was just badly bruised but not broken. When she came to the broken arm she undid the splint and wrapped it with a poultice that was unfamiliar to the woman and spoke softly in Quenya. She couldn’t understand a word of it but as the healer spoke she felt the bones in her arm realigning and mending. It was not a pleasant experience, to say the least, but when the elf finally pulled away from her arm only had a dull ache. She tried to move her fingers and found that other than some stiffness, there was no issue.

 

Ayden looked up at her mentor with tears of gratitude in her now sapphire eyes. She launched herself at the woman giving her a crushing hug. Merilwen laughed at her sister’s predicament as she frantically tried to stop the woman from crying.

 

“Ayden, _meldis,_ calm down and please tell me how you came by these injuries, and why are you traveling with a company of dwarves?” she asked pulling back from the ecstatic woman.

 

“Ah well, you know how there are some things that are super important? Their quest is one of those things but a lot needs to change and so, I’m gonna try and change it. As for my injuries, we ran into three trolls the other day and I may have been taken hostage and gotten my arm broken when I tried to get the company to leave me behind.” She explained sheepishly rubbing the back of her head. Indilwen gave her a look of disbelief while Merilwen laughed and sat down on the floor with them.

 

“I assume you had one of those insane self-sacrificing plans that I tried to drill out of you at the ready?” the archer asked giving her apprentice a reprimanding look.

 

“No! Well sort of, but if it wasn’t me who had been grabbed by the trolls it would have been Bilbo. He would have lost his arm if he had been in my place.” She explained not mentioning that the arm thing was kind of her own fault.

 

“And I had three daggers prepped with Impulse as a precaution. Other than myself no one was injured. Bilbo actually saved the day by stalling until dawn when they all turned to stone. Oh! You all need to meet him! He would probably enjoy finally meeting his mysterious business associate.” She quickly babbled on having missed her two female friends. The elves watched the woman with fond looks but they also knew that she would probably be best off heading back before the others awoke.

 

Indilwen re-splinted her arm, “Wear this for another week to give the bone time to strengthen,” she explained. Standing up she lifted both the woman and her sister off the floor. “Now you must be careful otherwise the bone will break again and you will have to wait for it to heal naturally. I believe it is time for you to be returning to your company. I will escort you back and ask if any of your companions need any healing.” She spoke kindly ushering the woman back out the door.

 

They moved back down the hall and were not surprised to find the rest of the company up and debating what to do about the missing woman. “See, I told you she’s in league with those tree-shaggers! She’s gone and run off to tell them all about our quest!” they heard Dori announce as they came into view of the company. Ayden embarrassed and offended on her mentor’s part, announced their presence to her dwarves.

 

“Mister Dori, I would prefer it if you would hold your judgments until after I have answered your questions. And I believe that you should be more polite to those who have given you food and shelter without asking anything in return.” She spoke coldly as she addressed the older dwarf. The rest of the company turned as she spoke noticing her elven companion. It was then that Indilwen stepped forward.

 

“Greetings, I am Indilwen, a healer here in Imladris. I would like to offer my assistance and my supplies in treating any wounds. I would also like to meet your hobbit companion if possible.” She spoke in a soft melodic tone. The dwarves looked between themselves before Thorin stepped forward to address the elven healer.

 

“Your assistance is not needed. We have our own healer to tend to our wounded. As for our burglar, what do you want with him.” The dwarf king spoke threateningly in a deep baritone. Indilwen, not affected in the slightest simply responded in turn.

 

“I would like very much to see my dear friend Belladonna’s only son, my godson.” She replied coldly shocking the entire company hobbit included. Bilbo sat stunned for a moment before pushing his way forward and laid eyes on the elven woman. Indilwen noticed the hobbit and gave him a tender smile. “Bilbo, the last time I saw you, you were wrapped in swaddling and crying for your mother. If you are able, I would very much like to speak with you for a while. Perhaps while your friends question Ayden you could join me in the gardens for a stroll?” she offered with a hopeful look.

 

Bilbo, however, was torn, he wanted to stay and support Ayden in the face of the dwarves’ accusations but he also didn’t want to miss an opportunity to get to know his apparent godmother. He looked to the woman who gave him an encouraging nod. He turned back to the elf and motioned for her to lead the way. As he walked away he spared a glance back at his friend and couldn’t help feeling as though he had left the young Ranger to fend off the wolves by herself.

 

Ayden turned to face the unhappy crowd of dwarves and let out a sigh. “Well, let’s get this over with. Go ahead, ask your questions.” She spoke moving to sit down on the railing of the balcony. She looked out at the peaceful valley and tried to calm her racing heart.

 

“How do I know that you will answer truthfully Ranger?” Thorin questioned suspiciously.

 

The woman sighed and slid the knife she kept up her sleeve into her palm. She turned around to face the dwarves and made sure that everyone was watching as she cut her palm unflinching as the blade sliced through her skin. It wasn’t that deep but it allowed blood to flow to the surface when she squeezed her hand. The blood dripped onto the white marble floor creating a striking contrast. “I swear on the blood that flows through my veins, I will answer your questions to the best of my ability.” She spoke, eyes flaring cerulean in her determination to prove herself worthy of the dwarf king's trust.

 

The others were shocked at her declaration but Thorin merely nodded his head and asked the question that was burning in everyone’s mind. “What is your relationship with the elves? Where do your loyalties lay?” he questioned accusingly. Ayden bristled at the implication that she would sell out her beloved dwarves.

 

“If you wish to know my relationship with the elves you will want to take a seat because it’s a long unhappy story.” She warned eyes shifting to a dark purple as she readied the lie that had been ingrained in her.

 

“A year ago, I lost my entire world. My friends, family, my home, were destroyed by an orc raid.” She began glancing at Fili who gave her a nod of encouragement. “I lived in a small village between the Hoarwell and the Loudwater. I was staying the night at my mother’s as her illness was acting up that day. It was the dead of night when I was awoken by screaming. I rushed to the window and saw my dearest friends being slaughtered by those foul creatures. I ran to warn my mother and my brothers but I was too late, they broke down the door and captured me before taking my brothers and my mother from their beds. They lined us up across from each other so that we could all see one another. They decided to start with my baby brother, cut his throat from ear to ear and I had to watch as he choked to death on his own blood. The bastards laughed as I fought to go to him. I couldn’t even hold him as he died.” Ayden knew she was crying at this point as Elrond and Galadriel had implanted the lies as memories to give them a more realistic feel at her request. It helped as she never forgot the tale but she also had nightmares of the visions quite frequently as if they truly did happen.

 

Fili moved closer to his own brother who gripped his hand in return. He couldn’t imagine having to watch as Kili died in front of him, helpless to stop it. He knew that she lost much but to witness such a thing? His heart clenched at the sight of her tears falling freely from her cheeks. The hollow look in her eyes seemed so out of place on her usually kind and smiling face. She continued on in a flat, emotionless voice.

 

“They decided that that was too quick a death for their taste and moved onto my mother. They cut her open and pulled out her intestines. She screamed so loud I thought my ears would begin to bleed. She eventually passed out from the pain, when she wasn’t entertaining them anymore, they cut her throat as well. My older brother was next. Their plan was to skin him as they apparently found my screams and cries the most entertaining so I was to be saved till last. It took them a full hour to finish with him and they were trying to decide how to kill me when several Rangers burst in and slaughtered them all. It was all over so quickly and yet I had lost everything. I was in shock for most of the time after. I couldn’t even help bury my kin. I was lost in a haze and everything felt like a terrible dream that I couldn’t wake up from. I remember the night that it all caught up with me.” She spoke as she began to roll up her sleeves and removed the splint on her right arm shifting her gaze to the floor in shame.

 

“The Rangers had taken me with them as there was nothing else they could do. They had just finished dinner and one had left a dagger out. I grabbed it and hid it till they fell asleep. I took the dagger and used it to cut open my own wrists.” She revealed the deep scars that marred her pale forearms. The sight was met by gasps from the company and muttered curses in Khuzdul. The woman covered them again and continued while reapplying the splint.

 

“I was found a short time later and was rushed to Rivendell by two of the Rangers who happened to be elves. Indilwen and Lord Elrond worked for several days to bring me back from death's door. When I awoke, I was angry and confused. I felt cheated. I almost had my family back and they took that away from me. I tried to run away but I got lost in the garden. It was there that I met Estel, the boy from yesterday. He, like me, lost his family to orcs. He reminded me so much of my own little brother it was painful. After hearing his story I decided that I would become strong enough so that I could protect people from the same fate that myself and Estel had been cursed with. I asked Lord Elrond if there was a way for me to join the Rangers of the North and I was placed under the care of the two Rangers who saved me. I was also granted an apprenticeship with Indilwen who taught me all I know of healing and poisons. Her sister taught me how to ride a horse and to shoot a bow. That is my relationship with the elves of Rivendell. I will protect them with my life as I would anyone of your company Master Oakenshield.” She finished with her eyes once again cerulean in color.

 

The company sat in silence for a good while as they digested the information they received. Even those who knew part of the woman’s story were shocked at all that the woman had to endure. Kili was the first to speak asking his own question.

 

“So, that means that Estel isn’t your son? Cause you two look scarily similar you know.” He spoke pulling a small smile from the woman. Of course, Kili would be the one to try and lighten the mood.

 

“No Kili, Estel is more like a younger brother to me than anything. We look similar because we are both descendants of the Dúnedain though he has a purer blood tie then myself.” She bullshitted quickly, eyes flickering between dark purple and indigo. She waited for more questions to be asked and noticed Gloin stepping forward. He moved close to her and she could see the sadness and compassion in the father’s gaze. He took her hands gently into his own.

 

“Lass, would you still like to join the quest?” he asked her quietly so that only she could hear.

 

“Yes, I would like that very much Master Gloin.” She responded quietly. The dwarf turned around and cleared his throat at the questioning looks he received from the company.

 

“I would like to petition for Miss Ayden to be allowed to join as a member of the company.” He announced strongly to the other members. There were cries of disbelief mixed with the thoughtful hums. Thorin silenced them all with a raised hand.

 

“And why should we grant this woman membership to our company Gloin?” he asked wanting to hear his follower’s opinion.

 

“She has already done more than enough to warrant her acceptance. She has provided food for us for the majority of the journey, has taken the hardest shifts on the watch rotation, and finally, she was willing to risk her own life for the good of the company. Loyalty, honor, and a willing heart. She has demonstrated all of these characteristics. I say, if she wants a place in this company, she has earned it.” Gloin spoke with conviction that reached many of the other dwarves. Thorin gave the fatherly dwarf an appraising look.

 

“Very well, Miss Ayden, why do you wish to join this company?” He asked the woman still leaning against the railing.

 

Ayden looked at the sky as she responded, “We are similar Master Oakenshield. We have both lost our homes and much that we love, yet you have this chance to reclaim your home. I will never have that but I wish to help you regain your home in any way that I can. I do not wish for riches or lands, I simply want those that I have come to care about to find happiness.” She looked Thorin in the eye for the second time since that night in Bag End. The exiled dwarf king gave her a thoughtful look before continuing.

 

“Then it shall be put to a vote. All those in favor of the Ranger joining the company say aye.” He commanded. Gloin, Oin, Bofur, Bifur, Dwalin, and Kili raised their voices in favor for the woman. “All those opposed?” he spoke. Dori was the only one to oppose. The rest of the dwarves who had abstained were then asked if they would give a reason as to why they did not cast a vote. Balin stepped forward to offer his opinion.

 

“Lass, how do you expect to travel through the Wilds with naught but one arm. We may be resting here for a short while but your arm will take months to heal.” The eldest dwarf offered up his concern. Ayden perked up and offered her arm to the healer of the company to examine.

 

“That’s why I was with Indilwen this morning, she mended the bone but I still need to keep it splinted for about a week to give the bone time to strengthen. I should be fine by the time you are set to leave.” She spoke cheerfully as Oin nodded in agreement with her words.

 

“Does anyone else wish to speak?” Thorin offered. Fili stepped forward and gave the woman an appraising look.

 

“You say that you don’t owe allegiance to the elves yet you carry all elven made weapons. They have clearly sponsored you. How do we know that you won’t try and stop us if the elves do not approve of our quest?” the prince asked receiving an approving look from his Uncle.

 

“I wield weapons of elvish make due to being trained here in Rivendell. My mentors are also elves so I can see your concern. I, however, am my own person and yes, I care for my mentors deeply but even they know that my mind cannot be changed once set. I will do what I believe to be right and there is nothing that they say that will stop me. I will grant you this, if Lord Elrond plans to turn you back, I will lead you out of Rivendell secretly. If I fail to uphold this promise, well, you still have my dagger yes?” The woman offered motioning to the prince’s person.

 

Thorin looked at his heir sharply at the revelation. Fili nodded remembering her previous promises and moved back by his brother who was giving him another impish look. Thorin sighed and turned his gaze back to the woman. “I will allow you to join the company on one condition.” He conceded with a calculating look.

 

“And what is that?” Ayden asked apprehensively.

 

“You will have to hold your own in a spar against one of the company. You will have a week to prepare due to your injury and you may choose which one you would like to face.” He spoke gesturing to the other dwarves.

 

“I accept. May I have some time to decide who to spar against?” she asked as her brain worked in overtime analyzing the strengths and weaknesses of each dwarf. She would have to consult Elrohir and Elladan for help.

 

“You have until sunset to give me your answer.” He allowed before turning and walking away with Balin in tow.

 

Ayden sighed in relief and slumped against the railing. She noticed the blood still on her palm and moved to clean it with the supplies in her hip pouch. The cut, surprisingly, was healing at an inhuman rate. When she noticed this, her shoulder began to prickle, less intense than the burning that had occurred a few days before. She made a note to check and see if there was some kind of bite or scratch that was causing the sensations.  As she was preoccupied with that and her racing thoughts Kili bounded up to the woman.

 

“You did it Ayden! You’re gonna be part of the company!” he spoke excitedly.

 

“Well, first I have to last in a spar with one of you. And before you ask, no I am not going to spar against you Kili. It wouldn’t be fair as your main weapon is a bow and I have been helping you train. Those opposed to me joining will see it as me taking advantage of you.” She explained at the crestfallen look on the younger prince’s face.

 

Fili who had followed his brother then spoke up, “Well who are you going to face then?” he asked curiously. The most obvious choice would be Ori or Kili as they were the youngest and least experienced but she wouldn’t win any respect for beating up the company’s scribe and she just stated that she wouldn’t be challenging his brother. Ayden looked up at the golden-haired prince with a secret smile.

 

“Well, you’ll just have to wait and find out now won’t you Fili. I think I’m going to go have a bath. I can show you where you all can wash up of you would like.” She offered straightening up. Kili and Fili both blushed and quickly denied the offer. Ayden rolled her eyes and explained.

 

“We wouldn’t be bathing together, there are gender separated baths and I have a room here that I was planning on using to bathe privately. Bofur! Do you want to get a group together to go to the bathhouse? I can make sure that you all aren’t disturbed while you wash off.” She offered the other dwarves as she decided that she could put off her own bath until later. Perhaps she could find the twins and ask them about the spar while she was keeping the elves away from her dwarves.

 

Bofur and the others scrambled to gather their supplies and follow the woman as she began to lead them through the winding corridors. They reached the bathhouse and Ayden held up a hand, signaling the dwarves to wait. She moved into the section that separated the bath and the dressing area.

 

“ _Pen sí?”_ she called out. After a few moments, there was no response so she moved back outside. “It seems to be empty at the moment. You all head in and I’ll stay out here to make sure that you aren’t disturbed.” She informed them with a smile waving them in. They all hurried inside and quickly the peace of the elven city was broken by loud splashes and cries in Khuzdul. Ayden sighed and sat down on a bench across the way warding off any elves that dared come near as she tried to narrow down her choice for opponents.

 

Ori and Kili were out as was Dori. She was afraid that he would actually try to harm her due to his apparent dislike of her. Nori was a bad choice due to his speed most likely being better than her own with his trade. Bombur, Balin, and Oin were all out as they were either rather old or just not meant for fighting. She wouldn’t make Gloin fight her due to him being a parent and seeing her as a child. That left Bifur, Bofur, Dwalin, Fili, and Thorin. She discarded the thought of sparing with the king as he was to be the one judging the spar. Bifur and Bofur were also bad picks as they both wielded longer range weapons that would be difficult to get in close with her daggers. That left her with two options.

 

Dwalin was dangerous as he was much more experienced than the young prince but he was also slower. He probably wouldn’t use his war hammer in the spar but she couldn’t count it out of play. Fili was quick and a master with his own daggers and hand axes but didn’t have much range with his twin blades. Ayden was torn between the two when she was picked up and spun in a circle by none other than Elrohir while Elladan stood nearby laughing.

 

“And what is our small student doing on a beautiful day like today?” Elrohir asked as he set the startled woman on her feet.

 

“Seems like she’s blowing off training. I thought we drilled it into you to practice every morning as soon as you woke up.” Elladan teased the woman as she regained her balance. She stared at the two upbeat elves before lighting up.

 

“You know, you two are exactly who I needed! I have to spar against one of the dwarves that I was traveling with in order to gain approval from their leader to join them. I need your help to choose which one to spar. I’ve narrowed the choice down to two. They should be done bathing soon and you’ll be able to meet them.” She spoke cheerfully.

 

They passed the time by filling each other in on what had happened. The twins told her of how Estel had begun to train with blunted weapons and Ayden recounted the time she had spent with Bilbo in the Shire. When the dwarves began to meander out Ayden made sure to pull Kill, Fili, and Dwalin aside to introduce them to her two mentors.

 

“These are my mentors Elladan and Elrohir. Elladan, Elrohir, these are some of my traveling companions. There is Dwalin son of Fundin,” she spoke gesturing to the warrior. “Then there is Fili and Kili nephews of Thorin Oakenshield. I was wondering if you all would like to join me at the range for some practice?” she finished with a pleading smile. The dwarves eyed the elves warily but not wanting to upset her after her tale this morning, they reluctantly agreed.

 

Ayden beamed at the three dwarves causing the males to blush. The twins simply shared a mischievous look and turned to lead the group to the ranges. The three males followed silently the eldest keeping a watchful eye on his charges.

 

When they reached the ranges, Ayden immediately went over to the room where the training weapon are stored and grabbed several sets of throwing knives, a bow, and several quivers of arrows. When she emerged, she had to keep herself from laughing at how awkward the normally confident dwarves looked. She came to their rescue by shoving the bow and arrows into Kili’s arms. They gave her a confused look to which she explained.

 

“I’m used to training every morning, these two drilled it into me.” She spoke pointing at the twin elves. “Kili, you’ve gotten a lot better from just our sessions but it won’t do any good if you don’t keep up the practice. Now, for you two,” She turned her attention to the others with an unnerving smile, “we are gonna play a game. Whoever wins will get a prize. We will all be throwing these daggers, at those targets there. However, there is a catch. You can only use your left hand as my right is indisposed at the moment.” She passed a set of daggers to each of the dwarves. Dwalin simply shrugged and took the blades while Fili took some time to weigh the daggers.

 

Ayden moved over to her mentors and spoke quietly, “Now, you two watch and assess them. I have to fight one of the two and I need your input on it.” Just then Kili called to the woman.

 

“Hey, Ayden! What is the prize going to be? I want a chance to win it too!” The young dwarf pouted. Ayden was about to tell him it was a secret when the twins spoke up with wicked smiles.

 

“Why, a kiss from the fair maid of course!” Elrohir announced playfully.

 

“Yes, and the winner may choose where she will plant it as well!” Elladan added with a smirk in their apprentice’s direction. Ayden sputtered and quickly shook her head in protest. Kili shot Fili a knowing look who pointedly away from his younger brother a blush staining his cheeks.

 

Dwalin looked between the boys and realized what was going on. He was torn between laughing and smacking the dwarf princes upside the head. First, the young one flirts with elves, and now the crown prince is interested in a human? He sure as hell wasn’t going to be the one to tell Thorin that was for sure. He would rather save himself that week of brooding thank you very much.

 

“No! I never agreed to that!” she responded. “This is because Estel and I made you dance with Indilwen and Merilwen isn’t it?” she whispered accusingly glaring at her so-called ‘friends.’

 

“Yes, well we got back at Estel a while ago, you, however, have been gone thus we have not been able to enact our revenge.” Elrohir explained with a cheeky grin. He turned to the youngest dwarf and thought for a moment.

 

“If you score more points than the others I don’t see why you couldn’t win as well.” He mused noticing devilish grin that spread across the dwarf’s face at his words. He also caught the fierce looks that were exchanged between the dwarven brothers. The elf glanced at his twin who also seemed to catch the interaction.

 

“Just wait! I could win this with my eyes closed!” the young archer boasted as he tested the draw weight of the bow. He lined himself up as Ayden had taught him and began to fire one arrow after another.

 

“Then do it, little brother,” Fili suggested as he moved to begin throwing the daggers he had been given at his targets. Dwalin shook his head and lazily threw the knives not truly wanting to get dragged into the hormonal feud of the brothers.

 

Ayden sighed in defeat and moved to the throwing range. She didn’t say a word as she began to launch daggers at the targets. They sunk deep in the wood as she was overpowering her throws to release her embarrassment. She knew that they weren’t trying to be cruel but they're offering her kiss as a prize made her think back to that night in Bag End when Thorin basically called her a whore. It made her think things that she knew weren’t rational. She blocked out the doubts and anxiety from her mind by focusing on her targets. She hadn’t realized how quickly she was going through the daggers until she moved to grab another and grasped empty air. Surprised, she blinked and took a step back. The others were finishing as well she noted.

 

She checked her targets and groaned. Only about half of them were in the yellow with the rest scattered through the red and even some in the blue. She knew her left was worse when throwing but she didn’t expect it to be that bad.

 

“Looks like someone has been slacking in their training. When you left here you hit the center three times out of four.” Elladan commented after observing her targets. The woman hung her head and offered up her explanation quietly.

 

“I have been training Kili during the time I should have been practicing my throwing daggers. He never had a proper teacher before and I was able to help.” She spoke softly for only the elf’s ears to hear. He turned and looked at the young dwarf in surprise. The boy showed great talent for one with no true training. He looked back down at the woman who was waiting for his answer with bowed head.

 

“I am impressed then.” He announced watching as her head perked back up. “I understand that you wish to mentor him but you are doing yourself and the boy a disservice by neglecting your own training. I suggest that you modify your training regimen so you have two rotations. One day work on your ranged weapons and the other close range.” He addressed her as she soaked in the words berating herself for not thinking of that sooner.

 

She then remembered that this wasn’t just a normal training session and quickly counted her score in worry. She hesitantly glanced over to the other ranges. Dwalin’s targets were respectable but as he was more of a brawler, it made sense that he would be worse than her. She took a glance at Fili’s range and began to sweat. The majority of his daggers were clustered in the yellow with a few outliers in the red. He surely beat her own score by a mile. Turning her gaze to the youngest of the dwarves, she saw a blinding smile on Kili’s face which caused her to take a look at his targets. There, in the center of all his targets, were perfectly clustered arrows. He had stuck to the closer targets she noticed. He was going for accuracy rather than distance.

 

The young dwarf caught the woman’s eye and let loose a mischievous smile. The twins counted the scores as Ayden waited in anxiety. They met in the center and whispered to each other while the dwarves stood the eldest with a bored looking expression and the crown prince with an impressive poker face that even Ayden couldn’t read. The elves turned around to face them with a dramatic flair.

 

“Well, the results are in!” Elladan cried cheerfully.

 

“And the winner of the contest is…” Elrohir paused and the woman could imagine a drumroll as she held her breath.

 

“Kili!” The elves exclaimed together. The young prince whooped and jumped for joy. Dwalin, not wanting to witness what was about to occur made his way back to their camp. He definitely wanted plausible deniability if Thorin ever asked him about today. Fili was impressed with the progression of his brother’s skills but he also had a sinking feeling in his gut that he couldn’t quite identify.

 

When Kili was done, he turned to his semi-mentor and noticed the embarrassed look on her face. Her cheeks were flushed bright pink and her indigo eyes reminded him of a doe. He began to second guess his original plan but one look at his brothers’ suspiciously blank face was enough to make up his mind. He moved closer to the woman and leaned in close so he could whisper in her ear.

 

“I choose for you to kiss Fili on the cheek.” He spoke softly noticing her blush darkening the longer they were in close proximity. They had been this close to each other before but as teacher and student. His brother better be damn grateful for this. If it was anyone other than Fi who was interested in the Ranger, he may have tried to woo her himself.

 

Ayden glanced at the dark-haired dwarf sharply after registering his words. “What?” she replied confused. Was Kili doing this as a prank? The past few days aside, lion prince acted like he wanted nothing to do with her. She glanced at the crown prince noting that he was obviously unsettled by how close she was to his baby brother.

 

She looked back to Kili who gave her a nod of confirmation before moving away to stand by the elven twins. At his brother's retreat, Fili looked confused. Ayden moved forward to stand in front of the golden-haired dwarf. He opened his mouth to ask what was going on when she pressed a soft kiss to the prince’s cheek. The prince stiffened and inhaled sharply at the sparks that seemed to dance under his skin where her lips were. She pulled back after several seconds and fled, face rosy, not meeting any of the males eyes. The twin elves shared a look before following the woman. Fili stood stock still staring after her as he tried to comprehend what had just happened.

 

Several moments past before he came back to himself to the sight of Kili waving a hand in front of his face. He gently slapped the offending hand away and rounded on his brother. His own face began to brighten with the realization of what had just occurred. The Golden-haired prince stammered trying to find words when the younger of the two patted his shoulder with a cheeky smile.

 

“You’re welcome Fi,” Kili said before strolling away.

 

“Wait! Ki! What the hell was that!” Fili cried running after the younger dwarf who just laughed and ran ahead.

 

“You’ll have to catch me if you want to find out!” he cried turning the corner.

 

“Kili! Get back here!” the lion prince cried trying to catch the impish dwarf. He didn’t notice it but there was a blinding smile on his face as he ran after his brother like they used to when they were young.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvish  
> Meldis- friend  
> Pen sí?- Anybody here?


	18. Decisions and Challenges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who will our heroine choose to challenge? Will Ayden gain the approval of the company? Find out in the long awaited Chapter 18 of 'Well...shit.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the long awaited chapter 18! Helpful critiques are always welcome. This is still unbetaed so sorry about any mistakes!  
> All of Middle-Earth and its inhabitants are the work of J.R.R. Tolkien. I only claim my own character(s). Elvish is in italics and translations can be found at the end of the chapter.  
> Enjoy!

Desisions and Challenges

Meanwhile, Ayden had run back to her room and barred the door. She slid to the floor and cradled her head in her hands trying to quell the waves of anxiety and embarrassment that were flooding her mind. All she wanted was to judge who would be a better match to spar against and somehow, she ended up kissing Fili! Granted it was only on the cheek but she didn’t have much experience with PDA, not to mention it was probably just a prank that Kili was pulling on his brother. It felt as if she was just being used as a prop to get a rise out of the lion prince as he obviously wasn’t fond of her presence.

 

She sighed and forced the negative thoughts to the back of her mind while running a hand wearily across her face. There was a pair of footsteps that echoed in the hall. They stopped in front of her room and the young woman braced herself.

 

 _“Nethig, únen henia. Ane-lamanwa. Iqdh, díhenanc.”_ One of the twins called to her through the bedroom door. Ayden dug her nails into her palm to keep from responding. She wasn’t okay and didn’t want to say anything that she might regret later. After a few moments of silence, there was a sigh from the other side of the door and the sound of receding footsteps. The woman shrunk in on herself again and looked around trying to find something to distract her. She decided to finally take the bath that she desperately needed.

 

She tiredly moved to the other side of the room and began to draw a bath to try and help her relax. Ayden checked the cabinet and noticed that someone, probably Indilwen, had restocked it with her favorite soaps and fresh towels. She would have to thank the healer again, after inquiring about her relationship to Bilbo of course.

 

She began to undress and froze as she caught sight of something on her left shoulder in the mirror. She moved closer and turned to get a better look. She gasped at the beautiful scene that was painted across her shoulder. There was a weeping willow at the edge of a crystal-clear pond surrounded by a field of lavender and white Iceland poppies. Soaring above the lake was a jet-black raven holding a red string in its claws. She stared at the image for a good five minutes and resigned herself to asking Gandalf if it was normal for tattoos to simply appear out of thin air.

 

Turning away she got into the warm water and soaked letting her mind focus on the warmth of the water instead of the multitude of thoughts that were vying for her attention. She then began to scrub the dirt from her body and pulling the twigs out of her long, snarled locks. When she was done, the water had turned a gross brown color but she was clean.

 

She wrapped herself in the fluffy towels and sat down at the vanity grabbing one of the combs that were left in the drawer. Ayden thought of how to braid her hair. She decided on pulling the front locks back and fishtailing them together while leaving her the rest of her hair free. She then moved to her trunk of clothes before remembering that all her Ranger uniforms were in her pack. Shrugging, she decided that there was little harm in dressing up a bit. She would only be home for a short time, after all, might as well take advantage of it while she could.

 

She pulled out the beautiful blue dress that she had worn to Estel and her birthday party. She pulled out the matching silver sash and the looping silver necklace but left out the hairpiece. She decided against shoes as she had grown fond of going barefoot during her time in the Shire. She pulled on the undergarments and slid the soft dress over her head. She wrapped the sash around her waist and donned the silver strands. She then began the arduous task of hiding all her knives in an outfit that wasn’t made to hide weaponry. When she had finished, the sun was hanging low in the sky. Double checking that she looked presentable, she made her way out of the room.

 

* * *

 

 

Ayden headed towards the pavilion that she had first met Estel in order to try and clear her head. She moved almost silently through the halls lost in thought. She didn’t even realize that she had reached the garden until movement caught her eye. There, taking in the scene of Rivendell was Lord Elrond. The young woman moved to continue on when a soft voice stopped her.

 

“Young one, you have finally returned. Though I see that you bring many who plan to disrupt the calm that this world has been allowed for many years.” Lady Galadriel spoke from behind her with no bite to her voice, only honest curiosity and concern bled through her words.

 

Elrond turned at the Lady’s words to face the young Ranger. He was not happy, that much Ayden could tell. She was now very much stuck between a rock and a hard place. Elrond motioned for the two women to join him on the pavilion and Ayden realized that she was going to have another interrogation as to her plans.

 

The young woman bowed to both leaders and followed the Lady of the Golden Woods up the steps to the pavilion. She sat down on one of the benches while the two elves remained standing. Elrond simply gave the young woman a look that demanded that she explain herself and so she began to.

 

“Yes, the dwarves are on a quest to reclaim Erebor. Yes, this will awaken the dragon Smaug. However, the dragon will be slain and the One Ring will be found along the way. Not by a dwarf but by the hobbit who accompanies them. Hobbits are one of the few races that do not crave power or riches. They crave the comforts of home and good fertile soil to plant in. They are resistant to the call of the Ring, and he will only have it in his possession until the end of the quest when I will take the Ring and ride to Mordor and cast it into the fires of Mt. Doom. I have made precautionary measures so that if I fall, Bilbo will learn the true nature of the Ring and you all WILL help him destroy it.” She finished strongly not leaving room for the elven lord to argue.

 

Galadriel smiled at the woman’s fierceness. “Very well. You seemed to have everything planned out, however, besides training, you have not asked anything of us. We wish to aide you in your journey but we cannot help if you do not tell us what to do.”

 

“Well, first, I need a letter from yourself and Lord Elrond to Lord Thranduil stating to aid me on my quest. Do I think this will work? No. But I will also need you to send troops to Erebor to arrive on the third day of Foreyule. The dwarves, elves of the Greenwood, and those of men who live in the area will be attacked by the armies of Azog the Pale Orc. That is who has been commanding the orcs that chased us to Rivendell. He will stop at nothing to wipe out the line of Durin. He succeeded before but I will not allow the line to fail a second time. It is in the best interest of all of Middle Earth that Thorin claims his birthright.” Ayden explained gazing out at the scene that she had come to miss in her time away. The sun was beginning to set and sent its golden rays out reflecting on the multitude of streams flowing through the elven city giving the entire valley a golden glow.

 

 “You wish us to send troop? To Erebor? Do you understand the gravity of what you are asking of us? To put our people’s lives on the line so a dwarf can rule a mountain?” Elrond asked sternly.

 

“No, I ask you to send troops for several reasons. The first is to make it easier for myself to leave the aftermath of the battle and directly begin my quest to destroy the Ring. A few of the dwarves are already growing fond of me and Bilbo, sweet Bilbo, if he knew what I was planning he would never allow me to go alone. After the battle, I plan to sneak into the rank of the Rivendell elves and gain all I need to begin my journey to Mordor. Since the chance of me surviving the actual destruction of the Ring is low, it would be best if everyone thought that I died in the battle. The second is to try and lessen the overall casualties for all of those fighting against Azog. Third is that your and Lady Galadriel’s armies might deter fighting from erupting between the factions as Lord Elrond has given us shelter and Lady Galadriel is a force that few would dare cross. These are the things that I need from you. Whether you supply them are up to you. In a week, I will be challenging a member of the party to a duel and hopefully be joining the party. If I fail, I will follow them until they have no choice but to accept my help.” She finished cheerfully with a sharp smile painted across her face.

 

Elrond shook his head, “We agreed to help you when you first offered your aid in saving Middle Earth, we will not back out of our promise now. Forgive me for questioning your motives. You are doing all of this for us with a very small likely hood of your own survival. You are much braver than most among the races of Middle Earth.” He spoke with a sad look. Ayden rose and dusted off the nonexistent dust from her dress. She made to leave but called over her shoulder as she moved away.

 

“Eh, I already died once, what’s one more death? Now enough of the morbid talk, if I remember correctly, dinner should be being served shortly and I wouldn’t want to keep two of the most powerful beings in Middle Earth from their meals, can’t have you getting cranky can we!” She laughed as she ran off towards the dining hall the slap of bare feet echoing through the halls.

 

* * *

 

 

When she entered the dining hall that had been reserved for the company’s use she was met with stares as she moved to the end of the table to sit at the right hand of Gandalf who had Bilbo seated at his other side. She purposefully kept her eyes away from the two dwarven princes and kept a small polite expression on her face as she passed them. On her other side sat Ori who she gave a gentle smile and flushed brightly and hid his face in return. The woman’s smile brightened in endearment as she took her place. Once everyone was seated, the food was served.

 

There was still plenty of meat for the dwarves but there was also a lovely assortment of roasted vegetables, sautéed mushrooms, and spinach salad. Ayden, Gandalf, and Bilbo were the only ones besides Bifur to eat anything other than meat. Everyone filled their plates and fell into a rowdy but comfortable tone as they ate and talked among themselves. Ayden managed to pull Bilbo and Ori into a conversation about history with the help of Gandalf. Somewhere along the line, Ayden promised to show both the hobbit and the young dwarf to the library the following day.

 

However, the jovial air was quickly replaced when Thorin stood and cleared his throat loudly. His intense gaze fell on the young woman who looked out of place in her fine dress at a table with dwarves in, slightly cleaner, traveling clothes.

 

“Ranger.” He called to the woman gaining her attention. “It is sundown. Tell me who you have chosen to fight.”

 

“Fight?! What fight? Who’s fighting? Ayden has a broken arm! She’s not fighting anyone!” Bilbo spoke up sternly but quelled under the heavy gaze of the dwarf lord.

 

“It’s okay Bilbo. I agreed to it. This is how I will be allowed to join the company.” Ayden spoke softly to the concerned hobbit. Then turning to the exiled king, she stood and gave her opponents name.

 

“The one I will face is,” she took a deep breath and prepared the name, “Dwalin son of Fundin.” She spoke without wavering as the rest of the company erupted in shock. Dwalin himself rose and moved in front of her.

 

“Lass, I admire your courage but I won’t be able to go easy on you. You should choose one of the boys, you’d at least have a fighting chance against one of them.” He tried to convince the girl to change her mind to no avail.

 

“I have been asked to choose and I have chosen. I do not expect nor do I want you to handicap yourself in our fight Master Dwalin. I have my reasons for my decision but all that matters is that Master Oakenshield approves the match.” She spoke calmly looking back to the dwarf king for his response.

 

“You choose Dwalin as your opponent?” Thorin asked once giving her a chance to change her mind.

 

“Yes, I do.” The woman stood her ground and the majestic dwarf simply nodded his head in consent.

 

“Very well then. In one weeks’ time, you will have to hold your own in a fight against Dwalin in order to join the company. The company itself will be judging your performance and after, will decide if they wish you to join.” Thorin motioned for Balin and Dwalin to follow and left the dining hall.

 

Ayden sat down heavily after the trio left and put her head into her hands.

 

Ori next to her asked, “How do you plan to defeat Mister Dwalin? You must have a plan, right?”

 

“We’ll see Mister Ori. We shall see.” Ayden muttered before standing up and walking back to the place where the company was camped.

 

She didn’t even bother to change out of her dress before laying down and curling up in a tight ball. She was drifting off to sleep when a hand began to card through her hair. Assuming it was her hobbit she snuggled closer to the warmth near her and let the darkness of sleep claim her.

 

* * *

 

 

Ayden spent the week allotted to her to train. She did speed training with Merilwen and worked with the twins on her left-handed swordplay. If she was going to have even the slightest chance of holding her own against Dwalin, she would need to give it everything that she had. She improved what she could and spent the nights strategizing on how to bring the large dwarf down. Finally, the day was upon her.

 

Ayden rose the morning of the fight full of anxiety. She had even needed a sleeping drought from Indilwen last night because she had been too anxious to sleep. The Ranger dawned her battle uniform and placed all her daggers in their proper places. She had prepared as much as she could. Ayden just hoped it would be enough to win over the company.

 

The young woman slipped away from the company and readied her twin daggers and her longsword. She then slipped into the kitchen and nabbed a small breakfast of a few slices of apple as she didn’t want to throw up during her match. Once she was done she realized that she had several hours to kill before her match so she stopped by the infirmary and began to fell back into her old routine of talking and healing.

 

Several hours passed and then there was a knock on the doorway, in the doorway stood a very uncomfortable but interested looking Ori.

 

“Ah Mister Ori, I suppose that it is time?” Ayden asked washing her hands clean of the residue from the bandages she had just applied.

 

“Y-y-yes, Miss Ayden. Lord Elrond has given us permission to use the main training field. Apparently, you and Mister Dwalin have gathered an audience.” The young scribe explained as they left the healers hall behind.

 

“Is that so? I may be to blame for that in all honesty. My mentors like to make a big deal out of things such as this. I expect that everyone who knows that I am back will be there to assess how I have grown in my time away.” Ayden explained.

 

As they grew closer to Ayden’s anxiety returned full force. She resisted the urge to play with one of her daggers. Coming to a fight already armed wouldn’t win her any points with the company. They stepped out of the hallway and came face to face with a fighting ring set up with a multitude of chairs set up a ways away from it. The company was already seated as were Gandalf, Lord Elrond, Estel, and both sets of the elvish twins.

 

Seeing Ayden, Estel leaped from his chair and sprinted over to the woman nearly tackling her to the ground to give her a hug. Ayden caught the young boy and spun him around several times before placing him back on his own two feet. She wrapped her arms around him and pushed her face into his hair and took several calming breaths before standing up straight and walking into the middle of the ring.

 

This is what she was fighting for, for Estel to live a carefree life without the threat of Sauron hanging over his head. She wouldn’t lose here, not before the quest had truly begun.

 

Dwalin who had been observing her from Thorin’s side approached the ring when the Ranger stopped in her place. “Now lass, you know I can’t go easy on ya so I want ya to come at me with all you got. Otherwise, this won’t be anything near a fair fight.” The dwarf spoke as he readied himself.

 

“I know. I am ready.” The woman spoke softly as she pulled out her twin blades.

 

Thorin stood up and began to speak, “As was agreed, the Ranger will now challenge one of our own for a place in the company. They will fight until one is knocked out of the ring or unable to continue fighting. After the fight, the company will decide whether she has earned her place among us. Fighters are you ready?” his booming voice echoed around the open space. Dwalin and Ayden both gave a nod to the king without taking their eyes off of their opponent.

 

“Very well. Begin!”

 

As soon as the dwarf lord gave consent, Ayden rushed in close to the larger dwarf. She swung her dual blades in perfect sync not giving the dwarf any chance for an opening. Or at least that’s what she hoped would happen, but alas, fate was never all that kind to our dear Ranger.

 

Dwalin reared back with his war hammer and brought the mass of metal and wood into the woman’s side. She blocked part of the blow with her twin blades but a large portion of impact was caught on her side.

 

‘That’ll bruise in the morning.’ The woman thought to herself but outwardly showed only a small grimace in response to the attack. She disengaged and began to circle the dwarf who in turn began to mimic her movements.

 

The company murmured appraisingly as the woman seemed to shrug off the blow with little reaction. Fili, however, felt a sickening feeling well up in his chest. If he had outright agreed that the Ranger should join, would his uncle have been swayed to agree without this spectacle?

 

His hand tightened on the dagger that he still held from the woman. She had earned her place with them time and time again, why did he question her loyalties? The lion prince pushed away his own thoughts and concerns, they didn’t matter anymore. All that mattered was that his Ranger fight well enough to impress those who were on the fence about her joining. He turned his attention back to the fight as he tried to ignore pang he felt in his chest at the sight of the woman desperately trying to prove herself to his uncle.

 

The woman sheathed her left blade and grabbed several of her throwing knives from the holster on her thigh. Each one had a green shimmer to it as it was coated in the poison she had dubbed Impulse. She threw each one with deadly precision but Dwalin was the one who trained Fili and thus was able to avoid or block each of the knives much to Ayden’s frustration.

 

She pulled out her left blade once more and readied herself for another charge when Dwalin suddenly let out a loud roar and charged her with his war hammer. Remembering her training, she waited until the last possible second before she spun out of the way.

 

‘There!’ She thought as she finally gained an opening. Dwalin’s back was left exposed by his charge giving her a clear shot. She struck with her blades but the warrior was quicker. In one swift motion, he abandoned his war hammer and parried her blows with his own twin weapons, Grasper and Keeper.

 

Ayden was beginning to panic. She would never outlast the muscled dwarf. If she was going to win, she would need to act quickly. She once again disengaged and leapt back giving herself room to run a cloth down the length of her twin blades before attacking once again in a flurry of blows.

 

‘One hit! All I need is one hit!’ she thought desperately as she beat against the dwarf’s iron defense. Not letting up on her attacks, Ayden decided to try one last tactic.

 

She hooked her leg around the dwarf’s left knee and pulled with all her strength catching Dwalin off guard. The action earned her a cut across her hairline that immediately began to bleed profusely but it also gave her a small gap between the twin axes and Dwalin’s torso.

 

There came two cries from the audience as blood began to pour down the woman’s face. Estel was standing as if to run to his adopted sister. Lord Elrond quickly placed a hand on the young boy’s shoulder to calm him. The elven lord’s eyes however never strayed from the battle between his other ward and the dwarf. The other was from the gentle hobbit who was rapidly losing color at the sight of his dear friend’s lifeblood pouring down her face. He reached out to steady himself on the closest object which just so happened to be the grandfatherly dwarf Balin who gave the hobbit an understanding look and let him hold onto his sleeve as if holding onto a lifeline.

 

Seeing the lapse in the warrior’s guard the small woman struck once more. This time, her blade struck true, giving the dwarf a small slash only about three inches in length but that was enough. Feeling her blade connect she pulled back and flipped out of range of the brawler.

 

‘Now I just have to hold out until Mangle takes effect.’ She thought as sheathed her twin blades in favor of her longsword. Now, she could go on the defensive. Dwalin, sensing the shift in the woman’s demeanor decided that this was the time to end it as well. He once again rushed the woman and attacked in a flurry of heavy handed blows from his twin axes.

 

Ayden blocked and dodged what she could but she was getting small wounds along her arms. ‘I just have to hold out for a few more seconds!’ she thought frantically as the dwarf’s strikes continued to beat her down. Suddenly, the warrior’s blows began to become less coordinated and less powerful. The warrior let out a frustrated growl as the woman finally allowed her expression to change, she smirked at the dwarf before disengaging once more. The warrior tried to follow the small woman but his legs wouldn’t respond properly and he collapsed to one knee.

 

Everyone was deathly quiet as the Ranger shuffled forward and held her blade to Dwalin’s neck.

 

“Do you yield?” she asked in a soft kind voice. She knew how unpleasant the poison was and hoped to administer the antidote quickly as to not cause the dwarf too much uncomfort.

 

“Lass what did you do to me? Why can’t I move?’” The dwarf growled out in frustration.

 

“You must have forgotten Master Dwalin, I am more than just a simple Ranger, I have also been trained in the ways of poison.” She pulled out one of the twin blades from her back and showed it to the warrior. The blade shimmered with a slight pink glare in the sun. “This is a simple paralytic. It makes you lose control of your limbs for up to two hours.” The woman explained re-sheathing the smaller blade.

 

“Well shave my balls and call me a lady, I underestimated you lass. You won this fight, I yield.” Dwalin exclaimed good-naturedly with a hearty laugh. Ayden smiled and pulled a small vial out of her pouch that had ‘Mangle Antidote’ written in English on the side.

 

“This is the antidote, I’m going to give you a dose since you can’t move. Can you open your mouth for me Master Dwalin?” Ayden asked politely holding the vial out in front of the dwarf.

 

Suddenly Dori cried out, “Hold it! What if it is a trick? What if it’s another poison? She could kill Master Dwalin!” the older dwarf objected vehemently. Ayden sighed in irritation and turned towards the company.

 

“Have I not already proven that I would not do such a thing? If it is such a worry for you, I will take some myself to prove that it is not poison.” The young woman offered and went to drink a part of the antidote when Thorin held up a hand.

 

The dwarf king then spoke, “No, you shall not be the one to take it. If it is a poison of your design, you may have built up an immunity. It may not affect you but could kill Dwalin. No, the halfling will take it.” The dwarf motioned to Bilbo who was still pale as a sheet at the sight of his friend’s face covered in blood. The hobbit shuffled forward trying desperately to keep calm. He needed to trust Ayden and show the rest of the company that they can trust the woman as well. He stood in front of the Ranger and softly asked her, “What do you need me to do?”

 

“Just open your mouth and tilt your head back a bit. I’ll pour a dose of it into your mouth. You will be able to swallow it and have no ill effects. If you do feel off at any point, let myself or Indilwen know immediately. Okay, Bilbo?” The woman received a small nod from her hobbit friend.

 

Bilbo tilted his head back slightly and opened his mouth. Ayden poured a single dose of the liquid in the hobbit’s mouth. The taste of medicinal herbs washed over his tongue followed by a very gentle lavender aftertaste. The hobbit swallowed the mixture and waited a few moments before turning back to the rest of the company.

 

“See all is well and good. Now I’m sure Master Dwalin would like to regain movement sometime soon so you should best let the Ranger do what she does best.” The hobbit spoke confidently before going over to a seat and collapsing in one trying to calm himself down while ignoring the stubborn dwarves that made up the rest of the company. Thorin looked at Balin who inclined his head in agreement.

 

“Very well then, Ranger, administer the antidote. Then we shall decide if you have earned your place among our ranks.” Thorin commanded in his deep baritone. Ayden simply nodded and made her way back to the dwarven warrior still frozen on one knee. She kneeled down in front of him and readied the dose.

 

“Here you are Master Dwalin, it may take a minute or so to take effect.” She spoke gently as she gave the large dwarf a dose of the medicine. She moved to stand again and was suddenly hit with an intense wave of nausea and dizziness. Her vision darkened and the last thing she heard was her name being cried out from several different voices.

 

The two young princes watched, one more unsettled than the other as the Ranger gave the dose to Dwalin. As she stood up the younger of the pair moved to congratulate the woman when Dwalin suddenly cried out, “Lass!” and the woman collapsed knocking her head against the ground with a sickening thud. Kili, Fili, and Bilbo cried out the young woman’s name and rushed to her side. Then a heart-wrenching cry came from the opposite side of the fighting ring.

 

“ _Nethel!_ ” Estel cried out fighting against his father’s grip to try and run to his sister’s side. Gandalf placed a hand on the young boy’s head while mumbling to himself. Estel’s struggling weakened and he soon fell into a fitful slumber. As this was going on, Indilwen and Merilwen both rushed over to their student.

 

“Please move aside. I need space.” The healer ordered the dwarves crowding the unconscious woman. The dwarves paid no attention to the elven woman only Bilbo moved out of her way. She sighed and simply said, “Meril.” At this Merilwen swept in and physically moved the stubborn dwarves back several feet.

 

“My sister needs room in order to work. If you are that concerned about my student, then you will let her be examined by the best healer in Imladris after Lord Elrond.” The red haired she-elf admonished gently.

 

“But why did Ayden collapse like that?” Kili demanded. “She was fine!”

 

“No Master Kili, she was not fine. She has been training nonstop for this past week. Then she gained the cut on her head and lost a significant amount of blood. Tell me, when was the last time you saw her eat a full meal?” Indilwen questioned while putting pressure on the head wound to stop the still sluggish bleeding.

 

Bilbo stepped forward to address his godmother. “As you have said, she has been training all week. She is up before any of us and comes to bed long after we have fallen asleep. The only reason I know that she was there is because she left a blue violet her bedroll each morning.” The hobbit offered the information freely.

 

Fili also knew of the woman’s routine because he would wake up each night as she dragged herself to her bedroll and collapsed from exhaustion. He would then cover her with her blankets and if she was particularly fitful, he would lend her his jacket as well. It seemed to calm her well enough that she may gain a few hours of restful sleep. Now he regretted not keeping a more watchful eye on the Ranger as he gazed upon her limp body. She looked so small and vulnerable even though he knew that she was armed to the teeth.

 

Dwalin, who could now move, offered to carry the woman but was relieved of that duty when Gloin stepped forward. “I’ll take the lassie.” The fatherly dwarf offered. He gently lifted the woman off the ground and cradled her as one might hold a young child. At Indilwen’s behest, Dwalin also followed the she-elf to the healers for treatment. The dwarves left with the healer but not before giving their verdict to Thorin.

 

“The girl deserves a place in the company, she has proven that time and time again. I stand by my words. The Ranger should join the company.” Gloin offered his opinion to his king before walking back to the golden-haired elf.

 

Dwalin stepped forward and nodded his head in the direction of the unconscious woman. “He’s right, the lass is a promising fighter and a promising tactician. She knew how to react to my blows before I even struck. We may gain the upper hand against the beast with her on our side. The lass has earned my respect, I say she joins.” Dwalin spoke before following the red-haired dwarf.

 

Oin also joined the band saying a quick “I stand with my brother on this matter,” as he trotted off to watch the elven healer at work.

 

Thorin then turned to the rest of the company and raised a solitary brow. “What say you?” he asked in his rich tenor.

 

Balin stepped forward and addressed the company as a whole, “The lass may be young and inexperienced, but she her raw skill and intelligence may make up for it.” He looked pointedly at Dori, “I know some of you may object to her means of winning this spar but it shows that she is smart enough to know when she is outmatched and thus knows how to utilize her skills to her advantage. I think she would be a great asset in the journey to come.” He stepped back to Thorin’s side as the dark broody dwarf nodded his head in acknowledgment.

 

The next to step forward was Bofur flanked by Bifur and Bombur. Bofur straightened his hat and began to speak, “My kin and I agree that the lassie should have a place of her own in our company. Not only did she take watch with us and hunt for us, but she stood up to her own kind when they were trying to swindle Bombur back in town. She shed tears over how we were treated. She was willing to die for us to get away from the trolls. The lass doesn’t even want a share of the treasure, what do we have to lose by bringing her along?”

 

At that Dori stepped forward and interjected. “We have everything to lose by bringing her along! She’s in league with the elves! You think they want us to succeed? No. She will come with us and then try to lay claim to the treasure that she thinks that she is owed. Humans only do things out of greed and in a hunt for power. History has showed this time and time again. Not to mention the underhanded tactics that she used to win the match against Master Dwalin. I am still against the human joining our company.”

 

By the time that Dori was done with his rant, Bilbo was red in the face with anger on behalf of his friend. He stepped forward as Nori was about to give his opinion. “Now see here. Your notions about humans may be true for the most part but Ayden is nothing like any other human I have ever met. She is a gentle soul who wishes to do good in this world. How she still wants to join this company with the way you lot have treated her I have no idea but she does. She has pushed herself to the limit to try and show you all that she can carry her own weight. As for the fight, you lot knew she used poisons but you never said that she couldn’t use them. That is your own fault for underestimating her abilities. As I am also a part of this company, I believe that Ayden has done more than enough to warrant a place on this quest if she so chooses.” Bilbo finished, spun around, and headed for the infirmary without so much as a ‘by your leave.’

 

The dwarves sat in silence for a moment mulling over the hobbit’s words. Ori then stepped forward and addressed the group. “I think she should be allowed to join. She seems to genuinely care about helping us get the mountain back, enough so that she told us her story which I can’t imagine how had that must have been to tell. She’s been looking out for us since the night we spent at Master Baggins’ home. I trust that her intentions are good.”

 

Nori stepped up beside his younger brother and nodded his head. “I have my reservations about the lass but if she can take down Dwalin, I think she would be a good addition to the party. She’s earned her place in my book.”

 

Thorin once again nodded in acknowledgment and turned to his two heirs. “Fili, Kili, what are your thoughts on the matter?” The brothers nodded and Fili stepped forward to address his uncle.

 

“We believe that Ayden has earned her place in our ranks. As many of you have said, she had done much for us and yet hasn’t asked for anything in return. She has even taken to training Kili in archery. This is the one thing she has asked of us and it seems that it would benefit us more than her if she were to join.” Kili stepped forward, “And she promised to lead us out of here if the elves didn’t wish for us to leave. She is willing to go against their wishes just to help us.” The dark-haired prince reminded them all. Fili nodded and finished with a final thought, “And who else is better equipped to make sure our burglar actually reaches the mountain?”

 

Thorin’s gaze swept over the remainder of the company in front of him. It seemed that the majority of the party felt the same. He would listen to his people. The majestic dwarf cleared his throat and pull the attention to himself.

 

“Very well, it seems that it has been decided, the Ranger will have a place in the company should she still wish it.” With that, the king motioned for Balin to follow him and went off to plan the next leg of their journey with the older dwarf.

 

Kili waited until his uncle was out of sight before grabbing his brother’s hand and sprinting off in the direction of the infirmary to tell the woman the good news with a blinding smile on his face. Fili allowed himself to be dragged by his younger brother as he himself was happy that the small Ranger would be joining them as well. He followed with a small content smile on his own face at the notion of spending more time with the intriguing human that was Ayden.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvish  
> Nethig, únen henia. Ane-lamanwa. Iqdh, díhenanc.-little sister, I did not understand. I was stupid. I beg you forgive us.  
> Nethel- sister
> 
> Flower meanings  
> blue violet-Watchfulness, Faithfulness, I'll Always Be There


	19. Farewell to Rivendell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayden and company are finally leaving the elven city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the long awaited chapter 19! Helpful critiques are always welcome. This is still unbetaed so sorry about any mistakes!  
> All of Middle-Earth and its inhabitants are the work of J.R.R. Tolkien. I only claim my own character(s). Elvish is in italics and Khuzdul is in bold. Translations can be found at the end of the chapter.  
> The songs that are in this chapter are Touch the Sky by Julie Fowlis and The Magic Lullaby by Eurielle. I take no credit for any of these songs.  
> Enjoy!

Chapter 19

 

Ayden woke up to a mild head ache and several of her companions hovering over her. Bilbo, seeing the young woman awake, flung himself at her and grasped her tightly.

 

“Never. Do. That. Again!” the hobbit forced out with a choked sob as his arms tightened around the woman. The Ranger forced her arms around her small friend even though they felt like jelly. Feeling her attempt to console him even now the hobbit’s tears came faster as she pushed her face into his honey brown curls and murmured, “I’m sorry Bilbo.”

 

Bilbo pulled away and pulled out his handkerchief to wipe his face. When her attention wasn’t solely on her distressed hobbit, Ayden realized that there were four others by her bedside as well. Gloin came forward and put a fatherly hand on her head.

 

“The small one is right lass, you need to take better care of yourself. Skipping meals like you did is dangerous for one as young as you.” Ayden ducked her head while the rest of those in the company zeroed in on what the red-haired dwarf said.

 

Dwalin pushed forward, “What do you mean, ‘young as you?’ How old are ya lass?” he asked lowly concealing the panic he was feeling at the moment.

 

“Ah, well, you see… it’s going to sound young to you all but I assure you that I am of age by my kinds standards. I turned 21 last Fall.” She muttered softly hoping they wouldn’t hear. As soon as she spoke, however, all those in the room stilled except for Gloin who had known already.

 

Dwalin felt fear and shame at his actions, this girl was naught but a child! And he fought her as he would dwarves 40 years her senior.

 

Bilbo was in awe of the woman before him. He knew that her kind lived much shorter lives than the other races of Middle Earth but he would have never imagined that this accomplished and courageous Ranger was 30 years younger than himself.

 

Kili was embarrassed and impresses with the Ranger. She was more than 50 years younger than himself and yet she had refined her skills to the point where she was instructing him. Then a thought struck the young prince who quickly turned to his brother in concern who was looking quite overwhelmed.

 

Fili felt ashamed and disgusted at his thoughts, this Ranger was a child! She hadn’t even reached maturity yet and here he was touching her hair! But wait. He quickly latched on to what she had muttered. She said something about her kinds standard.

 

“Ayden, what did you mean that you are of age by your kinds standard?” Fili asked desperately trying to rationalize the feelings that this woman brought out. Ayden turned to the those gathered around her and sighed seeing how they were all reacting.

 

“Well, I may only be 21 years old but by human standards, I’ve lived a quarter of my life already, if I’m lucky. We age much quicker than hobbits or dwarves. Maturity for dwarves is 40 and hobbits is 33 yes? Well, I and others of my kind are considered adults at 18 years of age.  So, I have been considered an adult among my kind for three years now. In fact, when you compare our ages and how we age, I am only slightly younger than Kili. Now enough about me, what did Thorin decide? Can I join you all?” Ayden asked nervously. She knew that no one had expected her to actually win and they might be upset at her use of her poisons but as they say, “All is fair in love and war,” right?

 

She looked around at the faces by her bedside waiting for someone to answer her. Finally, Kili was the one who blurted out, “Yes! The company voted that you have a place with us if you still wish it.” The two princes looked at the Ranger with a hopeful gaze as she registered what she had heard.

 

She perked up, “Of course I still want to join the company! I wouldn’t have gone a round with Dwalin just for shits and giggles, I’m not that fuckin’ insane thank you very much.” She spoke casually forgetting herself in the wake of her head injury. As she looked at the shocked faces of the males around her she quickly covered her mouth. An embarrassed blush began to spread from her cheeks to the tips of her ears. Seeing her reaction, Dwalin threw his head back and let out a bellowing laugh.

 

“HAHAHAHAHA! So, the lass isn’t such a lady after all! Good to know that I won’t have to watch what I say for the rest of the journey.” He spoke cheerfully thumping the young woman on the back and walked out of the infirmary followed by Gloin who gave the Ranger a proud nod before leaving.

 

Bilbo gave the woman another bone creaking hug before scampering off saying something about the library. Kili seemed to be ready to launch into another interrogation but Fili quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room with a soft, “rest well,” uttered from his lips. It was when the room was cleared that Indilwen came over to talk to her student.

 

“I hope you know that what you did was foolish and if you take such a risk again, there will be consequences.” She spoke while changing the bandage on the young woman’s forehead.

 

Ayden stilled as the elf tended to her wound but when her mentor finished, the Ranger bowed as low as she could manage and apologized profusely.

 

“I am sorry to cause so much trouble _pengolodh._ I couldn’t lose, you must understand, all I do is for Estel and a safe peaceful future for all of Middle Earth. But I will try and remember my own limits.” She spoke quietly pointedly not promising to refrain from pushing those limits to the extreme. She knew it would be necessary for several portions of the quest.

 

“ _Mellonin,_ I understand the burden that you have placed upon yourself but you must understand, you are not alone. Should you wish it, you would have all the support that Imladris can muster, you must know this.” Indilwen offered the stubborn woman who simply nodded her head in response. The healer sighed and moved to clean her hands.

 

“You are free to go, it is nearly supper time and I expect you to eat a decent sized meal tonight. I know your group is leaving as soon as everyone has settled down for the night so this will be the last time you will have any meal that you do not provide for yourself, take advantage of it. Now go clean up and prepare yourself for a very distraught Estel.” Indilwen dismissed the girl fondly.

 

Ayden swung her legs off the cot and took a few wobbly steps before she steadied herself on the doorway. Taking a deep breath, she pushed off and headed back to her room to change into a suitable outfit for her last night in Rivendell. She reached her room slower than she would have liked thus forcing her to forgo the bath that she would have liked to have. She quickly donned a pair of light grey breeches and a midnight blue tunic with silver stars embroidered on the cuff of the flowing sleeves. Over it, she added a grey leather bodice and paired it with matching boots. The Ranger left her hair free to hang down her back in soft curls.

 

Deeming herself to be presentable, Ayden moved to leave when a small pack caught her eye. It was a small pack that seemed to lay around her waist as well as securing to her right thigh. Inside she found several more vials of her poisons along with vials labeled hemlock and nightshade. There were also several empty vials, a pot of antiseptic cream that Indilwen uses and lots of bandages.

 

 Ayden smiled when she realized that this was another going away present from her beloved mentor. She made a quick detour to the area where her company had been camping to drop it off with the rest of her belongings.

 

The Ranger then made her way to the dining hall. As she stepped through the doorway, she heard a voice call out, “ _Nethel_!” and braced herself. The not so small boy latched onto his adopted sister and mumbled out a barely audible, “never again,” before the woman pulled him closer and apologized.

 

Once the young Estel finally released the woman, she escorted him to his place at the table next to his adoptive father. The Ranger gave a deep bow to the elven lord and left them to take her place with the rest of her company. This time she found herself seated between Bilbo and Kili, both of which filled her plate with everything they could reach within moments of her taking her seat.

 

Ayden smiled fondly at the two and began to eat under the watchful eye of both hobbit and dwarf. She ate mostly fruits and vegetables but at Kili’s subtle insistence, she also had her fair share of meat and bread. In way of drink, she drank her normal drink of honeyed milk and once everyone else was feeling full and happy she stood and walked up to the musicians.

 

She made her request and as the music started, she moved to grab Estel as a dancing partner. Ayden began to sing in time with the music.

 

_When the cold wind is a'calling_

_And the sky is clear and bright_

_Misty mountains sing and beckon_

_Lead me out into the light_

 

Ayden twirled away from Estel and they both grabbed new partners, Ayden grabbing Bilbo and Estel grabbing Indilwen. Those who were in Rivendell in the year that the young woman was being trained recognized this as a normal occurrence and just smiled and clapped along. The dwarves, however, didn’t know what to make of this display.

 

_I will ride, I will fly_

_Chase the wind and touch the sky I will fly_

_Chase the wind and touch the sky_

 

Merilwen and Indilwen joined their voices in perfectly syncing with the Ayden’s for the supporting part.

 

_(Na na na na_

_Na na na na_

_La na na na_

_Na na na)_

_(La na na na_

_La na na na_

_La na na na_

_Na na na)_

 

Ayden and Estel twirled their partners away and grabbed new ones. Indilwen began to dance with Bilbo as Estel grabbed Merilwen and Ayden grabbed Elrohir and began to dance, the woman never faltering in her steps as she sings. Fili’s skin itched at the sight of the Ranger in the arms of the elf. To quell the feeling, he took several large swigs of his ale.

 

_Where dark roots hide secrets_

_And mountains are fierce and bold_

_Deep waters hold reflections_

_Of times lost long ago_

_I will read every story_

_Take hold of my own dream_

_Be as strong as the seas are stormy_

_And proud as an eagle's scream_

 

The two humans twirled away from their partners and chose their final partners, Estel choosing a young she-elf and Ayden decided it was time to mend the gap that had occurred between her and the lion prince. He accepted her invitation and showed his royal bearing in the way he danced with the small woman.

 

_I will ride, I will fly_

_Chase the wind and touch the sky I will fly_

_Chase the wind and touch the sky_

_(Na na na na_

_Na na na na_

_La na na na_

_Na na na)_

_And touch the sky_

_Chase the wind_

_Chase the wind_

_Touch the sky_

 

Fili twirled the young woman as she finished her song and ended her dance in his arms out of breath from not only the singing and dancing but the proximity to the young dwarven prince as well. Fili held onto the Ranger a few moments longer than appropriate but came back to himself and released her and bowed slightly showing his respect to his partner.

 

She curtsied back and gave the golden prince a blinding smile before bowing to the head table where Lord Elrond and Gandalf sat. They and the others in the hall clapped. Ayden curtsied again and walked closer to address the Lord of the Healing Halls.

 

“My lord, it is nearing time for the young lord to retire. With your permission, I will escort him to his chambers.” She spoke from a deep bow. The elven lord arched a single brow in question but nodded his head in agreement nevertheless. Ayden gave the lord a soft smile of gratitude and moved to the young boy’s side.

 

As Ayden and Estel said good night, or in the Ranger’s case, goodbye, Thorin made eye contact with Nori and nodded toward the pair of humans. The thief inclined his head in understanding and stowed the silverware he had been appropriating in his pouch before standing. He disappeared into the shadows of the room as the humans finished and made their way out of the room.

 

Ayden knew that they were being trailed but knew that Nori was no threat to her or Estel. She told Estel of her time in the Shire with Bilbo and how they had spent the past month with the company of Thorin Oakenshield. At this, Estel stopped and lowered his head. When she noticed the boy was no longer at her side, Ayden stopped and turned to face the young king to be.

 

“You’re leaving again, aren’t you _nethel_?” The boy spoke sadly with his long soft curls covering his face. Ayden tried to speak but couldn’t find the words to comfort her adopted brother before he spoke again.

 

“You know you don’t have to go. You could stay. Here with _ada,_ Elladan, Elrohir, Merilwen, and Indilwen, with me.” Estel looked up at the woman desperation in his eyes. “Please don’t leave. Don’t leave me. I can’t lose any more family _nethel._ If you leave again you might never come back!”

 

Ayden’s eyes welled up with tears as she reached out to pull the boy into a close embrace. She buried her head into his curls and let a few tears fall. She pulled Estel closer and spoke gently to the boy who becomes a great warrior, Ranger, and king but who was now just a boy.

 

“ _Honeg-en_ I must go. They need my help to take back their home, one that was stolen from them many years ago. They have been abandoned by their own kin, they need all the help that they can get their hands on. Thorin may be a little harsh-”

 

“He made you fight Mister Dwalin! You almost died _nethel_! Because of him!” the boy cried out angrily trying to pull away from the embrace. Ayden simply clutched him tighter and began to speak again.

 

“Yes, I had to fight, and I will have to fight a lot more before this journey is done. But I won, and I will continue to win. I will use all my power to win back their home and return to you, to my own home. I promise you.”

 

Estel stopped struggling and clutched the woman tightly. “Please come back. Please don’t leave me alone.” He cried softly into his adoptive sister.

 

Ayden guided the boy into his room and laid down with him still in her arms. She noticed Nori was waiting at the doorway that she had left open but paid him little mind. The Ranger carded her hand through the young king’s curls and hummed a tune for a while before beginning to sing.

 

_Now the sun is sleeping_

_And the moon shines overhead_

_Come magic creatures creeping_

_Around your little bed_

_But be not afraid my child_

_For you are their creator_

_Out of your dreams they’re styled_

_As beautiful as their maker_

_They dance about on silent feet_

_As lightly as a feather_

_In rhythm with the unheard beat_

_Then bowing all together_

 

Estel snuggles closer to the woman as she sang to him knowing that this may be the last time that he would ever see his chosen sister.

 

_And all the while I watch you_

_Amazed by your perfection_

_No length I wouldn’t go to_

_To give you my protection_

_I wonder if you know_

_How much you mean to me?_

_This love that through me flows_

_Is deeper than the sea_

_I soar every time you smile_

_And worry whenever you cry_

_So here I shall stay awhile_

_Just to be by your side_

 

Ayden felt Estel’s breathing begin to slow as he fought a losing battle to stay awake. She pulled him closer and began the final verses.

 

_But all too soon the dawn arrives_

_And hence the spell is breaking_

_Your creature friends must say goodbye_

_Before you are awaking_

_One final dance and then they’re gone_

_Beyond this world once more_

_The echo of their parting song_

_Now fades out through the door_

_Yet in their wake, birds start to sing_

_To ease you from sleep_

_So delay no more my young sweetling_

_The world is at your feet_

 

With her song finished, she placed a kiss on the crown of the boy’s head and gently untangled herself from his limbs. When she finally stood, she took off his boots and tucked the covers around him and pressed one last kiss to his crown before exiting the room. She gave a small nod to Nori as she passed him whispering, “I have said my goodbyes. It is time for us to leave. Gather the company and I will lead you out undetected.”

 

The thief nodded and moved to collect the other members of the company. Ayden found the wizard and elf lord in each other’s company moving through the gardens. She approached the pair with a bow and spoke softly.

 

“ _Nathom gwanna min i mor. Im gar ped nin namarie. Nathom govaddhir min i ered Mithrandir.”_  She spoke softly before turning to Elrond with a sad smile, “ _Eru innas vin rad athrad Brannon nin.”_

 

“ _Giliath tirith ech sellnin.”_ The elf lord responded with a soft expression on his face. Ayden bowed once again and moved past the duo to prepare herself for the next leg of the journey.

 

Little did she know that a certain hobbit had caught her conversation. He moved to confront about what little he understood but stayed to hear what the elf lord and wizard were conspiring about.

 

“Can we truly trust that she knows what she is doing?” Lord Elrond finally confided in the wizard. His features were twisted into a concerned frown as he watched the young woman he had taken under his wing walk towards almost certain death with a smile on her face.

 

“Perhaps, perhaps not. Either way, I will be with her, I will watch over her as best I can.” Gandalf reassured the elf lord who turned his head slightly and frowned deeper.

 

“And what about the dragon? That dragon has slept for sixty years. What will happen if your plan should fail, if the beast awakens? What happens if her plan fails and we lose not only the mountain but Middle Earth itself?” The lord fretted and entertained the possibility of going back on his word to the Ranger before the wizard spoke again.

 

“But what if we succeed? If the dwarves take back the mountain, our defenses in the East will be strengthened. After that, we can go about finally bringing peace to Middle Earth.” Gandalf implored.

 

“It is a dangerous move Mithrandir.” The elf chided.

 

At this, the hobbit turned to leave but was startled by the dwarven king who had appeared behind him. Bilbo moved to greet the dwarf but was shushed as the two powerful beings continued to argue.

 

“It is also dangerous to do nothing! The throne of Erebor is Thorin’s birthright. What is it you fear?” Gandalf pressed again. Elrond rounded on the wizard with a look of disbelief.

 

“Have you forgotten? A strain of madness runs deep in that family. His grandfather lost his mind. His father succumbed to the same sickness! Can you swear that Thorin Oakensheild will not also fall?”

 

At this, Bilbo looked to Thorin who’s head was downcast in shame. His focus now on the leader of the company, he placed a gentle hand on the dwarf lord’s shoulder bringing his ice blue eyes up to meet the hobbit’s own green ones. Bilbo, in a moment of blinding confidence, tried to reassure the sullen dwarf.

 

“You will not fall. Not if the rest of us have any say in it.” He spoke voice firm as steel. A surprised look flashed across Thorin’s face before he straightens up and brushed off the warm, comforting hand from his person.

 

“Go pack your things, we leave within the hour.” He spoke dismissively turning to return to their pseudo camp as well.

 

Bilbo simply rolled his eyes and followed muttering about the stubbornness of dwarves and their pride. When they returned to the area that the company had made their own they found the dwarves furiously packing and readying themselves. Bilbo moved to where his belongings had been kept only to find Ayden, once more in her Ranger uniform, packing up her things with his already packed beside her. She looked up at his footsteps and gave him a warm smile.

 

“I packed your things for you, I also packed you a medical kit that Indilwen was to give you before we left but considering the circumstances…” she trailed off with a sad look on her face. It took her a moment before she snapped herself out of her darker thoughts and continued to pack. She strapped her extra med kit to her upper thigh just above her knives and covered it with her tunic.

 

“Thank you, Ayden. I have to ask, however,” he lowered his voice, “what were you doing telling Lord Elrond that we are leaving? I thought the point was to leave without alerting the elves?” Bilbo questioned the woman who promptly stopped what she was doing. The Ranger turned around and put her hands on the hobbit’s shoulders.

 

“Bilbo. I need you to trust me. I will explain everything soon but right now you mustn’t tell anyone what you heard okay?” Ayden spoke with a seriousness and urgency that the hobbit had never seen in the woman before. Slightly stunned he simply nodded and watched as the relief flooded the woman’s face.

 

She pressed a kiss into the hobbit’s curls and spoke once more. “I promise you, Bilbo, I will protect you to my utmost ability.” She then pulled away and strapped her pack and weapons onto her form. Bilbo did the same with his blade strapped to his waist and pack to his back. He had just grabbed his walking stick when the dwarf king made his way over to the pair.

 

“Ranger, we are ready. You will lead us out of this place, unseen and unchallenged.” Thorin commanded. Ayden nodded and moved to the front of the party with Thorin, Balin, and Dwalin falling in step behind her.

 

She led them out to one of the many gardens and down a secret path that Estel had shown her when she had first arrived. It wound along the outskirts of the city and ended at the path that leads out of Rivendell towards the Misty Mountains. When they came to bend, Thorin called out to the rest of the company.

 

“Be on your guard. We are about to step over the edge of the Wilds.” He looked forward again and issued another command.

 

“Balin you know these paths, lead on. Ranger, I suggest you make sure that Master Baggins keeps up.” Thorin spoke harshly as the woman fell back to keep pace with her hobbit friend. Ayden, too tired to respond simply glared at the back of the dwarf’s head. She gave a soft smile to Bilbo and carried on.

 

* * *

 

They traveled the entire day without stopping to put as much distance between themselves and the Last Homely House East of the Sea. By nightfall, Ayden and Bilbo were both dead on their feet. When Thorin finally announced that they were to camp, Ayden found a mossy spot under a tree, threw down her pack, and curled up to sleep. Bilbo settled down next to her. Kili came over to wake the Ranger to go hunting but was stopped by the fierce hobbit sentinel.

 

“Let her sleep Master Kili, she has had an exhausting week and will need her strength in the days to come. I’m sure that Master Fili will join you on your hunt tonight in her stead.” Bilbo spoke not unkindly as he ran his fingers through her hair as she had yet to braid it back as she normally did.

 

Kili moved to leave before his curiosity gained the better of him. Turning back to the hobbit, he asked the question that had been on his mind for a good portion of their journey. “Why is it that you touch her hair like that Master Baggins?”

 

Bilbo looked up at the question and tilted his head to the side in confusion. “Why I do this because she asked me to, it helps her calm down and relaxes her so she can sleep. Is there something the matter with what I am doing?” He asked genuinely confused.

 

Kili scratched his stubble that was growing in and tried to figure out how to phrase the answer. He was saved by Fili who had been listening in on the conversation as everyone else prepared the camp.

 

“In our culture, Master Baggins, hair is very important, so important in fact that the only ones allowed to touch your hair are your family and your One. It is taboo to touch another’s hair without permission and even more so to do so while the other is unable to give permission.” The lion prince spoke forcing himself not to look ashamed by his own actions. Bilbo had a thoughtful expression on his face but did not stop caressing the woman’s hair.

 

“What do you mean by ‘your One?’ Is that a similar concept as the human’s Soul Mate?” Bilbo asked thoughtfully.

 

“It is similar, yes. However, with dwarves, we were made by the great smith Mahal who when making us, split each of our souls in two. Your One is the one that the other half of the soul went to. Dwarrows spend their entire lives searching for their One but when they finally meet, there is no greater joy in this world than to be with your One. Our **‘amad** and **‘adad** were Ones.” Fili volunteered with a sad smile on his face. After a moment, he shook his head and grabbed his little brother by the sleeve.

 

“Well, we best be off, dinner won’t hunt itself I’m sure.” He spoke dragging his brother away. Kili waved his farewell and Bilbo settled down with his pipe for a nice smoke after a long day. He looked out to the silhouette of the mountains and back to the young girl curled up next to him. He is glad that his friend will be with him for this adventure, for all that he worries for her, he is glad that he is not alone.

 

The hobbit put out his pipe and stood once again on aching legs and moved to help Bombur with the stew for that evening as his guardian slept peacefully under the oak tree.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvish  
> pengolodh- teacher of lore or doctor  
> Mellonin- my friend  
> nethel- older sister  
> Honeg-en- my little brother  
> Nathom gwanna min i mor.- We will be departing within the hour.  
> Im gar ped nin namarie. - I have said my farewells.  
> Nathom govaddhir min i ered Mithrandir.- We will be meeting you in the mountians Gandalf.  
> Eru innas vin rad athrad Brannon nin.- Eru will our paths cross again my lord.  
> Giliath tirith ech sellnin.- All the hosts of stars watch over you my child (female).  
> Khuzdul  
> 'amad- mother  
> 'adad- father


	20. Down Down Down in Goblin Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company journeys through the Misty Mountains and below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 20! Helpful critiques are always welcome. This is still unbetaed so sorry about any mistakes!  
> All of Middle-Earth and its inhabitants are the work of J.R.R. Tolkien. I only claim my own character(s). Black Speech is in italics and bold. Translations can be found at the end of the chapter. I used this site for most of my translations  
> ->http://www.elendilion.pl/2013/01/06/g-i-p-report-hobbits-quenya-orkish-and-khuzdl/  
> Enjoy!

 

Ch. 20

 

Ayden woke up at the first light of dawn refreshed but ravenous. She dug out some of her rations and an apple from the few she had snagged from the kitchen before leaving. She ate the food quietly before grabbing her bow and going to hunt for breakfast as she didn’t help last night. She passed by Fili who was taking the last watch and gave a small smile in greeting.

 

The dwarf prince stood and walked with the woman to the edge of the camp. Once they were away from the sleeping forms of the company the golden-haired dwarf began to speak.

 

“You should be resting should you not? The healer told all of us that you would need several days of rest before you would be hale and whole again. You will not get that but you should take advantage of the time that you have been given to rest.” The prince looked at the small Ranger with concern painted across his face.

 

Ayden nodded her head and spoke softly, “Yes this is true. But I also have to pull my weight in this company lest Master Oakenshield decide that I do not belong on this journey. I did nothing last night so in return I will hunt for breakfast. It is only fair.” The woman reasoned. “I will be back shortly.” She promised as she jogged away from the prince who shook his head with a fond smile on his face.

 

“She really is somethin’ aint she?” A voice from behind him startled the prince. He whipped around to face the hatted dwarf who had a sly expression flitting across his features. The prince just stuttered a small blush staining his cheeks before Bofur laughed and patted the young prince on the shoulder before whispering to him, “Don’t worry lad, I’ll not tell your uncle.” The older dwarf stepped back and gave the lion prince a wink before going over to Bifur and Bombur to wake them so they could get a start on the day.

 

As everyone began to stir and awaken from their slumber, Ayden managed to catch a good-sized doe for breakfast. She once again took the arrows out of its body and sent a prayer to the Valar. She returned to camp and received a warm welcome from most of the company. The Ranger carted her kill to Bombur who took it from her to prepare it before waving her off.

 

Ayden shrugged and moved back to her resting spot to wake Bilbo. She gently ran her fingers through his hair several times before softly nudging him awake. The hobbit turned and batts away her hand trying to go back to sleep. The woman smiled gently and laughs at her friend’s behavior.

 

“Bilbo, it’s time to wake up. Breakfast will be ready soon.” She called to him nudging him once more.

 

“Alright, alright. I’m awake, I’m awake.” The hobbit mumbled lifting his torso off the ground first followed by his head making for an interesting scene. Ayden giggled at the sight before taking some time to hone and polish her weapons. By the time she was done, the company had eaten their fill and were ready to be on their way once more. The Ranger reequipped her weapons and packs and they set out once more.

 

* * *

 

 

Five days out from Rivendell, they came to the base of the Misty Mountains about mid-morning. As they began their trek through the mountain pass, Ayden was torn. She felt terrible about not telling anyone, especially Bilbo, what was about to happen when they stopped for the night. She wanted so badly to warn her small fierce hobbit about the danger he would be in but she couldn’t risk changing anything lest the Ring not be found.

 

Bilbo noticed that the woman was on edge as they continued through the pass as she would pick at her cuticles when she was nervous and they were raw and bloody by the time they stopped for a mid-day break. When the hobbit questioned the woman about it she simply replied that she feared heights. Bilbo knew there was more to it than that but decided not to press the already frazzled girl.

 

About an hour after their break it began to drizzle which soon turned into a full-fledged downpour. A few more hours of hiking in the torrent of rain turned into a full-blown thunderstorm. The company continued on the ever-shrinking ledge that was their path. At one point the path gave way under Bilbo who was stopped from plunging to his death by Dwalin, Bofur and Ayden.

 

Bofur double checked that the hobbit was okay as Thorin began to shout back to the company over the storm.

 

“We must find shelter!” He called out and began to search the path ahead for a cave that they could weather out the storm in when suddenly Dwalin cried out.

 

“LOOK OUT!”

 

Seconds after the warrior called out the warning, a massive stone boulder hit the cliff face above the path shattering and raining rock down upon the company.

 

Gloin covered Oin as best he could while yelling “Look out brother!” Ayden followed Gloin’s example and pushed Bilbo into the rock face as best she could and covered him with her own body, shielding him from the debris. She let out a quiet hiss that was lost in the storm as one rather large rock slammed into her back.

 

Kili latched onto Fili and cried out, “Hold on!” Once the worst of the rubble had passed Balin stepped out onto the ledge to get a better look at their surroundings. What he saw he feared would be the end of them all.

 

“This is no thunderstorm!” he called out, “It’s a thunder-battle! Look!” He pointed to a great figure made of stone who broke off a piece of the mountain as the company watched in horrified awe. Bofur moved closer to get a better look while talking to himself.

 

“Well, bless me. The legends are true! Giants! Stone giants!” he exclaimed in fascination. As the giant hurled another bolder toward the cliff they were standing on. It sailed past and hit another stone giant in the chest as Thorin yelled at the hatted dwarf, “Take cover you fool!”

 

Ayden and Dwalin pulled Bofur closer to the wall Ayden pressing him in with Bilbo as the mountain began to shift. She heard Kili cry out to his brother as path split in two. Ayden clutched at the rock face and tried her best to keep hold of the slippery crags as it turned out that they were standing on the knees of yet another stone giant.

 

As it moved to stand, the first stone giant came up and headbutted it, causing it to fall back into the mountain. The first group was swung close to the cliff face again and at Thorin’s command jumped the gap to safety. Ayden’s group was, as always, less lucky.

 

As the three stone giants continued to fight, Ayden felt her grip failing as the rocks sliced into her hands but she refused to let go lest the dwarf or hobbit in her care get injured or fall themselves. Finally, they swung past the other group and the Ranger knew it they only had seconds before they would have to jump. She carefully moved away from the two that she was shielding and yelled over the thunderous noise.

 

“We are gonna have to jump when we get close! It’s the only way!” she called to the members of the company that were with her including the young golden-haired prince who nodded in agreement. Bilbo gripped the young woman’s arm and nodded at her side. Ayden quickly pressed a kiss into his soaked curls before turning to face the approaching cliff face.

 

As the stone giant began to fall, the knee that they were on began to swing back towards the mountain face. They were going to collide with it and the only thing they could do was brace for the impact.

 

As the knee collided with the mountain, Thorin’s heart skipped a beat. “No! No! Fili!” he cried out thinking that his heir and other members of the company had been crushed against the rock face. He rushed toward the collision sight.

 

He breathed a heavy sigh of relief when he rounded the corner to find all his company hale and whole. As he went to embrace his nephew however Bofur had a troubling realization.

 

“Where’s Bilbo!? Where’s Ayden!?” he called out frantically whipping his head back and forth when a cry came up from below the ledge.

 

“Help! I can’t hold us much longer! Please!”

 

It was the Ranger’s voice! Bofur spotted a single of bloodied hand on the edge and yelled out, “There!” pointing to it.

 

There hanging off the cliff face was the Ranger with the hobbit gripping her other hand for dear life. Ayden felt her grip on both the hobbit and the cliff failing as her hands were slick with both water and blood. It was then that she heard Thorin call out, “Get them!”

 

Several pairs of hands reached down to grab her but it wasn’t until, Thorin climbed down the cliff face to haul Bilbo up that she could grab her own life line. She reached up to grasp one of the many hands when Thorin’s own grip failed causing him to slip and swing into her knocking away her hold on the ledge.

 

She began to fall desperately reaching as time seemed to slow. She saw Dwalin grab hold of Thorin and knew at least her mistake didn’t cost the king his life. Suddenly, she was wrenched to a stop by a grip on her wrist. She looked up to find Fili halfway off the cliff.

 

He began to slip as well but locked eyes with the woman who was beginning to loosen her own grip on him in fear of pulling him over. “Don’t you dare let go!” he yelled as his brother grabbed him along with Gloin who began to pull both the woman and the dwarf prince to safety.

 

Once everyone was on solid ground again, Fili with his arms around the Ranger, Bilbo being looked over by Bofur and Thorin being brushed off by Balin, Dwalin tried to lighten the mood.

 

“I thought we lost our burglar and our Ranger.” He quipped looking back and forth between the pair who were almost meat pancakes on the valley floor. Bilbo gave him a look while Ayden gave a small tired smile.

 

Thorin turned on the two and snarled, “He’s been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. As for her, I thought she would be useful, I thought wrong. They have no place amongst us.” He glared at the pair causing Fili and Bofur to flinch away from them. He turned away and called for Dwalin to follow him into the cave in front of them.

 

Ayden tried to ignore the stab of pain that Thorin’s harsh words caused while she could see Bilbo’s eyes welling up with tears even though the rain hid them well. Ayden grabbed the hobbit and pulled him close to her. She held him long enough to compose himself, when he stopped sniffling, she let him go and looked him in the eyes.

 

“Don’t listen to him Bilbo, you are just as much a part of this company as anyone else here.” She spoke forcefully and with a soft kiss on his brow she led him into the cave, still feeling uneasy about walking right into the Goblin King’s hands.

 

Everyone else was beginning to settle down when they walked in. Gloin set down some wood and was about to start a fire when Thorin shot down that idea. Ayden pulled her wet cloak closer to her in a vain attempt to ward off the chill that was seeping into her bones.

 

“Get some rest. We start at first light.” Thorin ordered. Balin turned around and addressed his king with confusion.

 

“We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us. That was the plan.”

 

Thorin turned to his trusted adviser and simply said, “Plans change.” He turned away from the older dwarf and addressed the issue of watch. “Bofur, take the first watch.” The hatted dwarf merely nodded and settled down at the entrance to the cave to begin his watch.

 

Ayden watched as Bilbo lay down and pretended to sleep. She took this time to pull out a roll of bandages to wrap her still bloodied hands. As she struggled to wrap her fingers, a set of hands gently took the bandages from her grip.

 

The woman looked up to find that it was Nori who had taken them from her. She was about to protest but a single look from the thief suppressed her objections. Instead she just sat and watched as the dwarf bandaged her wounds with deft hands.

 

“How did you learn to bandage wounds, Master Nori?” she asked quietly as he started on the other hand. He glanced up at her question briefly before looking back down at their hands.

 

“When I was learning how to use knives, I cut my own hands a lot. Dori didn’t approve of my motives for learning so he refused to patch me up. I learned how to do it myself after a while.” He spoke in a soft calming tenor. Ayden nodded and let the star-hair dwarf continue.

 

When he finished the woman said a soft thank you before curling up next to her hobbit not noticing the two pairs of eyes that had been watching her interaction with the dwarf. Ayden made sure to not undo her hip pouch or take off any of her knives. She kept her other weapons and her pack at her side so when Bilbo made to leave she could grab them quickly before they fell into the goblins clutches. Ayden closed her eyes and fell into a half sleep as the others of the company all passed out.

 

* * *

 

A few hours later, Ayden was awoken by movement next to her. She stiffened but did not open her eyes as she listened to Bilbo pack up his belongings. It was when she heard Bofur start to question the hobbit that she began to prepare for their descent into the goblin caverns. Thorin too was awoken by the noise and listened in on the conversation between the two members of his company.

 

“Where do you think your goin’?” the hatted dwarf asked the fleeing hobbit stopping him in his tracks. Bilbo turned around with a sigh and answered the dwarf who had always treated him kindly.

 

“Back to Rivendell.” He admitted.

 

“No, no! You can’t turn back now, eh? Your part of the company. Your one of us.” He tried to reason with the hobbit who he had come to think of as a friend.

 

Bilbo looked down at his feet with a crushed expression and said, “I’m not, though, am I? Thorin said I should never have come and he was right. I’m not a Took. I’m a Baggins. I don’t know what I was thinking. I should never have run out my door.” He began to turn away again.

 

“You're homesick, I understand-” Bofur started saying before being interrupted by the hobbit.

 

“No, you don’t! You don’t understand! None of you do! You’re dwarves!” Bilbo whispered fiercely. “You’re used to this life. To living on the road, never settling in one place, never belonging anywhere!” Ayden and Bofur both flinched at the harsh words that came out of the hobbits mouth.

 

Bilbo, seeing the sad expression cross the dwarf’s face felt a pang of guilt and moved to apologize. “Oh, I am sorry. I didn’t-” he stammered and looked back down to his feet in shame. The pair stood in silence for a moment before the hatted dwarf spoke again.

 

“No. You’re right.” He spoke softly looking back at the rest of the company, Ayden thankfully hidden behind an alcove wasn’t spotted. He continued in a defeated voice, “We don’t belong anywhere.” He sighed and turned back to the hobbit and gave him a sad smile.

 

“I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do.” And patted the smaller male on the shoulder in reassurance.

 

“Tell Ayden that I’m sorry and watch out for her, will you?” Bilbo asked as he turned away.

 

“Aye, I will.” The hatted dwarf affirmed before something caught his eye. “What’s that?” he asked pointing to the now glowing sword on the hobbits hip. Bilbo stopped and drew the sword slightly out of its sheath with a pale worried look on his face.

 

At this moment, both Thorin and Ayden heard noises coming from below the ground. Thorin also saw a crack begin to form along the ground. The dwarf king sat up while yelling, “Wake up!”

 

As everyone jolted out of their slumber, the floor split and they all fell down into a slide like tunnel that deposited them into a cage with one open side. Even Ayden who was bracing for the fall had the wind knocked out of her as several of the dwarves landed on top of her.

 

Then the goblins came and it was chaos. In the flurry of limbs, the Ranger lost sight of Bilbo as someone pulled her hood over her face. Then she felt gangly fingers gripping her arms and yanking her forward. She couldn’t see where she was being led but knew where they would end up. She just tried to keep her head down and prayed to the Valar that Bilbo would be alright.

 

She was shoved and poked and prodded. She felt her long sword, dual blades, bow, quiver and pack be removed. She struggled to get back her pack as it had her notes and Estel’s book in it but to no avail. All she got from struggling was a bloodied lip where one of the slimy little creatures backhanded her. After that she quit struggling and allowed them to lead her to their king.

Meanwhile, Bilbo, who had escaped the notice of the goblins, caught sight of one backhanding a familiar cloaked figure and rage filled his entire being. He began to follow the hoard, lagging behind, while brandishing his still glowing blade. He made it across two bridges before a goblin jumped down in front of him cutting off his path.

 

The creature lept at him brandishing a crudely made sword. Bilbo dodged and parried as best as he could with no experience wielding a blade. After a rather harsh blow Bilbo dropped his blade for a split second and had to bend down to pick it up giving an opening to the goblin who lept onto the hobbit’s back. The new-found weight destabilized the hobbit and soon the pair found themselves tumbling into the dark cavern below.

 

As Ayden and the company approached the area where they would meet the Goblin King, a terrible discordant sound began. The goblins attempt at music were then paired with lyrics from the Goblin King himself.

 

_Clap, snap, the black crack_

_Grip, grab, pinch, and nab_

_Batter and beat_

_Make ‘em stammer and squeak!_

_Pound pound, far underground_

_Down, down, down in Goblin Town_

_With a swish and smack_

_And a whip and a crack_

_Everybody talks when they’re on my rack_

_Pound pound, far underground_

_Down, down, down in Goblin Town_

_Hammer and tongs, get out your knockers and gongs_

_You won't last long on the end of my prongs_

_Clash, crash, crush and smash_

_Bang, break, shiver and shake_

_You can yammer and yelp_

_But there ain't no help_

_Pound pound, far underground_

_Down, down, down in Goblin Town_

 

He finished with a flurry of his scepter and cheers from his subjects. He then moved to sit back on his throne, using several smaller goblins as step stools to do so. Once settled on his throne he looked out and addressed the company.

 

“Catchy, isn’t it? It’s one of my own compositions.” He announced proudly.

 

Balin, tired and annoyed spoke up in defiance, “That’s not a song. It’s an abomination!”

 

Their goblin captors grew angry at this and began to shriek. The Goblin King simply looked on with cruel humor.

 

“Abominations. Mutations. Deviations. That’s all you’re gonna find down here.” He spoke with a sneer.

 

Ayden watched from under her hood as the goblins dropped their weapons into a large pile. She resisted the urge to gag at the smell coming off the festering bodies surrounding her. The woman felt a gentle hand on her forearm and turned her head slightly to look at whoever was holding her as the Goblin King began to question the company.

 

Her eyes met the wide and slightly panicking eyes of the lion prince. She went to speak but he shushed her. “Keep your hood up and do not speak. They cannot find out what you are.” He spoke with desperation lacing his tone.

 

Ayden nodded in understanding and gave the prince a reassuring smile. She palmed one of her knives and motioned to Fili’s hand axes. She mouthed “On my signal.” The prince in return inclined his head slightly to show his agreement.

 

When they came back into the conversation, Bofur was speaking rapidly trying to buy time and come up with a decent lie.

 

“We were on the road, well not so much as a road but a path. Actually, it’s not even that come to think of it. It’s more like a track. Anyway, we were on this road, like a path, like a track, and then we weren’t, which is a problem, because we were supposed to be-”

 

“Shut up.” The Goblin King interjected.

 

“In Dunland last Tuesday.” Bofur finished.

 

“Visiting distant relations!” Dori chimed in giving Bofur more material.

 

“Aye, some inbreds on me mother’s side.” The hatted dwarf continued to spin his tale.

 

The Goblin King, growing tired of this game stood up and demanded, “Shut up!” Everyone, including the goblins, flinched at his tone. A cruel smile crossed his lips as he gave another command.

 

“If they will not talk, we’ll make them squawk! Bring up the Mangler! Bring up the Bonebreaker! Start with the youngest!” he yelled pointing to Ori. The young dwarf tried to hide behind his older brothers who in turn tried to shield him from the grasping hands of the foul creatures who held them captive.

 

Ayden caught sight of Thorin pushing his way forward, she moved to throw off her hood and intervene but stopped by two sets of hands. She looked on either side of her to see both Fili and Gloin holding her arms in place as Thorin cried out, “Wait!”

 

Everyone stopped and Ayden hung her head lower as the Goblin King chuckled in glee when he noticed who it was that yelled.

 

“Well, well, well… Look who it is! Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain!” he teased the dwarf king with a mock bow. “Oh! But I’m forgetting! You don’t have a mountain, and you’re not a king, which makes you nobody, really.” Thorin glared at the monstrous creature not taking the bait. The king just smirked and continued to speak.

 

“I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just a head. Nothing attached.” He explained. The creature went on, “Perhaps you know of whom I speak. An old enemy of yours.” At this Thorin looked up at this, the goblin noticing he now had the dwarf’s unwavering attention smiled a foreboding grin.

 

“A pale orc, astride a white warg.”

 

“Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago.” Thorin cut in.

 

"So, you think his defiling days are done, do you?” The Goblin King laughed and turned to a small goblin on a contraption connected to what looked to be a zipline and gave the order, “Send word to the pale orc. Tell him I have found his prize.”

 

Ayden fought against the two dwarves and whispered to Fili desperately, “Let me go! I can stop him! Please!” Fili clamped a hand over her mouth and looked around in panic to see if anyone heard the woman.

 

The small creature ziplined away and Ayden still restrained, missed her chance to delay the meeting of the company and the forces of Azog the Defiler.

 

The Goblin King laughed wickedly, “Now that that’s over, let’s have some fun! Bring me the woman!” he called out pointing his bladed scepter directly at Ayden.

 

The Ranger froze for a moment in horror before she was being torn from the safety of the company and the protection of Fili and Gloin. She fought the gangly hands that gripped her but the sheer number of creatures was overwhelming. The dwarves did their best to fight them off but without weapons they couldn’t do much. Reaching out, she gripped Gloin’s outstretched hand but was ripped away as a goblin bit her extended arm. Ayden cried out in pain as the rest of the company flew into a frenzy.

 

“No! Lass!” The fatherly dwarf yelled trying to fight his way towards her alongside the other dwarves.

 

The Goblin king just sat back and laughed at his captives’ distress. Along the other path, came a great hoard of goblins carrying terrifying machines. The Mangler and the Bonebreaker had arrived just as Ayden was thrown onto the floor in front of the giant pustule riddled being. Through her rough treatment, her hood had been pulled off exposing her features to her captors.

 

“Ah, you thought you could keep this beauty from me did you? Well I’ll make sure she’s returned to you damaged and broken.” He promised the company as the woman tried to stand but was restrained by several goblins on her knees. She glared at the creature before her but she was terrified, she didn’t account for this.

 

“First, we will start with the Skinslicer.” The king grinned maliciously as one of the goblins grabbed a long whip-like instrument from another of the creatures. The grasping hands pulled off the woman’s cloak. A knife tore through the layers of leather and cloth as they pulled off her bodice, surcoat and tunic leaving her in only her breast band.

 

Fili palmed the knife that he was gifted that first night in Bag End. He saw red as they stripped the woman and put their grimy hands on her body and hair. The lion prince moved to attack the beasts that were holding his Ranger but was stopped by Kili gripping him around the waist.

 

“Let go Kili.” He growled not taking his eyes of the woman kneeling half naked in front of hundreds of enemies.

 

“You know I can’t Fi, you attack now and they will kill you and Ayden.” He muttered mournfully as he watched his mentor struggle against her captors.

 

Ayden tried to cover herself as best she could but it did little good. She could hear the cries of outrage grow louder as she was stripped of her clothes and pushed further away from her dwarves. Her back faced the company and they could now see the beautiful scene that covered her left shoulder. In the dim light of the cavern it seemed to emanate a soft glow.

 

“I am who you want! Let the woman go!” Thorin bellowed at the giant creature trying to push forward to reach the girl. He may not like the woman but she was part of his company, she was under his protection. The Goblin King laughed.

 

“Yes, you are indeed. Your time will come as well Thorin Oakensheild but you tried to hide her from me, that deserves punishment don’t you think?” He asked the crowd of his subjects who cheered wildly.

 

“That’s what I thought. Now begin!” He ordered.

 

The goblins yanked her arms outwards away from her chest and held them as they formed a T. Ayden tried to wrench herself free as the panic set in. She struggled frantically as she heard the whip cracked on the floor next to her as a warning shot.

 

Fili lunged at the sound and Kili tighten his hold on his older brother barely keeping him restrained. Fili snarled as the goblin prepared for another strike.

 

The goblin reeled back and the first lash struck the woman prompting her to let out a pained scream as the barbed whip sliced through her right shoulder and down her back. Her head fell with a sob as she prayed to the Valar that Gandalf would come soon.

 

More lashes rained across her back pulling screams form the woman at each. She was openly sobbing by the time that bright light swept over the platform with a shockwave of force that pushed everyone to the ground. The light resonated with the soft glow of the Rangers tattoo and it amplified the spell causing a second shockwave to be released from the woman sending her captors and the Goblin King flying off the platform.

 

The dwarves in a daze looked up to the source of the shockwave and were relived to find the grey wizard standing with sword drawn.

 

“Take up arms. Fight.” he spoke as the dwarves began to move. “Fight!” he implored fiercely as he began to hack at the goblins still on the ground. The dwarves beat their way to the pile of weapons and packs that lay on the platform. Once he was armed again the lion prince grabbed the woman’s pack and weapons before running over to aid her.

 

Ayden was pushing herself up onto her feet with arms full of what used to be her Rangers uniform when a heavy object was draped around her shoulders. She hissed in pain and the material rubbed against her new wounds. She looked up to see Fili now jacketless and holding her weapons and pack. She quickly grabbed them from him, shoved the ruined clothes into the bag and strapped her weapons to her as she was defended on all sides by her dwarves who had created a circle around her. Once she had everything in place, she drew her twin blades and nodded to the young prince that she was ready to join the fray.

 

Gandalf, seeing enough to comprehend the situation quickly took point and yelled out, “Follow me! Quickly!”

 

The company followed the old man making sure that Ayden was always covered on all sides. They raced across platforms as hordes of goblins began to chase after them. Ayden forced her body to move even as her bow was jostled against her back with each step, digging into the raw wounds. She barely paid attention to what was happening around her just jumping and moving in time with the dwarves guarding her.

 

At one point, she realized that they were on a platform swinging back and forth. Her hand was grabbed by Gloin and was basically thrown into the awaiting arms of Oin who carefully steadied the Ranger without touching her back. He gently nudged her forward to keep her moving as more dwarves fell in place around her.

 

She kept running when suddenly in front of the group, the Goblin King crashed through the platform. Ayden pushed her way forward and unsheathed her longsword at the same time.

 

“You thought you could escape me!” He roared and began attacking the grey wizard with his scepter.

 

Gandalf dodged back and fell into some of the dwarves. The Goblin King laughed, “What are you going to do now wizard?!”

 

Ayden slipped past the dwarves and wizard and threw a knife at the giant creature hitting her mark in his eye. As he screamed in pain, the Ranger rushed forward and sliced open his belly causing him to drop to his knees. She ripped the knife from his body and took aim carefully slicing his neck with a snarl ending the life of the rancid creature.

 

The corpse fell and destabilized the platform they were on causing it to break off and fall into the cavern below. They crashed through several other platforms before slamming into the floor of the ravine. Ayden was thrown into a pile of wood causing her to cry out as her back was ground into the planks. She rolled away and down the heap of dwarves and wood stopping at the feet of the now standing wizard.

 

Bofur, still in the pile of wood commented, “Well, that coulda been worse.” Seconds later the body of the Goblin King fell on top of the pile causing all who were under it to shout as they were assaulted with the weight of the corpse.

 

Amidst the cries, Ayden could make out Dwalin’s voice calling out, “You’ve got to be joking!”

 

Ayden and Gandalf began to help dig out the dwarves when Kili suddenly shouted out in warning, “Gandalf!” and pointed upwards to the hoard of goblins descending. Dwalin who was helping Nori out of the wreckage looked up and turned to the grey wizard.

 

“There are too many. We cannot fight them.” He declared as the thief leaned heavily against the warrior.

 

Gandalf nodded in agreement and spoke rapidly, “Only one thing will save us: daylight! Come on!” the wizard grasped the closest dwarf to him and hauled him to his feet and pointed him in the direction that he should run. Ayden was flanked by Kili and Fili as they followed the wizard. They followed the passage until ahead they saw a light. Ayden pushed herself harder ignoring her pain as they escaped the goblin tunnels and raced down the mountain side. The woman kept looking behind her hoping to catch sight of her hobbit but alas, there was no sign of him.

 

They paused as the sun was beginning to set. Gandalf began to count the company as a school teacher counts students.  “Eight. Bifur, Bofur that’s ten. Fili and Kili, that’s twelve, Ayden makes thirteen. And Bombur, fourteen!” he paused for a moment and looked around wildly. “Where’s Bilbo? Where is our hobbit? Where is our hobbit?!” he questioned franticly.

 

Gloin looked around in worry, “Curse that halfling! Now he’s lost? I thought he was with Dori!” Ayden shot him an unhappy look but understood that his anger came from worry.

 

“Don’t blame me!” the silver-haired dwarf snapped at the fatherly dwarf. Gandalf stepped in and questioned the dwarf.

 

“Well, where did you last see him?!”

 

Nori interjected trying to save his older brother from the wrath of the wizard, “I think I saw him slip away. When they first collared us.”

 

Ayden stood up and forced her way to the thief pleading, “What did you see Nori? What happened to Bilbo?” Nori stuttered and Ayden knowing she had to play the part of the worried friend pressed on.

 

“Tell me! Please!”

 

Thorin then joined the conversation. “I’ll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He has thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out his door.” He spoke bitterly ignoring the sting that came from the realization that the hobbit had truly abandoned his company.

 

“We will not be seeing our hobbit again.” He spoke sullenly while turning his back on the young woman. “He is long gone.” The other dwarves looked down but Ayden shook her head.

 

“No. He wouldn’t abandon his friends. He got separated from us. For all we know he could still be in there! I won’t leave him to that fate!” She protested but her words were undermined by her gasping in pain as her wounds throbbed.

 

“No, he wouldn’t.” Chimed in a voice from behind the company.

 

Everyone turned to face the voice and many sagged in relief at the sight they saw. There stood one Bilbo Baggins looking just a little worse for wear. Ayden rushed forward and embraced her hobbit. She knew he would be okay but she still worried about her friend as her back is proof that not everything will go according to cannon.

 

Bilbo returned the hug causing the woman to wince in pain before he moved away from her to address the company but more specifically Thorin. He moved to casually slip the ring into his pocket a move that neither Gandalf nor Ayden missed.

 

“I know you doubt me. I know you always have. And your right. I often think of Bag End. I miss my books. And my armchair, and my garden. See, that’s where I belong. That’s home. That’s why I came back. Cause, you don’t have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can.” He passionately promised the dwarf king while looking him in the eyes and never wavering.

 

Thorin respectfully nodded to the hobbit and the entire company seemed to share in the moment when their view of the fierce hobbit changed. Ayden glanced at Gandalf who had the same look as proud parent gets. The woman stifled her snicker when the howls of wargs pierced the air.

 

Everyone looked in the direction of the noise and turned back to Gandalf and Thorin.

 

“Out of the frying pan,” Thorin spoke trying to form a plan.

 

“And into the fire. Run. Run!” Gandalf finished and commanded before turning and starting down the mountain.

 

Ayden took a deep breath and grabbed Bilbo’s sleeve before following the rest of the company. She turned and gave the hobbit a pained smile. “You are not leaving my sight ever again. Got it?” She joked knowing that the quest would surly pull the hobbit away from her sight many times over.

 

The hobbit just nodded and raced to keep up with the human, dwarves and wizard as the howls grew closer and closer by the second and the day faded to twilight.

 

They ran until the warg scouts caught up with them. One of the beasts launched itself in front of the group and zeroed in the hobbit. Bilbo pushed Ayden away and unsheathed his blade as the creature charged. He held the elven blade out shakily in front of him and the warg skewered itself on it. Ayden came back over and grabbed the hilt and pulled, freeing the blade for the hobbit before shoving towards the nearest tree and yelling, “Climb!”

 

She looked around and found all her dwarves were in trees as Gandalf had ordered. She made her way over to an unoccupied tree and hauled herself up clamping down on the scream of pain that wanted to escape at her acrobatics. She had just enough time to prep two arrows with her hemlock juice before Azog was upon them.

 

He, as the Goblin King had said, sat upon a great white warg. He and his host of orcs stopped at a small ridge while the wargs circled below the trees anxiously waiting for their master’s command. Ayden readied her bow with one of the poisoned arrows and took aim as the pale orc began to taunt Thorin.

 

“ ** _Nuzdigid? Nuzdi gast? Ganzilig-i unarug obod nauzdanish Torin undag Train-ob.”_** Azog pointed to the dwarf king high in a tree. “ ** _Kod. Toragid biriz. Worori-da!_** ” he commanded and the wargs went into a frenzy leaping up and attacking the lower branches. Ayden steadied herself and took a deep breath and let her arrow fly just as the wargs began to climb up to where she was perched.

 

Her arrow hit its mark in the left shoulder of the pale orc who barely flinched as it sunk deep into his flesh. He growled and ripped the arrow out but that didn’t stop the poison from entering his blood stream. Azog crushed the arrow and looked to the direction that it came from and saw the Ranger.

 

The large orc grinned wickedly and shouted “ ** _Sho gad adol!_** ” before pointing to Ayden and commanding “ ** _Thrak alag gru katu._** ”

 

The wargs began to push Ayden’s tree over so as the tree was falling, she lept to the next one and soon all the trees were falling and everyone ended up on the last tree with Gandalf. The wargs began gnawing at this final tree when suddenly a flaming pine cone hit the ground where the beasts were and exploded throwing flaming shrapnel in all directions catching the brush on fire curtesy of the grey wizard.

 

He lit several more and called out for Fili to take them from him and pass them around. Soon everyone was throwing the flaming pine cones. Bilbo even hit a warg in the face with one! Ayden threw hers then tried to balance on the now dangerously swaying tree to line up another shot. She took aim and let loose the arrow just as the tree began to fall.

 

Her arrow missed its mark sailing into the throat of one of the other orcs. Ayden cursed and gripped the tree for dear life as she was now hanging over the edge of the cliff along with the rest of the company.

 

As Ayden and the rest of the company struggled to keep their hold on the fallen tree, Thorin managed to haul himself over and stand on the trunk of the tree. He walked down the tree with a single focus, Azog. He walked past Dwalin and Fili who both tried to break his focus but to no avail.

 

Thorin drew Orcrist and charged the pale orc with a loud battle cry. Azog just laughed and commanded his warg to leap at the solitary dwarf knocking him to the ground.

 

Thorin made to stand as the Azog charged again. The dwarf king was too slow to block the hit from the orcs great mace and reeled back only to fall down again. Balin screamed out for his king and Bilbo drew himself up onto the trunk as the great warg clamped it jaws down on the royal dwarf. Dwalin cried out for his brother in arms trying to pull himself up to run to him but the branch could not take the weight. It snapped beneath the large dwarf and he had to quickly grab another to keep from falling to his death.

 

Thorin cried out in pain as the beast adjusted its hold several times before he brought the hilt of Orcrist into its nose. The warg shook its head at the pain, throwing the dwarf onto a nearby rock where he lay barley holding onto consciousness.

 

Azog smiled and turned to his second in command. “ ** _Biriz torag khobdudol!_** ” he ordered. The orc dismounted his warg and walked slowly to the fading dwarf. At this, Bilbo unsheathed his blade and rushed forward ignoring the cries from the rest of the company.

 

The orc leveled his blade to the prone dwarf’s throat and pulled back to execute him while Thorin grasped uselessly for his blade. The orc brought down the blade but was knocked aside by Bilbo barreling into him. They rolled on the ground until the orc was on top. He hauled back to stab the hobbit but Bilbo was quicker. He jabbed his blade deep into the orc and flipped them around so he was above the evil creature. He stabbed and stabbed until the orc stopped moving.

 

Then he stood up and quickly ran to Thorin who had finally passed out. The hobbit guarded the unconscious dwarf swinging his blade wildly hoping to deter the approaching pale orc who motioned for his other orcs to attack.

 

“ ** _Gorid dum!_** ” he snarled as his minions advanced toward the lone hobbit.

 

Suddenly came a pair of war cries as Fili and Kili entered the fray blades drawn to protect their uncle. Dwalin and Ayden followed attacking the wargs with vicious precision. They forced the creatures back as Bilbo joined the quarrel attacking one warg with a rider before being knocked into the snout of the white warg who flung the hobbit backwards. The great pale orc smiled at the downed hobbit and advanced.

 

Ayden saw her friend in trouble but knew she would be unable to reach him in time. She fought wildly to try and reach her hobbit but was relieved to hear the shriek of the eagles as they began to dive-bomb the orcs and throw them off the cliff.

 

As the enemy in front of her was swept away, Ayden rushed to Bilbo’s aid slashing at the white warg and driving it further back. She looked into the eyes of the pale orc and smiled fiercely, “The Line of Durin shall not fail that easily Azog.  Nor will it as long as I live.” She promised as both Thorin and Bilbo were swept up by the eagles.

 

He made to charge her but she too was grabbed by an eagle who dropped her onto the back of another before flying away. She heard the roar of the pale orc as the eagles flew away and couldn’t help but laugh. They had made it out alive! She laid down on the eagles back as the wind began to bite at her face. The ranger began to doze as they flew.

 

She was awakened early morning when she heard Fili cry out, “Thorin!” in the most desperate tone she had ever heard from the young lion prince. She too checked the state if the dwarf king and noticed that he was still unconscious. Soon after they reached the Carrock. Thorin was set down gently as Gandalf and Ayden were allowed to dismount next. They both rushed towards the dwarf king as the rest of the company was dropped off one by one.

 

Gandalf called the dwarfs name but received no response. Bilbo joined the two on the rock platform and watched as the wizard held a hand over Thorin’s eyes and muttered in Quenya. When he removed his hand, the dwarf king’s eyes snapped open and he breathlessly asked, “The halfling?”

 

Ayden, Gandalf and Bilbo all let go a sigh of relief. “It’s alright,” the wizard answered him, “Bilbo is here. He’s quite safe.” He gestured to the hobbit who was standing away from the rest of the company. Ayden moved closer to his side giving the king room to stand with the assistance of Dwalin and Kili who he shrugged off as he gained his balance.

 

“You!” he exclaimed as he caught sight of the hobbit. “What were you doing? You nearly go yourself killed!” He spoke voice still rough. Bilbo looked down in shame as he continued to be berated by Thorin.

 

“Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the Wild? That you had no place amongst us?” He repeated his earlier accusations causing the hobbit to shrink into himself more and more at each word. Thorin paused and moved closer to the hobbit.

 

“I have never been so wrong in all my life.” He admitted and gave the stunned hobbit a warm hug. Bilbo froze for a moment before melting into the large firm body against his own. He wrapped his arms around the dwarf and returned the hug gently. His face was buried into the king’s large fur coat and when he breathed he caught the smell of smoke, dirt, and something unmistakably Thorin. Thorin pulled back and spoke softly to the hobbit.

 

“I am sorry that I doubted you.” The tips of Bilbo’s pointed ears turned red in embarrassment as he stammered out his response.

 

“I’m not a hero or a warrior.” Then with a grin he looked to Gandalf. “Not even a burglar.” They shared a kind look as the eagles soared away back to their home. It was then as Thorin looked up that he laid eyes on the home he had lost two centuries ago. Bilbo saw the intense look on the dwarf kings face and turned around to see what he was staring at.

 

“Is that, what I think it is?” he asked as the king and the rest of the company moved closer to the edge of the stone cliff.

 

“Erebor, The Lonely Mountain, the last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle Earth,” Gandalf explained grandly while Thorin explained what it really was in a soft overwhelmed tone.

 

“Our home.” Just then a small bird flew by. Oin pointed it out.

 

“A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain.” He exclaimed in excitement.

 

“That, my dear Oin, is a thrush.” Gandalf corrected not unkindly.

 

Thorin smiled softly speaking, “But we’ll take it as a sign. A good omen.” He looked to Bilbo.

 

Bilbo nodded and agreed. “You’re right. I do believe the worst is behind us.” They stared out at the lone peak until the sound of arguing reached their ears.

 

“You need to have Oin look at those wounds, you have no idea what was on that thing, they’ll fester if not given the proper attention!” Fili rationalized. Ayden shook her head and pulled the prince’s coat tighter around her toned frame as the attention of the entire company turned to them.

 

“I can wait. Thorin is in need of medical attention as well. He comes before me, he is the leader of the quest.  I am just ‘the useless Ranger.’” She spoke while looking down at her feet. Thorin, hearing the woman’s words echoing his own earlier statement felt a wave of guilt fill his body.

 

This woman had already proven herself capable in a fight and now she was refusing medical treatment because she thought she was worth less then himself when he couldn’t even protect her properly. He couldn’t keep a female under his protection safe. The king made his decision.

 

“Ayden. You will let Oin treat your wounds. Now.” The dwarf king ordered in his commanding tenor. Ayden, shocked at the king's use of her name bowed her head and nodded as the healer of the company headed over to do his job.  

 

At this Bilbo looked concerned. “Wounds? What wounds? Ayden what are they talking about? What happened?” he pressed rapidly working himself into a worried frenzy. Ayden paled at the questions and struggled to find the right words that wouldn’t send the hobbit into more of a frenzy when Oin reached her.

 

“Turn around lass. Fili, bring a blanket for her to cover herself with.” Oin ordered going into doctor mode. Ayden switched modes as well as she did as the dwarf bid. When handed the blanket, she covered her chest and removed Fili’s jacket with little prompting from the healer. The jacket stuck to the drying blood and oozing wounds so Oin poured water over her back until the cloth pulled free from the gashes. When the jacket was finally removed, a hush fell upon the company as the Rangers back came into view.

 

Bilbo let out a distressed cry and fell to his knees in shock. His dear friends back was in ribbons. The only part that was untouched was the lovely scene on her left shoulder that was mysteriously whole. Kili and Bofur came over to the hobbit and turned him away from the gory sight. The rest of the company tensed in anger at what had happened to the young woman.

 

Gandalf took in the sight with much dread and sadness. They had only just begun and the girl would already be scarred for the rest of her life. He turned to Thorin and spoke lowly, “What happened to her? What happened in the goblin tunnels?” he asked with a dark look.

 

Thorin ripped his eyes away from the reminder of his failure to look at the wizard. “That beast recognized myself and wished to hurt me by hurting a member of my company. He chose Ayden because she is a woman. They thought it entertainment to whip her.” He finished with a snarl as he thought back to the tunnel. 

 

Gandalf released a harsh breath at the disclosure. To think that the young woman not only fled with such injuries but fought as well was staggering. The wizard moved closer to see if he could lend his help when the tattoo on the Ranger’s back caught his eye. He stopped in shock as recognized the power of the Valar radiating from the image.

 

Nienna’s mark took form of a weeping willow and Ulmo, the crystal blue pond underneath it. Estë’s was the lavender flowers and Lórien’s the white poppies. His brother Mandos was shown through the raven and his wife Vairë as the red string in the bird’s claws. Even Gandalf’s own patron Manwë and his spouse Varda were represented as a falcon with a crown of stars on its head.

 

How could one mortal carry the blessings of eight of the Valar without him knowing? If the Valar had blessed her so, does this mean that she truly was sent to save Middle Earth from the dark shadow that has been growing in the East? He looked out to the solitary peak and back to the woman thinking to himself, ‘I am afraid my dear Bilbo that the worst has only just begun.’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black Speech  
> Nuzdigid? Nuzdi gast?- Do you smell it? The scent of fear?  
> Ganzil i unarug obod nauzdanish -I remember that your father reeked of it,  
> Thorin undag Thrain- Thorin spawn of Thrain  
> Kod toragid biriz- That one, bring him to me  
> Worori-da! Kill the others!  
> Shog gad adol- Drink their blood.  
> Thrak alag gru katu- Bring that woman here.  
> Biriz torag khobdudol- Bring me his head


	21. Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 21! Finally! Helpful critiques are always welcome. This is still unbetaed so sorry for any mistakes!  
> All of Middle-Earth and its inhabitants are the work of J.R.R. Tolkien. I only claim my own character(s). Khuzdul is in bold. Translations can be found at the end of the chapter. The first song Ayden sings is "Wanderer's Lullaby" by Adriana Figueroa and can be listened to here -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=70VlAyEUXYM&list=PLCMlMQf4UK_GuRme-qk_geX1Qijpfxx7A&index=7 and the second song is "Johnny Be Fair" performed by Cathie Ryan and can be listened to here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Q1uOCYKZc8&list=PLCMlMQf4UK_GuRme-qk_geX1Qijpfxx7A&index=24  
> Enjoy!

Ch. 21

 

Ayden, now feeling the effects of an adrenaline crash, did as the exiled king ordered without any resistance. The only time she came out of her weary stupor was when she heard Bilbo cry out. Out of instinct she moved to rush to her hobbits side but was stilled by a firm yet gentle hand on her left shoulder.

 

Oin stopped the woman and spoke to her calmly as he could tell she was minutes away from unconsciousness. “Bilbo is fine lass, you need to have your back treated before you do any more damage to yourself. Now I know you were training under the elf healer, did she send you with any supplies? Most of mine were lost in the tunnels.” He questioned trying to get her to respond.

 

It took Ayden several seconds to understand what was being asked but she managed to nod and reached for the pouch on her hip. She pulled out a clean roll of bandages and the jar of antiseptic cream that Indilwen sent with her. Her hands shook badly as she passed the items to the healer. She faced forward once more allowing the elderly dwarf to tend to her back.

 

The Ranger felt the weary tug of exhaustion pulling at the edge of her consciousness but ignored it in favor of watching the golden-haired prince. Fili had up taken up residence on a small ledge near her and was taking advantage of the downtime to clean and sharpen his multitude of knives.  She was so entranced by the prince’s steady skillful movements that she didn’t even realize that Oin had finished until there was a soft tap on her shoulder.

 

“There ya are lass. Now go rest but mind your injury and remember to come back to me each night to change the wrappings” Oin warned moving to give the rest of the supplies back to the woman. Ayden wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and held it together in front of her with one hand.  Using her other, she closed the dwarven healer’s hand back around the bandages and pot of ointment.

 

“You may use these and anything else you may need from the smaller bag in my pack Master Oin. I know Master Oakensheild will need attention as well. Don’t worry about diminishing my supply, just do all you can to get everyone back full health as quickly as you can. I would help but I doubt I’ll be much use until I have slept for a few hours.” The woman spoke catching the attention of the prince near her.

 

Fili rose from his spot and moved over to the two healers. “She all done then?” he asked. Receiving a nod from Oin, the prince then steered the woman in the direction of her bedroll that she somehow managed to save from their adventure in the goblin tunnels. It was already set up and next to it lay Bilbo fast asleep recovering from his own experience no doubt.

 

Reaching the bedroll, Ayden sat down and stared out at the horizon where the silhouette of the Lonely Mountain lay reminding her of how little time she actually had to try and change things. She doubted that the poison was enough to kill Azog, put him out of commission for a while sure, but not kill. She was so deep in thought that she didn’t notice Fili settling down next to her until a soft hand stopped her own from tearing at her cuticles.

 

The woman looked up, startled out of her thoughts. “Ah, Fili. You don’t have to stay here with me, I know you must be worried about your uncle, you should go to him.” She spoke softly not removing her hands from under his. Instead, she studied his callused scarred hands. They were not the hands of a prince. They were the hands of a warrior, someone who has worked tirelessly for his people, scarred and worn from years of training and manual labor. Her heart aches for the prince who grew up on stories of a never seen kingdom and no true place to call home.

 

As Fili opened his mouth to respond, a soft hum caught his attention. He turned his head to see the woman next to him begin to sing a tune while taking his hand into her own. Her voice started off soft but grew stronger with every word soon catching the attention of the rest of the company who stilled to listen to the Ranger’s melody.

 

_Wandering child of the earth_

_Do you know just how much you're worth?_

_You have walked this path since your birth_

_You were destined for more_

_There are those who'll tell you you're wrong_

_They will try to silence your song_

_But right here is where you belong_

_So don't search anymore_

_You are the dawn of a new day that's waking_

_A masterpiece still in the making_

_The blue in an ocean of grey_

_You are right where you need to be_

_Poised to inspire and to succeed_

_You'll look back and you'll realize one day_

_In your eyes there is doubt_

_As you try to figure it out_

_But that's not what life is about_

_So have faith there's a way_

_Though the world may try to define you_

_It can't take the light that's inside you_

_So don't you dare try to hide_

_Let your fears fade away_

_You are the dawn of a new day that's waking_

_A masterpiece still in the making_

_The blue in an ocean of grey_

_You are right where you need to be_

_Poised to inspire and to succeed_

_You'll look back and you'll realize one day_

_You are the dawn of a new day that's waking_

_A masterpiece still in the making_

_The blue in an ocean of grey_

_You are right where you need to be_

_Poised to inspire and to succeed_

_Soon you'll finally find your own way_

As her song fades away on the wind, the small Ranger lifts his hand to her face. He can feel her breath caress his skin as she breathes. She presses a soft kiss to the scarred knuckles before laying down on her side, careful not to disturb her wounds, and promptly falls asleep, still holding the prince’s hand.

 

Fili, now with flushed cheeks and thoughts of the small Rangers lips on his mind, was loathed to remove himself from her presence but he had questions and there was only one person he knew of that might have the answers. Carefully, he took his hand back from her gentle hold and made his way over to the old grey wizard.

 

He found Gandalf on the opposite side of the stone platform muttering to himself and marking something down in a small notebook with a piece of charcoal. He looked up only when the young prince had stopped directly in front of him.

 

“Ah, Fili, how may I help you? If you have wounds that need to be seen to, Oin will be done with Thorin in a few moments after that he will be making rounds to check all company members. After everyone has rested we shall continue so, take this time to rest and heal.” He spoke to the young prince.

 

“Actually Gandalf, I was hoping to ask you something. Something I hope you will keep in confidence as I don’t think I would be looked upon well for asking.” The golden-haired prince explained softly. The wizard simply raised his brow in question. Fili flushed and dropped to his wringing hands.

 

“You know how we dwarrows have Ones, yes? I was wondering if it was possible,” Fili took a deep breath and rushed to finish his thought, “ifitwaspossibleforahumantobeaOne.” He chanced a look up at the wizard and found a surprised but thoughtful look on his face.

 

“I see. Well, I have never heard of it happening before,” the wizard spoke gently as the young dwarf’s face fell, “but that does not mean that it is entirely impossible. Ayden is a unique person so don’t lose hope quite yet young Fili. She surprises me every day, I think she will surprise you as well.” He finished with an encouraging smile.

 

The lion prince flushed a deeper red at being found out but at least now he had some hope that his growing feelings for the woman were not in vain. He looked back at the now sleeping human and felt warmth fill his heart at the sight of her now clutching his coat which he had left beside her. He turned back to the wizard and gave a nod of thanks before returning to the Ranger’s side.

 

He laid down on the rock beside her and cushioned his head with his arm. The last thing he saw before he slipped into the realm of dreams was the delicate pink lips that had curled into a soft smile as she burrowed her face into his coat.

 

* * *

 

When Ayden woke the pain in her back was almost completely gone and the sun was low in the sky. She was clutching something to her face that smelled like weapon polish, earth, and hearth with a tinge of blood. As she sat up, she realized that it was, in fact, the crown prince’s coat. She blushed at the realization and rose minding her injuries. Bilbo was no longer at her side, so she searched with her eyes for her hobbit friend. She found him sitting and chatting comfortably with the Ur family.

 

Stretching, she realized that she was still only covered by her breast-band and her blanket, she quickly dug through her pack and pulled out her spare Ranger uniform. ‘Perhaps Beorn will have a sewing kit I can use.’ She thought to herself. As she donned the loosest shirt of her uniform to keep her back from getting irritated. She stood on slightly shaky legs and made her way over to her hobbit. I was time to get the story from the horse’s mouth.

 

The woman made her way over to the group and waved in greeting to the dwarves before Bilbo caught her in a firm hug being mindful of her back of course. Ayden hugged him back pressing her face into his curls. She stood back and motioned for him to follow her. They made their way down the Carrock a bit, so the wind would cover their voices from any unwelcome ears. The Ranger sat on one of the steps hewn from the stone and turned to her dear friend.

 

“Bilbo.” She spoke with an uncharacteristically serious voice. “What happened to you in the goblin tunnels? And don’t say nothing, you have handprints around your neck, my friend.” She asked handing him a small pot of salve to reduce the healing time of said bruises. From what she could remember, Bilbo shouldn’t have any such injuries, some scrapes and bruises from his fall perhaps but not anything of this nature.

 

The hobbit’s eyes widen at her question. He seems to get lost in his thoughts for a few moments before beginning to speak. “When we fell, I was somehow overlooked. I saw those disgusting creatures herding you all and I saw when one of them hit you.” He looked so distraught at the recollection that the Ranger grasped his hand in her own to comfort him. Bilbo gave the woman a wan smile before continuing.

 

“I was so scared but when I saw that, I was furious. I trailed behind trying to find an opening to attack but I was stopped by a goblin. We fought and ended up taking a rather far tumble down the caverns. When I came to, there was a strange creature attacking the goblin, it wanted to eat it you see. It dropped something, a ring when they were fighting and once it won, dragged the goblin away to its lair. I picked up the ring, slipped it into my pocket to look at later, and followed it. It noticed me and tried to attack me. I managed to talk it into playing a game of riddles, if I won, it would show me the way out. If I lost I would be eaten. We played and for the last question I asked, ‘What is in my pocket?’ I know, it was a cheap trick. It failed to guess but realized after that I must have had the ring. It attacked me, it was able to catch me around the throat, but I managed to throw it off. I ran, and it chased me through the tunnels. I ended up falling and the ring slid onto my finger.” He paused for a moment.

 

“I really don’t know how to describe it, but the ring, it turned me invisible and I followed the creature to the exit. I saw you all run past and tried to follow but the creature was in the way. I leaped past and ran down to find you and the company. Thank you for standing up for me by the way, although I should be giving you a stern talking to for trying to go back for me with all of your injuries.” Bilbo finished with a disapproving look towards the young woman he had come to care for a great deal.

 

Ayden looked her friend in the eye and spoke softly but determinedly, “You must believe me when I say that I would never leave you in danger, even if it cost me my life. I will see that you reach the end of this quest.” The hobbit gaped at the woman before pulling her into yet another hug.

 

“With you by my side, I feel as if I may truly see the end of this adventure and my homeland yet again. But promise me that you will also take care of yourself? It would be a hollow victory if I did not have you to by my side to celebrate it.” His eyes welled up at the thought of losing his dear friend. Ayden nodded before pulling back and became serious once more.

 

“Bilbo, you have to be careful. Magic rings are not something to be trifled with. I want you to use it only when absolutely necessary and come to me if you feel strange or not like yourself okay?” she spoke in a gentle but firm tone. She relaxed when her hobbit nodded in understanding. They sat in silence for a while simply soaking up the other's presence and each lost in thought. After a while, Ori was sent to let them know that dinner was ready.

 

It was a small affair, whatever was scrounged from the few packs that were saved warmed over a small fire. When it grew dark, however, the fire was extinguished, and the company laid down for a few more hours of rest. They would be continuing a few hours before dawn and not be stopping until they reached Beorn’s house which was half a day away Ayden learned when she consulted Gandalf about their next move.

 

As was becoming the norm, Ayden laid down next to Bilbo and they shared their blankets between the two of them flanked on either side by the two dwarf princes. Noticing they had lost most of their supplies, she spread the blankets over the dwarves not taking no for an answer. The two non-dwarves were quite warm that night as dwarves apparently acted as space heaters, who knew?

 

* * *

 

 

When it was time to move on, Ayden roused both the princes and Bilbo as she had a tough time sleeping, her thoughts consumed by what lay ahead. They packed up their meager camp and began the trek down the Carrock. It was the early hours of the morning when Gandalf sent Bilbo to scout and see if Azog was still on their tail. Ayden took this opportunity to scout the path ahead. When the hobbit came back was questioned as to what he saw.

 

“How close is the pack?” Thorin rushed forward to steady the hobbit as he climbed down the rocky path.

 

“Too close. A couple of leagues, no more.” Bilbo huffed out nodding in thanks to the dwarf king. Turning to the others he continued, “But that’s not the worst of it.” He paused to catch his breath.

 

“What? Have the wargs caught our sent?” Dwalin pressed. Bilbo shook his head.

 

“Not yet but they will. We have another problem-” the hobbit was cut off by the grey wizard.

 

“Did they see you?” he demanded. “They saw you!”

 

“No, that’s not it!” Bilbo huffed again. Gandalf beamed and proudly spoke.

 

“See what did I tell you? Quite as a mouse! Excellent burglar material!” The dwarves all nodded and murmured in agreement.

 

“Will you all listen!” Bilbo whispered harshly before raising his voice. “Will you just listen!” The rest of the company turned and quieted at the hobbit’s exclamation. “I am trying to tell you that there is something else out there!” he pushed on before someone else cut in.

 

The dwarves looked at each other in apprehension while Gandalf had a thoughtful yet concerned look on his face.

 

“What form did it take?” The wizard asked. “Like a bear?”

 

Bilbo stammered for a moment, “Y-yes, but bigger, much bigger.”

 

Bofur cut in looking at the wizard warily. “You knew about this beast?” he accused.

 

Gandalf turned away from the group as Ayden returned. They conferred in hushed tones about the path forward when the dwarves began to argue about turning back. Gandalf spoke up once more.

 

“There is a house, it’s not far from here, where we might take refuge.” He offered. Thorin looked at the wizard with caution.

 

“Whose house? Are they friend or foe?” the exiled dwarf asked.

 

“Neither.” The wizard answered honestly. “He will help us, or he will kill us.” Even Ayden, who knew that most likely they would be allowed sanctuary there for a night or two, felt her stomach drop in dread at the wizard’s words.

 

Thorin scowled and made his decision, “What choice do we have?” His question was followed by a loud roar from who Ayden assumed was Beorn in his bear form.

 

Gandalf, face grave answered, “None.” At that, he turned and began toward the homestead of Beorn with the company close behind him. Ayden took up the rear with her bow strung and in hand.

 

They raced down through the crags and across valleys, through rivers and forests. It was in the forest that the great skin-changer made his presence known by once more letting loose a loud bellowing roar. Gandalf urged the company on. They reached the edge of the forest and into sight came a large house surrounded by a high wall covered in ivy giving the illusion of it being a large hedge.  They raced toward the sanctuary, many surprised as Bombur flew past and in his speed, ran face first into the door. The others caught up and began to bang on the door trying to force it open when a massive black bear emerged from the forest at top speed.

 

Thorin pushed his way forward and lifted the latch keeping the door closed as the bear closed in on the company. Ayden drew her bow but refused to fire unless there was no other option. The company flooded in and Ayden just barely managed to duck into the doorway before the jaws of the bear could snap closed around her. The bear rammed the door and pushed his jaws through the crack roaring and spitting before the dwarves could push him back and seal the door. Ori turned to the grey wizard who had a pleased expression on his face.

 

“What is that!” cried the youngest member of the company.

 

Gandalf looked at the company seriously and spoke, “That is our host.” The rest of the company looked at the wizard as if he were mad. “His name is Beorn,” he explained. “And he’s a skin-changer. Sometimes he takes the form of a great black bear, sometimes he’s a great strong man. The bear is, how can I put this, unpredictable. But the man can be reasoned with, however, he is not over-fond of dwarves.” He gave them a warning glance.

 

Ori, who was still at the door announced the departure of their host and Dori rushed over to his youngest brother. “Come away from there! It’s not natural, none of it!” he muttered pulling Ori away. “It’s obvious! He’s under some sort of dark spell!” Dori spits with venom in his voice.

 

Hearing this, Ayden stepped in flushed with rage. “He is under no such thing! He is under no enchantment but his own. Also, it is rude to insult your host, especially If he is not even here to defend himself.” She spoke with a firm voice and turned away not allowing the dwarf to respond.

 

Gandalf shook his head fondly at the young woman’s words and spoke to the company. “Come now, get some sleep, all of you. You will be safe here tonight.” He turned to the Ranger and muttered under his breath, “I hope.” Ayden nodded and began to set up her space even though she would not be sleeping tonight. She would keep watch to calm the old wizards fears. Bilbo set up his bed next to her and fell asleep the moment his head hit his makeshift pillow. Fili and Kili did the same on either side of the pair.

 

Ayden waited until the entire party was asleep before she slipped out of her bed and took up residence on a banister that gave her a clear view of all members of the company and all the points of entry. She settled down with her bow at the ready for a long sleepless night.

 

It was near midnight when Ayden observed Bilbo shifting and pulling out the ring to examine it. The Ranger saw the cursed object glint in the moonlight and felt a pull in her gut that unnerved her. She quickly looked away as the hobbit settled down once more. The woman then decided that it was imperative to speak with Gandalf about how she would be able to safely carry the ring to its demise, but for now, she would protect her company, her friends.

 

* * *

 

 

It was mid-morning by the time the others began to awaken. Beorn had already tried the door and found it locked so tended to his animals. He was now simply chopping firewood while waiting for his unexpected guests to come out and introduce themselves. The dwarves were huddled by the window whispering how they would go about it. Nori offered up the idea of hightailing it out the back to which Dwalin outright refused.

 

Gandalf finally stepped in and explained his plan. “There is no point in arguing. We cannot pass through the wilderness without Beorn’s help. We’ll be hunted down before we ever get to the forest.” At this point, Bilbo wondered up and Gandalf grabbed him gently and steered him toward the door. “This will require some delicate handling. We must tread very carefully. The last person to startle him was torn to shreds.” He informed the group not noticing the color draining from the hobbit’s face.

 

“I will go first and –Bilbo—you’ll come with me.” Bilbo looked around for help, but the dwarf king simply motioned his head for him to continue. Ayden rolled her eyes and pushed forward.

 

“I will join you two. Just give me a moment.” She spoke setting down her bow and removing all her weapons, her longsword, two daggers, and 19 throwing knives from various hidden places that made the golden-haired prince flush and a warm feeling settled in his belly at the sight. Even Gandalf looked impressed with the small armory that the young woman possessed on her person and he was there when she received them.

 

Ayden turned back to the wizard. “There we are. Now let’s go, it is rude to keep our host waiting.” She spoke calmly and began to make her way outside. It wasn’t until she had passed through the threshold did the rest of the company realize that she meant to meet with this unpredictable man with not a knife on her. The loudest protests came from Fili and Bilbo who rushed after her but who were stopped by Gandalf.

 

They all looked out to see the young woman confidently stride up to the huge man who was chopping wood with a great axe. They held their breath as she began to speak.

 

“Good morning.” She spoke gaining the large mans attention. He turned toward her and looked her up and down surprised to see a woman as one of his guests. He set down his axe and stood before her.

 

“Who are you? Why have you invited yourself into my home?” he asked not unkindly smelling blood on the woman. Ayden gave the large man a warm smile and began to introduce herself and her companions.

 

“My name is Ayden, I am a Ranger of the North. I am part of a company that was attacked in the Misty Mountains by goblins and then were chased by orcs. One in particular wishes to see my leader dead.” She explained. She saw a scowl overtake Beorn’s face as she mentioned the goblins the orcs.

 

“What did you go near goblins for? That’s a stupid thing to do.” He input reprimanding the young woman.

 

Ayden inclined her head in acknowledgment, “This is true; however, we were traveling through the mountains when we encountered them. My company and I were chased, and our wizard guide thought to take refuge here as we had nowhere else to go.” She continued.

 

“You have mentioned a ‘company.’ Where is this company you speak of?” Beorn asked warily.

 

“They are in the house, they did not want to crowd you and I know that you are not over fond of their kind. Most of our group consists of dwarves but we also have a wizard and a hobbit.” Beorn growled at the word ‘dwarves’ and Ayden tried her best not to flinch. “I can introduce them to you if you like?” She offered hesitantly.

 

“Very well, I wish to meet these dwarves who have inspired the loyalty of a woman, wizard, and halfling.” The skin-changer acquiesced to her proposal. The Ranger let out a small sigh of relief.

 

“I will call their names and introduce them to you. First are our wizard and hobbit. Gandalf and Bilbo, you can come here and introduce yourselves!” She called back to the house. A moment later the wizard and hobbit came into view. They both gave a small bow and stayed a reasonable distance away.

 

“Then we have Dwalin and Balin.” She paused as the two dwarves came into view and bowed to their host before falling in line with Bilbo and Gandalf.

 

“Next is Gloin and Oin.” They came out and copied those who went before.

 

“After that, we have Ori, Nori, and Dori,” she spoke once more noticing how on edge everyone was. She redoubled her efforts to appear calm and respectful.

 

“Following are Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur.” She continued on.

 

Once they were settled, she moved on. “Second to last, we have Fili and Kili.” She spoke, heart stuttering as the golden-haired prince stepped into view his eyes never leaving her frame. She fought down a blush as she introduced the final member of the company, “And finally we have our leader, Thorin Oakensheild.” She spoke as the majestic dwarf king walked out and gave a small incline of his head to the skin-changer who had a curious gleam come into his eye.

 

Beorn turned his attention back to the woman next to him and addressed her. “I see now why you are being hunted. You may stay in my home for as long as you need to recover from your wounds. They may stay with you as well. Come we shall discuss matters over breakfast.” And with that, he turned and walked into the house without acknowledging any of the other members of the company.

 

The group turned towards Ayden with looks of shock and amazement on their faces, she blushed and scuffed her boot in the dirt. “People respond well when you tell them the truth,” was all she said before following the large man back into the house.

 

Soon, the company was seated around a large table full of bread, cheese, fruit, and honey. Beorn made his way around the table filling large tankards with fresh milk. He spoke when filling Fili’s mug.

 

“So, you are the one they call Oakensheild. Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?”

 

The chatter stopped and Thorin looked towards the skin-changer warily. “What do you know of Azog?” the broody dwarf asked.

 

“My people were the first to live in the mountains before the orcs came down from the North.” Beorn began to explain. The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved, for entertainment you see. It amused him to cage and torture skin-changers.” He poured another mug full of milk from his large pitcher.

 

Bilbo, always the scholar, spoke up then. “There are others like you then? Skin-changers?”

 

“Once there were many, now there is only one.” He replied solemnly. The great man turned again and addressed Thorin. “You need to reach the mountain before the last days of Autumn?”

 

Gandalf jumped in, “Before Durin’s Day falls, yes.”

 

Looking between the dwarf king and the wizard, Beorn stated the obvious, “You are running out of time.”

 

Ayden looked up from her plate that had not been touched and spoke softly, “We have to go through the Greenwood if we are to make it in time. Though I suppose it is called Mirkwood now, am I correct?”

 

Beorn nodded slowly, “A darkness lay upon the forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees. I would not venture there except in great need, never mind with one as injured as you.” He spoke to the woman pointedly. Ayden dropped her head and let Gandalf continue the conversation.

 

“We will take the Elven Road. That path is still safe.” The wizard announced.

 

“Safe? The elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They are less wise and far more dangerous.” Beorn warned. “But it matters not. These lands are crawling with orcs, their numbers are growing. You will never reach the forest alive on foot.” He moved closer to the dwarf king.

 

“I don’t like dwarves, they’re greedy and blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own. But, lucky for you Oakensheild, I hate orcs more.” There was a collective sigh of relief that passed through the company as Beorn began to speak once more.

 

“You shall have supplies and mounts ready for you on the marrow, for now, you may rest here, regain your strength, and allow your wounds to heal. You may roam anywhere inside the gate, outside I cannot guarantee your safety.” He finished looking pointedly at Ayden. The Ranger simply nodded her head and ate some apple before going off to enjoy the garden and translate some of her letters from Estel that she had been unable to get to.

 

* * *

 

 

Ayden spent the day dozing in the sun amongst the flowers with breaks to speak with Bilbo and Kili who came to find her at different points. Fili too found her in the garden but just laid down near her and watched the clouds float by. He roused the woman from her half-slumber to share a lunch of dried fruits and honey cakes with her. The prince decided that it was a good moment to get to know the Ranger who was quickly becoming the object of his affections.

 

“Ayden, I was wondering if you would tell me some more about your family. I don’t want to bring up any upsetting memories, but I know when I lost my **‘adad** what made me feel better was thinking of all the good times we shared.” He offered in a gentle tone. Ayden visibly tensed when the prince mentioned her family but let out a great sigh before turning her face up to the darkening sky.

 

“My family is a complicated matter.” She began, eyes glazing over as she remembered what she left behind over a year ago. “My mother was young when she had us. In fact, she was just about my age when she had my older brother. His father left before he was born, my grandparents helped her take care of him. I was born a little over a year later, my father also left. Three years after that, my little brother was born, his dad didn’t stick around either. We grew up with my mother and her parents taking care of us. My older brother and I would fight like cats and dogs, but we always looked out for our younger brother. We had to rely on each other when moms illness acted up.” She paused before continuing.

 

“My mother had an illness of the mind. She would go through extreme moods that made her almost a different person. She would get violent and quick to anger sometimes even paranoid. During those times she would lash out at us, we became at best a possession, at worst, we became enemies. I had to step in and help raise my brothers when she was in her phases.  The first episode was when I was just four years old. I never even had time to be a kid. I lived with them for 18 years before…” She trailed off softly before turning to the dwarf prince with deep pain in her eyes.

 

Fili, without thinking, reached out and pulled the woman into his arms. Ayden clutched the lion prince; her shoulders shook with suppressed sobs. Dark curly hair was smoothed back from her face by the dwarf’s worn hands. He whispered words of encouragement and praise to the woman.

 

“Shhh, it's alright. You don’t have to say anymore. Whatever happened then is in the past, it can’t hurt you now unless you let it. I promise that I shall be here when you are ready to talk about it, but it does not have to be this night.” He spoke gently carding his hand through her hair unraveling the braid that it had been pulled back into.

 

Slowly, her sobs lessened to sniffles and finally, Ayden pulled away from the comforting form of the dwarven prince to wipe her face with her sleeve. “I’m so sorry, I can’t believe that I broke down like that. It won’t happen again, I promise.” She apologized not looking the prince in the eye.

 

Fili gently took hold of her chin and forced her eyes to meet his own. “There is nothing to be sorry for if anyone should be apologizing it should be me. I knew that your family was a tough topic for you and yet I pushed anyway. Please, I beg your forgiveness.” The crown prince spoke gently but with a tone that quelled any arguments from the Ranger.

 

As she looked into his sincere eyes and realized just how close they were. Her face flushed and she nodded finding that she was not able to voice the words. She took advantage of their closeness to study his stunning features and admire them. Her eyes dropped to his lips as his tongue darted out to wet them. The movement broke her out of her stupor and she pulled away from the prince’s warmth reluctantly.

 

Fili’s eyes darkened with disappointment but understood that time would be required before the wounded Ranger felt comfortable in such proximity to him. He glanced up at the sky and saw that it was about time for dinner. The prince stood and held his hand out to help the young woman up.

 

“It is getting dark and if we stay out much longer I fear we will miss dinner as well,” Fili spoke with a soft smile painting his face as he pushed his own feelings to the back of his mind. Ayden took the offered hand and pushed a returning smile on her face as she tried to force her blush to recede. The pair made their way back to the house in a contented silence not even noticing that their hands were still entwined.

 

* * *

 

Dinner was a more cheerful affair then breakfast had been. Beorn even broke out several large casks of his homemade mead which lead to an informative after dinner drinking session. Ayden, feeling out of sorts from her emotional outburst earlier drank heartily until she was dancing and laughing freely along with the rest of the company. Bilbo himself even joined in after a few cups. Together they swapped songs and stories. The hobbit and dwarves taught each other songs until Ayden jumped up and sat on the edge of the great table drawing the attention of the company.

 

The Ranger had a loose smile on her face and seemed more relaxed then even Bilbo or Gandalf had seen before. She took another swig of her drink and began to sing. She hopped down and moved to dance with Bilbo as she sang.

 

_Well, Johnny be fine and Johnny be fair he wants me for to wed_   
_And I would marry Johnny, but my father up and said,_   
_“I’m sorry to tell you daughter what your mother never knew_   
_But Johnny he’s a son of mine, so he’s kin to you.”_

 

She twirled Bilbo once more and grabbed Kili to join her for the next verse.

 

_Well, Willie be fine and Willie be fair he wants me for to wed_   
_And I would marry Willie, but my father up and said,_   
_“I’m sorry to tell you daughter what your mother never knew_   
_But Willie he’s a son of mine, so he’s kin to you.”_

 

At this point, the dwarves are clapping and laughing along as Ayden switches partners again this time pulling Bofur in for a dance.

 

_Well, Jimmy be fine and Jimmy be fair he wants me for to wed_   
_And I would marry Jimmy, but my father up and said,_   
_“I’m sorry to tell you daughter what your mother never knew_   
_But Jimmy he’s a son of mine, so he’s kin to you.”_

 

Gandalf and even Beorn have joined in now and the intoxicated Ranger tugs Ori into a round with a large smile.

 

_Well, never was there a girl so sad and sorry as I was_   
_The boys in town, they’re all my kin and my father is the cause!_   
_I will not be contented for to die a single miss_   
_I think I’ll go to mother and complain to her of this._

 

Guffaws are heard from the males and the young woman latches onto her final partner. Golden hair gleams in the candlelight as the lion prince and the Ranger dance.

 

_“Well, daughter, haven’t I taught you to forgive and to forget?_   
_So, your father sowed his oats, oh still you should not fret._   
_Your father may be the cause of all the boys in town, but still….._   
_He’s not the one who sired you so marry who you will.”_

 

The pair finished with a flourish and cheers fill the house. Ayden with her chest heaving from singing and dancing looks at the crown prince and gives him a radiant smile. Fili’s eyes eagerly drink up the sight of the beautiful woman lightly flushed from the exertion smiling at him as if he alone could put that expression on her face.

 

Desire and longing pooled in his gut the longer he watched her, he had never seen the woman so freely happy. It was amazing that even the night before they were set to travel into unknown danger that she could be so carefree. It was then that the dwarf prince made a startling realization.

 

‘She trusts us.’ He thought, ‘She trusts us so much that she is, even unconsciously, putting her safety in our hands. She trusts that we will protect her.’ A wave of fondness and joy replaced the headier feelings he had moments ago. He made his way through the crowd and out to the garden in order to think on his feeling.

 

After a time, the prince came to a decision. As soon as the quest was over, and their homeland reclaimed, he would ask to court the small but captivating woman. Then he would have wealth and power to offer her, a future, so many things that he could not give her as a beggar prince. He gazed at the sky and swore to Mahal that he would give to her all that she could ever want and would stand by her side through the journey ahead.

 

Fili let a smile fill his face as he turned back to the house to rejoin the merrymaking. An itch made itself known to the dwarf as he headed back into the dwelling and caught sight of the Ranger. He unconsciously reached up and itched behind his left ear as he made his way to his younger brother to tell him of his decision not noticing the small Celtic knotwork that resembled a thistle appear on his skin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khuzdul  
> 'adad- father
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and sticking with me and my story! You guys are the reason I keep writing and not giving up on this piece. I've been having a lot of personal and academic struggles lately but I'm trying to take things day by day. Thank you all for encouraging me to continue and I hope you all are liking the way it is playing out!


	22. Next Stop, the Dungeons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Into Mirkwood, the company delves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 22! Helpful critiques are always welcome. This is still unbetaed so sorry for any mistakes!  
> All of Middle-Earth and its inhabitants are the work of J.R.R. Tolkien. I only claim my own character(s). Sindarin is in italics and Khuzdul is in bold. Translations can be found at the end of the chapter. The song Ayden sings to Bilbo is "Rue's Lullaby" by Adriana Figueroa you can listen to it here -> https://youtu.be/suJqCw3SAZw . Thank you for reading!  
> Enjoy!

Ch. 22

 

Ayden woke just after sunrise with a pounding headache and a painfully clenching stomach. She slowly and very quietly, gathered the necessary ingredients from her bag to make Indiwen’s superb hangover cure. She carefully boiled water in a pot rather than the kettle because she knew the noise would bring her to her knees in pain. In to the pot, she threw some ginger root and mint leaves to settle the stomach, chamomile flowers to ease the headache, and a handful of athelas to help rejuvenate the body. She also added some honey to try and take away the bitterness. While it seeped, she used the time to clean and sharpen her blades quietly.

 

As the smell of the tonic began to fill the air, the company’s host lumbered into the kitchen area to investigate. Beorn, upon seeing the human woman, relaxed and with a polite nod began to make breakfast for his guests. He passed the woman a loaf of bread and a crock of butter without speaking a word.

 

The Ranger nodded in thanks and slathered some butter on the fresh bread and took several small bites while sipping on her mug of tonic that she poured for herself. Once she felt like a person again, she offered her help assist Beorn with breakfast.

 

As she set the table the rest of the company began to meander in. The older dwarves seem to handle themselves with more grace showcasing their ability to handle their liquor. The younger ones, however, stumbled to the table and immediately rested their heads on the table. Bilbo simply shuffled in, sat rubbing his head, and hissed as Beorn made a loud clang in the kitchen.

 

Ayden, taking pity on her dwarves and hobbit, passed out large mugs of the tonic making sure to serve Bilbo first. The dwarves all sniffed the tonic suspiciously.

 

“It is a tonic to help after a night of heavy drinking,” she explained going back to her own mug. Oin could identify mint, ginger, and chamomile but there was another sent that he could not place. He took a small sip and instantly felt his body react. His head cleared, his stomach settled, and his body felt more rested then it had since they had left Rivendell. Shocked, he turned to the Ranger.

 

“Lass, how did you come by this recipe? I have never come by a tonic as potent as this. How is it made?” The healer questioned.

 

The woman looked up from where she was placing fresh bread and butter on the table and smiled gently at the elderly dwarf.

 

“It’s something I learned from Indilwen when studying in Rivendell. It is rather simple to make, you just need to boil some ginger, mint, chamomile, and some athelas in water. I also added some honey to soothe the throat and combat the bitterness from the mint.” She spoke moving back into the kitchen to help bring the plates of food that Beorn had made for them.

 

Bilbo perked up after several gulps of the tonic and began to fill his plate with baked apples, oatmeal, and several honey cakes. The hobbit looked up from his plate and addressed his Ranger friend, “Athelas? That’s the elvish name for kingsfoil right? Isn’t that just a weed?” he asked as he drizzled honey on his oats.

 

“Well, most people don’t know of the healing properties of it. The few who remember are scattered to the wind. The Rangers and the Elves are some of the few who pass on the knowledge. In this tonic it is used to refresh the body, however, it has mainly been used to help heal wounds.” Ayden explains as she finally takes a seat herself.

 

“Well whatever it is, it is fantastic Ayden! I feel better than ever after that!” Kili cheered before chugging the rest of his mug.

 

The Ranger blushed as the rest of the company added their approval. It was then that Gandalf wandered in from the garden. Ayden made to rise to get him a mug but a large hand gently pushed her back into her seat.

 

The woman looked up to see the shapeshifter had just walked in with a large pitcher in one hand and a mug for Gandalf in the other.  He handed off the mug to the wizard who thanked him before joining the company at the table. Beorn then went around taking the emptied plates and replacing them with full ones.

 

* * *

 

The company ate their fill and after thanking their host for the meal, at Ayden’s insistence, they began to pack their things as well as all the supplies that Beorn had provided them with. Ayden in the meantime, pulled Gandalf aside to discuss several pressing issues.

 

“Gandalf, there are things that you need to know,” Ayden spoke motioning for him to follow her out to the garden. The wizard followed and when they were alone he turned to the Ranger expectedly.

 

Ayden took a deep breath and started to inform the wizard of what lay ahead. “When we reach the Greenwood, you will need to leave us. The threat in Dol Guldur is greater than any of the White Council realize. You will need the strength of the entire council to fight it. I am telling you this so that you are prepared and may even save a life. There is someone that you have been searching for that has been imprisoned there.” She spoke with an unwavering sureness that made the wizard unease return full force. Before he could ask any questions, she continued.

 

“Also, as you may have noticed, Bilbo found a magic ring in the goblin tunnels. It is, in fact, the One Ring,” the wizard took a sharp breath at the revelation. The Ranger continued, “Hobbits because of their lack of desire for wealth and power, are resistant to the Rings call. Bilbo seems fine for the moment and I am keeping a close eye on him. He will need it later in the quest to survive, that is why I haven’t asked him for it yet. I also cannot trust myself to carry it for longer than I absolutely have to. Is there any way to contain the pull of the Ring?” Ayden asked softly not daring to hope.

 

“There is none that I yet know of,” Gandalf answered solemnly. The woman let out a sigh and steeled herself. The Ring would no doubt play with her fears and insecurities. She just would need to make sure that she completed her mission as quickly as possible. She would most likely won’t be making a return journey so it won’t make much difference what state she was in near the end.

 

“Very well. Is there anything that you wish to ask me before we part ways?” The Ranger offered.

 

“No, but, I must inform you that Saruman the White has also been made known of your existence. He wishes to meet with you before you go on your quest. He may have knowledge of something to contain the Rings power, he is the most well versed in the dark magics that the enemy used.” Gandalf spoke and a stab of pure terror ran through Ayden. She quickly turned to the grey wizard.

 

“Gandalf, you cannot trust Saruman. You will need him to face the Necromancer but you need to believe me when I say the Ring can never be near him. He wants it for himself and will do whatever it takes to get it. I know he is the leader of the Istari and of the White Council but his studies of the Ring have corrupted him. He is not the same as he once was, you have sensed this haven’t you?” Ayden spoke with a tinge of panic in her voice.

 

Gandalf’s first reaction was to deny it but thinking back he did see that there was a shift. It was subtle over time but in truth, it was there. He nodded gravely.

 

“The only thing that will save him is the destruction of the Ring. Gandalf. I cannot fail, Saruman cannot get the Ring.” the woman implored.

 

“Very well. The other matter that I wished to discuss with you is the makings you bear.” Ayden reached to touch her left shoulder where the beautiful tattoo had appeared.

 

“They are no ordinary marks. They each represent a blessing, a blessing from the Valar.” the wizard spoke with conviction. Ayden stared at Gandalf in shock.

 

“Blessings? From the Valar? What do you mean Gandalf?” she spoke quietly.

 

“Each of the symbols carries power from one of the Valar. The weeping willow holds the power of Nienna. Her brothers are represented by the white poppies and the raven for Lorien and Mandos respectively. Their spouses, Estë and Vairë, have marked you with lavender flowers and the red string in the claws of the raven. Ulmo set his mark as the pond. Even Manwë and his wife Varda have blessed you, their marks the falcon wearing the crown of stars. I have never seen anything like it in all my long years. I know not how they will affect you but I believe it is safe to say that you truly are the chosen of the Valar.” the wizard paused seeing the dumbfounded look on the woman’s face.

 

“This does not alter your quest. In fact, it may help you. If you have been bestowed with even a fraction of the power of the Valar, you may indeed be resistant to the call of the ring through their influence. This should comfort you, you have not only the good of Middle Earth at your back but that of the Valar as well.” Gandalf finished with a kind look.

 

“Now I believe it is time for us to set out.” the wizard spoke looking over to the company who had gathered with Beorn at the front gate. Ayden nodded and the pair went to join the rest of the company.

 

Bilbo held her pack out to her and Fili helped her with her weapons. When the skin-changer saw that the young woman was ready he turned around and spoke in his deep raspy baritone, “Follow me.”

 

Beorn led them a ways into the forest behind his home and to a clearing where fifteen ponies and one large horse were tacked with rope and blankets and ready to go. As the company moved to load their packs and mount up, Beorn took Gandalf aside.

 

“You will leave my ponies before you enter the forest.” Beorn reminded the grey wizard.

 

“You have my word,” Gandalf assured him. Just then a group of birds left the trees and the wizard looked around them. “We are being watched.”

 

“Yes. The orcs will not give up. They will hunt the dwarves until they are destroyed.” Beorn agreed scanning the forest.

 

Gandalf turned to the skin-changer. “Why now? What has made the Defiler crawl from his hole?” he questioned.

 

“There is an alliance between the orcs of Moria and the sorcerer in Dol Guldur,” Beorn informed the wizard in a grave tone.

 

“Are you sure of this?” the grey wizard pressed the large man for more information.

 

“Packs have been seen gathering there. Each day, more and more come,” he confirmed.

 

“What do you know of this sorcerer? The one they call the Necromancer.” Gandalf asked to see if Ayden’s information truly was correct.

 

“I know he is not what he seems. Fell things are drawn to his power. Azog pays homage to him.” At this, a grave expression covers the wizard's face.

 

Just then, Thorin called out to the wizard, “Gandalf. Time is wasting.” The wizard moved to join the company but was stopped by the large man’s voice.

 

“There is more. Not long past, word spread the dead had been seen walking near the High Fells of Rhudaur. Is it true? Are there tombs in those mountains?” Beorn questioned the wizard.

 

Gandalf thought back to what the Lady Galadriel had told the Council. “Yes, there are tombs up there.”

 

“I remember a time when a great evil ruled these lands. One powerful enough to raise the dead. If that enemy has returned to  Middle-Earth, I would have you tell me.” the skin-changer pressed.

 

“I do not know.” The wizard admitted. Just then, another flock of birds fled the area.

 

“Go. Now while you still have the light.” Beorn whispered as a creature howled in the distance. “Your hunters are not far behind.” at that Gandalf swiftly made his way to his horse and hopped on. As soon as he was steady, he began to lead the company towards the other side of the forest.

 

Ayden spared a glimpse back to the large man and gave a small wave. He nodded his head in farewell and turned away.

 

* * *

 

They traveled for several days before reaching the edge of Mirkwood. Ayden immediately felt uneasy at the look of the forest. This was not a healthy forest like those in the Shire or near the Misty Mountains. The ranger shared a look with her hobbit friend and saw the hesitation in his eyes as well. Hobbits are connected to the earth and all things that grow in it. She would have to keep a sharp eye on him to make sure he got through this leg of the journey.

 

As she and the other members of the company set about unloading the ponies, Gandalf announced that this was the path they would follow. Bilbo wandered off to speak with the wizard. Ayden just finished untacking her pony when Gandalf made his way back to see Nori about to untack his horse.

 

“Not mine. I need it.” the wizard announced startling the rest of the company.

 

“You’re not leaving us?!” Bilbo exclaimed in worry.

 

“I would not do this unless I had to.” he knelt down to speak privately with the hobbit. Ayden gave them their privacy even though she knew pretty much what was being said. Rain began to fall as Gandalf told them that he would meet them at the overlook before the slopes of Erebor.

 

“Keep the map and key safe. Do not enter that mountain without me,” he told Thorin directly. “This is not the Greenwood of old. There is a stream in the woods that carries a dark enchantment. Do not touch the water. Cross only by the stone bridge. The very air is heavy with illusion. It’ll see to enter your mind and lead you astray. You must stay on the path. Do not leave it. If you do, you’ll never find it again.” he cautioned as he re-mounted his steed.

 

“No matter what may come, stay on the path!” he called out as he rode away. Thorin turned away from the retreating figure.

 

“Come. We must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin’s Day. It’s our one chance to find the hidden door.” he spoke as he took the lead. Ayden took one last glace a the parting wizard and prayed to the Valar for strength, not only for her but for the company and Gandalf as well. As she made her way into the forest, a slight itch on her shoulder made itself known. She shifted her pack and took up the rear of the group with Bifur.

 

The deeper they went into the forest, the more unsettled Ayden and Bilbo became. The hobbit dropped back to walk with the Ranger to comfort himself. He knew as long as Ayden was around, he would be okay. Ayden tried to make sure that they were staying on the path but her head was becoming foggier as the hours ticked by.

 

Finally, they came to the broken bridge. Bofur and Bilbo peered over the edge.

 

“We could try and swim it.” Bofur offered but was shut down by Thorin almost immediately.

 

“Didn’t you hear what Gandalf said? A dark magic lies upon this forest. The waters of this stream are enchanted.” the exiled king spoke before making his way down to the banks.

 

“Doesn’t look very enchanting to me..” muttered Bofur. Ayden stifled a giggle as Thorin declared that they must find another way to cross.

 

Kili who had moved down the bank announced that the vines he found seemed sturdy enough. He moved to test them but was stopped by his uncle.

 

“We send the lightest first.” He announced causing everyone to turn towards Bilbo. Ayden in her fog didn’t think to stop them or even offer Bilbo a rope to tie around himself so he wouldn’t drown if he fell. She just watched as Bilbo, almost drunkenly, climbed across the vines.

 

When he got to the other side, the dwarves took that as the queue that they too should cross, so naturally, Ayden followed them. The Ranger heard Bilbo call out but couldn't quite grasp what he said. All she knew was this vine climbing was fun! It reminded her of playing on playgrounds when she was young.

 

But then, it was over and she was on the other bank with Bilbo and Thorin. As she stood, she noticed the white stag that had caught the attention of both dwarf king and the hobbit. Thorin notched an arrow and aimed at the creature but the deer just stared at the Ranger. It was almost as if it was trying to tell her something.

 

But then Thorin released his arrow, missing the stag by a few feet. The creature ran off and Bilbo muttered, “You shouldn't have done that. It’s bad luck.”

 

“I don’t believe in luck,” the dwarf king muttered back all the while gazing at the hobbit. “We make our own luck.” he reached his hand out towards the hobbit but a loud splash made the three whip around to see that Bombur had fallen into the river. Ayden groaned and helped make a pallet to carry the large dwarf on. They loaded him onto the wooden and rope structure and set off once more.

 

As time passed and they journeyed deeper into the forest, it was now more visibly sick with strange fungus growing from the trees and spider webs becoming much more common. Hours go by before Nori calls out for a rest. Ayden looked back to see him and Dwalin hovering over Ori who looked pale and unwell. Bilbo sat down on a log and began to sway back and forth.

 

“What is that sound?” Bilbo asked. “Voices, can you hear them?”

 

Thorin looked back at his burglar. “I hear nothing. No wind. No birdsong. What hour is it?” he asked.

 

Ayden took this time to grab a snack for Bilbo out of her pack and in doing so, caught the scent of something that made her mind clear and the heaviness lifted from her mind. She looked into her pack to see what may have caused such a change. It was then that she noticed that her packet of athelas was not entirely sealed.

 

‘Of course!’ she thought ‘Athelas is used to cure the Black Breath. The evil lingering in the forest must be some derivative of it!’

 

She turned to her hobbit companion just in time to see him strum the spider web. Realizing what he's done, Ayden grabs him and pulls him away from it. Just as she is about to give her hobbit some of the athelas, Thorin freaks out and runs in the direction that they just came from yelling that he knows the way. Everyone follows the crazed dwarf king and Ayden chased after them. As soon as she stepped off the path, the haze returns stronger than before and she can't quite remember what was so urgent in the first place.

 

They wander for days more, twisting and turning, going round and round doubling back several times until they were well and truly lost. When they would stop for the night no one did anything more than eat and sleep. Ayden made sure to sleep curled around her hobbit to try and reassure him and give him some comfort. Time went by and their rations began to run out. The Ranger fed Bilbo both his rations as well as the majority of her own. They went on in this fashion until they lost count of the days.

 

As they laid down to sleep on their second night without food, spirits were low and Bilbo was shivering in fear at every noise. Ayden who had not been able to sleep well in the forest either ran her fingers through the hobbit’s curls and tried to think of a way to ease his way to sleep. She wrapped him in her cloak and began to sing softly.

 

 _Deep in the meadow, under the willow_ _  
_ _A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_ _  
_ _Lay down your head and close your sleepy eyes_ _  
_ _And when again they open the sun will rise_ _  
_ _  
_ _Here it's safe, and here it's warm_ _  
_ _Here the daisies guard you from all harm_ _  
_ _Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_ _  
_ _Here is the place where I love you_ _  
_ _  
_ _Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_ _  
_ _A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_ _  
_ _Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_ _  
_ _And when again it's morning they'll wash away_ _  
_ _  
_ _Here it's safe, and here it's warm_ _  
_ _Here the daisies guard you from all harm_ _  
_ _Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_ _  
_ _Here is the place where I love you._   


Bilbo was now fast asleep in her arms. The woman pressed her face into his curls and fell into an uneasy slumber as a slight tingle on her back was disregarded for rest. A warmth surrounding her was the last thing that she registered as she passed into the world of dreams.

 

In the morning they pressed on. The Ranger kept hearing the voices of her dwarves and hobbit but couldn’t make out anything they were saying. It was as if they were underwater. It was then that she noticed that Bilbo was missing. She tried to call out to him but the dwarves decided that it was an opportune moment for a large mosh pit.

 

“Enough! Quite, all of you!” Thorin’s voice rang out causing everyone to freeze in place. Everyone turned to their leader. “We are being watched,” he whispered.

 

Then chaos ensued. The giant spiders descended upon the unprepared and exhausted company who were swiftly captured with little struggle. The last thing Ayden saw before it all went dark was Thorin wielding Orcrist against one of the fell beasts.

* * *

 

When the Ranger came too, she at first thought that she had rolled out of bed but it became quite apparent that was not the case. She was covered in giant webs and could hear the others of the company calling out to each other nearby. She pulled off enough of the web so she could move then started calling out to the company.

 

“Bilbo! Where is Bilbo?!” she cried out but then the spiders returned. The Ranger unsheathed her twin blades and began attacking the foul creatures. She moved with grace and speed taught to her by her elven mentors and felled three spiders within moments. She regrouped with the company and took place as rear guard. They continued forward until a spider dropped down in front of Thorin who was in the lead. Everyone tensed and made to attack when something came sliding down the web of a second spider.

 

It killed both spiders in an instant and raised its bow with an arrow aimed directly at the dwarf king’s throat. Legolas was not the only elf either. The entire party was surrounded by elves with their bows drawn, ready to fire at the slightest notice.

 

“Do not think I will not kill you dwarf. It would be my pleasure.” The woodland prince spoke softly but deadly serious. Then Kili cried out for help some distance away from the rest of the company. Fili turned toward the sound and made to rush to his brother’s aid calling out for the youngest prince.

 

Ayden grabbed the lion prince and held him in place as the archers trained their bows on him. “Fili, calm down. If you rush them they will kill you. Kili can hold his own, we both know this.” she whispered into the prince’s ear. A few moments later, Kili appeared followed by Tauriel who had her bow trained on his back. As Kili and Fili were reunited, Legolas ordered that they all be searched. Each dwarf was approached by an elf who began stripping the, of their weaponry. When an elf reached Ayden, she threw back her hood and spoke, startling everyone there.

 

“ _Im boda. Caun Legolas, Tauriel, mae govannen.”_  It would have been humorous how fast everyone turned in her direction if not for the fact that all the bows were now trained on her. She gulped and looked towards the ones that she had called out by name.

 

“Ayden?! What in Eru’s name are you doing here?” Tauriel was the first to react. She pushed her way through the dwarves to stand in front of the small woman she had met all those months ago. Tauriel instantly began to check the Ranger for injuries leaving many confused dwarves and elves in her wake. She was stopped by a firm command from the elven prince.

 

“Tauriel. Stand aside.” The captain looked about ready to protest but moved away from the woman as ordered. Legolas, with Orcrist in his grip, walked up to the woman and put the blade against her throat. The forest was dead silent.

 

“Now, how does the ward of Lord Elrond end up on the other side of the Misty Mountains in the company of thirteen dwarves, one of which is wielding an ancient elvish blade forged by my kin?” he asked as he put pressure on the blade against her neck. Ayden, frozen by fear of having a sharp blade against her neck just stared at the woodland prince.

 

“Answer me.” he increased the pressure just enough to break the skin. The sting of the wound shocked the woman into action.

 

“I am accompanying this group of dwarves to the Iron Hills. They found their way to Rivendell and Lord Elrond asked me to accompany them to make sure that they were, in fact, going to the Iron Hills. As for the blade, they found it in a troll hoard and it was given to Master Oakenshield by Lord Elrond.” The woman spoke quickly. Legolas studied the woman for a moment then let the blade drop from her neck. The company breathed a sigh of relief as Legolas turned his attention to the captain of the guard.

 

“Tauriel, search her. We will take them to my father. He will decide their fate.” he ordered before turning away. The female elf bowed her head in acceptance and moved to the woman once more.

 

“This will go faster if you just hand them to me,” she said in a flat voice. Ayden nodded and unstrapped her longsword, twin blades, bow, quiver and began removing her plethora of throwing knives.

 

Another elf called out for Legolas who made his way over to Fili. The elf was holding the dagger that Ayden had given him. “My lord, this blade is elven made.” Legolas raised one of his brows.

 

“Is it now? Let me see.” He took the blade and examined it. He recognized it as one of the set that the Ranger had been gifted. “It seems this company is full of not just liars, but thieves as well. Continue.” He ordered sliding the throwing knife into his belt.

 

Fili growled under his breath at the elf prince but a warning look from Kili and the bows still trained on the company kept him from doing anything rash.

 

When all their weapons were confiscated, the company had their hands bound and were herded into a single file line. As Bofur passed the dwarf king Ayden heard him whisper, “Thorin! Where’s Bilbo?”

 

Thorin quickly looked around but was pushed forward by one of the elves. Ayden bowed her head and sent another prayer to the Valar that Bilbo was safe, had found them, and would follow them.

 

They had just arrived at the bridge into the Halls of the Woodland King when Ayden felt a small hand grab her own. The woman sagged in relief. Her hobbit was okay, he was here. She carefully squeezed his hand as they were led through the gate.

 

Ayden took in her surroundings and caught a glimpse of the Elven King on his throne before she was herded forward. They were taken down into the depths of the keep and each one forced into a separate cell. Ayden released the hobbit’s hand as she was led to a cell of her own.  Tauriel was the one to release her bonds and usher her into the cell.

 

“I am sorry, I will do my best to get you all released but King Thranduil is not fond of outsiders, especially with the sickness upon the Greenwood. Please, stay patient.” the elven woman whispered as she closed the door.

 

The Ranger gave the elf a weary smile, “I will try Tauriel, but I make no promises. These dwarves have made me quite stubborn apparently. Also, in my pack, there is a letter for King Thranduil from Lord Elrond. I don’t know if that will help but it’s worth a shot right?”

 

“Then I will make sure that the King gets it… Please don’t think poorly of the prince, he has been tasked with keeping watch over the forest and it is a great burden upon him.” The captain spoke softly as she was called for by the prince himself. At that, the captain straightened herself up to her full height and walked away from the small woman that she had befriended all those months ago.

 

* * *

 

After the elves had left them, the dwarves began trying to break down the cell doors. After a few moments, Balin spoke.

 

“There’s no way out! This is no orc dungeon! These are the Halls of the Woodland Realm. No one leaves here but by the King’s consent.” he informed them hopelessly. Ayden noticed Fili across from her slumped against the bars in defeat at the elder dwarfs words.

 

She approached the bars and stuck her hand out slightly. Once again a small hand grasped her own and squeezed it. The Ranger sighed in relief and whispered, “Bilbo, I’m so glad that you are safe! I will try and get us released from here but if I fail, I’m going to have to rely on you to find us a way out of here okay? I know you will find a way.”

 

At that time, two elves appeared and released Thorin and Ayden from their cells. Without a word, the pair were led before the throne of the King of the Woodland Realm. There, with his back turned to them, was Thranduil.

 

He began to speak in a low rich voice, “Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand.” He turned towards the prisoners.

 

“No matter what you,” he looks pointedly at the Ranger, “or Elrond says.”

 

At this, Thorin looked sharply at the woman. “A quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon,” the forest king went on. “I myself, suspect a more prosaic motive. Attempted burglary, or something of that ilk.” he stalked over to Thorin and leaned down in his face and studied the exiled dwarf king.

 

“You have found a way in,” he whispered before backing away. “You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule. A King's jewel. The Arkenstone.” Thorin looked at the Ranger who had her head bowed and looked extremely uncomfortable. Their captor continued speaking.

 

“It is precious to you beyond measure, I understand that.” the elf king smiled at the dwarf and the woman. “There are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems of pure starlight. I offer you my help.”

 

Thorin smiled and responded, “I am listening.” Ayden glanced at the dwarf king and saw only a long-repressed rage bubbling under the surface of his calm facade.

 

“ I will let you go if you but return what is mine,” Thranduil spoke plainly. Thorin moved away from the king and looked out over the vast Halls of the Woodland Realm.

 

“A favor for a favor.” the dwarf spoke almost mockingly.

 

“You have my word. One king to another.” the elf spoke. Ayden, who was watching the proud dwarf saw the moment where his patience snapped. She moved to try and calm him but the damage was done.

 

“I would not trust, Thranduil, the great King, to honor his word. Till the end of all days be upon us! You lack all honor!” He bellowed at the king. Thranduil looked visibly caught off guard. “I have seen how you treat your friends! We came to you once, starving, homeless; seeking your help. But you turned your back! You turned away from the suffering of my people and the inferno that destroyed us!” Thorin continued finally releasing his anger that had been stewing for one hundred and fifty years.

 

“ **Imrid a** **mrâd ursul!”** Thorin yelled at the elven king who at the curse, rushed the dwarf and hissed in his face.

 

“Do not talk to me of dragon fire! I know it's wrath and ruin.” the left side of his face began to melt away to show a terrible burn scar. “ I have faced the great serpents of the North.” Thranduil backs away again and his face returns to normal. “I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon, but he would not listen.” the king begins to ascend the stairs to his throne.

 

“You are just like him.” he motions for the guards to restrain the two. “Stay here if you will, and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink in a life of an elf. I'm patient. I can wait.”

 

Just as the two were to be taken away, Ayden finally spoke up, “Your majesty! If I may have a moment!” The king raises his hand to stop the guards holding the woman. Thorin was led away with a distrustful glance back at the woman.

 

“And what do you wish to say? I will not fall prey to your lies as easily as my son did.” Thranduil spoke casting a harsh glance at the prince.

 

“I wish to strike a deal with you,” the Ranger spoke firmly. “If I can best a champion of yours in three trials, we walk free. If not, you may decide my fate. Whether that is to bring you your gems of starlight or to remain here as your captive will be up to you to decide.” Ayden offered, ignoring the clenching of her stomach at the mere thought of betraying her dwarves.

 

Thranduil lifted a single slender brow at the woman’s request. “Perhaps I agree to this challenge, I assume there are rules that you wish to set?” the elven king questioned.

 

“The trials will be chosen by Master Oakenshield. At any time either participant may yield or refuse to partake in the trial, this will give the other party a default win for that trial. Neither participant may have assistance to complete the trial, they must do so through their own skill. Are these acceptable terms King Thranduil?” The Ranger spoke. She saw the cruel gleam in the eyes of the forest king. He thought it was futile, that she wouldn’t win a single trial.

 

“Very well. On the marrow, we will begin this contest of skill. You shall have the night to prepare the three trials with the dwarf.” At that, he dismissed the woman and the guards returned her to her cell. They must not have know that she knew Sindarin because they spoke freely about their plans for _Mereth Nuin Giliath_ the next night queuing Ayden in on when their escape could happen.

 

Once the elves had left, Balin asked, “Did he offer you a deal?”

 

Thorin replied, “ He did. I told him he could go **îsh kakhfê ai’d dur-rugnul.**  Him and all his kin!”

 

“Well, that’s that then. That deal was our only hope.” Balin lamented.

 

Ayden cleared her throat. “Master Balin, I may another way to get us out of here.” This caught the attention of all the dwarves as well as Bilbo who was still hiding near the woman’s cell.

 

“Aye lass? And what is that?” the elderly dwarf questioned the young woman.

 

“I have issued a challenge against the Woodland Realm. I will be participating in three trials, chosen by Master Oakenshield against a champion of Thranduil’s choosing. If I win, we will all be set free.” The Ranger informed them. An excited murmur ran through the company at the revelation.

 

“And if you fail?” questioned Thorin silencing the excited company.

 

“Then Thranduil may do with me as he pleases.” her whisper echoed in the silence. Ayden glanced at the lion prince across from her and saw understanding dawn on his face followed by furry. He and the other dwarves began shouting but the woman turned away from the bars.

 

“It is done. There is nothing that will change that,” she spoke amongst the outrage. She turned back to the doors and addressed the dwarf king. “Master Oakenshield. You are to pick the trials.”

 

“It is up to me? To decide your fate?” Thorin’s deep baritone echoed in the dungeon.

 

“The trials are up to your and the company's discretion. Now if you don’t mind, I am going to rest. I will need all of my strength for the trials.” She gave Bilbo’s hand one last squeeze before turning her back to the cell door.

 

“Bilbo, find our weapons and packs. Put them in an empty barrel in the cellar. We will have a chance to escape tomorrow night during the _Mereth Nuin Giliath._ I believe in you my friend, it’s up to you now.” she whispered before curling up on the stone bench wrapping her cloak tighter around her frame. “Eru’s light guide your path Bilbo.” the Ranger whispered as she fell into the realm of dreams.

 

The hobbit gave one last glance to the woman before setting off on his task. He thought briefly about the woman’s unexplainable knowledge but pushed it aside for a better time. ‘I won’t let you down. I will find us a way out of here.’ vowed the hobbit as he gazed at the handsome dwarf king currently lost in thought. He turned away and delved deeper into the depths of the Woodland Realm on a quest to save his friends.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sindarin  
> Im boda- I refuse.  
> Caun Legolas, Tauriel, mae govannen- Prince Legolas, Tauriel, well met.  
> Mereth Nuin Giliath- Feast of Starlight
> 
> Khuzdul  
> Imrid amrâd ursul!- Die a death of flames!  
> îsh kakhfê ai’d dur-rugnul!- May my excrement be poured upon the naked-jawed (ones)!


	23. Jailbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected friend emerges from the gloom of Mirkwood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter already? It's a miracle I know! Here is chapter 23! Helpful critiques are always welcome. This is still unbetaed so sorry for any mistakes!  
> All of Middle-Earth and its inhabitants are the work of J.R.R. Tolkien. I only claim my own character(s). Sindarin is in italics and Black Speech is in bold and italics. Translations can be found at the end of the chapter. The song Ayden sings to Bilbo is "Daughter of the Moon" an original song by Adriana Figueroa you can listen to it here -> https://youtu.be/ZW25nrh-mxo The song that Ayden sings for the trial is "The Willow Maid" by Erutan and can be listened to here -> https://youtu.be/E52rxz2sjRs  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Enjoy!

Ch. 23

 

Ayden woke to the sound of her cell doors opening. She turned to see Tauriel holding a plate of fruit and bread along with a waterskin.

 

“ _Bain aur mellonín._ ” the elf spoke to the woman softly. She placed the food and water at the end of the stone bench before exiting the cell and closing the door once more. However, instead of leaving, she pulled out her own breakfast and sat down on the ground near the entrance of the cell.

 

“Have the others been fed?” The Ranger questioned sitting up from the uncomfortable stone.

 

“Yes, they received their meals an hour ago. I wanted to let you rest,” the woodland captain looked the small woman over. “The forest was not kind to you, even more so than your companions it seems,” she noted with a frown. “I am sorry. It is our duty to protect the Old Forest Road, but the King has pulled us back to secure the borders and the path has fallen into disrepair.”

 

Ayden shook her head, “Tauriel, you were following orders, I do not blame you for the trouble we encountered. But if I may ask, has King Thranduil chosen a champion yet?” She asked the elf who was about to take a bite of an apple slice.

 

Tauriel froze and sighed, “Yes, your opponent has been chosen… I suppose it wouldn’t do any harm to tell you…” she mutter before taking a large breath. “Legolas has been selected to be your challenger.” Ayden choked on her sip of water and began to cough. Tauriel moved to help the small woman but was waved off.

 

The Ranger cleared her throat, “Legolas? I am supposed to go against the Prince of the Woodland Realm?” she questioned in disbelief. While she screams internally, ‘Shit! This is not going to end well!’

 

“Yes. Originally I was to challenge you but Legolas pushed his father to be the representative for the trials. I’m sorry Ayden. I tried.” the elven woman spoke wringing her hands.

 

Ayden shook her head. “Its okay, things will work out, in the end, Tauriel, I have to believe that or else I won’t be able to move forward,” she spoke with a sad smile on her face. She saw movement behind the elven captain and glanced up to see the prince of the Woodland Realm himself watching the two of them.

 

“I think it is time for you to go _mellonín._ Prince Legolas is waiting for you.” She spoke not unkindly motioning to the other elf. Tauriel hung her head but nodded in agreement.

 

“I will be back with your lunch in several hours. Until then.” the elf bid the Ranger farewell and walked to the prince, inclined her head in greeting and followed him out of the dungeon.

 

Ayden sighed and looked down at her plate of food. Eating only a few bites of fruit and a mouthful of the bread she set it aside for when Bilbo hopefully returned.

 

“Ranger,” Thorin’s rich baritone called out to her.

 

“Yes Master Oakenshield?” the woman replied.

 

“We have decided on your trials. The first trial shall be a Trial of Skill, you may choose which skill you will compete with. The second shall be a Trial of Knowledge. You will be given several cases in which a person is sick or injured and must describe how to treat their ailments in detail. Oin assures me that you will be able to pass this trail easily if you truly did study with the elves of Rivendell. The third and final trial shall be a Trial of Combat. You will face the elf in one on one combat. Is this acceptable to you?” the dwarf king informed her.

 

“Yes, that is fine.” She agreed. The Ranger laid back down and began thinking through what was coming next. She was lost in thought for a while when a shuffling sound came from outside her cell. She looked up knowing it was too early for Tauriel to return but saw no one.

 

Ayden made her way to the bars and slipped a hand out and waited to see if her hobbit was there. It took several moments but then a hand grasped her own. With her free hand she grabbed the rest of the food and handed the waterskin to the invisible hobbit. The waterskin floated in midair for a what felt like an hour to Ayden but was realistically only several seconds. She then moved the food within reach and began to whisper to the hobbit as he ate.

 

“Have you found the weapons? Squeeze once for yes and twice for no.” she asked. There was a single light squeeze of her hand that made sigh in relief. “Are they in the barrels I told you about?” she pressed, one squeeze was her answer. A large smile split her face,

 

“Bilbo I am so proud of you! Eat and rest now. You are safe as long as I am here.” She spoke squeezing the hobbit’s hand in reassurance. She began to sing a song in hopes of soothing not only her hobbit but her dwarves as well.

 

_Silver light_  
_She turned her face up to the starlit sky_  
_And on this night began to wonder why_  
_She knew that soon the day would come_  
  
_Born to be_  
_An heir of beauty and serenity_  
_Into this world she entered quietly_  
_To her surprise she was the one_  
  
_Destiny was close behind her_  
_Phantom of borrowed life_  
_And the sea was a reminder_  
_Mirror of given light_  
  
_Then one day_  
_The sign she'd waited for in skies of grey_  
_Traversed a winding road and came her way_  
_She found the love she hoped she would_  
  
_But she knew_  
_That she had promises to stay true to_  
_The dormant daughter of the silver moon_  
_Then all at once she understood_  
  
_Destiny was close behind her_  
_Phantom of borrowed life_  
_And the sea was a reminder_  
_Mirror of given light_  
  
_From the sky_  
_She watched the life_  
_She'd known she would leave behind_  
_Said goodbye_  
_And gave her people_ _  
_ Life through her sacrifice

 

She had a sad smile on her face as she finished her ballad when she looked up to see Fili staring intently at her. The woman’s cheeks flushed at the attention she was receiving from the warrior prince. Then a scuff of a boot on the stone was heard from out of sight. The lion prince turned to the noise, diverting his attention from the Ranger. Ayden quickly squeezed Bilbo’s hand and gave him the final instructions that he needed to know.

 

“Tonight at the _Mereth Nuin Giliath_ the keeper of the keys will be roped into drinking too much in the cellar. That will be your chance to grab the keys, come back here, and release the company. I will explain how I know what I know when we get out of here, I promise.” she whispered. “But for now, find a safe place out of the way and hide there. They will be bringing more food in a few hours, I’ll save some for you again. Stay safe my friend.” She gave his hand a final squeeze before turning away from the bars.

 

She had just enough time to sit on the stone ledge before Legolas came into view. As he walked past, the dwarves jeered at him and heckled him in Khuzdul. Ayden was upset that her dwarves were behaving so poorly but she understood that there were over a hundred years of animosity between them. She was surprised the elven prince stopped in front of her cell and just stared at her. The Ranger simply held his gaze defiantly until he deflated a bit and unlocked her cell door.

 

The woman didn’t move until he held out a set of thin metal manacles and spoke softly, “ _Ecë nin?_ ” Ayden looked into the elven prince’s eyes and saw no malice or any threatening signals so she nodded, holding out her hands to him.

 

The elf approached her slowly and gently secured the restraints on her wrists. Once they were locked in place, he motioned for the woman to follow him. Ayden stood and followed the prince not noticing the glaring dwarf prince left in their wake.

 

* * *

 

Legolas led them through the winding halls and finally out into a beautiful garden. Ayden gazed in awe at the flora and fauna that surrounded them. The elf stopped at a stone bench at the edge of a large pond. He sat down and motioned for the woman to join him.

 

The Ranger sat at the far end of the bench, the farthest she could get from the elf. Legolas looked at her, the obvious space between them, and sighed. The prince wrung his hands for a moment before taking a deep breath and speaking in a low tone.

 

“I am sorry for the way I treated you in the forest. It was wrong of me and I beg your forgiveness.” He spoke with a bowed head.

 

Ayden was caught off guard by the apology, she stared at the elf for several seconds before she realized that he was waiting for her response. She cleared her throat and replied.

 

“Before I forgive you, may I at least know why you treated me the way you did? I know we didn’t speak much in Rivendell but I thought we were at least on friendly terms when I left. If I did something to offend you or upset you please tell me.” she asked still confused as to why the woodland prince had such a shift in attitude.

 

Legolas looked at the woman in a torn manner. “You are the first human that I have met that truly seemed interesting. I wanted to get to know you better but you left the morning after the celebration. Tauriel wouldn’t stop going on about you on the journey back.” he said with a soft smile at the mention of the female elf.

 

“When I returned home I asked my father if he would allow me to return to Imladris again in the near future. When he asked why I told him about you and how I wished to be able to have another chance to gain your friendship. Father reacted… poorly to the idea. He spoke of how humans only care for their own interests and how easily they are to corrupt,” the prince spoke with a grimace.

 

“It was after that I was tasked to join Tauriel in falling back and securing our borders against the spiders and other fell beasts that have infested the forest. Then we came across you and your company.” he fell quiet for a moment.

 

“I remember when the dragon came.” the elf turned to the woman who was not shocked at the revelation but continued to listen intently. “It is true that Father tried to warn Thror of the dangers his hoard would bring. The dwarf king was crazed with gold lust and did not heed his words. I saw firsthand his descent into madness. When I saw Thorin Oakenshield again, all I remembered was my anger at the short-sightedness of his grandfather. And then you appeared. A human under the care of Lord Elrond was now traveling with a company of dwarves that could only be after one thing. It seemed to me that you threw away the kindness that Lord Elrond had shown you for monetary gain. Then you lied about your purpose to me. At that moment it seemed that everything my father said was true.”

 

Legolas had a conflicted look as he gazed into the pond in front of the pair. “I was so sure that you had betrayed Lord Elrond’s kindness but Tauriel continued to assure me that you would not do something like that.” he looked at the Ranger with a small smile. “She also scolded me for my reaction to you and told me that if I truly wished to know what your motives are, to talk to you. So please tell me the truth, why are you traveling with a dwarven company to reclaim Erebor?” the woodland prince pleaded with the woman.

Ayden searched the prince’s expression for a moment before sighing. “I wish to help them reclaim their home. It was taken from them as my home was taken from me and as Estel’s was taken from him. We will never be able to get ours back but they have a real chance to reclaim their home. Plus, they are a bunch of hot-headed stubborn dwarves. I figured they could use another healer on hand.” She joked lightly pulling a small smile out of the elf.

 

“I was granted permission to accompany them by Lord Elrond and we set out but we didn’t realize the danger we were in at the time,” she spoke softly rubbing her right shoulder where fresh scars now reside. “We were captured by goblins as we crossed the Misty Mountains. They then informed an old enemy of Master Oakenshield’s, Azog the Defiler, that they had him. We got free but were chased by the pale orc. We managed to reach the forest before them but I am sure that there are orcs that have followed us into the Greenwood.” She looked up at the elf. “We need to leave here Legolas and I will do anything I can to make that happen, even if it means putting my own freedom on the line,” she spoke with determination in her eyes.

 

Legolas studied the woman for a moment before standing with his back to her. “I agreed with the King’s decision to not engage the dragon but I do think that we should have helped those who lost their home. We had the resources to do so but because of pride so many suffered. If you truly believe that you can help them reclaim their home with a minimal loss of life, I will try to help you leave.” the prince turned back to face the human whos shock was evident on her face.

 

“I will not ask how you know what will happen but I will make sure your path to the cellar is clear tonight so that your other companion, the one that is able to hide himself in plain sight, will be able to lead you there unchallenged,” he smirked as he saw her grow even more astonished.

 

“You did a good job of hiding them but as the Prince of the Woodland Realm, it is my job to know who enters my father's kingdom. I also may have been listening for a while and overheard your conversations…” he finished with a light blush painting his fair cheeks and rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. Ayden stood quickly and gave the prince a deep bow.

 

“Thank you Legolas, thank you!” the Ranger exclaimed. The elven prince just flushed deeper with embarrassment before turning away again.

 

“We, uh, should probably get you back to your cell. Lunch will be served shortly.” the elf stammered as he started to lead the woman back out of the garden. He paused for a moment and turned back to the woman and, with Ayden’s permission, wove a sprig of purple sweet pea flowers into the Ranger’s hair behind her ear.

 

“They compliment your eyes nicely,” was the young blushing elf’s justification before setting off once more for the depths of the hall. When they reached the cell Legolas unfastened the manacles and closed the door behind her. The woman was about to lay down when the prince whispered to her.

 

“Ayden, I have just one request,” he spoke softly at the bars.

 

The Ranger turned to the elf, “What do you wish of me _caun Legolas_?”

 

“For the Trial of Skill, sing.” he nearly whispered staring intently at Ayden. The woman blushed at the request, she almost denied it but then remembered that the prince was going against his own father to help them.

 

“ _Sui ci iest, caun en i eryn galen._ ” she whispered staring at her hands too embarrassed to meet his gaze. Legolas gazed at her with a soft expression.

 

“ _Ci polesta im na nín eneth. Im aned ci dâf,_ ” the prince granted her as he turned and left the dungeons with a flustered woman in his wake.

 

Ayden hid her still rosy face in her hands and turned away from the bars. However, she wasn’t fast enough to hide her expression from the dwarf prince who was keenly observing the interaction between the elven prince and the small woman.

 

Fili saw the woman’s fair cheeks flushed a pretty pink and grew annoyed that the elf could capture the human’s attention but that was not all he noted was different about the Ranger. There, woven in her hair was a sprig of flowers. Fili knew that it would have been difficult for Ayden to place the flora in her hair with the restraints she had on when she left. That meant that the damned elf must have put it there, and in order to do so, he would have had to touch the woman’s hair.

 

The lion prince seethed in anger and jealousy at the very thought of the elf touching his Ranger in that manner. Then, like a bucket of cold water being upturned on his head, fear raced down his spine. He had no claim to the small woman, he hadn’t even asked to court her yet. What if she failed the trials? Would the elf prince claim her as his own? These thoughts raced through his head to the point that he did not even notice that lunch had been served until the sound of her voice broke through his spiraling mind.

 

He glanced over to her cell and saw her gazing at her plate. She seemed lost in thought as she absentmindedly bit into a slice of pear. The dwarf prince then banished all thoughts of her failure from his mind. She had made it this far, surely she will triumph over this challenge as well, he just had to have faith in her.

 

* * *

 

The hours crawled by for the Ranger as she agonized over what lay ahead of her. Dinner came and went but she gave it little regard. She was finally pulled from her musings when Tauriel opened her cell holding similar bonds that Legolas had placed on her earlier. Ayden gave the woman an understanding smile and held out her hands to be restrained. The elven captain gently locked the manacles before motioning for the woman to follow.

 

As she left her cell, she noted that Thorin was also shackled and being led by an elven guard though he had a chain connected to his restrains that was being held by the other elf. The Ranger kept her head bowed as the two of them were led to a large hall filled with elves and at the other end sat Thranduil on a large throne made from a living tree.  His right side was occupied by Legolas who had a carefully neutral expression on his face.

 

The pair of prisoners were brought before the king. Ayden kept her head bowed wanting to hide from all the eyes trained on her while Thorin stood proudly with his head held high. He met the elven king's gaze head-on.

 

Thranduil's lips curled into a cruel smile, “You were given the night to prepare your trials. Tell us now.”

 

Thorin refused to back down and without breaking eye contact began to speak. “The first trial shall be a Trial of Skill. The second shall be a Trial of Knowledge. The final trial shall be a Trial of Combat. In the Trail of Skill, the Ranger will choose a skill then her and your own champion will compete to see which is more adept. The second will test each champions knowledge of the healing arts, they will each be given scenarios of illness or wounds and will have to name the treatment and how it would be administered. The final will be a one on one match between both parties.”

 

The elven king raised a brow at the final trial and his smirk deepened. “Very well, we have met your champion, Ayden, Ward of Elrond, Ranger of the North. Now allow me the honor of introducing the champion of the Woodland Realm. Legolas, step forward.”

 

The prince moved in front of his father and dropped to a knee before his king with his head bowed. Approving murmurs spread through the crowd and Ayden looked to Thorin. At first glance, he did not seem fazed by the choice but the tightening of his jaw told the woman otherwise.

 

“You will represent the strength of our people. Rise.” Thranduil spoke to his son before turning his attention back to the troublesome human.  “The first trial shall start now. Ranger, what skill will you be presenting?” he questioned as he leaned back in his throne.

 

The small woman glanced at the elven prince who gave her a slight nod of encouragement. She lifted her head and straightened her posture. Ayden met the cruelly amused eyes of the woodland king and with an unwavering voice, she declared her choice.

 

“We will test each other's skill with their voice. Songs will be the weapon in this battle.” Thorin looked at the woman carefully but saw unwavering sureness in her expression. Legolas looked to his father for consent who nodded slightly.

 

“You have chosen the skill now I will set the limits for this trail. The song must be about the failings or evils of the Race of Men.” Thranduil spoke flippantly eyes never leaving the young woman as if waiting for her to crumble or break down from the pressure.

 

But the Ranger stood her ground. “Very well. _Caun Legolas,_ you may have the floor first,” she allowed with a small bow. The woman and Thorin moved to the side with their guards.

 

Legolas moved to the center of the hall and after a moment, began to sing what seemed to be a poem of the Siege of Barad-dûr and failure of Isildur in Sindarin. It was beautiful but it lacked any real emotion behind the words and thus the effect of it was lessened greatly.

 

Ayden searched her mind for a song that would fit the restrictions that Thranduil had set. She finally settled on a ballad as the elven prince finished with a bow to impressed applause. Ayden drew a deep breath and moved to the center of the hall. The Ranger looked to the dwarf king and woodland captain for strength before she cleared her throat and began to sing with her entire being.

 

_A young man walked through the forest_  
_with his quiver and hunting bow_  
_He heard a young girl singing_  
_and followed the sound below_  
_There he found the maiden_ _  
_ who lives in the willow

 

_He called to her as she listened_  
_from a ring of toadstools red_  
_'Come with me my maiden_  
_come from thy willow bed'_  
_She looked at him serenely_ _  
_ and only shook her head

 

_'See me now, a ray of light in the moondance_  
_See me now, I cannot leave this place_  
_Hear me now, a strain of song in the forest_  
_Don't ask me, to follow where you lead'_

The woman took a breath and closed her eyes blocking out the faces of those who would see her fail. Unbeknownst to her, the woman's voice was enchanting not only crowd of spectators but the elven royalty as well.

 

_A young man walked through the forest_  
_with a flower and coat of green_  
_His love had hair like fire_  
_her eyes an emerald sheen_  
_She wrapped herself in beauty_  
_so young and so serene_  
  
_He stood there under the willow_  
_and he gave her the yellow bloom_  
_'Girl my heart you've captured_  
_oh I would be your groom'_  
_She said she'd wed him never_  
_not near, nor far, nor soon_  
  
_'See me now, a ray of light in the moondance_  
_See me now, I cannot leave this place_  
_Hear me now, a strain of song in the forest_ _  
_ Don't ask me, to follow where you lead'

 

Ayden adjusted her stance and prepared for the shift in intensity that the song demanded. Thranduil, Legolas, Tauriel, and Thorin continued to stare mesmerized by the woman’s celestial voice that seemed to resonate to the very core of their essence.

 

_A young man walked through the forest_  
_with an axe sharp as a knife_  
_I'll take the green-eyed fairy_  
_and she shall be my wife_  
_With her I'll raise my children_  
_with her I'll live my life_  
  
_The maiden wept when she heard him_  
_when he said he'd set her free_  
_He took his axe and used it_  
_to bring down her ancient tree_  
_'Now your willow's fallen_  
_now you belong to me'_  
  
_'See me now, a ray of light in the moondance_  
_See me now, I cannot leave this place_  
_Hear me now, a strain of song in the forest_ _  
_ Don't ask me, to follow where you lead'

 

Bowing her head she began her final verse with a sorrowful tone. The atmosphere immediately shifted along with the emotions of the spectators.

 

_She followed him out the forest, and collapsed upon the earth_ _  
_ _Her feet had walked but a distance, from the green land of her birth_

_She faded into a flower, that would bloom for one bright eve_ _  
_ _He could not take from the forest, what was never meant to leave._

 

As the last echo of her serenade filled the hall, Ayden opened her eyes and was shocked by what she saw. Many of the onlookers were wiping tears from their face. Thranduil himself looked as if he was trying to compose his features into something more neutral.

 

Legolas gazed at the woman in awe, never had he heard a song sung with such emotion from a human, it was if her voice was blessed by the Valar themselves. He stepped forward to stand in front of the woman with a gentle smile on his face.

 

“I know when I am outmatched. I concede this round,” the elven prince spoke. He bowed to the Ranger and made his way back to the king's side.

 

The elven king was annoyed but conceded that the woman had indeed won the first trial. “Very well. Tomorrow the second trial shall be held but for now, return them to their cells.” Thranduil dismissed them with a wave of his hand. Tauriel and the other guard bowed to the king before leading their charges back down to depths of the Woodland Realm.

 

As they left Thranduil announced the start of _Mereth Nuin Giliath_ to resounding cheers. The other guard pulled on the chain attached to dwarf king causing him to stumble. Tauriel rounded on her subordinate, taking the lead from him, and briskly dismissed him. The unnamed elf quickly fled from the captain's ire. The female elf gave the dwarf king a once over to make sure he was uninjured

 

They continued in silence until they reached Thorin’s cell. Tauriel removed the lead and the manacles before locking the dwarf back in his cell, then did the same for the Ranger. Another elf appeared and took the set of keys from the captain with a small bow. Ayden gave a soft smile and wave to her friend before laying down on her stone bench.

 

With the sound of footsteps receding, the dwarves began to ask questions but the woman was once again lost in her own head. Thorin explained what had happened and the company rejoiced, they were filled with hope that they may truly be freed through the efforts of the small Ranger but Balin reminded them of the time problem.

 

“We may be freed but time is passing, each day we are here means one less day we have to reach the mountain and we already have few of those days left. It is nearing morning already, I fear we shall not make it to the door by Durin’s Day.” the old dwarf lamented.

 

“Well not with that attitude you won’t,” came a cheery voice from out of view. Ayden sat up and gathered her cloak about her. Bilbo came into view of the dwarf king who’s breath caught in his throat.

 

“Bilbo!” he let out a choked laugh of relief. The hobbit opens the cell door and is pulled into a bone creaking hug from the dwarf king. Thorin took a page out of the Ranger’s book and pressed his face into the hobbit’s soft curls.

 

Bilbo hugged the dwarf lord back before coming to his senses. “Thorin, I have to release the others,” he whispered even though he was loathed to leave the warm and comforting embrace. Thorin released the halfling quickly and cleared his throat.

 

“Right, let's get on with that shall we?” he motioned for Bilbo to continue. The hobbit just rolled his eyes with a fond smile and moved to the next cell. He made his way to each cell before finally reaching the Ranger.

 

He was once again pulled into a tight hug but was quickly released. “Well my friend, lead the way.” she smiled at her hobbit. Bilbo nodded and turned to the dwarves who were making their way up the stairs.

 

“No! Not that way!” the hobbit quietly exclaimed. “Follow me!” he began to make his way down the stairs to the cellar followed closely by Ayden and Fili. Bilbo slowed his pace and his footsteps became near silent as they approached the area where the barrels were stacked.

 

“Are we in the cellars?!” whispered Fili harshly to the hobbit.

 

“I don’t believe this!” muttered Kili in agreement with his brother's outrage.

 

“You were supposed to be leading us out not further in!” Bofur turned to Bilbo in confusion and his expression held a hint of betrayal.

 

“I know what I am doing!” Whispered the hobbit. “Now quickly, into the barrels!”

 

Dwalin rounded on the smaller male. “Are you mad? They’ll find us in an instant!” he argued.

 

“Please, trust me! I promise this will work.” he pleaded turning to Thorin. “Trust me,” he said staring into the dwarf lord’s eyes. Thorin stared back briefly before turning to his company.

 

“Do as he says,” he ordered. The dwarves compiled and began to climb into the open barrels. Soon only Ayden and Bilbo were left on the platform. The Ranger turned to her hobbit. “Bilbo, you too. I can swim, you can’t,” she spoke before picking up the hobbit, who had lost too much weight she noted. There were no more empty barrels so she handed him to the dwarf king.

 

“I am entrusting his care to you. I trust you will protect him,” she spoke not waiting for a response before heading back to the lever.

 

“Well, now what?” asked Bofur who popped his head back out of the barrel. Ayden smirked as she placed a hand on the handle.

 

“Hold your breath.” The Ranger pulled the lever and the floor tilted open sending the packaged company into the river below. Ayden waited until she heard Tauriel descending into the cellar to walk towards the edge of the platform. Ayden dove into the freezing water just as the elven captain came into view.

 

The woman hit the water and had to restrain herself from gasping due to the cold. She quickly swam to the surface and took a large gulp of air. A hand grasped the back of her tunic and pulled her towards one of the barrels.

 

“Good work Bilbo. Well done Ayden.” Thorin, who was holding himself in place waiting for the woman, remarked before letting go.

 

“Hold on tight lass!” Gloin instructed as the woman took hold of his barrel. His own hands locked on hers trying to secure her grip as they began to move.

 

They went down a small waterfall directly out of the mouth of the cave that nearly dislodged the woman but the fatherly dwarf held tight to his self-appointed charge. They had just come in sight of the water gate when a loud horn split the air. The guards posted on the bridge leapt into action closing the gate and arming themselves just as the first barrel holding Thorin and Bilbo reached the now-closed waterway. Thorin growled and cursed in Khuzdul as he hit the gate repeatedly with his fist.

 

Ayden who was in the back with Gloin saw the moment when the orcs made their play. They attacked the unprepared elves mercilessly. Ayden knew that the gate must be opened so she pulled away from the barrel she was holding onto and hauled herself out of the river. She ducked and weaved her way to the lever. Just as she brushed her fingers against it, a searing pain ripped through her right side. The pain was so intense that it knocked the breath out of her and caused her to stumble against the wall.

 

Bolg took aim once more at the woman attempting to open the gate. He fired but a dark-haired dwarf pushed his prey out of the way taking the arrow for himself. The orc’s face lit up with a cruel and bloodthirsty smile.

 

Ayden heard a cry of pain from behind her and Fili call out for his brother. The woman’s adrenaline kicked in and sent her into overdrive. She pulled herself up and grabbed the lever with all her might slowly shifting it downwards. The sound of arrows soaring through the air made her look over her shoulder. The Ranger caught a glimpse of fiery red hair before her gazed locked onto Kili who had still managed to sustain an arrow to the thigh.

 

The gate clunked open and the woman helped the young dwarf up ripping out the arrow as she did. She pushed him the edge of the river where Fili guided him back into his barrel. The pain in her side once again made itself known as she jumped into the river herself and latched onto Nori’s barrel. She cried out as they went down the rapids her vision fading in and out. She felt something grab her tightly as they traversed the rapids. She heard someone calling her name but could not tell who it was. The Ranger just held onto the barrel and kept her head down as the sounds of battle rang out around her.

 

When the cries of the orcs grew fainter, the woman lifted her head to see Nori holding on to her with concern etched across his face. Ayden went to speak but gasped in agony instead as a pulse of pain ran through her side making her vision swim. The thief held on tighter to the small woman before speaking calmly.

 

“Don’t try to speak. You have been shot with an arrow. It seems to have broken off in the rapids, but the arrowhead may still be in the wound so try to stay as still as possible.” The woman nodded in acknowledgment and rested her head on the wood and focused on breathing.

 

* * *

 

Back in the Halls of the Woodland Realm, Tauriel and Legolas brought their captured orc before the king. Legolas holding his blade to the creature’s neck began the questioning.

 

“You were tracking a company 13 of dwarves and a human. Why?”

 

The orc laughed cruelly spitting as he spoke. “Not anymore. The young black-haired archer and the woman, we stuck ‘em with a Morgul shaft.” He grinned with a bloodthirsty look on his face.

 

“The poisons in their blood, they’ll be choking on it soon!” he snarled at the elven captain who shot a worried glance to her prince.

 

Legolas tightened his hold as Tauriel snarled back at the cursed creature, “Answer the question filth.”

 

The orc growled. “ ** _Sha hakhtiz khunai-go, Golgi!_ ** ” The elven woman flipped out one of her short blades.

 

“It is unwise to antagonize her.” the prince warned seeing his captain being pushed to the limits with her worry for the human woman.

 

“You like killing things orc? Do you enjoy death? Then let me give it to you!” The elf rushed forward but was stopped inches away from the creatures neck by order of her king.

 

“ _Farn! Tauriel, ego._ ” Thranduil’s voice rang out. The captain glared at the orc but pulled away and resheathed her blade. She dipped her head to the king and prince as she made her way out of the throne room and to the armory, she would not leave them to that fate.

 

Thranduil moved in front of the orc. “I care not about one dead dwarf or human. Answer the question. You have nothing to fear. Tell us what you know and I will set you free.” he spoke placatingly. Legolas grimaced at his father's words and tightened his hold on the vile creature.

 

“You were ordered to kill them. Why? What is Thorin Oakenshield to you?” the elven prince reworded his question. At the dwarfs name, the orc snarled.

 

“The dwarf runt will never be king. You elves hide in your trees, you know nothing! Your world will burn!” the twisted creature laughed.

 

“What are you talking about? Speak!” demanded the woodland prince.

 

“Our time has come again. My master serves the One.” Thranduil freezes in his place. “Do you understand now, Elfling? Death is upon you. The flames of war are upon you-” The elf king lashes out with his blade, severing the head of the orc mid-sentence. He flicked the blood off the blade and resheathed the weapon.

 

“Why did you do that? There was more the orc could tell us!” Legolas nearly yelled at his father. The prince was unsettled and confused.

 

“There was nothing more he could tell me,” Thranduil spoke as he turned away his face not betraying the fear that was gripping his heart.

 

“What did he mean by the ‘flames of war’?” the elven prince pressed his father for answers.

 

“It means they intend to unleash a weapon so great that it destroys all before it.” the king muttered lost in his racing thoughts. Straightening up he addressed his son and the surrounding guards.

 

“I want the watch doubled at all our borders. All roads, all rivers. Nothing moves without my knowledge. No one enters this kingdom, and no one leaves it.” he swept out of the room with his cloak flourishing behind him.

 

Legolas bowed as his king left the room then headed to the gate following his king's orders but his thoughts kept turning back to what the orc said. Of how the woman he was fascinated with may be growing closer to death each minute. He addresses the gatekeepers still mainly in his head.

 

“ _Holo in ennyn. Tiro i defnin hain na ganed en-Aran._ ” he ordered before moving back into the hall.

 

“ _Man os Tauriel?_ ” one of the guards called out to the prince’s retreating form.

 

Legolas stopped short and without turning around questioned,“ _Man os sen?_ ”

 

_“Edevín eb enedhor na gû a megil. En ú-nandollen.”_ the guard informed the young elf.

 

He looked out into the forest and smirked. “ _En iôr.”_ he muttered tightening the straps on his blades and quiver. " _Hollen i annon adel im. Baw tol tre.”_ he ordered as he ran after the woodland captain.

 

* * *

 

When they finally reached the mouth of the river the company pulled themselves out of the now passive river and onto the rocky shore. Fili helped Kili out of his barrel and began to assess his leg as Nori practically pulled the sodden Ranger from the water. He was fussing over her trying to stem the bleeding while waiting for Oin when Ayden pushed herself up and called out.

 

“Bilbo! The weapons!” she gasped out before clutching her side in agony. The hobbit shot up from his place on the rocks and waded into the river trying to catch sight of the only sealed barrel. He spotted it beached on the rocks a few meters away and sighed with relief.

 

“Bofur, come help me with this one!” Bilbo called out the hatted dwarf who came to his aid. Together they pulled the sealed barrel on to dry land.

 

“What's all the fuss about a barrel Bilbo?” Bofur asked as Bilbo unsheathed Sting and used it to pry open the sealed container. The company’s weapons and packs spilled out much to the amazement of the rest of the company.

 

“That, Bofur, is why.” the hobbit responded cheekily. His mood, however, was brought low by twin cries of pain coming from the Ranger and the youngest dwarf prince. Thorin moved over to where the injured were being checked out by Oin.

 

“Get them on their feet, there is an orc pack on our tail.” the dwarf ordered.

 

“Ayden and Kili are wounded. Their injuries need binding.” Fili objected as he held his brother's hand.

 

“We cannot stay here, we keep moving.” Thorin pressed on.

 

“To where?” Balin interjected.

 

“To the mountain of course! We’re so close!” Bilbo added as he stroked the woman’s hair while Oin slathered some paste on the pair’s wounds.

 

“A lake lies between us and that mountain laddie, and we have no way to cross it.” the elder dwarf reminded the hobbit.

 

“So we go around,” argued Bilbo.

 

“The orcs will run us down, as sure as daylight. We may have weapons but we have two wounded as well.” Dwalin interrupted. Thorin glanced once more at his sister-son and the woman.

 

“You have three minutes to bind their wounds.” the king ordered before moving to help pass out the weapons. He went to grab one of Dwalin’s twin axes when an arrow embedded itself into the side of the barrel inches from the dwarf’s face. Everyone turns quickly to see a large man with his bow drawn once more. Kili took up a rock to throw but it was shot out of his hand in an instant.

 

“Do it again and you’re dead.” the man warned.

 

Ayden lifted herself enough to see the person speaking. There on a ridge above them stood Bard and further past was his barge, their ticket across the lake. Balin stepped forward noticing this as well and began to negotiate with his hands held up in a peaceful manner.

 

“Excuse me, but, uh, you’re from Laketown, if I’m not mistaken? That barge over there, it wouldn’t be available for hire, by any chance?” the old dwarf spoke in a pacifying tone. He succeeded in getting the man to lower his bow.

 

“What makes you think that I’ll help you?” Bard asked grabbing the nearest barrel and loading it onto the barge. Balin followed the man and pressed on.

 

“Those boots have seen better days. As has that coat. No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed.” the dwarf noted as the rest of the company followed, Kili being supported by Fili and Ayden being helped along by Gloin.

 

“How many bairns?” he asked kindly.

 

“A boy and two girls,” Bard answered shortly before continuing to load the barrels.

 

“And your wife, I’d imagine she’s a beauty,” Balin spoke trying to butter the bargeman up.

 

Bard paused for a moment before responding, “Aye. She was.” The man looked at the dwarves with a sad look on his face.

 

Balin stuttered trying to salvage the conversation. “I’m sorry- I didn’t mean to-”

 

Dwalin growing impatient growled to Thorin, “Come on, enough with the niceties.” Bard heard the dwarf and looked at him.

 

“What’s your hurry?” Bard asked lightly.

 

“What’s it to you?” the younger son of Fundin spat at the man.

 

“I would know who you are and what you are doing in these lands.” the archer spoke unwaveringly.

 

Balin tried to take control over the conversation once more. “We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains on our way to visit kin in the Iron Hills.”

 

“Is that so?” the archer muttered running his hand along the scratches and nicks in the barrels.

 

“We need food, supplies, and shelter. Can you help us?” Thorin pressed growing tired of the back and forth.

 

Bard gives the company a deadpan look before motioning to the barrels. “I know where these came from and my guess is that your business with the elves did not end well.” He turned away from the sodden group and continued to explain. “No one enters Laketown but by leave of the Master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland Realm. He will see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil.”

 

Balin looked to Thorin who urged him to offer the bargeman more. “I’d wager there are ways to enter the town unseen.” the dwarf alluded.

 

“True, but for that, you would need a smuggler.” he agreed as he began to untie the boat.

 

“For which we would pay double.” Balin offered in a last-ditch effort. Bard looked up in surprise. He surveyed the company once more before sighing.

 

“Very well.” he gestured for them to board the boat which they did quickly. Kili and Ayden were placed at the bow of the ship and Oin began to work on removing the arrowhead that was indeed still embedded in the woman’s side. The Ranger took one of her leather bracers and held it between her teeth to bite down on as the jagged piece of tainted metal was cut out of her.

 

As this is going on, Bofur notices something in the water and they are headed straight for it he cries out a warning but Bard continues on, calmly navigating the ancient ruins.

 

Thorin turns to the bargeman and growls, “Are you trying to drown us?”

 

Bard smirked and retorts “I was born and bred on these waters, Master Dwarf. If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here.”

 

He continued to steer as Dwalin mutters under his breath, “Oh I have enough of this lippy lakeman. I say we throw him over the side and be done with him.” Thorin seems tempted to agree when Bilbo cut in.

 

“Bard. His name is Bard.” the hobbit snapped. “You would know that if you had just asked him.” He spoke as he glanced to where the woman’s wound was being bound once more. His worry for the small Ranger was making him snappish. The dwarves turned away from the hobbit and continued their conversation.

 

“I don’t care what he is called, I don’t like him,” Dwalin spoke glancing to the wounded Ranger and prince. Thorin followed his gaze and understood, the large dwarf felt uncomfortable relying on an unknown human while two of their company were wounded.

 

“We don’t have to like him, dear brother, we just have to pay him. Now everyone, hand over what you have.” Balin spoke as he began to collect coin from the other members.

 

Dwalin turned to his king and whispered. “How do we know he won’t betray us?”

 

Thorin’s face grew grave, “We don’t.” He answered shortly.

 

Balin counted out the money and clicked his tongue. “We have encountered a problem, lads. We are short on coin.” the dwarves all look to each other in suspicion when a good sized bag of coin landed on the box that the old dwarf was using to count the money. Everyone turned to look at who threw it and were surprised to see Ayden on her feet bracing herself on the rail of the boat.

 

“I think the view alone is worth more then what is in that pouch, don’t you think?” She spoke with a gentle smile motioning behind the dwarves. Slowly they turned and took in the sight before them. There out of the mist, rose the Lonely Mountain, Erebor, and for Thorin, home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sindarin  
> Bain aur mellonín-Good morning my friend  
> Mereth Nuin Giliath-Feast of Starlight  
> “Ecë nin? -May I? (actually Qenya cause I couldn't find a Sindarin translation sorry!)  
> caun Legolas-Prince Legolas  
> Sui ci iest, caun en i eryn galen.-As thou wish prince of the Greenwood.  
> Ci polesta im na nín eneth. Im aned ci dâf,-Thou can call me by my name. I give thou permission.  
> Farn! Tauriel, ego.-Enough! Tauriel, be off.  
> Holo in ennyn. Tiro i defnin hain na ganed en-Aran.-Close the gate! Keep it sealed by order of the King.  
> Man os Tauriel?-What about Tauriel?  
> Man os sen?-What about her?  
> Edevín eb enedhor na gû a megil. En ú-nandollen.-She went into the forest armed with her bow and blade. She has not returned.  
> En iôr.-Of course.  
> Hollen i annon adel im. Baw tol tre.-Close the gates behind me. None shall come through. 
> 
> Black Speech  
> Sha hakhtiz khunai-go, Golgi!- I do not answer to dogs, She-Elf!
> 
> Plant Meanings  
> Purple Sweet Pea-symbolizes admiration, respect, and pride.


End file.
